


Cuore di Ossidiana

by Smirne



Series: Cuore di Ossidiana [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, F/M, Memories, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 82,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirne/pseuds/Smirne
Summary: Morgana ha una bella vita: un marito e una figlia adorabili e una carriera da Auror che la occupa a tempo pieno.Tutto va in frantumi nel momento in cui trova un vecchio diario, risalente agli anni di scuola, che non ricorda di aver scritto. Ciò che vi leggerà dentro sarà in grado di sconvolgere la sua esistenza, mettendo in dubbio tutto quello che ha costruito negli anni precedenti.Così come tanti anni prima aveva fatto l'inquietante ragazzo del suo diario.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cuore di Ossidiana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941166
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer numero 1: su EFP esiste una storia con lo stesso titolo e gli stessi protagonisti, ecco, l'ho scritta sempre io. Lo scrivo qui in caso qualcuno fosse per caso approdato in quella su EFP. Questa è la nuova versione di quella vecchia storia, modificata, aggiornata e molto più matura. 
> 
> Disclaimer numero 2: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno che si trova in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci nella relazione descritta, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

_A G. e a tutte le donne_

_che ce l'hanno fatta._

  
  
  
  
**1.**

_Giugno, 1972._

  
Lo scatolone era impolverato.   
Morgana batté con la mano per togliere la polvere in eccesso e lo prese tra le braccia per tirarlo fuori dall’armadio sbiadito in cui conservava i faldoni dei suoi vecchi casi. La stanza puzzava di muffa e la parete era mangiata dalle macchie di umido; era fortunata che nell’armadio non si fosse nascosto qualche Molliccio. Seduta per terra rovistò dentro la scatola. Scosse la testa non avendo trovato ciò che cercava. Da quella ricerca dipendeva la sua futura carriera, se non addirittura la salvezza del mondo magico. Mise da parte lo scatolone e passò al successivo. I ricci biondi sfuggiti allo chignon dietro la testa continuavano a caderle davanti agli occhi; sbuffò, sistemandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.  
Bussarono alla porta. Si girò: Nicholas era entrato senza aspettare risposta.   
«Sei sicura di non volerti cambiare?»  
Diede una rapida occhiata al vestito color perla che le fasciava il petto e ricadeva morbido sulle gambe; non era la cosa più comoda da indossare, ma non voleva perdere minuti preziosi per la sua indagine.   
«No, no. Devo fare questa cosa ora. Mentre eravamo alla festa mi sono ricordata di un dettaglio che mi era sfuggito in quel vecchio caso dello stregone, ti ricordi? Sono sicura di star facendo lo stesso errore adesso con Tu-Sai-Chi. Non andrò a letto tranquilla fino a che non avrò trovato i miei appunti.»   
«Va bene, amore. Non fare tardi.» Si chinò e raccolse le scarpe eleganti che Morgana aveva abbandonato all’ingresso della stanza: «Queste le prendo io.»   
«Grazie. Fammi un favore, vai a controllare tu che Margaret stia dormendo.»   
Il marito si avvicinò e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.   
«Lavori troppo.»  
«Senti chi parla» lo canzonò lei.  
Quando suo marito se ne fu andato riprese a rovistare tra le vecchie scatole. Lui la prendeva sempre in giro dicendole che era un’accumulatrice seriale; eppure, in casi come questi, catalogare in scatole divise per anni gli appunti di tutti i casi che aveva investigato non poteva che essere un bene. Il suo cervello ricordava benissimo ogni data, ogni sospettato, ogni vittima: era praticamente una macchina.   
Quello di cui stava parlando era uno dei primi casi di cui si era occupata e anche una delle sue prime vittorie. Affiancava un Auror più esperto, ma facendo di testa sua erano riusciti a catturare l’assassino – aveva anche rischiato di essere sospesa dal servizio, ma suo padre era intervenuto per impedirlo. Rifletté un attimo: trattandosi degli inizi della sua carriera, avrebbe dovuto prendere una delle scatole più difficili da raggiungere. Si alzò in piedi e con un incantesimo di levitazione sgomberò il passaggio. Sul fondo apparve impolverata la scatola etichettata “1952”; vicino a essa c’era un baule che catturò la sua attenzione.   
Hogwarts.  
Non ricordava di aver portato con sé, quando si era trasferita, il baule con i suoi libri e appunti di scuola; probabilmente se ne erano occupati i suoi genitori. Mise un attimo da parte la sua ricerca, voleva rinfrescare un po’ la mente pensando agli anni passati alla scuola di magia. Il baule era ancora lo stesso: di cuoio rosso, rettangolare, con il lucchetto a forma di testa di leone. Ci soffiò sopra per togliere un po’ di polvere, poi lo aprì. Fu investita dall’odore dell’inchiostro e della pergamena. I suoi genitori – sapendo quanto odiava buttare le cose – lo avevano riempito con i libri dei sette anni. Quella gentilezza le scaldò il cuore. In tutti quegli anni non si era mai preoccupata di aprirlo e controllare che non mancasse nulla: tirò fuori i vecchi tomi, giusto per guardarli e ri-metterli a posto dopo aver dato loro una spolverata. Sapeva che avrebbe passato la notte con quelle scatole.   
Mentre infilava a posto un libro di Antiche Rune, qualcosa cadde a terra, scivolando fuori. Era un diario nero, gonfio al centro, rivestito in pelle; di buona fattura e forse anche molto costoso. La donna lo prese in mano e lo aprì. Riconobbe la scrittura affusolata, piena di riccioli; riconobbe il colore dell’inchiostro. Invece di essere sommersa dai ricordi, fu travolta da domande. Sapeva di aver scritto quel diario, ma non ricordava di averlo fatto. Pensò a una specie di scherzo: insomma, come poteva aver dimenticato di aver scritto un diario? Ma le sembrava uno scherzo davvero di cattivo gusto. L’unico modo per rispondere alle sue domande era iniziare a leggere.   
E così fece.   
  


_Novembre, 1943._

_«Mi è stato regalato questo diario per il mio diciassettesimo compleanno. Non so ancora bene cosa farci, in realtà. Potrei parlare della mia vita, ma parlarne implicherebbe parlare anche di Lui. E allora, dato che ci sono, potrei raccontare come l’ho conosciuto e di come abbia stravolto la mia esistenza fin dal nostro primo incontro.  
Era il primo settembre del 1938 e quello sarebbe stato il mio primo anno a Hogwarts..._

Morgana Diaspro sistemò il vestito rosso spiegandolo un paio di volte. Controllò che ci fosse tutto, enumerandolo nella sua testa: baule, gatto, calderone, bacchetta, libri, divisa. Era la terza volta che lo faceva. Si accorse solo allora che le mancava una cosa fondamentale: la chiave del baule.   
«Mamma!» urlò dal pianerottolo. «Non riesco a trovare la chiave, non è che l’hai presa tu?»  
Helen Diaspro salì le scale sbuffando, buttandosi sulle spalle il cappotto grigio che era in procinto di indossare per uscire.   
Invece di risponderle, chiamò la sorella: «Cassandra, dove sei?»   
Il letto di Morgana rise. La bambina si voltò e si abbassò sulle ginocchia: il viso paffuto della sorellina la fissava da sotto il letto, con le manine cicciotte davanti alla bocca sforzandosi di soffocare le risate e stretta tra le sue dita la chiave di ferro del suo baule.   
«Davvero simpatica, Cassie» ribatté Morgana scocciata, riprendendosi la chiave, mentre la sorella gattonava fuori dal letto.   
«Morgana!» la riprese la madre, «non trattarla così. È triste perché vai via.»   
La ragazza annuì, ma in realtà non vedeva l’ora di andarsene. Voleva conoscere nuove persone, stringere amicizie per la vita. Erano anni che sognava di andare a Hogwarts e aveva riposto in quella scuola tutte le sue speranze. Il quartiere di maghi della cittadina in cui vivevano, situato tra Londra e Canterbury, non la soddisfaceva: i vicini erano per la maggior parte anziani, sembrava che l’unica coppia sposata con dei figli fosse quella dei genitori di Morgana.  
Helen davanti allo specchio si passò le dita tra i capelli a caschetto per appiattirli, poi si voltò verso le due bambine: «Allora, andiamo? Papà ci sta aspettando.»   
Morgana provava un’adorazione sconfinata per suo padre. Alberto Diaspro, figlio di una coppia di maghi italiani trasferitasi in Inghilterra, era stato il primo mago della sua famiglia a frequentare Hogwarts; era alto e ben piazzato, a scuola era stato un Grifondoro e nella vita era diventato un Auror. Morgana desiderava con tutto il suo cuore seguire le sue orme.  
Scesero le scale insieme; Alberto le aspettava con la porta già aperta e un gran sorriso sul suo volto squadrato.   
Prese Morgana tra le braccia con entusiasmo: «Chi è la mia piccola che oggi si farà smistare tra i Grifondoro?»   
La bambina alzò entrambe le mani, ricambiando l’euforia.   
Helen scosse la testa: «Ricordati che potrebbe anche non finire tra i Grifondoro e andrebbe bene lo stesso.»   
La mamma di Morgana era stata una Corvonero e adesso faceva parte della corte del Wizengamot e non approvava affatto che il marito le avesse messo in testa tutte quelle idee sull’essere impavide teste calde. Morgana la ignorò, pregustandosi già il suo momento di gloria. 

King’s Cross era enorme. I quattro componenti della famiglia Diaspro erano tutti stretti intorno a Morgana e al suo baule per non rischiare di perderla di vista o che mancassero l’Espresso per Hogwarts. Quando Morgana si trovò di fronte al binario 9¾ fece un respiro profondo prima di buttarsi a capofitto dentro al muro. La sua vita stava per cambiare.   
A malapena si accorse dei genitori e della sorella che avevano attraversato la barriera dietro di lei perché lo spettacolo che le si parò davanti attirò la sua attenzione. Non sapeva dove guardare: ogni cosa emanava più magia di quanta ne avesse mai vista in vita sua. Sgranò i grandi occhi verdi e cercò di fermare nella sua mente quel ricordo come se fosse stata una fotografia: il treno rosso scarlatto che emetteva fumo, i bauli, le gabbie contenenti gatti o rospi o gufi, gli studenti affaccendati a salutare i genitori. Non voleva perdersi nulla. Salutò in fretta i suoi genitori e la sua so-rellina, curiosa di ciò che avrebbe trovato sul treno e di quanti maghi e streghe della sua età avrebbe conosciuto. Saltellò fino al treno con i boccoli biondi che rimbalzavano dietro le spalle. Poi, prima di entrare, si voltò a guardare i suoi genitori: in Cassandra riconobbe la sua stessa espressione stupita, mentre Alberto stringeva Helen che si asciugava una lacrima dal viso. Solo in quel momento il pensiero che non avrebbe visto la sua famiglia per quattro mesi divenne reale. Alzò la mano per salutarli un’altra volta prima di infilarsi nel vagone e cercare uno scompartimento con qualcuno della sua età.  
Non si addentrò troppo nel treno che subito vide una ragazza dai capelli rossi spaesata quanto lei.   
«Ciao» le si affiancò, tirandosi dietro il baule, «anche tu primo anno?»   
La bambina annuì, scoprendo i denti in un sorriso amichevole. Non aveva mai visto così tante lentiggini sul viso di una persona.   
Le tese la mano: «Rachel Moore, per me è tutto nuovo qui.»   
Morgana strinse la mano presentandosi a sua volta. Si era già fatta una amica.  
Adocchiarono uno scompartimento libero, si guardarono complici e scoppiando a ridere si infilarono dentro. A Morgana sembrava che stesse andando tutto come aveva sempre desiderato.   
«Quindi sei figlia di Babbani?» chiese la ragazza alla sua nuova amica.   
Rachel alzò un sopracciglio: «Babbani?»   
«I non maghi, si chiamano così.» Il suo gatto le saltò sulle gambe. «Questo è Rumple!»   
Rachel lo accarezzò dietro le orecchie e lui si spaparanzò a pancia all’aria per farsi accarezzare anche il resto del corpo. Le due bambine scoppiarono a ridere.  
«Tutta questa storia della magia mi affascina. Non credevo esistesse! A mio padre è quasi venuto un colpo quando ha letto la lettera» raccontò Rachel. «Diagon Alley mi ha lasciata senza fiato e se Hogwarts è bella anche solo la metà…»  
Morgana la interruppe: «Fidati, Hogwarts è il luogo più magico che esista! Molto più di Diagon Alley.»  
«Sarà, ma a me il negozio di Olivander mi ha lasciata senza parole.» La ragazza tirò fuori dalla sacca che aveva accanto una bacchetta. «Quercia rossa e corda di cuore di drago. Il signor Olivander ha detto che lei mi stava aspettando.»   
Morgana tirò fuori la sua con venerazione, la considerava perfetta: le scanalature del manico guidavano la presa sulla bacchetta, il legno chiaro toccava morbido la pelle e dentro di essa percepiva un’energia antica che risuonava con il suo animo.  
«Cipresso, crine di unicorno, dieci pollici e tre quarti» citò a memoria.   
«Sai già fare qualche incantesimo?» Rachel le puntò addosso i suoi occhi nocciola.  
Scosse la testa: «No, i miei non volevano che imparassi nulla prima di arrivare a Hogwarts.»  
Rachel abbassò la testa e ripose la bacchetta nella sacca. Sembrava delusa.  
Chiacchierarono della scuola per un po’, facendo ipotesi riguardo la Casa in cui sarebbero state smistate e immaginando come sarebbero stati i loro professori e i loro compagni di studi. La sua nuova amica sembrava non stancarsi mai di fare domande e Morgana la sommerse delle informazioni accumulate in undici anni di vita.   
«Mi sta venendo fame» disse Rachel verso l’ora di pranzo, «forse è ora che tiri fuori il mio panino.»   
«Se aspettiamo il carrello dei dolci avremo anche il dessert» consigliò Morgana.   
A Rachel si illuminarono gli occhi: «Anche i maghi hanno i dolci?»   
«Certo!» rise Morgana, stupita della sua esclamazione. «Io adoro le Cioccorane, non smetterei mai di mangiarle.»  
Rachel si avventò sulla porta dello scompartimento per guardare fuori. «Non vedo l’ora di provarle!»  
Un cicaleggio non troppo lontano segnalò l’imminente arrivo della signora del carrello. Morgana e Rachel si precipitarono fuori e trovarono altri studenti in fervida attesa. Morgana camminò verso il carrello e l’uscita di altri studenti dagli scompartimenti la separò da Rachel.   
Si voltò verso di lei per avvertirla, riconoscendola dai capelli rosso fuoco: «Prendo una Cioccorana per tutte e due, okay?»   
Rachel alzò un pollice.   
La signora del carrello la vide venire verso di lei e la accolse con un sorriso benevolo: «Cosa vuoi, cara?»   
Morgana fece il suo ordine e pagò con gli Zellini che aveva in tasca. Si voltò di scatto, entusiasta di tornare nel suo scompartimento, e per poco non andò a sbattere contro un ragazzo che si faceva largo tra la folla. Si fermò, attirata in maniera istintiva da lui, e aspettò che ordinasse qualcosa dal carrello. La signora gli chiese con tono gentile che cosa volesse, ma lui rispose sgarbato di non avere soldi. Solo dopo che il ragazzo lo disse, Morgana notò l’uniforme stinta che gli cadeva sformata sul corpo magro e rimase scioccata dall’informazione: non credeva che ci potesse essere qualcuno così povero da non potersi permettere un dolcetto. Un moto di compassione le inondò il cuore e gli si avvicinò.   
«Tieni, prendi questa, io ne posso comprare un’altra.»   
Il ragazzo la guardò disgustato senza risponderle.  
Morgana non riuscì a insistere, colpita dalla sua bellezza. Aveva occhi celesti come il ghiaccio, in contrasto con i capelli neri che gli cadevano in maniera scomposta sulla fronte, un naso dritto, labbra sottili e zigomi affilati.   
Lo continuò a osservare mentre le voltava le spalle e rientrava nello scompartimento. E lei rimase con la Cioccorana tra le mani, senza sapere cosa farsene.  
  
_...fu così che conobbi Tom Riddle. In quel momento non sapevo nulla di lui, non sapevo che lui della compassione degli altri non sa che farsene. Con il tempo ho imparato a conoscerlo e, sfortunatamente, a capirlo.»_

Dopo aver letto quelle due pagine, le mancò il fiato. Si portò una mano al petto senza riflettere, come se dovesse stringere qualcosa pur non essendoci nulla.   
Non era possibile. Ciò che aveva appena letto non era possibile. Conosceva Tom Riddle: si ricordava di lui e sapeva chi era ora, per quanto fosse cambiato. Dalle pagine dei giornali il suo volto scheletrico dagli occhi scuri fissava con estremo disprezzo chiunque osasse guardarlo; aveva perfino il suo mandato di cattura in ufficio a ricordarle qual era la loro priorità in quel momento. Ricordava di aver frequentato Hogwarts con lui, ricordava di aver ammirato spesso la sua abilità in Incantesimi o in Pozioni e, certo, come tutte le altre, aveva parlato di quanto fosse affascinante, ma la cosa non era mai andata oltre.  
Eppure quel diario sembrava far pensare che tra loro due ci fosse stato qualcosa, che fossero stati amici – o peggio. Non riusciva a credere che potesse esserci stato un tempo in cui lei e Lord Voldemort avevano avuto un legame, di qualsiasi tipo esso fosse. Rilesse le ultime due righe: addirittura capirlo? Come avrebbe mai potuto comprendere quel mostro?  
Gettò il diario lontano da lei. Non avrebbe dovuto aprirlo. Sbatté un pugno contro l’armadio, rischiando di svegliare Nicholas. Non era pronta a parlarne con suo marito, doveva prima capire da sola quanto la situazione fosse grave.   
Decise che tanto valeva continuare a leggere piuttosto che rimanere con il dubbio di ciò che avrebbe trovato all’interno. Si fece forza e riaprì il diario, riprendendo la lettura da dove l’aveva interrotta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intanto ringrazio tutti quelli che si sono letti questo capitolo. Questa fanfiction ha una storia un po' travagliata e nel corso di questi anni non mi sarei mai sognata di riuscire a pubblicarla effettivamente. Sono emozionatissima, con le gambe molli e il cuore in gola.  
> La storia è già conclusa, formata da 28 capitoli e un epilogo; posterò un capitolo ogni 4 giorni.  
> Non aspettatevi una storia d'amore.  
> Fun fact: quando ho ricominciato a scrivere questa storia questo capitolo è stato l'unico ad avere un titolo, poi ho deciso che i titoli non mi piacevano più e l'ho eliminato.
> 
> Potete trovarmi su Instagram come [@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it).  
> Ci rivediamo tra quattro giorni!


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**2.**  
  
_«Sul treno non sapevo chi avevo davanti, ma già durante la cerimonia dello Smistamento mi resi conto che Tom Riddle aveva qualcosa di sinistro. Non era un bambino normale, era già cupo all’epoca. Eppure aveva un qualcosa di magnetico: il suo sguardo, o forse il suo atteggiamento..._  
  
Morgana e Rachel scesero dal treno affannate, tenendosi per mano per non perdersi tra la folla. Si sentivano sbattute di qua e di là e non avevano idea di quale fosse la loro meta.  
«Primo anno, primo anno» una voce giunse in loro salvezza. «Da questa parte.»  
Un uomo con una lunga barba bianca e riccia e la schiena robusta coperta da una pelliccia stava radunando intorno a sé tutti i ragazzi del primo anno. Anche Morgana e Rachel gli si avvicinarono, attirate come falene dalla lanterna che teneva in mano.  
L’uomo aspettò che ci fossero tutti, poi si presentò con poche parole: «Io sono Ogg, il guardiacaccia di Hogwarts. Seguitemi.»  
Le due ragazze batterono le mani eccitate e si avviarono dietro il grosso uomo.  
«Mi ricorda Babbo Natale» le sussurrò Rachel, divertita.  
«Chi?»  
Ma Rachel non le rispose, incantata dallo spettacolo che si era parato davanti ai loro occhi: la scura superficie di un lago, increspata da blande onde, guidava l’occhio fino a un castello imponente.  
Hogwarts.  
Un brivido di piacere e timore le attraversò la schiena. Sarebbe stata all’altezza di quella grande scuola? Sarebbe riuscita a rendere fieri i suoi genitori? Non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dalla scuola mentre avanzava verso la riva per prendere posto su piccole barche di legno. Non fece caso agli altri due ragazzi seduti con lei e Rachel e l’ordine che il guardiacaccia diede ad alta voce affinché le barche si mettessero in moto accarezzò le sue orecchie come un rumore lontano.  
Fu rapita dal lento movimento delle onde e dall’odore salmastro del lago che le pungeva le narici. Ascoltò a malapena Ogg spiegare che il lago era denominato Lago Nero e che dentro ci viveva una piovra gigante. E, mentre Hogwarts diventava sempre più grande di fronte a lei, stentava a trattenere l’eccitazione. Si voltò verso Rachel e nell’espressione della rossa riconobbe la sua: occhi spalancati, naso all’insù e bocca aperta.  
«Avevi ragione» sussurrò la bambina, con gli occhi lucidi.  
Nessun altro fiatò per il resto del tragitto: Hogwarts aveva rapito l’attenzione di tutti.  
Il guardiacaccia li scaricò sull’altra riva del lago, affidandoli alle cure di un altro uomo, altrettanto alto e poco più giovane, ma questo, a differenza di Ogg, era smilzo e scattante. I lunghi capelli rossicci e la barba dello stesso colore erano infilati in una cintura di cuoio che stringeva una veste verde acido. Salutò con un gesto bonario uno dei ragazzi e lo sguardo di Morgana scattò a vedere di chi si trattava. Era il ragazzo del treno, che non rispose al saluto.  
«È sempre una gioia vedere i nuovi arrivati!» cominciò il mago, spostando più in alto gli occhiali a mezzaluna sul naso ricurvo. «Spero che il viaggio sia stato di vostro gradimento. Io sono il professor Silente e sono il direttore della Casa di Grifondoro. Su, andiamo.»  
Morgana cercò di abituarsi all’idea che quell’uomo potesse essere il direttore della sua futura Casa. Quando furono tutti davanti all’enorme portone di pietra, esso si spalancò senza che nessuno lo aprisse da dentro.  
«Benvenuti a Hogwarts!» Le parole del professore rimbalzarono per l’enorme sala e la voce si duplicò e triplicò fino a che non fu solo un sussurro.  
Morgana rimase un’altra volta senza parole davanti alla sala d’ingresso: il fuoco delle torce, danzando, a tratti gettava ombre sugli studenti e a tratti li illuminava. Morgana non stava più nella pelle, voleva entrare nella sala da cui sentiva provenire voci e risate e scoprire al più presto se sarebbe diventata una Grifondoro.  
Il professor Silente richiese la loro attenzione: «Adesso entrerete nella Sala Grande, dove prenderete parte alla cerimonia dello Smistamento. Presto, dunque, saprete in quale Casa sarete accolti.  
«Solo qualche raccomandazione: tutte e quattro le Case, Grifondoro, Corvonero, Tassorosso e Serpeverde, hanno formato grandissimi maghi e streghe. Impegnatevi sempre al massimo senza cadere nella competizione, ricordatevi che Hogwarts da oggi in poi sarà la vostra casa e chiunque ci viva la vostra famiglia. Fate tesoro di ciò che vi ho detto.»  
Nessuno fiatò mentre il professore parlava. Morgana, con la coda dell’occhio, scorse Rachel guardarsi intorno agitata.  
«Andiamo!» annunciò infine l’uomo, aprendo le porte della Sala.  
Morgana credeva di aver già raggiunto il massimo dello sbalordimento in una sola giornata, ma la Sala che si aprì davanti a loro la lasciò per l’ennesima volta senza fiato. Il suo sguardo fu subito rapito dal soffitto, che sembrava inglobato da un cielo notturno terso, trapunto di stelle. Si chiese se riproducesse sempre la stessa cosa o se cambiasse a seconda delle condizioni atmosferiche; l’indomani l’avrebbe scoperto. Poi la sfiorò una delle candele che volavano a mezz’aria sopra la sua testa e rise di gioia. Lei e gli altri studenti camminarono in mezzo ai due tavoli centrali. Ce ne erano altri due ai lati della sala: si chiese con impazienza dove si sarebbe seduta lei.  
Si fermarono in fila indiana, mentre il professore raggiungeva un vecchio capello logoro appoggiato ad uno sgabello. Prima che Morgana riuscisse a dare un’occhiata all’intera sala, il cappello si animò e iniziò a cantare. Con una lunga filastrocca descrisse le virtù e la storia dei quattro fondatori di Hogwarts: Godric Grifondoro, Tosca Tassorosso, Corinna Corvonero e Salazar Serpeverde. Morgana conosceva già la storia: era la sua favola della buonanotte preferita.  
L’intera sala rimase con il fiato sospeso fino alla fine della canzone, poi scrosciò un rumoroso e lungo applauso; il professor Silente sorrideva soddisfatto. Quando la sala ripiombò nel silenzio, lesse da un foglio di pergamena il primo nome della lista: «Alderton, Arkie.»  
Il ragazzo si trovava qualche persona davanti Morgana. Notò il suo passo incerto mentre si avvicinava allo sgabello e lo sguardo vacuo quando il professore gli coprì la testa con il Cappello Parlante. Passarono pochi secondi e il Cappello annunciò: «CORVONERO!» Dal tavolo dei Corvonero i vecchi studenti batterono le mani entusiasti.  
Il professore proseguì: «Avery, Matt.»  
La risposta del Cappello non si fece attendere. «SERPEVERDE!»  
Morgana si torceva le mani, ad ogni nome depennato dall’elenco era più difficile non farsi prendere dal panico. Quando fu chiamato il suo nome a malapena lo sentì, fece qualche passo malfermo, poi alzò la testa fiera. Non avrebbe fatto vedere quanto era spaventata.  
Silente le appoggiò il Cappello sulla testa e lei rimase sconcertata quando esso le rivolse la parola.  
«Umh, Diaspro. Diaspro… mi ricordo dei suoi genitori. Devo dire che ha ereditato le loro migliori qualità: l’intelligenza di sua madre e il senso di giustizia di suo padre. Ma credo che per una come lei sia più importante coltivare il secondo. GRIFONDORO!»  
Morgana era basita. Le parole del Cappello le avevano scaldato il cuore e, alla fine, era stata anche smistata tra i Grifondoro come desiderava. Non fece troppo caso al pollice alzato di Rachel che si congratulava né all’esultanza dei Grifondoro, le sembrava di camminare su una nuvola. Suo padre sarebbe stato davvero fiero di lei.  
Quando l’euforia passò tornò a seguire la cerimonia. Anche la sua nuova amica venne smistata tra i Grifondoro, ma non ne dubitava, era così sicura di sé! Lanciò un’occhiata ai ragazzi che ancora attendevano il loro turno e tra essi figurava il ragazzo del treno.  
«Riddle, Tom.»  
Il ragazzo fece un passo in avanti e il cuore di Morgana saltò un battito. Osservò la sua andatura altezzosa e le gambe affusolate. Lo seguì con gli occhi fino a che non prese posto sullo sgabello e continuò a fissarlo anche allora, interessata. Ciò che successe dopo fu strabiliante: prima ancora che il Cappello toccasse la testa del giovane urlò «Serpeverde». Anche Rachel accanto a lei aveva trattenuto il fiato per lo stupore.  
Tom Riddle si alzò e sorrise, lanciando un lungo sguardo per tutta la sala. Mentre camminava composto verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde, i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Morgana, che non era riuscita a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Solo in quel momento Morgana realizzò che c’era qualcosa di strano in quel ragazzo; fu il modo in cui la guardava.  
  
_...il problema è sempre stato che i suoi occhi guardano tutti con profonda indifferenza, questa cosa mi colpì dal primo momento. Al tempo non pensavo che ci potesse essere un qualche bambino che ne guardasse un altro con indifferenza. Io stessa non mi sentivo di meritare un tale trattamento..._  
  
Ci pensò tutta la sera, sia mentre mangiava sia mentre seguì il prefetto Grifondoro lungo le scale per raggiungere la loro torre, protetta dal Ritratto della Signora Grassa. I suoi pensieri su quel ragazzo si arrestarono di colpo nel momento in cui entrò nella sala comune.  
Era bellissima: un camino di marmo troneggiava sul fondo della stanza, davanti a esso si trovavano poltrone di broccato rosso e al centro un tappeto con venature d’oro, alle pareti erano appesi drappi e arazzi rappresentanti le virtù della Casa; tutto nella sala circolare aveva i colori rosso e oro dei Grifondoro, tutto doveva farti sentire parte di un’unica, grande famiglia. Morgana riusciva già a sentirsi a casa. Era cresciuta con le storie di suo padre, degli anni passati con gli amici di una vita a chiacchierare e ridere davanti al camino: era come l’aveva sempre immaginata. Era così fiera di essere stata scelta tra i Grifondoro, non vedeva l’ora di scriverglielo.  
Lei e Rachel salirono insieme le scale che conducevano ai dormitori delle ragazze e rimasero incantate anche alla vista di quella che sarebbe stata la loro stanza per i successivi sette anni. Erano le prime a essere entrate nella stanza e scelsero due letti vicini, aspettando di conoscere le loro compagne, che non tardarono ad arrivare. Infatti, qualche minuto dopo, tre undicenni entrarono nella stanza: due a bocca spalancata, l’ultima osservò la stanza con i suoi piccoli occhi azzurri e storse le labbra.  
Morgana corse subito a presentarsi, eccitata all’idea di conoscere quelle che, secondo lei, sarebbero state le sue migliori amiche per la vita.  
«Io sono Gladys Evermonde» rispose la ragazza dagli occhi azzurri. Aveva il viso affilato e capelli di un biondo slavato. «Se ti sembra di aver già sentito il mio cognome è perché sono la nipote preferita di uno dei più importanti Ministri della Magia di questo secolo» continuò, vantandosi, mentre occupava uno dei due letti vicino la finestra.  
Le due ragazze dietro di lei risero, prendendosi gioco della spavalderia della ragazza.  
«A cena eravamo sedute vicino a lei, lo ha già detto quattro volte a dieci persone diverse» commentò una ragazza nera dai capelli riccissimi. «Speravamo davvero non lo ripetesse un’altra volta. Io comunque sono Elaine Smith e lei è la mia amica Sarah, Sarah Lynch» continuò, indicando la ragazza bassina al suo fianco, castana chiara e rotondi occhi ambrati.  
Si presentò anche Rachel, mentre Elaine e Sarah occupavano gli ultimi due letti rimasti. Elaine si buttò di peso sul letto a baldacchino infilando la testa dentro i cuscini e lanciando un gridolino eccitato. Sarah, al contrario, prima di sedersi sul letto, si tolse il mantello e il cappello dell’uniforme e li appoggiò sul letto dopo averli piegati. Le due amiche sembravano l’una il contrario dell’altra, ma dal modo in cui si parlavano davano l’impressione di conoscersi già da tempo.  
Le ragazze cominciarono subito a chiacchierare tra di loro per cercare di conoscersi meglio. Ognuna raccontò le cose che l’avevano emozionata di più nella giornata: il soffitto di Hogwarts, le clessidre segnapunti, lo Smistamento, i compagni.  
«La cosa più bella è stata assolutamente la vista del castello dal lago. Non ho mai visto qualcosa di così straordinario in tutta la mia vita» aggiunse Morgana a quello che le altre ragazze avevano elencato. Tutte diedero ragione a Morgana, parlandosi l’una sopra l’altra e annuendo con entusiasmo.  
«A proposito dello Smistamento, invece» cominciò Gladys, «voi a quale Casa pensavate di appartenere? Io ero certa che sarei stata smistata in Grifondoro; d’altra parte vengo da una lunga stirpe di Grifondoro che hanno contribuito a rinnovare nel profondo la società magica inglese.»  
Elaine rise, facendo muovere i voluminosi ricci intorno alla testa.  
«Mi fai morire, sei troppo forte» disse, continuando a ridacchiare. Gladys la fissò interdetta, non capendo cosa ci trovasse di divertente nelle sue parole. «Comunque anche io ero abbastanza sicura di finire in Grifondoro, mentre Sarah non se lo aspettava proprio.»  
«No, infatti» intervenne Sarah. «Quando Elaine mi ha parlato di Hogwarts e delle Case pensavo che il posto giusto per me sarebbe stato Tassorosso. Mi ci ritrovo parecchio e poi pensavo di essere troppo timida per i Grifondoro, ma sono felice che il Cappello abbia preso questa decisione.»  
La parola Smistamento aveva ridestato in Morgana i pensieri sul ragazzo del treno. Tom Riddle. Le piaceva il suo nome. Tom. Lo snocciolò sulla punta della lingua, saggiandolo. E le piaceva anche il ragazzo, con i suoi bellissimi occhi. Peccato che fosse così scorbutico. Si chiese quale motivo avesse per trattarla così. Non aveva fatto nulla di male, anzi era stata molto gentile con lui. Si perse in quei pensieri finché Rachel non la riscosse.  
«E tu?»  
«E io cosa?» rispose Morgana alla domanda della sua amica rossa.  
«Tu ti aspettavi di essere smistata qui?»  
«No» ammise, «ma lo speravo.» Si tenne per sé i motivi per cui lo sperava e cambiò discorso: «Ma, voi avete notato quel ragazzo Serpeverde? Quello che il Cappello ha toccato a malapena? Non vi ha lasciato anche a voi una sensazione strana?»  
Le ragazze scossero la testa.  
Rachel rabbrividì: «Se lo dici così lo fai sembrare inquietante.»  
«Papà dice sempre che Serpeverde è piena di maghi oscuri, mi ha detto di tenermi alla larga da quelli come loro» rifletté Gladys mentre portava alla bocca una Caramella Tuttigusti +1.  
«Sì, lo dice anche mio padre» le andò dietro Morgana.  
Le chiacchiere tra le ragazze andarono avanti fino a tardi, quando furono troppo stanche per tenere ancora gli occhi aperti. Si infilarono i rispettivi pigiami e si misero a letto, sperando di riposare quel tanto che bastava per affrontare al meglio le lezioni della mattina. Morgana si rigirò nel letto, voltandosi verso quello di Rachel, e bisbigliò per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
«Cosa c’è?» farfugliò Rachel, già mezza addormentata.  
«Volevo raccontarti una cosa.»  
Le spiegò dell’incontro con Tom Riddle sul treno, della strana sensazione che quel ragazzo le trasmetteva. Non sapeva il motivo ma sentiva l’irrefrenabile desiderio di capire cosa c’era di strano in lui.  
«Vorrei capire perché mi ha trattato così» concluse la ragazza.  
«E allora fallo» brontolò Rachel, voltandosi dall’altra parte e nascondendo la faccia sotto il lenzuolo.  
  
_...fu per questo che passai le prime settimane a Hogwarts a tentare di capire cosa avesse di diverso, perché si era comportato così con me sul treno. A cercare di trovare un pezzo di vita dietro quegli occhi freddi. Forse era già il mio istinto da crocerossina che prendeva il sopravvento._  
_Probabilmente non mi sarei dovuta sforzare così tanto.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, eccomi con questo secondo capitolo, ancora molto introduttivo! Spero comunque che la storia vi catturi, presto ne vedrete delle belle (delle brutte, più che altro).  
> Fun fact: nella prima versione della storia Morgana non aveva amiche, se non Rachel. Quando ho ricominciato a scrivere la storia ho deciso che dovevo darle delle amiche e così ho creato Elaine, Sarah e Gladys, rendendomi conto solo in seguito di essermi ispirata al mio gruppo di amiche ahahah  
> Fatemi sapere se il capitolo vi è piaciuto e cosa ne pensate, qui o sul mio profilo instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it).)


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solito disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno che si trova in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci nella relazione descritta, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**3.**  
  
_«Passai i primi mesi di scuola concentrata più su di lui che sulle lezioni. Lo fissavo sempre; ogni volta che ci trovavamo in un’aula insieme venivo rapita dal suo modo di muoversi e di parlare; quando sapevo di avere una lezione in comune con i Serpeverde arrivavo prima per entrare subito dopo di lui e sedermi in un posto da cui potessi osservarlo. Finché non arrivò il giorno in cui se ne accorse..._  
  
«Rachel, credo di essermi persa più o meno a metà della lezione» si lagnò Morgana, mentre uscivano dall’aula di Pozioni. «Che senso ha mischiare qualche aculeo e qualche stupida pianta quando con un incantesimo puoi ottenere lo stesso effetto?»  
Rachel ridacchiò e Morgana la prese a braccetto, accelerando.  
«Dai, che la prossima lezione è Incantesimi.»  
Si lasciarono indietro le altre ragazze Grifondoro e quasi di corsa attraversarono i corridoi freddi dei Sotterranei. Quando arrivarono alla scalinata principale, Morgana saltò i gradini a due a due con un gran sorriso sul volto.  
Rachel arrancava all’inizio della scala: «Morgs, si può sapere perché stiamo correndo?» Si piegò in due con una mano a reggere la milza. «Capisco che le lezioni di Incantesimi ti stanno piacendo, ma ti prego, rallenta.»  
Si fermò a metà della scala, sebbene il pensiero che presto avrebbe visto Tom Riddle la spingesse a correre ancora. Le sensazioni negative del primo giorno erano sparite – il ragazzo si mostrava a tutti preparato, affabile, intelligente – ma Morgana non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso il sentore che in lui ci fosse qualcosa di diverso.  
Alzò la voce per farsi sentire: «Non è solo per questo.»  
«Allora per cosa?» chiese l’amica con tono disperato.  
«Se te lo dicessi, mi ammazzeresti.»  
Scoppiò a ridere e continuò a salire le scale senza aspettarla.  
L’aula era ancora vuota. Morgana si affacciò per controllare che non ci fosse qualcuno seduto agli ultimi banchi, ma dovette arrendersi all’idea che era stata la prima ad arrivare. Aspettò l’arrivo di Rachel dondolandosi sui piedi e rise davanti al suo viso paonazzo per averla rincorsa.  
«Non entri?» riuscì a chiederle dopo aver ripreso fiato.  
Morgana scosse la testa decisa: «Aspetto una persona.» L’amica alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Poi lo vide arrivare da solo, con l’aria malinconica e i capelli corvini lisci sparsi sulla fronte. Entrò in aula e Morgana gli andò dietro, sedendosi dall’altra parte dell’aula in modo da avere una buona visuale su di lui. L’aula si riempì in fretta; Morgana preparò la sua postazione lavorativa con pergamena, piuma e il manuale di Incantesimi.  
Tom Riddle la stava osservando di sottecchi. Si era forse accorto che lei lo guardava sempre?  
Fece finta di niente per un po’, ma poi, continuando a sentirsi osservata, si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi. Uno scintillio difficile da comprendere baluginò negli occhi del ragazzo; forse sorpresa, forse fastidio, come se non si aspettasse quello sguardo indagatore ogni volta che si incontravano. Morgana aggrottò le sopracciglia. Si fissarono negli occhi senza volere, né l’uno nell’altro, abbassare lo sguardo. Finché non arrivò la professoressa di Incantesimi.  
Cornelia Lesage passò in mezzo ai banchi come se camminasse su una nuvola. La stanza si illuminò al suo arrivo, per la grazia e la radiosità che spargeva. Morgana si dimenticò di Tom Riddle e rivolse la sua attenzione alla professoressa. Sembrava una fata più che una strega: era alta e magra e appariva giovanissima, nonostante avesse lunghissimi capelli bianchi che suggerivano un’età avanzata. Dopo solo pochi giorni per Morgana quella donna era diventata un idolo. Era intelligente, colta, raffinata, di un’eleganza sopraffina e molto potente. Si diceva che venisse da una scuola francese e che fosse venuta a insegnare a Hogwarts da poco tempo. Da una parte le ricordava sua mamma, dall’altra era tutto ciò che lei voleva diventare. Forse era tutto merito di questa donna se la materia la stava appassionando così tanto.  
Gli studenti tirarono fuori rotoli e calamai per cominciare a prendere appunti.  
«No, ragazzi, rimettete a posto quei rotoli. Oggi cominciamo a utilizzare le bacchette.»  
Un mormorio eccitato si diffuse nella classe. Morgana si affrettò a rimettere a posto le sue cose e, mentre le fece scivolare nella cartella, la bacchetta che Tom Riddle si rigirava tra le mani attirò la sua attenzione. Era bianca, ma non di un bianco candido né tendente al marrone come la maggior parte dei legni per bacchette; piuttosto, sembrava l’osso di un cadavere. Non aveva mai visto una bacchetta di quel colore. Si chiese di che legno fosse.  
La professoressa Lesage batté due volte le mani e sopra i banchi dell’aula si materializzò una piuma bianca davanti a ciascuno studente.  
«Il primo incantesimo che voglio insegnarvi è l’incantesimo di Levitazione. Ognuno di voi ha davanti a sé una piuma: il vostro compito è quello di sollevarla in aria. L’incantesimo si pronuncia… _Wingardium Leviosa_ » con pochi colpi di bacchetta apparve sulla lavagna la formula corrispondente.  
L’euforia della classe era alle stelle. Morgana stessa non stava più nella pelle all’idea di poter finalmente utilizzare un vero incantesimo e non brutte copie sussurrate in dormitorio con le amiche.  
«Vi ricordo che per ottenere un buon risultato non basta pronunciare la formula. Come prima cosa avrete bisogno di tanta, tantissima volontà, ma vedo che quella non manca» rise. La sua risata cristallina contagiò i ragazzi. «Per seconda cosa, invece, è necessario accompagnare l’incantesimo con un movimento ben preciso. Dunque, con leggerezza, e senza parlare, copiate quello che faccio.» La professoressa ruotò il polso una volta verso destra e una verso sinistra, poi recitò l’incantesimo e la piuma posizionata davanti a lei iniziò a fluttuare nell’aria. Quando la lasciò cadere, diede il permesso ai ragazzi di provare, ma a voce bassa per non disturbare gli altri.  
Morgana aveva ancora sulla punta della lingua l’incantesimo quando la professoressa fece i complimenti a Tom Riddle e assegnò dieci punti a Serpeverde. L’intera classe fu impressionata dalla velocità e dall’efficienza.  
«Credo proprio che Riddle sia la star del nostro anno, eh?» sussurrò Rachel all’orecchio di Morgana.  
Morgana annuì, stordita: era vero, da quando era iniziato l’anno scolastico non aveva sbagliato nulla di ciò che veniva loro richiesto, né una risposta né una pozione. Forse aveva torto lei, non c’era nulla di strano in quel ragazzo: si era fissata che fosse diverso solo perché era una delle pochissime persone a non aver apprezzato una sua gentilezza. Inoltre, era stata fin da subito solo una sua sensazione, chiunque altro si sperticava in lodi per la sua bellezza e la sua bravura.  
Alla fine si decise a provare anche lei. Fece un respiro profondo; la bacchetta era tiepida e sprigionò scintille al suo tocco. Portò i denti sul retro delle labbra: « _Wingardium Leviosa_!»  
La piuma bianca sul suo banco si contorse per un secondo prima di salire in alto a fatica. Ma quando vide che restava in aria fluttuando, Morgana esultò e perse la concentrazione. Rachel rise, indicandole la riuscita anche del suo incantesimo.  
«Ah! Siamo fortissime!» Morgana la abbracciò, facendo perdere la concentrazione anche a lei.  
Quando finì la lezione Morgana aveva ancora l’adrenalina a mille. Sapeva di essere una strega fin da piccola, ma vedere ciò che era capace di fare la riempì di orgoglio. Si attardò un attimo di più per sistemare le cose, disse a Rachel di non aspettarla e di andare ad occupare il posto in Sala Grande. Uscendo dall’aula camminò con il naso infilato tra le pagine del manuale per cercare di scoprire quali sarebbero stati i prossimi incantesimi che la professoressa Lesage avrebbe fatto loro fare. E andò a sbattere contro Tom Riddle che la stava aspettando fuori dall’aula.  
«Perché mi guardi sempre in quel modo?»  
Morgana sobbalzò, il libro le cadde di mano.  
«In che modo?» Aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardandolo male, poi non riuscì a trattenersi: «Non è che ti guardo in un modo specifico, è che tu hai qualcosa di strano.»  
Gli occhi del ragazzo sembrarono illuminarsi, come se avesse realizzato all’improvviso una cosa: «Sei quella del treno, vero?»  
Morgana annuì.  
Il Serpeverde sbuffò, si sistemò la divisa e si avviò innervosito verso la Sala Grande.  
Gli urlò dietro: «Vedi? Sei tu che hai qualcosa di strano!».  
Lui rispose con un gesto stizzito, senza neanche voltarsi.  
Quando Morgana arrivò in Sala Grande per il pranzo, Rachel era preoccupata.  
«Dove sei stata fino ad ora? Eri subito dietro di me!»  
Senza darle una risposta, infilò il libro nella borsa e si mise seduta. Il piatto le si riempì di patate e carne mentre si versava succo di zucca fino a lambire l’orlo del bicchiere.   
L’amica rossa alzò un sopracciglio: «Allora?»  
Morgana alzò gli occhi dal piatto e li puntò verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde, cercando di individuare la testa mora di quel ragazzo che la incuriosiva così tanto. Poi si voltò verso Rachel.  
«Tom Riddle» disse con un filo di voce, poi parlò un po’ più forte, «è Tom Riddle il motivo per cui ho fatto tardi. Ed è sempre Tom Riddle il motivo per cui ogni volta che dividiamo la lezione con i Serpeverde io corro come una furia.»  
Rachel balzò giù dalla sedia ed emise un gridolino eccitato: «Ma allora ti piace Riddle?!».  
Morgana arrossì e iniziò a balbettare qualche scusa: «Non urlare! No, certo che non mi piace! È che ha qualcosa di diverso, di particolare.»  
L’amica trillò. «Sì, ti piace parecchio» decretò infine. «Lo avrei dovuto capire da come insistevi a parlare di lui la prima sera, in sala comune. Non vedo l’ora di dirlo alle altre: Elaine ti prenderà in giro per il resto dell’anno!»  
«Oh, per favore, non parliamone più» mormorò Morgana, rimpicciolendosi nella sedia. «E, da oggi, niente più corse per i Serpeverde.»  
  
_...In realtà non smisi di cercare di capire cosa avesse di diverso Tom. Mi affascinava, mi affascinava davvero troppo. Avevo solo undici anni e quel ragazzo stava pian piano inglobando ogni pezzo della mia vita._  
_È stato un processo lungo, non credo sia ancora finito. Ancora ora mi chiedo se smetterò mai di cercare in lui qualcosa che probabilmente non troverò. A volte ci provo, ma ci ricasco sempre, perché ci sono momenti in cui mi sembra di scorgere in lui qualcosa di più umano. Come quella volta in biblioteca, tre anni fa..._  
  
La biblioteca era deserta, gli studenti si erano ritirati nei dormitori prima dell’inizio del coprifuoco. Malgrado ciò, Morgana si trovava ancora alle prese con un volume di Storia della Magia, intenta a scrivere un tema sulla disputa per un pezzo di terreno che oppose per anni due famiglie di Goblin. Non pensava che Storia della Magia fosse così barbosa come dicevano gli altri, fare i compiti per il professor Rüf la rilassava e, nonostante le lezioni fossero di una noia _mortale_ , gli argomenti trattati la appassionavano.  
Scrisse l’ultima frase nell’ultima riga disponibile del foglio, intinse la penna nel calamaio e fece un bel punto alla fine. Si stiracchiò, soddisfatta di aver finito il suo compito con qualche giorno di anticipo, ripose tutti gli oggetti nella cartella e si alzò per andare a restituire il libro.  
Il bibliotecario, il signor Archer, era un uomo anziano e gentile: accoglieva tutti con un gran sorriso e non sgridava mai i ragazzi se chiacchieravano troppo. Conosceva ogni studente di ogni Casa ed era al corrente di tutti i gossip che giravano per la scuola. Se si volevano informazioni su un qualsiasi argomento, da quelli più triviali a quelli filosofici, lui era la persona giusta a cui chiedere.  
Morgana si avvicinò per riconsegnargli il libro nel momento in cui l’uomo si stava vestendo per uscire.  
«Anche oggi fino all’ultimo, signorina?» ridacchiò beffardo.   
«Non sono riuscita a staccare gli occhi dal libro. Era esattamente quello di cui avevo bisogno per impostare il tema. La ringrazio, come al solito i suoi consigli sono accuratissimi.» Gli allungò il tomo. «Mi dispiace, però, di averla fatta aspettare.»  
«Oh, non ti preoccupare» la interruppe lui. «Non sei stata l’unica.» Indicò un ragazzo qualche tavolo più in fondo che Morgana non aveva notato. «Voi due, anche se solo al terzo anno, studiate più di un normale studente di quinto. Dovreste uscire a divertirvi qualche volta.»  
Il ragazzo si era alzato e si stava avvicinando anche lui al banco. Morgana lo riconobbe.  
«Magari insieme» tossicchiò il signor Archer.  
Morgana arrossì. Tutti sapevano della sua cotta per Tom Riddle, non era un segreto. Non era nemmeno l’unica ragazza ad andargli dietro, ma, come tutte le altre, pensava di essere l’unica ad avere una possibilità.  
Tom Riddle aveva i capelli spettinati e lo sguardo appesantito dalle occhiaie, il mantello nero gli cadeva sulle spalle senza formare nessuna piega, sotto il braccio destro portava due libri di dimensioni diverse, dall’altra spalla pendeva la borsa con i compiti.  
Li raggiunse al bancone: «Ciao, Morgana.». Con la mano libera le sfiorò apposta – ne era sicura – il fianco.  
Morgana avvampò e indietreggiò di un passo, lasciandogli lo spazio per riconsegnare i suoi libri.  
«La ringrazio, signor Archer, mi dispiace di non essere venuto da lei prima ma non ho tenuto d’occhio l’orario» spiegò mentre restituiva i due libri di Trasfigurazione.   
«Non mi disturba avere ragazzi che gironzolano in biblioteca fino all’ultimo. Ma ora andate, o vi prenderete una punizione da qualche prefetto.»  
I due ragazzi ringraziarono ancora una volta e si avviarono verso le scale uno di fianco all’altro.  
«Non credevo avessimo compiti di Trasfigurazione» commentò Morgana dopo pochi secondi di silenzio. Proprio non riusciva a chiudere la bocca quando si trovava in sua presenza.  
«Stavo facendo una ricerca per conto mio, infatti» rispose, quasi lapidario.  
«Ah, okay» sussurrò, cercando di convincersi a non aggiungere altro.  
Lo osservò di sottecchi, non riusciva a non pensare a quanto fosse bello. C’erano parecchi altri ragazzi belli, per esempio Lucas, un Corvonero del quarto anno, ma nessuno esercitava su di lei lo stesso fascino. Non era solo la bellezza: era il modo in cui si muoveva, in cui parlava, in cui la fissava dritto negli occhi quando doveva dirle qualcosa di importante. Nessuno la guardava così.  
«Lo sai che Londra viene bombardata dagli aerei tedeschi da mesi?» fu lui a spezzare il silenzio.  
Si fermò, dopo aver pronunciato queste parole, e Morgana si arrestò subito dopo di lui. Rispose di sì, che i suoi genitori l’avevano avvertita.  
«Io rimarrò a Hogwarts per queste vacanze. Fossi in te farei altrettanto» riprese, guardandola in faccia. «Non sono gli aerei il problema, nessuno può proteggersi da Grindelwald.»  
«Allora non dovrebbe tornare nessuno a casa!» ribatté, nonostante l’iniziativa del ragazzo l’avesse lasciata senza parole.  
«A me degli altri non importa, possono fare quello che vogliono.» La sua voce sembrava incrinata dalla preoccupazione. «Non vorrei ti succedesse qualcosa.»  
Morgana lo guardò a bocca aperta, non credendo di aver sentito davvero quelle parole. Tom distolse per un attimo lo sguardo dalle iridi verdi della ragazza spalancate dallo stupore, e quel gesto convinse Morgana che la sua apprensione era reale, non un inganno. Alzò la mano come se volesse toccarle il viso, ma subito la bloccò a mezz’aria, stretta a pugno, reprimendo qualsiasi sentimento.  
«Non tornare a casa» ripeté. Poi scese le scale per raggiungere i sotterranei, lasciandola a interrogarsi su ciò a cui aveva appena assistito.  
  
_...Mi chiedo ancora se quegli occhi, al tempo, erano sinceri o no. Se era davvero in ansia per ciò che mi sarebbe potuto accadere o se era solo uno dei primi tentativi di controllo della mia vita da parte sua. Già al tempo ero sicura che, se lui avesse continuato a – almeno – far finta di preoccuparsi per me, non sarei mai riuscita a non innamorarmi di lui._  
_Purtroppo sono una di quelle persone che si innamorano facilmente._  
_E lui era davvero troppo perfetto.»_  
  
Morgana smise di leggere. Sentì un conato di vomito risalire dallo stomaco. Si alzò in piedi e corse verso il bagno, rigettando nel gabinetto tutto quello che aveva mangiato alla festa. Sentiva il corpo bruciare: testa, stomaco, petto, occhi.  
Lui, pensò, perfetto!  
Cominciò a ridere senza riuscire a fermarsi. I singulti le squassavano la gabbia toracica.  
Innamorata.  
Non ci poteva credere. Lui era l’uomo che più odiava sulla faccia della terra, non poteva essersi innamorata di lui. Non poteva essere stata così stupida, così debole.  
Sembrava un incubo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il capitolo 3, come promesso :D  
> Le cose si iniziano a scaldare... Perdonatemi per i salti temporali ma proprio non ne sono riuscita a fare a meno. Ce ne saranno altri e anche più complicati. La scena in biblioteca è ambientata al terzo anno, vi lascio saltare alle conclusioni da soli :)  
> Fun fact: quando avevo cominciato a riscrivere la fanfiction nel 2014 questo era il capitolo dove mi ero fermata, infatti quando l'ho ripreso l'ho stravolto ahahha  
> Come al solito, fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto! Instagram: [@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it).  
> Ho anche [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.it/meldinno/), se qualcuno volesse spizzare le bacheche aesthetic dei miei personaggi :)


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**4.**  
  
_«Quella non fu l’unica volta che lo vidi comportarsi in maniera più umana con me. Alcune volte passiamo interi pomeriggi a studiare insieme e mi guarda mentre rileggo i miei appunti accanto a lui e sembra sereno. Oppure mi chiede se ho bisogno di aiuto quando vede che i miei voti non sono al solito livello. Ma si mostra sempre freddo, imperturbabile, come se nulla possa scalfirlo._  
_Non ride mai._  
_In ogni caso, quella fu l’unica volta in cui mi guardò così preoccupato. Non sono ancora riuscita a intravedere dietro i suoi occhi altri sentimenti che non siano rabbia, prepotenza, gelosia o dolore. A volte paura. A dodici anni non ero ancora avvezza a questo tipo di emozioni e scoprirle in Tom Riddle mi turbò più di quanto abbia voluto e voglia ammettere..._  
  
Dicembre era arrivato, dopo un autunno quasi caldo, portando con sé la neve e il vento freddo. Guardando fuori dalla finestra della camera Morgana poteva vedere il campo di Quidditch bianco e i giocatori infagottati in mantelli pesanti che si muovevano per resistere al freddo. Il capitano della squadra, che si era infortunato qualche settimana prima, osservava i suoi compagni di squadra che si preparavano a volare, saltellando su e giù per gli spalti mentre gridava loro cosa fare.  
Morgana distolse lo sguardo e si voltò verso le sue amiche che si stavano vestendo per le ore di lezioni che le aspettavano. Gli studenti si attrezzavano come potevano per sopravvivere alle lunghe ore di Pozioni che si tenevano nei sotterranei della scuola e le ragazze Grifondoro – la maggior parte di loro non abituate al freddo dei sotterranei – si coprivano il triplo degli altri.  
«Non vedo l’ora che questo freddo finisca» brontolò Gladys, infilandosi una canottiera di lana.  
«Oh, no» ribatté Sarah, «io amo il freddo. Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa per festeggiare il Natale con i miei e fare a palle di neve con i miei fratelli.»  
«La tua famiglia che non accetta il fatto che sei una strega?» sibilò Elaine.  
Sarah abbassò gli occhi, troppo imbarazzata per rispondere. Morgana ebbe la sensazione che Sarah non volesse condividere questa cosa sulla sua famiglia: si era ritrovata in camera con ragazze purosangue o che, comunque, erano accettate dai parenti. Non doveva essere una situazione facile per lei. Rachel intuì ciò che stava provando Sarah e corse in suo aiuto, distraendola con domande su come festeggiavano il Natale a casa e quanti fratelli aveva.  
Si avviarono verso le scale, continuando a chiacchierare, mentre Morgana e Gladys le raggiungevano. Elaine si accodò al gruppetto quando ormai le ragazze si trovavano davanti alla porta dell’aula. Le cinque ragazze entrarono e si accorsero che la disposizione dei banchi era diversa dal solito.  
Lumacorno le accolse con quel che Morgana immaginava fosse un sorriso a trentadue denti, difficile da intravedere sotto i suoi baffoni da tricheco.  
«Forza ragazze! Aspettavamo solo voi. Perfino i vostri compagni maschi erano in anticipo oggi.» Morgana, Gladys ed Elaine andarono a sedersi a un tavolo con due Tassorosso, le altre due ragazze raggiunsero due loro compagni Grifondoro e una ragazza Tassorosso.   
«Come stavo spiegando ai vostri compagni in attesa del vostro arrivo, oggi faremo un’esercitazione in gruppi per prepararvi a quello che dovrete affrontare come esame a giugno. E almeno ne approfitto per dare gli ultimi ritocchi ai voti di fine trimestre» ridacchiò il professore tra sé e sé.  
Morgana sospirò. Pozioni era l’unica materia in cui non riusciva a brillare ed era sicura di non stare nemmeno simpatica al professore dal momento che una delle prime settimane aveva combinato un pasticcio: metà della pozione che stava preparando era finita addosso al completo di tweed del professore e lei non si era mai sentita così umiliata. Lumacorno aveva ridacchiato e ne aveva approfittato per illustrare i rischi di non seguire alla lettera le istruzioni del libro, ma lei non si era riuscita a togliere di dosso la sensazione che in realtà la odiasse.  
Inoltre quella settimana sarebbero stati pieni di verifiche e l’idea di non essersi riuscita a preparare abbastanza per questa esercitazione la stava mandando nel pallone.  
Elaine le posò una mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarla: «Non ti preoccupare, abbiamo Gladys che farà il lavoro al posto nostro! Andrà tutto benissimo.» Gladys le scoccò un’occhiata gelida, gelosa della propria bravura.  
«Ricordatevi sempre che la postazione di un pozionista deve essere funzionale, organizzata ed ergonomica» continuava a spiegare l’uomo, «fate una lista degli ingredienti da usare, preparateli, sistemate l’attrezzatura e solo allora potrete iniziare il procedimento vero e proprio. A ogni gruppo è assegnata una pozione diversa – che potete trovare sulla pergamena davanti a voi – non voglio vedere nessuno con le mani in mano. Il voto meritato dalla pozione equivarrà a quello dato a ogni singolo componente del gruppo, quindi state attenti ai vostri compagni di lavoro» e qui Morgana si sentì chiamata in causa. «Non ho altro da dirvi, buon lavoro.»  
La pozione che il loro tavolo doveva preparare era l’ _Olandese_ _Volante_ : Morgana non aveva dubbi su quale fosse l’effetto della pozione e in che quantità andava presa ma le sfuggivano gli ingredienti. I due ragazzi Tassorosso, Thomas e Bradford, si occuparono di sistemare la postazione e gli ingredienti, che Elaine e Gladys erano andate a recuperare dall’armadio delle scorte. Morgana per tutto il tempo si era mostrata attiva, passando ingredienti, mescolando e misurando, per non rischiare di far abbassare il voto ai suoi compagni che se la stavano cavando alla grande. La pozione venne completata in fretta e in maniera dignitosa.  
«L’ _Olandese Volante_ è una pozione capace di farti ritrovare la via di casa da qualsiasi luogo e in qualsiasi condizione. È necessario un solo sorso: l’effetto può durare fino a sei ore, ma già a cinque e mezzo è raccomandabile bere un altro sorso se si è ancora molto lontani da casa» illustrò Thomas.  
«Bravissimi ragazzi, davvero un’ottima pozione» si congratulò Lumacorno.  
Uscita dall’aula, Morgana tirò un sospiro di sollievo: mai una lezione con Lumacorno era andata così bene. Appena fuori, con i pensieri da un’altra parte, andò a sbattere contro Tom Riddle, di cui Pozioni era invece la lezione successiva.  
Oh, no.  
Il ragazzo la fissò come se fosse un insetto da schiacciare, poi si ricompose. Morgana si affrettò a scusarsi.  
«Tranquilla, sono cose che capitano» sorrise lui, «nessun rancore.»  
Morgana arrossì e rimase a guardarlo con un’espressione da pesce lesso stampata in faccia. Non si mosse fino a che il ragazzo non scomparve insieme ai suoi compagni di Casa dentro l’aula.  
«È una mia impressione o oggi sembra più bello del solito?» sussurrò Sarah.  
Nessuna rispose, eppure Morgana voleva rispondere che sì, quel giorno Tom Riddle era particolarmente bello.  
  
Quando Morgana in serata tornò in dormitorio si sentiva esplodere la testa. Tutti i professori di quel giorno li avevano sottoposti a test o verifiche per accertarsi della loro preparazione e lei, nonostante fossero mesi che studiava, aveva rischiato di mandare tutto all’aria perché si era lasciata distrarre da Tom Riddle e dal suo comportamento gentile.  
«Come hai risposto all’ultima domanda?» chiese Rachel a Elaine, parlando del compito di Trasfigurazione.  
Il professor Silente aveva chiesto di parlare nel dettaglio della Legge di Gamp sulla Trasfigurazione degli Elementi e delle sue cinque eccezioni. Morgana era certa di aver risposto bene: aveva studiato quelle pagine del libro per ore.  
«Penso bene, ma ho buttato a caso le date» rispose Elaine mentre accarezzava il gatto di Morgana.  
La ragazza intanto si era seduta accanto a Elaine e si era messa a sbirciare gli appunti della sua amica. Guardando quelli di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, si accorse che qualcosa non andava e afferrò le pergamene poggiate sul divano per guardarle da più vicino.  
«Scusa, Elaine, perché tu hai scritto che l’antidoto per un morso di Doxy si prepara in questo modo quando nei miei appunti c’è scritta tutt’altra cosa?» disse Morgana, con la voce incrinata dal panico.  
«Non ti preoccupare, sarà stata una svista di una delle due. Tanto non era la parte fondamentale della domanda.»  
Morgana insistette: «No! Rachel tu cosa hai scritto?»  
Rachel sfogliò i suoi appunti, senza soffermarsi su nessuna pagina.  
«Non trovo nulla, probabilmente non l’ho neanche scritto. Comunque, davvero, è una cosa stupida, non ti abbasseranno il voto se hai sbagliato solo questo» assicurò Rachel.  
«Quindi pensi che abbia sbagliato io? O Merlino.»  
Morgana si alzò di scatto, il gatto Rumple saltò giù dalle gambe di Elaine e andò a nascondersi sotto la poltrona. Salì i gradini a due a due e si precipitò in camera a cercare il libro nel quale erano contenute quelle informazioni. Rachel la raggiunse e si sedette vicino a lei per tranquillizzarla.  
«Perché tutta questa ansia? È solo una risposta sbagliata.»  
«Tu non capisci. Mio padre è un Auror: è da quando sono piccola che mi dice che non dovrò sbagliare nemmeno una domanda in Difesa se voglio essere sicura di diventare Auror a mia volta. Se fosse stata un’altra materia, non avrei reagito così male, ma non hai idea di come potrebbe farmi sentire se non riuscissi a essere alla sua altezza per tutto l’anno. Vedermi smistata in Grifondoro l’ha inorgoglito troppo e ora si aspetta che da qui a sette anni io non faccia mai un passo falso» Morgana si nascose la faccia tra le dita, «poi conosce bene la professoressa Gaiamens, si sentono spesso, quindi verrà a sapere tutto prima di me.»  
«Okay, lo capisco. È una situazione stressante, ma credo sia meglio andare a dormire e riparlarne domani mattina, a mente lucida. Va bene?» la calmò Rachel.  
Morgana annuì e si sdraiò nel letto, crollando dopo poco addormentata.  
Si svegliò qualche ora dopo, le altre ragazze erano già andate a dormire e tutte le luci erano spente perfino nella sala comune – dove qualcuno che rimaneva a studiare fino a tardi si trovava sempre. Non riuscì più ad addormentarsi continuando a pensare al compito di Difesa: ora nella sua testa tutte le risposte le sembravano sbagliate e non si sarebbe data pace finché non le avesse ricontrollate di persona. Voleva entrare nell’ufficio della professoressa e rileggere ciò che aveva scritto per essere sicura che fosse giusto; si mise un maglione pesante sopra il pigiama e sgattaiolò fuori dal dormitorio. Appena si ritrovò nel corridoio si accorse di aver avuto una pessima idea e che sarebbe potuta finire in guai molto seri se qualcuno l’avesse trovata in giro di notte per la scuola.  
«Non ti sei neanche portata la bacchetta. Che razza di strega cretina sei?» si rimproverò a bassa voce.  
Con le orecchie tese, udì dei passi dall’altra parte del corridoio farsi sempre più vicini. Si girò per controllare la distanza dal Ritratto per rientrare nella torre ma si era già allontanata troppo. L’alternativa era scendere le scale e sperare di non incontrare nessun altro al piano inferiore. Si maledisse da sola per averlo pensato: non appena raggiunse il corridoio udì nuovi rumori provenire dall’angolo che a breve avrebbe svoltato. Iniziò a scendere le scale fino a non sapere più dove si trovava. Ogni suo muscolo era in tensione, il cuore batteva all’impazzata. Non aveva mai fatto qualcosa che infrangesse le regole e promise a sé stessa che non ci avrebbe più provato.  
Si fermò dopo qualche piano per riprendere fiato e vide una porta aprirsi. Si appiattì contro il muro per non farsi vedere, maledicendo il suo respiro affannato.  
«Ti avevo già ammonito, Tom: non puoi stare fuori dal dormitorio a orari non consentiti» Morgana riconobbe la voce del professore di Trasfigurazione, «mi vedo costretto a togliere venti punti a Serpeverde.»  
Morgana sporse la testa sul corridoio: riconobbe la sagoma di Silente e, accanto a lui, quella di un ragazzo. Non era sicura di voler origliare la conversazione, ma aveva troppa paura di essere vista se avesse provato a spostarsi per tornare indietro.  
«Signore, lei non capisce. Ho bisogno di vedere quelle immagini, devo capire se sono reali o no, se davvero quello è il mio futuro» rispose Tom Riddle.  
Il tono meno distaccato del normale stava per trarla in inganno, ma Morgana riconobbe di chi si trattava e si chiese come non avesse fatto a capirlo prima.  
«No, Tom, capisco benissimo e capisco anche che sei abituato a comportarti come preferisci, ma adesso ti trovi a Hogwarts e, ti avevo avvertito, qui a Hogwarts ci sono delle regole da rispettare. Se non ne sei capace dovrò rimandarti in orfanotrofio.»  
Morgana, schiacciata ancora più di prima contro il muro, pregava che non si accorgessero della sua presenza. Da dove si trovava aveva una buona visuale sulla schiena del professor Silente, ma non riusciva a vedere il ragazzo, nascosto dall’uomo.  
«Io là dentro non ci torno» gridò Riddle, spostandosi e entrando nel campo visivo di Morgana. «Me lo ha promesso.»  
La luce dalla finestra illuminava in modo spettrale il ragazzo, con le mani strette a pugno e le labbra unite in una linea sottilissima.  
«Ho fatto questa promessa a un ragazzo che si era mostrato disponibile a rispettare me e le regole imposte da questa scuola. Non ho raccontato a nessuno quello che mi ha detto la signora Cole su di te, perché ho fiducia in te e ho fiducia che tu possa imparare a controllarti. Ma devi iniziare da ora» ordinò l’uomo.  
Egli, di contro, non sbatté neanche una volta le palpebre e lo fissò a sua volta senza abbassare lo sguardo, quasi con atteggiamento di sfida, poi sussurrò: «Sissignore.»   
Morgana vide il ragazzo irrigidirsi e, quando il professore gli voltò le spalle, guardarlo con una cattiveria per lei inconcepibile. Lo sguardo di Tom Riddle le fece paura, eppure si sentiva anche molto triste per lui, pensando a quello che doveva aver passato vivendo in un orfanotrofio. Capì che quel ragazzo doveva averne sopportate tante nei suoi primi anni di vita e non se la sentiva di continuare a incolparlo o a pensare male di lui solo perché un paio di volte le aveva risposto male. Anche se quello sguardo e quel tono le avevano dato i brividi.  
«Mi impedirà di venire qui anche di giorno?» chiese poi il ragazzo.  
Silente si fermò: «No, questo oggetto magico è troppo pericoloso per lasciarlo in un’aula alla portata di tutti. Mi occuperò personalmente che venga rimosso.»  
Morgana si chiese di cosa stessero parlando; non era facile comprendere l’atteggiamento di Tom Riddle senza sapere il motivo di tanta rabbia.  
«Ora ti riporterò nel tuo dormitorio, da cui non uscirai più di notte a meno che non ci sia un’emergenza» concluse il professore. Con una mano, gli fece cenno di andargli dietro e Tom Riddle, deluso, lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla porta prima di seguirlo.  
Morgana contò fino a trenta prima di muoversi per non rischiare di incrociarli. Iniziò con passo felpato a risalire le scale, ma si voltò a guardare verso la porta. Davvero voleva perdere la possibilità di capire cosa aveva turbato quel ragazzo così insensibile? Scese le scale e si avvicinò alla porta da cui aveva visto uscire i due, si guardò intorno e si infilò dentro.  
Nella stanza non c’era nulla di che. Morgana fece il giro pensando che magari le fosse sfuggito qualcosa, ma non vide nulla che sembrasse un oggetto magico capace di provocare una tale reazione. L’unica cosa che trovò fu uno specchio alto fino al soffitto che rifletteva la sua immagine.  
  
_...ora, a distanza di anni, conoscendolo, credo di sapere cosa vide Tom in quello specchio. Penso anche di sapere perché all’epoca non vidi nulla all’infuori di me stessa, cosa che sono sicura non accadrebbe adesso. Con quell’incontro notturno cambiai idea su di lui, più che essere spaventata dalle sue emozioni prevalse la voglia di aiutarlo. Avrei dovuto averne paura. Invece, da quel momento in poi, giustificai tutte le sue azioni.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il quarto capitolo!  
> Dato che non mi piace prendermi meriti non miei, vi segnalo che ciò che ha spiegato il professor Lumacorno e la pozione che ha realizzato Morgana con il suo gruppo sono frutto di una lezione a cui io stessa ho partecipato alla [ Wizard Academy](https://www.facebook.com/WizardAcademyItalia) (che vi consiglio di seguire, su Facebook o Instagram).  
> Quotidiano fun fact: questa scena era presente anche nella vecchia versione della storia, ma non era gestita allo stesso modo. Avendo scelto una narrazione con focalizzazione interna a Morgana ho dovuto rinunciare ai pov degli altri personaggi T_T Riuscite a immaginare cosa ha visto Tom nello specchio?  
> Come al solito, fatemi sapere se il capitolo vi è piaciuto! Lasciatemi un commento qui o scrivetemi su Instagram: [@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**5.**  
  


__

_Dicembre, 1943._  


  
_«Cominciai presto a farlo. Ricordo a malapena la prima volta in cui ho pensato “va be’, è fatto così, non posso farci nulla”. Pensai già all’epoca di poterlo salvare (quale magica parola): ci sto ancora provando. Eppure lo so che lui non vuole essere salvato, non da me. Ma continuo, imperterrita. È così sbagliato quando si ama una persona?_  
_Dopo quella sera, comunque, avevo iniziato a frequentarlo: gli rivolgevo la parola in giro per i corridoi, qualche volta gli chiedevo una mano per gli appunti di Pozioni, cercavo di sedermi vicino a lui in biblioteca. Il mio nuovo obiettivo era diventare sua amica..._  
  
«Morgana, vieni qui, mi sei mancata tantissimo» le urlò Rachel dall’altra parte del corridoio, correndole incontro per abbracciarla.  
Morgana diventò tutta rossa e la pregò di non fare mai più una cosa del genere. Non le dispiacevano gli abbracci, ma era imbarazzante che tutti gli studenti a portata d’orecchio si fossero girati a guardare.  
«Dai, siamo state lontane solo un paio di settimane, come farai quest’estate?» disse Morgana, mentre cercava di divincolarsi dalla stretta dell’amica.  
Quando riuscì a liberarsi la vide andare a fare le feste a Elaine e Sarah, arrivate anche loro col suo stesso treno.  
Morgana, riposatasi grazie alle vacanze di Natale appena finite, si sentiva pronta a ributtarsi a capofitto nello studio. I suoi genitori – suo padre soprattutto – erano rimasti entusiasti delle valutazioni dei professori nel primo trimestre. Come regalo di Natale aveva ricevuto un baule commissionato dai suoi genitori apposta per lei, decorato con i colori e lo stemma della sua Casa: rosso e oro, con una testa di leone sul davanti. Morgana immaginava che avevano già progettato di regalarglielo da settembre, ma avevano aspettato di sapere in che Casa sarebbe finita. In ogni caso, il viso raggiante del padre mentre le indicava il pacco da scartare l’aveva riempita di orgoglio.  
In quel momento, Tom Riddle passò davanti a loro quattro e Morgana si voltò a guardarlo. Gli sorrise, muovendo appena le dita della mano per salutarlo; lui la fissò senza rispondere per un attimo che a Morgana parve infinito, poi fece un cenno con la testa verso la sua direzione e continuò a camminare a passo accelerato verso la Sala Grande.  
«Ragazze» cominciò Elaine, dopo aver assistito alla scena, «avete notato che c’è del tenero tra Morgana e il bel Serpeverde?»  
Morgana arrossì e negò che tra loro due ci fosse qualcosa: «Siamo solo amici. Qualche volta lo incontro in biblioteca e studiamo insieme, è molto bravo e mi fa piacere confrontarmi con lui. Certo, è un bel ragazzo, ma non mi piace in quel senso.»  
«Ovvio, come no» ironizzò Rachel.  
Sarah, invece, rimase zitta e non si unì al coro di risate delle sue amiche. Morgana se ne accorse ma preferì non dire nulla.  
Lanciò un ultimo sguardo verso la direzione in cui il ragazzo si era allontanato. Si chiese come avesse passato lui le vacanze, se era tornato in orfanotrofio o no. Nei giorni precedenti aveva pensato di scrivergli, giusto per sapere come stava e fargli gli auguri di Natale, ma non era sicura che gli avrebbe fatto piacere ricevere una sua lettera; sarebbe stato meglio non esporsi così tanto senza prima sapere cosa pensava lui di lei. Smise di guardare da quella parte e si rigirò verso le sue amiche.  
«Che ne dite se dopo pranzo andiamo a farci una passeggiata per il parco?» domandò allegra.  
Tutte approvarono con entusiasmo.  
Salirono in dormitorio per cambiarsi e scendere giù a mangiare. Nel frattempo, si raccontarono come erano andate le vacanze, che regali avevano ricevuto, se avevano finito tutti i compiti da fare.  
«Ragazze, non potete capire quanto è bella la Francia» esclamò Elaine, che aveva visitato alcuni parenti in Normandia, mentre si avventava su una coscia di tacchino. «Ma la loro cucina è troppo raffinata per i miei gusti.»  
Sarah e Rachel, che erano rimaste in Inghilterra, discutevano di un libro di una certa Alcott, che la zia di Rachel le aveva portato dall’America in una prima edizione autografata.  
«Avete notizie di Gladys?» si preoccupò Rachel, infilando subito dopo la forchetta in bocca.  
«Io sì» rispose Morgana, «mi ha scritto che non riuscirà ad arrivare prima di domani, perché i genitori danno un ricevimento a casa a cui è obbligata a partecipare “per questioni di etichetta”».  
«Peccato.» La rossa si interruppe per mandare giù il boccone che stava masticando. «Sarebbe stato bello passare una serata tutte insieme senza l’ansia di doverci svegliare presto per le lezioni.»  
«Ci saranno altre occasioni, Rae, non preoccuparti!» la tranquillizzò Elaine.  
Le ragazze finirono di mangiare e si precipitarono fuori dal castello, per assaporare ancora un po’ quelle giornate di libertà. Notarono i loro tre compagni Grifondoro impegnati a fare a palle di neve con qualche Tassorosso più grande e li raggiunsero di corsa. Elaine raccolse un po’ di neve da terra e la compattò fino a formare una palla di medie dimensioni, poi, dopo essersela passata tra le mani ancora un po’, prese la mira e colpì in testa Robert Fawcett. Il ragazzo si girò ridendo e gridò agli altri che avevano dei nuovi bersagli da centrare. Iniziò così una feroce battaglia maschi contro femmine: entrambi gli schieramenti ne uscirono zuppi dalla testa ai piedi. Elaine e Rachel non riuscivano a smettere di ridere mentre si prendevano gioco delle espressioni buffe di John. Morgana sorrise osservando la scena. Si sentiva serena; quell’atmosfera, le sue amiche, la neve, la facevano sentire bene. Le sembrava che niente nella sua vita sarebbe potuto andare storto. Dopo aver concordato che la battaglia era terminata in un pareggio, le ragazze si diressero verso il castello per tornare nel dormitorio, costrette a cambiarsi i vestiti bagnati.  
Morgana notò Tom Riddle seduto in disparte a leggere un libro. Si fermò per osservarlo meglio di quanto aveva potuto fare quella mattina: i capelli erano più lunghi del solito e ricadevano in disordine sopra la fronte, nascondendo in parte le sopracciglia corrugate; l’indice ticchettava sopra la copertina del libro e le gambe erano incrociate a mo’ di leggio. In quei momenti Morgana non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a come sembrasse normale. E a quanto fosse carino.   
«Voi andate avanti, vi raggiungo dopo» informò le altre.  
Sarah si allontanò mentre Rachel ed Elaine mimavano baci e abbracci e ridevano unendo le dita in un cuore e indicando lei e il ragazzo, imbarazzandola ancora di più. Le ignorò, facendo finta di non averle viste e si avvicinò a Tom.  
«Ehi» lo salutò.  
Staccò appena gli occhi dal libro mentre lei gli si sedeva accanto.  
«Ciao» disse di rimando, riabbassando la testa.  
«Prima ci siamo salutati di sfuggita. Ero curiosa di sapere come hai passato le vacanze. Sei tornato a casa?»  
Chiuse il libro di scatto e la fissò dritto negli occhi.  
«No, non sono tornato nel posto babbano dove abito.» Morgana percepì una punta di disprezzo nella sua voce, ma lasciò perdere.  
«Mi piace la tua sciarpa» la indicò, «è nuova?»  
Tom annuì: «È un regalo da parte di Lumacorno, per il mio compleanno.»  
«Oh, non sapevo fosse stato il tuo compleanno, auguri. Ti avrei scritto altrimenti.»  
«Non avrei voluto che lo facessi, non è una cosa importante» fece una smorfia.  
«Credo invece che i compleanni siano una cosa importante da festeggiare. Io sono nata il trentuno ottobre, quest’anno è stato il primo compleanno che non ho passato con i miei genitori, eppure hanno fatto il possibile per farmi sapere che mi stavano pensando. Abbiamo tutti bisogno di un giorno in cui essere speciali, almeno per un po’.»  
Tom rimase in silenzio. Morgana cercò di capire a cosa stesse pensando, ma l’espressione sul suo volto era indecifrabile.  
«Grazie degli auguri, ma ora devo andare.»  
Si alzò e fece per allontanarsi, ma Morgana lo afferrò per un polso: «Aspetta!»  
Le pupille del ragazzo si restrinsero fino alle dimensioni di uno spillo. Ritrasse di scatto la mano, tirandola verso il petto. Morgana lasciò la presa.  
«Non fare mai più una cosa del genere» le intimò.  
Morgana trasalì, facendo un passo indietro per lo spavento. Il tono di voce del ragazzo non ammetteva repliche. La guardò dritta negli occhi con un’espressione grave, poi voltò le spalle e si allontanò.  
La ragazza rimase immobile; ogni tanto sbatteva le palpebre, unico movimento percepibile al di fuori. Dentro fremeva, non riusciva a capire cosa stesse provando: umiliazione, rabbia, spavento. Delusione. Pensava davvero che tra lei e Tom sarebbe potuto nascere qualcosa – erano settimane che pensava a lui – eppure ora era chiaro che si era trattato di una sua fantasia e niente di più. Arricciò il naso per trattenere le lacrime. Si sentiva una stupida a piangere per uno sconosciuto qualsiasi. Si riprese poco dopo. Rilassò le spalle, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria fredda invernale, e camminò con passo lento verso il portone del castello lasciando sulla neve bianca impronte di stivaletti.  
  
_...quella fu la prima volta che Tom mi ferì, inconsapevolmente._  
_Lo ha fatto tante altre volte dopo, consapevolmente._  
_Sono io che glielo lascio fare, in realtà. Che lo lascio riavvicinare a me nonostante mi distrugga il cuore avere a che fare con lui. Ancora ora non ho davvero accettato il fatto di essere innamorata di Tom Riddle. Allo stesso modo, ci misi mesi, quel mio primo anno, a capire di avere una cotta per lui. Mi capita sempre di rendermi conto dei miei sentimenti per lui nei momenti in cui mi spezza il cuore. Più tardi, infatti, dovetti confessare quello che provavo per evitare di distruggere, oltre alle mie illusioni, anche il mio gruppo di amiche..._  
  
Quando Morgana tornò in dormitorio si accorse che l’aria era tesa: Rachel leggeva sul suo letto, infischiandosene di ciò che le accadeva attorno, Sarah piangeva da una parte ed Elaine vicino a lei cercava di consolarla mentre lanciava occhiatacce nella direzione dell’amica rossa.  
«Cosa è successo?» domandò ad alta voce non appena mise piede in camera.  
Nessuna delle ragazze rispose. Rachel girò pagina del libro e sistemò dietro l’orecchio una ciocca che cadeva davanti agli occhi mentre leggeva. Sarah smise di piangere e corse verso il bagno dove si chiuse a chiave e ricominciò a singhiozzare.  
«Sae» sospirò Elaine, «apri la porta, dovrai uscire prima o poi di lì.»  
Morgana si sedette confusa sul letto.  
Elaine si andò a sedere vicino a lei: «In pratica, a Sarah piace Tom Riddle. È arrabbiata con te perché non le hai detto che piaceva anche a te e non sapeva che eravate così amici» Morgana tentò di interromperla per puntualizzare, ma la ragazza continuò spedita, «e si è arrabbiata anche con me, perché secondo lei dovevo leggerle nel pensiero e capire che a lei piaceva un ragazzo senza che lei me lo dicesse, no? In più, arrivate qua, dopo averci detto tutto ciò, Rachel ha preso le tue difese. Cosa che non sarebbe stata un problema se Rachel sapesse regolare la sua lingua e riuscisse a non offendere le persone spiegando qualcosa di condivisibile.»  
Rachel si voltò e fece la linguaccia. I capelli rossi scarmigliati tutto intorno al viso lentigginoso le davano un’aria ribelle, soprattutto con quell’espressione di scherno stampata sul volto. Elaine roteò i grandi occhi scuri ignorandola.  
«Continuo a non capire. Perché Sarah ci è rimasta così male?»  
«Forse perché è stupida» le rispose Rachel dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Elaine scattò in avanti: «Non ti azzardare.»  
Le due ragazze iniziarono a dirsene di tutti i colori e quasi si misero le mani addosso, Morgana dovette intervenire e separarle a forza, facendole sedere una su un letto e l’altra nel letto opposto. Non amava i conflitti, soprattutto se si scatenavano per colpa sua. Cercava sempre di evitarli in qualsiasi modo: quando faceva qualcosa di sbagliato si scusava prima che qualcuno le potesse dire qualcosa oppure, dopo che ormai si era litigato, era sempre la prima a fare un passo avanti per risolvere la situazione. In quel momento si sentiva impotente. Non capiva perché le due ragazze stessero litigando in quel modo per una cosa che nemmeno le riguardava. Pensò un attimo a quale era la cosa giusta da fare e capì che, in primo luogo, doveva chiarire con Sarah e comprendere perché lei ci fosse rimasta così male.  
Bussò alla porta del bagno: «Sarah, sono io. Puoi farmi entrare così parliamo? Giuro che lascio le altre due fuori.»  
La ragazza non rispose, ma la chiave girò nella serratura e la porta si aprì.  
Sarah aveva gli occhi lucidi per il troppo piangere, tirava su con il naso e nascondeva la faccia tra le mani coperte dal maglione. Si risedette a terra, raggomitolata tra il lavandino e la doccia. I capelli castani erano raccolti in una treccia corta che arrivava alle spalle, il maglione grigio largo la faceva sembrare ancora più piccola e indifesa.  
«Non capisco cosa è successo. Cioè non so se stai piangendo per questo o per qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto Rachel o per qualcosa che è successo a casa.»  
Sarah rabbrividì sull’ultima frase. Morgana si era fatta raccontare da Elaine della famiglia di Sarah e non era una bella situazione: Sarah si era dovuta battere per convincere i suoi genitori molto cattolici a mandarla in questa scuola “speciale”. Morgana non riusciva a immaginare che inferno fosse stato per lei dover tornare a casa.  
«No» sussurrò, «non lo so neanche io perché sto piangendo così tanto. Credo sia un insieme di cose e mi dispiace che ciò che ha scatenato tutto sia stato vederti insieme a Tom Riddle, non volevo ferirti.»  
Morgana le si sedette davanti, incrociando le gambe, mentre le accarezzava le mani per calmarla.  
«Non ti preoccupare, non mi hai fatto rimanere male, sono solo molto preoccupata per te. Non voglio vederti triste per un ragazzo qualsiasi. Se poi c’è un problema più serio sai benissimo che puoi contare su di noi, su tutte noi. È vero, non ci conosciamo da tantissimo tempo, ma siamo amiche e possiamo fidarci l’una dell’altra. Di certo non vogliamo vedere il nostro gruppo sfasciarsi per colpa di un ragazzino, no?»  
Sarah incurvò gli angoli delle labbra.  
«Posso chiederti comunque se c’è qualcosa tra voi due?» le chiese timorosa.  
Morgana sospirò. Non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa rispondere. Di certo non c’era qualcosa tra loro due, ma non era certa dei suoi sentimenti nei suoi confronti.  
«Se c’erano possibilità che nascesse qualcosa tra noi, con oggi quelle possibilità si sono azzerate. Credo mi piaccia. Cioè, ne sono quasi sicura in realtà. Lui non ricambia, però, mi sono abbastanza illusa. In ogni caso, non mi ha trattata molto bene, non dovresti andargli dietro, se hai intenzione di farlo.»  
«Il massimo che riesco a fare è guardarlo da lontano, non ti preoccupare» replicò Sarah.  
«Dai, usciamo.»  
«Mi dispiace se si è comportato male con te, neanche a me fa piacere se tu stai male per lui» le disse Sarah poco prima di riaprire la porta.  
Morgana la ringraziò, asciugandosi una lacrima sotto l’occhio.  
Le due ragazze uscirono insieme dal bagno, sorridendo per far capire che tra loro era tutto tornato alla normalità, e trovarono le altre due che piangevano abbracciate chiedendosi scusa.  
«Okay, sono contenta di non essere dovuta intervenire di nuovo» commentò Morgana, poi le raggiunse per unirsi all’abbraccio. Sarah trotterellò dietro di lei.  
Mentre erano tutte e quattro abbracciate, Morgana vide con la coda dell’occhio Gladys fare il suo ingresso trionfale nella stanza, vestita di tutto punto con i capelli in un’acconciatura perfetta, e vantarsi di qualcosa con la solita parlantina interminabile.  
«Ta dan! Sono riuscita a farmi portare prima dai miei – che ovviamente hanno chiesto un permesso speciale per non farmi arrivare col treno – perché il ricevimento è stato spostato alla settimana prossima e... cosa sta succedendo qui?» si interruppe, sorpresa dallo spettacolo che si era ritrovata di fronte.  
Le quattro ragazze accovacciate sul pavimento, a piangere, che si stringevano l’una con l’altra.  
«Sta’ zitta e vieni anche tu ad abbracciarci» le ordinò con tono divertito Elaine.  
Gladys buttò le valigie a terra e si unì a loro.  
«Vi voglio bene» sussurrò Morgana.  
  
_...Crisi evitata. Per quella volta. In realtà mi mancano, avevamo un bel rapporto. Era speciale quello che c’era tra noi. Ora le sento troppo distanti da me, non riescono a capirmi, non capiscono come faccia a stare con lui. Credo che quello che avevamo non tornerà più indietro._  
_Ed ecco un’altra cosa che ho sacrificato per Tom.»_  
  
La Morgana fuori dal diario si passò una mano tra i capelli, dopo aver slegato lo chignon.  
Non era mai riuscita a darsi una spiegazione del fatto che il suo gruppo di amiche si fosse sciolto; di punto in bianco si era ritrovata a cercare di fare conversazione con persone che avevano alzato un muro tra lei e loro. Ricordava di aver avuto problemi personali con Gladys, ma Elaine e Sarah? Non aveva idea di che fine avessero fatto. A quanto sapeva non le frequentava nemmeno Rachel, l’unica con cui con il tempo era riuscita a riallacciare i rapporti grazie al fatto che l’amica aveva sposato il suo migliore amico. Aveva incontrato Gladys, per caso, a una festa e non si erano rivolte la parola; Elaine non aveva superato il corso d’addestramento per diventare Auror e non l’aveva più vista nemmeno in giro al Ministero; Sarah, dopo Hogwarts, era sparita. Leggendo quelle righe poteva finalmente immaginare la causa di tanta indifferenza.  
Gli avrebbe fatto pagare anche questo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo giunti al capitolo 5, forse quello che mi piace di meno tra tutti e 28... ma non so, fatemi sapere voi se vi è piaciuto! Come al solito qui o su Instagram: [@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it).  
> Fun fact: per una serie di motivi il personaggio di Morgana è ispirato a me, a partire dalle iniziali del nome (MD). Nella precedente versione della storia avevo cercato di renderla più diversa, poi mi sono arresa all'evidenza.  
> Ci sentiamo tra 4 giorni!


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**6.**  
  
_«Gli screzi iniziarono circa un anno fa, durante il nostro quinto anno, nel momento in cui io e Tom cominciammo a frequentarci, diciamo (non mi è ancora chiara la natura del nostro rapporto). A loro la cosa non piaceva, ma sono una di quelle persone che ha bisogno di sbattere la testa contro qualcosa prima di poterla comprendere..._  
  
Morgana entrò in camera e le tre ragazze presenti smisero di confabulare.  
La ragazza alzò un sopracciglio: «Non pensavo di disturbare.»  
«Non lo stai facendo, infatti» disse Gladys, alzandosi e allontanandosi.  
Morgana la seguì con lo sguardo, fino a che non scomparve dietro la porta, altezzosa come suo solito.  
«Perché avete smesso di parlare?» chiese, stavolta in modo esplicito.  
Elaine e Rachel si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
«Diciamo che Gladys ha un problema e non se la sente di confidarsi con te – né con Sarah. Non vuole fartelo sapere e se ne è andata per questo. Mi dispiace» spiegò la ragazza riccia.  
Morgana si sentì ferita. Non aveva mai fatto nulla che potesse urtare la ragazza, erano sempre state buone amiche e ora, di punto in bianco, si vedeva tagliata fuori da una cosa importante per lei così, senza alcun motivo. Scosse la testa scacciando la sensazione di essere di troppo e andò a prendere dal baule gli appunti di Erbologia della settimana passata, da sistemare e riscrivere in bella copia. Prima di uscire dalla stanza fu fermata da Rachel che le si parò davanti.  
«Ehi, Morgs. Mi rendo conto che quello che ha fatto Gladys non è stato molto carino.»  
«Già» la interruppe Morgana.  
«Io non c’entro nulla, è che non mi va di tradire un’amica. Andiamo a studiare insieme qualche bubotubero?» le disse mostrandole gli appunti della stessa materia.  
A Morgana venne da sorridere. Durante il loro secondo anno Herbert Beery, il professore di Erbologia, aveva nominato il bubotubero. Le ragazze si erano guardate tra di loro e si erano accorte che Rachel era paonazza per le risate che stava trattenendo. Poco dopo era scoppiata a ridere in modo così forsennato che il professore l’aveva cacciata fuori dalla serra e aveva tolto dieci punti a Grifondoro. Due anni dopo, circa, il professore aveva mostrato la pianta a lezione – continuando a guardare dalle parti delle cinque ragazze – e Rachel, fiera di sé, aveva fatto notare quanto aveva avuto ragione pensando che fosse la pianta più buffa del mondo. Da quel momento la materia era diventata “Bubotuberologia” e tra di loro la chiamavano sempre così.  
«E Bubotuberologia sia» acconsentì Morgana.  
Le due ragazze si recarono insieme in biblioteca e girarono un po’ in tondo alla ricerca di posti liberi finché non ne avvistarono due vicini.  
«Comunque volevo chiederti come stavi» sussurrò Rachel, dopo che si furono sedute.  
«Ora che siamo in biblioteca me lo devi chiedere?» le rispose l’amica mentre ordinava davanti a lei la piuma, l’inchiostro, le pergamene su cui scrivere e quelle su cui c’erano gli appunti da ricopiare.  
«Sì! Non credo abbiamo parlato abbastanza di quello che è successo di nuovo con Tom Riddle. Del fatto che hai lasciato l’ennesimo ragazzo per tornare con lui.»  
Morgana si irrigidì.   
«Non voglio parlarne» disse sulla difensiva, poi si rilassò: «non qui, almeno.»  
Sapeva che Tom andava spesso a studiare in biblioteca: qualche volta si mettevano d’accordo per incontrarsi lì, alcune volte invece ci si trovavano per caso; spesso Morgana ci andava con il solo scopo di imbattersi in lui. Non poteva certo rischiare di parlare con Rachel di qualcosa così legato a lui con il rischio che le passasse vicino e sentisse tutto. Si sentiva morire al solo pensiero.  
«E comunque è solo il secondo, non l’ennesimo» puntualizzò la ragazza.  
«Beh, si spera che non ce ne saranno altri» commentò l’amica.  
Una ragazza seduta dall’altra parte del tavolo portò l’indice alla bocca, stizzita, facendo loro segno di tacere.  
Morgana si zittì, Rachel invece sussurrò un’ultima cosa: «Sappi che la conversazione non è finita qui. Sono preoccupata per te.»  
Morgana scrollò le spalle e si concentrò sul lavoro che doveva iniziare, cercando di togliersi dalla mente ciò che Rachel le stava cercando di far notare. Aveva troppe cose per la testa in quel momento e nessuna di esse la lasciava dedicarsi nel modo adeguato ai fogli di pergamena sparsi davanti a lei. Intinse la piuma nel calamaio, poi si rese conto che i capelli le scivolavano davanti gli occhi disturbando la lettura e si mise a cercare il fermaglio nella borsa dei libri. Trionfante lo tirò fuori e portò le mani dietro il collo per raccogliere i ricci sopra la testa. Poi vide passare Tom Riddle.  
Bloccò il fermaglio a mezz’aria e si alzò facendolo cadere per terra. Arrossì, accorgendosi di aver attirato l’attenzione delle persone accanto a lei. Rachel la guardò di sottecchi, facendole cenno di no con la testa, e allungò una mano per trattenerla.  
«Vuoi smettere di essere il suo cagnolino?» le bisbigliò con un tono che a Morgana non piacque per niente.  
«E tu vuoi smetterla di impicciarti nelle mie relazioni?» rispose Morgana strattonando il polso.  
Rachel la fissò a bocca aperta, ferita, poi si rigirò a guardare il suo libro, non provando più a fermarla. Morgana non se ne curò, già proiettata verso l’idea di dover parlare con Tom.  
Lo raggiunse mentre stava per scendere le scale accanto alla biblioteca. Era da solo, come sempre d’altronde. Il mantello che indossava era nuovo, Morgana riuscì a notarlo dal fatto che non gli stava più corto lungo le maniche come quello che indossava prima: era un regalo?  
«Ciao» lo salutò, avvicinandosi con l’intenzione di schioccargli almeno un bacio sulla guancia, ben sapendo che Tom non amava le dimostrazioni d’affetto.  
«Ciao» rispose piatto, lasciandosi dare un bacio sulle labbra senza ricambiare, «non ti avevo vista arrivare. Va tutto bene?»  
«Sì» lo guardò interrogativa, confusa dal tipo di domanda. Tom non era tipo da convenevoli. «Tu?»  
«Sì, ero di fretta e pensavo ci fosse qualcosa di urgente che dovessi dirmi per seguirmi addirittura fuori dalla biblioteca» disse, soddisfacendo l’implicita domanda della ragazza.  
Allora l’aveva vista.  
«Avevi detto di non avermi vista» lo rimbrottò incrociando le braccia davanti al petto.  
«Ero sovrappensiero. Ti ho già detto che sono di fretta, non ho molto tempo da perdere.» Si interruppe per un secondo spostando lo sguardo sul suo viso imbronciato, poi riprese con tono mellifluo: «Quello che intendevo dire è che sto studiando per delle lezioni supplementari con la Gaiamens e sono parecchio nervoso.»  
«Va bene» Morgana rilassò le spalle. «Ti ricordi della festa organizzata da Lumacorno nel finesettimana? Che mi hai invitata ad andarci insieme a te?»  
«Sì» sospese la conversazione senza lasciar finire Morgana. «Ora devo tornare al mio studio.» Si girò dall’altra parte e scese le scale che portavano verso la Sala Grande.  
Morgana lo fissò a bocca aperta allontanarsi senza avere la forza di replicare. Andava a finire sempre così. Tornò mogia verso la biblioteca, si sedette al tavolo guardando di sfuggita il posto vuoto lasciato da Rachel. Intinse la penna nel calamaio e la passò sul foglio con tanta forza da spezzarne la punta. Strinse il pugno fino a conficcarsi le unghie nel palmo della mano; richiuse la boccetta d’inchiostro e mise via la piuma, promettendosi di ripararla più tardi con un incantesimo. Si alzò non sapendo dove andare: non aveva intenzione di tornare in dormitorio a sentire i piagnucolii di Gladys né aveva voglia di continuare a studiare da un’altra parte. Tirò su col naso, cercando di mascherare gli occhi inumiditi dalle lacrime. Quella giornata stava facendo veramente schifo.  
  
Morgana osservava la sua immagine allo specchio: l’abito chiaro, lungo fino alle ginocchia, cingeva la vita facendola sembrare più stretta del solito. Fece una giravolta per osservare i boccoli biondi roteare intorno alle sue spalle. Si guardò soddisfatta, piegando le labbra in un sorriso. Eppure, mentre guardava il suo riflesso sorridente, si rese conto che qualcosa non andava.  
Stava tremando.  
Le mani vibravano impercettibilmente all’idea di dover uscire da quella stanza, dalla torre dei Grifondoro. Non era sicura che Tom la volesse davvero con lui in quell’occasione; aveva l’impressione che le avesse detto di sì solo per accontentarla o, peggio, per lasciarle fare una pessima figura e avere la scusa per lasciarla.  
«Morgana, hai fatto? Ti ricordo che devo prepararmi anche io» latrò Gladys bussando alla porta.  
Erano passati tre giorni da quando aveva litigato con Rachel e freddato i rapporti con Gladys, ma non aveva avuto ancora voglia di risolvere con nessuna delle due.  
Si mise al volo il rossetto borgogna unendo le labbra per spalmarlo bene. Uscì sistemandosi i boccoli e spostandoli davanti alle spalle, notando invece la bellissima acconciatura di Gladys. I capelli pieni di lacca erano raccolti in modo da formare una fascia che coprisse gli altri capelli.  
«Wow. I capelli così ti stanno benissimo» le disse sincera.  
Gladys sorrise ringraziando, ma alzò il mento e guardò da un’altra parte subito dopo. Morgana scrollò le spalle allontanandosi da lei. Non aveva intenzione di fare il primo passo, non era stata lei a sbagliare, non con Gladys.  
Elaine le si avvicinò e le tirò un boccolo per vederlo rimbalzare. Rise, e la risata dell’amica la contagiò.  
«Sei bellissima, Morg» cominciò lei, «ma...»  
«Ti prego, El, non anche tu. Ti scongiuro. Non ne posso più di sentirvi dire che ho sbagliato, che non devo dare tutta questa importanza a Tom e tutto quello che mi avete ripetuto nell’ultimo mese. Mi sono stufata. Siete delle amiche odiose» sbottò alla fine.  
Elaine si fece da parte al suo sguardo infuriato senza replicare.  
Morgana infilò con rabbia il calcagno dentro la scarpa alta e fece lo stesso anche con l’altro piede; si diede un’ultima occhiata allo specchio appeso accanto alla porta e uscì dal dormitorio senza preoccuparsi di salutare. Quell’ambiente le stava diventando tossico, si sentivano tutte in dovere di sindacare sulle sue scelte di vita.  
Uscì dal quadro, cercando di lasciare dentro la sala comune tutti i dubbi che le arrovellavano il cervello, e si trovò davanti il suo ragazzo. Tom Riddle era vestito in maniera elegante: i capelli erano stati laccati e fissati da una parte; l’abito che indossava non era poi così diverso dalla divisa che portavano tutti i giorni, ma era più curato, si vedeva che lo teneva da parte per le occasioni importanti.  
«Ciao» la salutò lui, vedendola uscire.  
Morgana notò che non aveva sorriso, neanche quella volta.  
Lo salutò a sua volta, sorridendogli. Lui sembrò non farci caso, ma le offrì il braccio; Morgana lo guardò quasi grata per quel suo gesto e premette le sue dita contro l’avambraccio, appoggiando per un attimo la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Sei in anticipo» commentò lei, mentre iniziarono a camminare verso l’ufficio di Lumacorno.  
«Anche tu» ribatté lui, guardandola irriverente.  
Camminarono per un po’, fianco a fianco, la mano di Morgana poggiata sul suo braccio. Quando raggiunsero il piano terra Morgana si sentì tirare per il polso da una parte. Tom aveva aperto la porta di un’aula vuota e aveva trascinato dentro entrambi. Sentì le sue labbra sbattere contro quelle del ragazzo e le sue mani che le afferravano i fianchi. Trattenne il fiato un attimo, giusto il tempo di realizzare che cosa stava succedendo: il suo ragazzo stava davvero mostrando un minimo di interesse per lei. Si sedette sulla cattedra e sentì il corpo di Tom premuto sul suo fino a farle appoggiare l’intera schiena sul legno levigato. Rimasero a baciarsi così per alcuni minuti; i denti di Tom Riddle sul suo collo, le mani che le toccavano le cosce tirandole su il vestito, il suo respiro che le solleticava le orecchie. La schiena le stava iniziando a fare male, però, e le dita del ragazzo non facevano ancora parte delle attenzioni richieste. Chiuse le gambe, spostandosi di lato e scendendo dal banco.  
«Non credo sia una buona idea farci trovare qui» gli bisbigliò dopo aver ripreso fiato.  
Tom si scostò da lei senza dire una parola, con un sopracciglio alzato. Tirò su il colletto e diede un’aggiustata al mantello, spazzando con la mano i capelli biondi che vi si erano attaccati. Morgana lo osservava, facendo la stessa cosa con il suo abito dall’altra parte della scrivania.  
«Oh, no. Ho dimenticato di mettere il rossetto nella borsa» esclamò, accorgendosi che le si era sbavato.  
«Non pensavo fossi una di quelle ragazze interessate a come appare agli altri» ghignò il ragazzo.  
Morgana sbuffò: certo che non lo era, ma si trattava di una festa importante e lei ci sarebbe andata con il rossetto sbavato rendendo evidente a tutti la relazione che intercorreva tra lei e Tom Riddle. Cercò di sistemarlo nel modo migliore possibile, senza uno specchio e al buio.  
«Possiamo andare?» domandò lui seccato, dopo aver visto che Morgana continuava ad armeggiare con un fazzoletto tirato fuori dalla borsa.  
Fecero la strada fino all’ufficio del professore in silenzio: Morgana si arrotolava senza sosta un boccolo intorno a un dito, tirandolo e facendolo riavvolgere su sé stesso; Tom appariva rilassato e Morgana non faceva altro che chiedersi perché sentisse lo stomaco annodato se ripensava ai dieci minuti appena passati. Arrivarono di fronte la porta e Tom bussò, sistemandosi per l’ennesima volta il colletto.  
«Finalmente sei arrivato, giovanotto» il faccione rotondo di Lumacorno spuntò dalla porta, illuminandosi alla vista del suo pupillo. Dietro i suoi capelli giallastri Morgana poté notare l’immensità della sala estesa con la magia ed elfi domestici che si affaccendavano a portare in giro vassoi d’argento. Senza degnarla di uno sguardo, Lumacorno continuò a rivolgersi a Tom: «Ti stanno aspettando tutti dentro.»  
Morgana roteò gli occhi. Era quasi sicura che non ci fosse ancora nessuno e che Lumacorno stesse esagerando solo per far pavoneggiare il ragazzo.  
«Inoltre vedo che hai seguito il mio consiglio, ben fatto» concluse, arricciando soddisfatto uno dei suoi baffi color zenzero. Il viso del ragazzo assunse per un istante un’espressione diversa, quasi di rabbia; Morgana ebbe l’impressione che avesse digrignato i denti.  
«A cosa si riferiva Lumacorno di preciso?» chiese Morgana a bassa voce, non appena si allontanarono dal professore.  
«Nulla di importante» sorrise affettato, «vado a prenderti un po’ di vino?»  
Morgana annuì e Tom si rivolse verso il tavolo apparecchiato. La ragazza ebbe modo di osservare l’ufficio del professore, più simile a un salone per le feste in quel momento: un grande lampadario calava dal centro diffondendo una luce calda su tutti gli ospiti; il resto del luogo era tappezzato di stendardi verdi. Un elfo domestico le chiese se volesse qualche tartina e lei ne prese una volentieri. Dopo aver salutato da lontano qualche persona che conosceva, si fermò da una parte guardando con impazienza verso il suo ragazzo, ma lui era preso a chiacchierare con le personalità di spicco a cui lo stava presentando Lumacorno. Vide entrare Gladys accompagnata da Thomas Willoughby, sapeva che erano buoni amici e non si stupì di vederli insieme alla festa; ci rimase male invece nel constatare che le passò davanti senza salutarla, nonostante fossero troppo vicine per poter fingere di non averla vista.  
Nel frattempo aveva perso di vista il suo ragazzo e fece qualche passo in mezzo alla stanza, guardando a destra e a sinistra per scorgerlo. Lo vide con due bicchieri in mano mentre conversava con un uomo di mezz’età che indossava una veste da camera; gli si avvicinò per recuperare il suo vino, considerando l’alcol l’unica cosa a cui aggrapparsi durante la serata.  
«Ciao, Morgana» si sentì salutare da dietro, fermandosi al suono della voce.  
«Lucas! Ehi. E la tua accompagnatrice è...?» sospese la frase, notando la ragazza castana accanto a lui. Aveva due occhi grigi che sembrava potessero trapassarle l’anima.  
«Dorea Black» si presentò lei con una voce roca e profonda, «dunque, saresti tu la ragazza di Tom Riddle?»  
Rimase spiazzata dalla schiettezza della ragazza, Lucas tossì imbarazzato.  
«Umh, sì, direi di sì.»  
La ragazza guardò Lucas in un modo che a Morgana non piacque per niente, come se ci fosse qualcosa che dovevano dirle ma non sapevano come fare.  
«Cos’era quello sguardo?» aspettò una risposta che non arrivò, quindi proseguì: «Lucas, non puoi fare così.»  
«Non sei proprio nella posizione di dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare» rispose piccato.  
«Senti» si intromise Dorea Black, «io e Lucas ci siamo conosciuti a una delle cene private di Lumacorno, a cui – penso lo sai – partecipa anche Riddle. L’ultima sera mi ero attardata perché dovevo chiedere una cosa al professore e l’ho sentito parlare con lui. Insomma, gli ha consigliato di lasciarsi un po’ andare, perché sembra sempre troppo serio e alla sua età dovrebbe pensare ad altro… tipo ad uscire con una ragazza.»  
A Morgana si gelò il sangue.  
«A quanto pare lui non vuole sembrare tale, perché ha seguito alla lettera ciò che il professore gli ha detto. Anzi, il succhiotto che hai sul collo ha reso la messinscena ancora più credibile.»  
Prima che potesse rifletterci, la mano di Morgana corse a coprire la parte del collo dove ricordava che Tom l’aveva baciata. Rimase zitta a lungo, con i pugni chiusi rivolti verso il pavimento, sforzandosi di non piangere. Tom aveva ormai abbandonato i bicchieri di vino da una parte impegnato a conversare con qualunque persona, importante o meno, gli presentava il suo professore. Doveva farsi conoscere. I due ragazzi davanti a lei erano immobili con sguardi preoccupati.  
«Lucas, ti prego, dimmi che te lo sei inventato per vendicarti che ti ho lasciato per lui. Ti scongiuro» mormorò guardando più per terra che lui. Lucas scosse la testa, ma Morgana già conosceva la risposta. «Salutatemi Riddle.»  
E lasciò la stanza.  
  
_...la sola cosa buona della serata è stata conoscere Dorea. Siamo diventate amiche, credo che lei sia l’unica con cui ora mi confido, probabilmente perché è l’unica che non cerca di farmi cambiare idea. Lei mi capisce, sa quello che provo per lui, non si mette in mezzo come le altre. Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza Lucas per avermi presentato Dorea, mai.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui con uno dei miei capitoli preferiti. Sicuramente il mio preferito tra i primi! E niente, Morgana ha fatto di nuovo un bel salto avanti, qui ci troviamo al quinto anno: cosa sarà successo nel frattempo?  
> Fun fact: anche nella mia vecchia versione c'era un capitolo su una festa organizzata da Lumacorno. Era sempre il quinto anno, ma Morgana stava ancora con Lucas (che all'epoca non si chiamava così) e andava con lui alla festa. Scappava via dalla festa e incontrava Dorea (che quindi non le veniva presentata da Lucas). E niente, quando ho riscritto questo capitolo ero un sacco emozionata!  
> Come al solito, fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto qui (giuro che la sezione commenti non morde) o su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)).  
> Ci sentiamo tra quattro giorni!


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**7.**  
  
_«Ma è meglio che torni al racconto; dovrei smetterla di fare anticipazioni su ciò che accadrà dopo, anche perché non è né bello né emozionante._  
_Non mi ero in realtà rassegnata a non provare più nulla per quel ragazzo; mi ero costruita, già da allora, un’immagine di lui non troppo veritiera, condizionata dal pensiero che avesse sofferto tanto. Continuavo all’epoca a trovare scuse per chiacchierarci e scoprire più cose di lui, ma lui non apprezzava tutte queste attenzioni..._  
  
Nonostante il rifiuto di Tom Riddle bruciasse ancora, Morgana non aveva smesso di ronzargli intorno. Cosa che facevano, purtroppo, anche altre ragazze – di cui molte Serpeverde. Morgana sapeva chi erano, le conosceva più o meno tutte, di vista: si era quasi messa in testa di tenerle d’occhio per controllare se potessero attirare l’attenzione del ragazzo.  
«Rachel, secondo te, Riddle potrebbe essere interessato a Walburga?» sbuffò, sdraiata supina sul letto con le gambe rivolte al cuscino.  
I compiti di Trasfigurazione non erano così interessanti come il revisionare nella testa la lista di tutte le ragazze che avevano mostrato interesse nei confronti del Serpeverde negli ultimi tre mesi.  
«Walburga ha tre anni più di noi, Morgana. E poi sbaglio o avevi detto che lo avevi lasciato perdere?» la rossa alzò un sopracciglio, dubbiosa, sollevando lo sguardo dal foglio di carta su cui stava schizzando il ritratto di un ragazzo.  
Morgana prese il cuscino e si coprì la faccia rotolandosi imbarazzata: «Sì, ma tu hai visto come è bello? E intelligente? E che occhi ha? Non riesco a guardarli senza pensare a quanto mi piacerebbe passare ore a fissarlo in quel modo. Poi per te è più facile, John non lo sa neanche che ti piace e in ogni caso non ha dimostrato la stessa indifferenza di Riddle.»  
Scalciò al pensiero di come si fosse comportata con Riddle: era stata stupida e avventata.  
«Comunque forse dovrei scusarmi con lui, potrei averlo spaventato.»  
«No» tagliò corto l’amica, «non ci pensare nemmeno.»  
Morgana sbuffò un’altra volta. Sapeva che Rachel aveva ragione, ma l’idea di arrendersi senza dargli un’altra possibilità era insopportabile. Sbadigliò annoiata sfogliando qualche pagina del libro, poi tirò fuori la bacchetta dalla tasca del mantello e si mise a ripassare alcuni degli incantesimi che avevano imparato nelle ultime settimane. Adorava vedere come a ogni suo comando corrispondesse una luce, una scintilla diversa. La magia continuava a farle quell’effetto, energia che – pur avendo sempre sentito sua – incanalata in una bacchetta triplicava la sua potenza. Era stufa di dover reprimere tutta quell’energia in incantesimi sussurrati nelle aule o nella sala comune; neanche a casa i suoi genitori le avevano permesso di esercitarsi.  
Si illuminò: «E se andassimo a provare qualche incantesimo giù al parco? Sarebbe sicuramente più produttivo.»  
Rachel approvò l’idea con troppo poco entusiasmo, ma si fece poi perdonare aggiungendo: «Vado a chiamare anche le altre? Dovrebbero essere in biblioteca a studiare.»  
«Sì!»  
Era da dopo le vacanze di Natale, infatti, che si trovavano chiuse a studiare senza concedersi un attimo all’aria aperta. I professori li avevano caricati di compiti, oppressi dal pensiero di non riuscire a finire il programma in tempo, nonostante fosse soltanto gennaio.  
Poco dopo, dunque, le cinque ragazze si ritrovarono nel parco della scuola a decidere il da farsi. Sarah e Gladys si guardavano intorno intirizzite dal freddo, vicine come pinguini pur di riscaldarsi. Solo Elaine era entusiasta tanto quanto Morgana.  
«Ma se provassimo alcuni degli incantesimi l’una contro l’altra come se fosse un duello?» suggerì lei.  
Le due ragazze bionde batterono le mani eccitate; perfino Rachel si risvegliò dal torpore temporaneo che l’aveva presa. Sarah invece scosse la testa in segno di diniego per nulla contenta di testare le sue capacità magiche sulle amiche. Non preoccupandosene, le altre fecero la conta per decidere a chi toccasse per prima. Furono sorteggiate Rachel e Gladys.  
«Comunque non possiamo stare qui in bella vista, qualcuno potrebbe pensare che state duellando sul serio e sapete che, per regolamento, ci è vietato se non nelle aule e sotto la supervisione degli insegnanti» fece notare Sarah.  
Le ragazze si interrogarono allora su dove sarebbe loro convenuto andare e, con grande disappunto della loro amica – che aveva forse puntualizzato ciò sperando che cambiassero idea –, scelsero il limitare della Foresta Proibita come luogo lontano da occhi indiscreti.  
Le due ragazze prescelte, bacchette alla mano, iniziarono a lanciarsi blandi incantesimi. Le due bacchette delle ragazze, di colori opposti, risaltavano nelle mani delle loro proprietarie: quella rossa di Rachel rifletteva il colore dei suoi capelli, regalandole un’aria agguerrita; quella di Gladys, scura, sbatteva con il colorito pallido e i capelli chiari della ragazza, facendola sembrare più combattiva del solito. Le scintille chiare che le ragazze si lanciavano contro erano schivabili senza grandi sforzi.  
«Un po’ più di brio, ragazze. Altrimenti era meglio rimanere in camera» urlò Morgana, incitandole.  
Per tutta risposta Gladys si fermò per legarsi i capelli in una treccia veloce, dal momento che continuavano a caderle sul viso e passava più tempo a spostarli che a concentrarsi sul duello; l’avversaria la canzonò dalla parte opposta, convinta che stesse trovando scuse per ritardare la sua sconfitta. Quando Rachel riuscì a disarmare l’altra ragazza con un _Expelliarmus_ , a Morgana sfuggì un gridolino di eccitazione. La Gaiamens insegnava ai suoi studenti molta teoria e poca pratica; questo li rendeva poco avvezzi a esercitare gli uni contro gli altri incantesimi offensivi.  
«Ora tocca a me ed Elaine!»  
Morgana afferrò la mano dell’amica e la trascinò nei posti che fino a un momento prima erano stati occupati dalle altre due Grifondoro. Fece un respiro profondo e alzò la bacchetta; dall’altra parte Elaine aveva fatto la stessa cosa. Sentì grida di incitamento provenire dalle tre ragazze alla sua destra. Sorrise e attaccò con un _Bombarda_. L’incantesimo si schiantò ai piedi della ragazza nera, che la guardò accigliata e contrattaccò con un _Incendio_. Morgana fece un balzo all’indietro e si chiese se non stavano prendendo il duello troppo seriamente. Si stava preparando a lanciare il prossimo incantesimo, recitando a mente tutti quelli che conosceva, ma prima che riuscisse a controbattere sentì una voce alle sue spalle.  
«Stai facendo tutto nel modo sbagliato.»  
La ragazza abbassò subito il braccio, spaventata, ed Elaine la imitò, la voce invece continuò: «La bacchetta deve essere all’altezza della spalle e poi devi limitare il movimento di stoccata e affondo al solo polso per risparmiare fatica.»  
Morgana non aveva tardato a riconoscere il tono saccente di Tom Riddle, era abituata a sentirlo a lezione. Si domandò da dove fosse uscito – forse dalla boscaglia dietro di loro – e come avessero potuto non notarlo, pur troppo prese dal combattimento.  
Il ragazzo con ampie falcate raggiunse Morgana e le si posizionò a fianco, prese il suo braccio destro e lo mosse fino a fargli raggiungere l’altezza, secondo lui, adatta a un duello.  
«Non stiamo duel...» provò a obiettare la ragazza, ma si bloccò quando Tom Riddle le mise una mano sul bacino per correggere anche la posizione del corpo.  
Arrossì, poi si scrollò di dosso la mano: «Posso farcela da sola».  
Sebbene le attenzioni del ragazzo le piacessero non spettava a lui dirle queste cose: non era un insegnante, era a malapena un suo amico e voleva darle lezioni?  
Le sue amiche borbottarono qualche scusa allontanandosi, Morgana immaginò che si stessero sentendo in imbarazzo, ma provava le stesse cose anche lei, forse pure più di loro; non avrebbero dovuto lasciarla sola.  
Tom abbassò le mani dalla sua vita ma non indietreggiò. «Invece di correre ad avvertire il preside Dippet che eravate impegnate in un duello illegale» calcò l’ultima parola, «ho preferito darti consigli, recuperati da libri che ho letto, scritti da straordinari duellanti che hanno fatto la storia. Però se non li vuoi me ne vado.»  
«No!» Suonò troppo disperata, si ricompose. «Mi mostreresti questi libri?»  
  
Nelle settimane successive Morgana e Tom spesero molto tempo studiando insieme, gomito contro gomito, limitando le conversazioni al minimo indispensabile; addirittura si passavano i libri che servivano all’uno o all’altra senza fiatare.  
La ragazza non dubitava che potesse essere molto pratico, per lui, studiare con lei dal momento che tendeva a non disturbarlo e svolgere il suo lavoro in pace, ma anche perché era sveglia, brava, ricordava quasi tutto quello che leggeva e in che pagina si trovava l’informazione necessaria. Rare volte scambiavano commenti o opinioni su lezioni più interessanti del solito, oppure si lamentavano di quelle di Astronomia, spesso lente e ripetitive. Morgana iniziò a pensare che a Tom piacesse passare del tempo con lei anche al di fuori di quello passato a studiare.  
Eppure, per quanto fosse contenta del posto speciale che occupava ormai quotidianamente accanto al ragazzo, Morgana era frustrata dal fatto che non aveva ancora scoperto nulla di più rispetto a ciò che già sapeva su di lui. Elaine e Rachel si erano mostrate più volte preoccupate dell’ossessione che stava manifestando nei confronti del ragazzo. Le dicevano che doveva smettere di passarci tutto quel tempo insieme – dato che studiavano e basta – e che lui le aveva fatto già capire una volta che non era interessato e che lei non avrebbe dovuto dargli una seconda possibilità. In cuor suo, Morgana pensava fossero solo gelose. Guardò imbambolata verso di lui, lisciandosi il mento con la penna d’oca che stava utilizzando.  
«Cosa farai quest’estate?» spezzò così, di punto in bianco, la monotonia delle loro giornate.  
I muscoli delle spalle del ragazzo si tesero alla domanda improvvisa, chiuse una mano a pugno, ficcandosi le unghie nel palmo. Guardò fisso davanti a sé, senza rispondere.  
Non rispondeva mai quando non voleva parlare, nemmeno per zittirla.  
«Tornerai in orfanotrofio?»  
Morgana sentì freddo.  
Non si capacitava di come le fosse uscito dalla bocca e si era già pentita di averlo detto; sapeva che a Tom non avrebbe fatto per niente piacere sapere che lei sapeva ed ebbe paura della sua possibile reazione. Reazione che non tardò ad arrivare: il Serpeverde sgranò gli occhi e soffiò un feroce “Chi te lo ha detto”. Subito dopo, senza darle il tempo di rispondere, la trascinò via dalla biblioteca. La ragazza fece un gesto in direzione delle cose abbandonate sul tavolo ma il ragazzo la ignorò; la stretta sul polso iniziava a fare male. Non pronunciò nessuna parola fino a che non arrivarono in qualche ala del castello dove vagavano poche persone ed entrarono in un’aula vuota.  
«Come fai a saperlo?» ansimò, replicando il tono apprensivo di poco prima.  
Morgana rimase zitta, con gli occhi bassi, come vergognandosi di qualcosa senza sapere neanche lei di cosa si trattasse. Sbiancò quando Riddle ripeté la domanda urlando. Sembrava diverso; Morgana faticò a trattenere la paura nascondendola dietro la convinzione che lei doveva – poteva? – aiutarlo.  
«Ti ho sentito parlare con Silente, una sera» arrese alla fine.  
Il ragazzo continuò a girarle intorno spaventato; Morgana non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non a come per una volta sembrasse umano anche lui. Sussurrava “non lo dirai a nessuno, non lo deve sapere nessuno, Silente me lo ha promesso, non lo deve sapere nessuno” a ripetizione.  
«Va bene» provò ad andargli vicino ma si ritrasse subito dopo, «non lo dirò a nessuno. Ora calmati, per favore.»  
Gettò un’occhiata alla porta, una piccola parte di lei sperava che arrivasse qualcuno ad aiutarla.  
«Cosa hai sentito?» le chiese.  
«Eravate davanti alla porta di quell’aula con dentro uno specchio e, non lo so, tu eri nervoso e Silente ti aveva trovato fuori dalla sala comune a quell’ora. Poi lui ha detto qualcosa su delle regole da rispettare e ti ha minacciato nominando l’orfanotrofio e, insomma, io non ne avevo idea che tu fossi un orfano cioè mi dispiace per questa cosa, vorrei poterti aiutare» il modo in cui il ragazzo la guardò a queste parole le fece venir voglia di rimangiarle, «comunque ho sentito solo questo, non ho nemmeno capito cosa c’era nella stanza.»  
Tom Riddle rimase zitto e Morgana si portò una mano all’altezza del braccio, ficcandosi le unghie dentro per costringersi a non ricominciare a straparlare a vanvera. Aspettò e aspettò che lui dicesse qualcosa, guardandosi intorno, imbarazzata per la situazione. Alla fine, stanca, si diresse verso la porta.  
«Io vado.»  
Il ragazzo continuò a non rispondere e Morgana, dopo un gran sospiro, aprì la porta e uscì dall’aula. Si mise a correre, cercando di non inciampare a causa delle lacrime che le appannavano la vista; non si fermò fino a che non si trovò davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa e scoppiò a piangere. Si era perfino dimenticata di andare a recuperare le cose in biblioteca.  
  
Per qualche tempo Morgana evitò di trovarsi nella stessa stanza del Serpeverde se non c’erano più di due persone con loro, ancora terrorizzata dallo strano comportamento di quel giorno. Non lo aveva raccontato alle altre ragazze, non avrebbe saputo da dove iniziare e sapeva che le avrebbero detto di stare lontana da lui; inoltre, lui le aveva chiesto di non raccontare a nessuno dell’orfanotrofio e Morgana proprio non se la sentiva di tradire la sua fiducia. Non riusciva nemmeno a rimanere abbastanza concentrata durante le lezioni, neanche le sue preferite, tanto che la lezione di Incantesimi era appena finita e non se ne era accorta.  
«Mi stai evitando?»  
Morgana non aveva fatto in tempo a recuperare tutte le sue cose e andarsene, che Tom Riddle le rivolse la parola. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca delle sue amiche, ma erano tutte corse a cambiarsi per andare a vedere la partita di Quidditch che si sarebbe disputata di lì a poco. Alzò gli occhi, fermandosi con uno sguardo accigliato sul viso del Serpeverde che torreggiava sul suo banco.  
«Se ti do questa impressione, evidentemente sì» commentò acida.  
Il ragazzo rimase zitto, Morgana si alzò di scatto infastidita dal continuo mutismo del ragazzo.  
«Potresti anche rispondermi quando ti parlo. O quando rispondo alle tue domande» sibilò arrabbiata, mentre si velocizzava rimettendo le pergamene nella borsa.  
Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio: «Non mi sembra che ci fosse bisogno di una risposta.»  
Morgana scosse la testa frustrata e fece per andarsene, ma lui la bloccò afferrandole il braccio.  
«Sono venuto ad assicurarmi che non hai raccontato a nessuno dell’altro giorno. Se la voce dovesse iniziare a girare per la scuola, sappi che sarai ritenuta responsabile.»  
Morgana chiuse una mano a pugno e cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta del ragazzo, ma lui stringeva troppo forte, tanto da farle male.  
«No, no. Non ho detto nulla, te l’ho promesso.»  
Strattonò un’altra volta ma le sembrava che il ragazzo non ne avesse il minimo interesse, come se a malapena si accorgesse di star facendo del male a qualcuno. La continuava a fissare con sguardo indagatore senza accennare a lasciarla.  
«Sarà meglio per te» disse, poi le sussurrò all’orecchio, «sarebbe un peccato farti del male, sei troppo carina».   
Morgana sentì un brivido attraversarle tutto il corpo. Solo allora il ragazzo mollò la presa; lo guardò allontanarsi, la mantella scolorita, i pantaloni troppo corti, la sciarpa verde e argento che dondolava sulla sua schiena, e si ritrovò a chiedersi se Tom Riddle l’avesse davvero minacciata o se aveva frainteso.  
Nel tragitto verso la sala comune si convinse di aver capito male, che quella non era una minaccia, che in fondo era un ragazzo spaventato dal fatto che i suoi compagni potevano escluderlo o prenderlo in giro. Lei poteva capirlo, poteva ancora aiutarlo; d’altra parte era l’unica a sapere la verità su di lui. Quando arrivò in camera si tolse il mantello per mettere addosso qualcosa di più comodo e raggiungere le amiche giù al campo; nemmeno il livido a forma di dita che trovò sul braccio riuscì a farle cambiare idea.  


_...era davvero spaventato. Nessuno riesce a capirmi perché nessuno l’ha visto così. Ormai so quando vuole essere lasciato in pace e non vuole parlarmi, perché magari le cose non vanno per il verso che vuole lui, e non insisto più come prima. Avevo esagerato io quella volta, lui non voleva farmi del male, non sapeva di starmi facendo male (ne abbiamo poi parlato). Motivo per cui continuai a studiare con lui nel corso dell’anno e gli scrissi anche una o due lettere durante le vacanze (a cui non rispose). Non avevo ancora rinunciato.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con il capitolo 7. Le cose si sono DECISAMENTE smosse. E siamo a 1/4 della fanfiction! *ovazione*  
> Dato che sono una pazza fanatica che ha deciso tutto nei minimi dettagli, ecco le bacchette delle amiche di Morgana (se a qualcuno interessasse): Gladys, noce nero, capello di veela, 11 pollici, flessibile; Rachel, quercia rossa, corde di cuore di drago, 11 e ½ pollici, duttile; Elaine, pioppo bianco, corde di cuore di drago, 13 pollici, dura; Sarah, larice, crine di unicorno, 9 e ½ pollici, sorprendentemente sibilante. Non sono ovviamente state scelte a caso.  
> Bene, fun fact di questo capitolo: questo capitolo è stato scritto durante l'agosto 2018, mentre ero in viaggio in America. L'ho scritto nel mio diario nero, in aereo, in macchina (nel bel mezzo della Death Valley), in piscina etc. Stimolante, devo dire.  
> Come al solito, fatemi sapere se il capitolo vi è piaciuto qui (reviews are cookies for my heart) o su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)).  
> A presto!


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**8.**  
  
Morgana chiuse il diario e decise che era arrivato il momento di alzarsi dal pavimento del bagno e di cambiarsi; magari anche di cercare di dormire. Si trascinò fuori dalla porta dopo essersi spogliata; arrivata in camera tastò il letto alla ricerca del pigiama. Se lo infilò un pezzo alla volta prima di sedersi sul bordo del materasso, senza rifletterci le mani corsero a sganciare una collana inesistente. Toccò il collo vuoto e si chiese che cosa stesse succedendo: era già la seconda volta. Si sdraiò accanto a suo marito e le sembrò di non conoscerlo: dieci anni insieme e in quel momento le sembrava un estraneo. Si rigirò dall’altra parte e chiuse gli occhi, tentando in tutti i modi di prendere sonno, mentre davanti alla faccia le danzava l’immagine del giovane Tom Riddle, quello conosciuto a scuola. Sentì brividi lungo la schiena e ficcò la testa nel cuscino per cancellarne la figura, riparandosi al meglio sotto le coperte.  
Si risvegliò qualche ora dopo senza essere riuscita a riposare bene; sentiva il bisogno impellente di sapere come continuava il diario. Decise di avvertire il capo dell’Ufficio Auror che avrebbe svolto un po’ di ricerche a casa e dopo una veloce colazione si tuffò a capofitto nella lettura da cui si promise che non si sarebbe staccata per nessun motivo.  
  
__

_Gennaio, 1944._   


  
  
_«Le cose andarono bene per un po’: parlavamo, studiavamo; durante le vacanze tra il secondo e il terzo anno rispose addirittura a una delle mie tante lettere (con scritto “sto bene, smetti di scrivermi” e io ne ero comunque felicissima). Poi iniziai a interessarmi anche ad altri ragazzi e le cose cambiarono..._  
  
La sala comune nella torre dei Grifondoro riecheggiava di gridolini estasiati; le quattro compagne di dormitorio di Morgana erano elettrizzate alla notizia che Morgana sarebbe uscita con un ragazzo conosciuto a una festa durante le vacanze di Natale.  
«Hai un appuntamento?» domandò Elaine con gli occhi a cuoricino.  
«Non lo definirei proprio un appuntamento. Mi ha solo chiesto di andare a Hogsmeade insieme la prossima volta» rispose Morgana, cercando di evitare gli sguardi indagatori delle sue amiche e cominciando a fissare il cuscino di fronte a lei.  
«Alleluia, ti sei tolta dalla testa Riddle» commentò glaciale Gladys.  
Morgana tossicchiò per evitare di rispondere.  
«Potremmo uscire insieme, io, te, John e il tuo ragazzo, qualunque sia il suo nome» suggerì Rachel.  
«Eric, Eric Greenwood» si affrettò a specificare Morgana, «e non è il mio ragazzo, non ancora in realtà.»  
Elaine scoppiò a ridere: «Guarda come stai arrossendo!»  
Morgana si coprì la faccia, poi aggiunse: «Comunque la prossima uscita a Hogsmeade non sarà prima di una settimana. Ora devo concentrarmi sullo studio e non perdere di vista i miei obiettivi, che queste nuove materie mi stanno mettendo a dura prova.»  
Sarah, che fino a quel momento era rimasta in disparte a leggere un libro di Divinazione, annuì: «Questo perché hai deciso di fare Antiche Rune insieme a Elaine e tutti sanno che la professoressa è severissima. Potevi venire con noi dalla Driskoll a leggere i tarocchi. È l’unica materia con cui riesco davvero a rilassarmi e a fare qualcosa di utile allo stesso tempo.»  
«Non so quanto sia utile _predire_ il futuro» replicò sarcastica Elaine, sentendosi chiamata in causa.  
Morgana sorrise all’amica: «In realtà io ed Elaine abbiamo scelto il nostro percorso di studi in base a ciò che vorremmo fare finita scuola. Ne avevo parlato anche con Tom e mi aveva assolutamente sconsigliato Divinazione, anche lui la ritiene una perdita di tempo.»  
«Ah, ora capisco» Gladys alzò le sopracciglia e si girò verso Sarah facendo spallucce.  
Morgana la fulminò con lo sguardo: «Capisci cosa?»  
«Sai benissimo cosa capisco, Morgana. Parlare con te è tutto un “Tom dice questo”, “Tom fa questo”, “Tom mi ha detto di fare questo”. Sembra che non sai pensare con la tua testa.»  
«Credo che oggi andrò a cena prima del previsto» si alzò dalla poltrona per allontanarsi dalla ragazza. «Scusatemi» sputò con cattiveria l’ultima parola cercando di non far vedere all’amica quanto fosse rimasta ferita dalle sue parole.  
«Morgs, no» la richiamò Rachel, ma la ragazza fece finta di niente e si infilò dietro al quadro per raggiungere il corridoio all’esterno.  
Non aveva davvero voglia di andare a mangiare, ma non sarebbe riuscita a stare con loro un secondo di più; non era possibile che Gladys la punzecchiasse di continuo per la sua amicizia con Tom – perché alla fine solo quella era, amicizia – e che nessuna delle altre prendesse mai le sue difese. Anche durante l’estate, quando si erano viste tutte e cinque a casa di Gladys, lei non aveva potuto nominare il Serpeverde che era stata quasi mangiata viva. Ammetteva che forse lo nominava spesso, ma sembrava ossessionata da lui più Gladys di lei. Sbuffò, poi si accorse che era uscita di corsa senza niente, né cappotto né libro da leggere, e si maledisse da sola perché non avrebbe potuto fare nulla se non girovagare per i corridoi.  
Si incamminò, senza nemmeno pensarci, verso la scala che portava ai sotterranei e solo quando si trovò davanti alla sala comune dei Serpeverde si chiese in che modo avrebbe potuto spiegare la sua presenza lì a chiunque glielo chiedesse. Che fosse lì per vedere Tom non le sembrava la cosa adatta da dire. Mentre pensava a qualche scusa credibile vide uscire l’oggetto dei suoi ragionamenti dall’aula di Pozioni poco più avanti, con un libro sotto braccio e una boccetta di liquido in mano.  
Possibile che le sembrasse ogni giorno più bello? Sembrava più alto.  
Camminò verso di lui facendo finta di non averlo visto quasi con l’intenzione di sbattergli addosso per sbaglio. Si accorse che era un’idea stupida e decise di salutarlo sventolando una mano. Quando gli arrivò accanto gli rivolse la parola.  
«Ehi, stavo giusto cercando…» si bloccò a metà, «emh, l’aula di Pozioni?»  
Morgana avrebbe voluto darsi uno schiaffo, ma Tom ignorò la sua gaffe e spostò il discorso su un altro argomento.  
«Vedo che alla fine non hai seguito il mio consiglio di rimanere a Hogwarts.» La guardò dall’alto in basso.  
Morgana corrugò le sopracciglia: «No, mi mancava la mia famiglia. Ed ero spaventata, mamma e papà sono tranquilli per me, lo dicono sempre: Hogwarts è il posto più sicuro dove potrei essere. Ma loro non sono qui e non avrei sopportato passare il Natale al sicuro senza sapere se lo erano anche loro.»  
Tom rimase impassibile. Morgana si chiese per l’ennesima volta perché le faceva domande se poi non gli interessavano le sue risposte.  
«Tu cosa hai fatto?» riprese lei.  
«Ho studiato, per lo più. Ho letto parecchi libri e ho perfezionato le mie abilità magiche in Incantesimi.»  
«Magari l’anno prossimo mi fermerò e potremo studiare insieme, potresti darmi una mano in Pozioni...» suggerì, facendo un passo verso il ragazzo.  
Sbatté le palpebre in modo da far risaltare gli occhi verdi, guardando verso di lui con aria innocente.  
«Umh, magari sì.» Piegò la testa osservandola con sguardo acuto, sembrava che avesse smesso di respirare, poi parlò di nuovo: «Ora devo andare.»  
Morgana sbuffò, la ignorava di proposito o proprio non capiva i suoi tentativi?  
«Aspetta» fece per allungare la mano ma la lasciò cadere a mezz’aria ricordando i problemi di Tom con l’essere afferrato all’improvviso, «ti ho fatto un regalo, per il compleanno, non ho ancora avuto occasione di portartelo.»  
Tom sorrise sarcastico, passando una mano tra i capelli e spostando lo sguardo verso la sala comune. «Domani alle sei davanti alla statua di Lachlan l’allampanato, non tardare.»  
Morgana batté le mani contenta.  
«A domani.»  
  
Sebbene Morgana stesse mandando continui segnali al ragazzo, lui non sembrava – o non voleva – coglierli. Anche quando gli aveva portato il regalo era rimasto rigido, l’aveva accettato con un grazie di circostanza. E dire che lei si era impegnata tanto a cercare un bel regalo, ripiegando alla fine su una costosa piuma d’aquila su cui aveva fatto incidere le sue iniziali; era stata così felice di consegnarglielo, ma lui non le aveva dato soddisfazione nemmeno quella volta. Aveva anche accennato al fatto che sarebbe uscita con un ragazzo, sperando di ingelosirlo, e tutto quello che lui aveva detto era stato un sorpreso “Ah sì?”.  
Chiuse gli occhi per scacciare dalla testa il loro incontro della settimana scorsa, si stava preparando per uscire con Eric e non poteva continuare a pensare a Tom Riddle. Se lo era promesso, aveva fatto il possibile.  
«Morgs, sei pronta? Io e John ti aspettiamo sotto» bussò Rachel da fuori il dormitorio.  
«Prendo il cappotto e arrivo!» Alzò la voce per farsi sentire dall’amica che si stava allontanando: «Ricordati che Eric ci aspetta giù in Sala Grande.»  
Afferrò il cappello appeso all’appendiabiti e si tuffò fuori dalla stanza, emozionata all’idea di avere per la prima volta un appuntamento. Rachel stava ormai da parecchi mesi con John e la invidiava molto per la fortuna che aveva avuto a trovare qualcuno che le volesse bene in quel modo. Li vide abbracciarsi e darsi spinte amorevoli lungo il corridoio: erano davvero carini insieme. Si fissò le mani imbarazzata, provando a non guardare verso di loro e a immaginare lei e Tom al loro posto.  
Eric li stava aspettando proprio davanti alle scale: il cappotto marrone copriva un maglione di lana fatto a mano del colore della sua Casa, giallo. L’accoppiamento fece storcere il naso a Morgana, ma poi ci rifletté su e ripensò a come si era trovata bene a chiacchierare con lui alla festa a casa dei Greengrass. Rachel saltò quasi addosso al ragazzo per salutarlo – si erano visti due volte – mentre Morgana si limitò a un veloce bacio sulla guancia. Si incamminarono insieme verso il cortile, dove il professor Silente controllava i permessi dei ragazzi intenzionati a visitare il paese, augurando loro una buona giornata.  
«Non vedo l’ora di prendere una Burrobirra!» esclamò John, non appena si misero in fila dietro altri studenti.  
Eric rivolse tutta la sua attenzione al Grifondoro e parlarono di luppoli e burro per tutto il tempo. Morgana sbadigliò annoiata: lontano da Hogwarts Eric le era sembrato spiritoso e interessante, ma non appena aveva rimesso piede a scuola il suo pensiero fisso era tornato a tormentarla. Guardava il Tassorosso e pensava che non era bello come Tom, né intelligente come lui, né le faceva battere il cuore allo stesso modo.  
«Buona giornata, ragazzi, divertitevi e non tornate tardi» li ammonì Silente riconsegnando loro i moduli firmati.  
«Certo, professor Silente» risposero all’unisono.  
In quel momento Eric, che camminava vicino Morgana e aveva iniziato una lunga discussione sugli Asticelli, andò a sbattere con la spalla sinistra contro un altro ragazzo.  
«Sta’ attento a dove metti i piedi» soffiò minaccioso Tom Riddle.  
Non era solo, notò con sorpresa Morgana, e i ragazzi che gli stavano alle spalle – Serpeverde come lui – erano vestiti in modo simile l’uno all’altro. Da quando il ragazzo si era fatto degli amici? A quanto ricordava non li aveva mai nominati né, in realtà, lui aveva mai partecipato alle gite a Hogsmeade. Cosa erano tutte queste novità?  
Nel frattempo, Tom continuava a guardare in cagnesco Eric che si faceva sempre più piccolo sotto il suo sguardo accusatorio.  
«Scusa» sussurrò con una vocina flebile.  
Morgana roteò gli occhi: «Tom, ti ha chiesto scusa, perché non la pianti?»  
«Perché dovrebbe imparare a stare al suo posto.» Nessuno rispose. «Divertiti oggi, con lui.» Si allontanò lanciando un’altra occhiata sprezzante al ragazzo accanto a Morgana.  
Lei, d’altro canto, spostò il Tassorosso verso John e Rachel che erano rimasti in disparte per non dover prendere parte allo scambio. Respirò a pieni polmoni per far tornare il suo cuore a un battito regolare. Si girò a guardare verso di lui mentre procedeva oltre il portone di Hogwarts e le scappò un sorrisetto soddisfatto; allora era geloso!  
«Non capisco, cosa voleva?» domandò la rossa.  
«Eric gli è andato addosso. Non stiamo a pensarci troppo, andiamo ai _Tre manici di scopa_ a bere la nostra Burrobirra.»  
Fino al locale scherzarono tra di loro e si lanciarono neve fresca gli uni contro gli altri. A un certo punto Eric aveva provato a prenderle la mano, ma Morgana aveva fatto finta di scivolare. Insomma, Eric era simpatico, carino, moro, con gli occhi grandi e scuri, ma aveva un unico grande difetto: non era Lui. Davanti alle Burrobirre risero e parlarono di lezioni, di professori e di ciò che avrebbero voluto diventare dopo; poi Eric iniziò a sembrarle troppo invadente perché continuava a chiederle della sua relazione con Riddle e Morgana non aveva intenzione di parlarne.  
«Come, scusa?» domandò accigliata, dopo un’insinuazione che non le era piaciuta.  
«Dico che, insomma, girare sempre con lui come se fosse il tuo cane da guardia fa desistere i ragazzi dal provarci con te. È un peccato perché sei molto carina e se non ti avessi visto a Capodanno da sola non penso avrei mai trovato il coraggio di invitarti a uscire.»  
«Tom non è il mio cane da guardia.»  
«Sì, Morg, lo è» si intromise Rachel, «guarda prima come ha trattato il povero Eric. Sono sicura che è stato lui ad andargli addosso apposta solo per fargli una sfuriata.»  
Morgana scosse la testa, ecco che parlavano di nuovo male di Tom.  
«Sì, in realtà lo penso anche io, non mi sembra di averlo visto davanti a me» biascicò il _povero_ Eric.  
La ragazza strinse le mani a pugno, non voleva sentire queste cose: «Basta.» Si alzò dalla sedia e afferrò il cappotto appoggiato sullo schienale. «Quando avrete smesso di commentare la relazione che intercorre, o no, tra me e Riddle, fatemi un fischio.»  
Prima di uscire dal pub sentì Rachel dire “non è colpa tua, è che su Tom Riddle non si può dire niente di male...” ma sbatté la porta prima che la frase finisse, tanto lo immaginava già. Batté sulla neve i piedi protetti dagli stivaletti alti; avrebbe voluto strapparsi via la gonna grigia che le arrivava a metà dei polpacci, perché tanto era inutile averla cercata per tanto tempo nel baule se poi il ragazzo con cui era uscita neanche le interessava. La cintura le segava la vita.  
Continuò a prendere a calci la neve allontanandosi dal sentiero principale finché non si sentì chiamare. Si voltò con il cuore che già batteva a mille.  
«Mi chiedevo quanto ci avresti messo a stufarti di quell’idiota» ghignò il ragazzo moro, mentre lei trotterellava accanto a lui con un cambio d’umore repentino. Aveva voglia di abbracciarlo. Poi si ricordò che doveva mostrarsi arrabbiata con lui.  
«Tom, perché fai così?» lo guardò interrogativa, cercando di sembrare delusa dal suo atteggiamento quando in realtà ne era elettrizzata. Mai Tom prima d’allora aveva mostrato tutto questo interesse nei suoi confronti. «Ho visto che sei stato tu ad andare addosso a Eric e non il contrario, non capisco a che gioco stai giocando.»  
«Nessuno.» Il ragazzo sorrise crudele: «Non pensavo che un Tassorosso rammollito potesse essere il tuo tipo.»  
Morgana scrollò la testa, facendo scivolare i boccoli biondi giù dalle spalle. Aveva cambiato discorso.  
«No, non lo è. Il mio _tipo_ è moro, ha gli occhi celesti ed è un Serpeverde arrogante con cui adoro passare il tempo e così cieco che non si accorge dei miei tentativi...»  
Si interruppe quando sentì Tom prenderle il viso e le labbra di lui premere sulle sue. Sbarrò gli occhi, incredula. Rilassò le spalle e afferrò i suoi fianchi avvicinandolo di più; le mani del ragazzo erano ancora sul suo viso mentre la baciava con avidità e prepotenza; ne spostò una dietro la nuca, infilandola sotto la sciarpa, e Morgana si alzò sulle punte per facilitare la presa. La strinse alla base del collo facendole emettere un lieve gemito. Strinse di nuovo e lei si squagliò tra le sue braccia, staccandosi dalle labbra e osservandolo con occhi languidi.  
«Non sono cieco» le sussurrò in un orecchio, mordendole il lobo. Si allontanò da lei guardandosi intorno vigile, forse controllando che nessuno li avesse visti. «Non dirlo a nessuno» ordinò, poi mitigò, «va bene?»  
Morgana annuì, con le gote rosse per l’emozione e accaldata.  
«Poi ne parliamo» concluse, prima di riprendere la strada per il locale e tornare da chiunque lo stesse aspettando.  
Morgana si chiese cosa ci fosse da discutere, ma non rispose e lo lasciò andare via senza aggiungere altro. Non capiva cosa era successo: sentiva il cuore volare nel petto e i pensieri aggrovigliati nella testa. Sapeva che se per caso qualcuno le avesse fatto una domanda in quel momento, non sarebbe riuscita a mettere nemmeno due parole in fila. Camminò prima verso il sentiero principale e poi su fino al castello, fino al dormitorio, fino alla doccia. Si spogliò con tutta la calma del mondo e si infilò nella doccia continuando a pensare alle mani di Tom su di lei, alle sue labbra, alla sua lingua. Poteva esserci persona più felice di lei in quel momento?  
  
_...La mia felicità durò poco. In quel momento, intendo. Ora come ora non saprei definire quello che provo, se sono felice di stare con Tom o se, sotto sotto, c’è sempre qualcosa che mi lascia l’amaro in bocca. Immagino che solo il tempo me lo saprà dire.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh il loro primo bacio! *cuori che si infrangono*  
> Io adoro questo capitolo (non quanto il sesto), ma perché fondamentalmente adoro i capitoli dove c'è Tom, send help.  
> Fun fact: nella prima versione della storia il loro primo bacio avveniva molto tempo dopo, al quinto anno (mentre qui stanno ancora al terzo) e in modo molto più trash, sembrava un romance scritto male ahahah Giuro, a rileggere adesso come l'avevo scritto ho i brividi.  
> E niente, le note di oggi terminano qui. Love you all, anche quelli che non commentano <3


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**9.**  
  
_«Dunque, dicevo che la mia felicità durò poco. Tom fu abbastanza chiaro nel farmi capire che una relazione non era quello che lo interessava al momento, probabilmente mai..._  
  
Morgana canticchiava in bagno mentre si lavava i denti prima di uscire per andare a lezione. Si sentiva al settimo cielo, eppure allo stesso tempo l’idea di non poterlo raccontare a nessuno la faceva sentire con una palla di ferro ai piedi.  
«Come mai così allegra?» sorrise Elaine, raggiungendola in bagno. «Sbaglio o ieri sei scappata via dai _Tre manici di scopa_ dopo aver litigato con gli altri?»  
«Ah, sì» annuì svogliata, «ho già dimenticato tutto, non fa niente. Oggi andrò a parlare con Eric, mi scuserò del mio comportamento e gli dirò che ho capito che non siamo fatti l’uno per l’altra.»  
Elaine alzò un sopracciglio, confusa: «Morg, non è da te lasciar correre così né prendere decisioni così avventate. Cioè, sei sicura che non c’entri Riddle?»  
Morgana lanciò un’occhiata gelida all’amica, ripose con rabbia lo spazzolino nel portaoggetti e uscì dalla stanza furibonda trattenendosi dal dire qualsiasi cosa. Perché riportavano ogni suo atteggiamento a Tom Riddle? Non era possibile che Eric non facesse per lei?  
«Che sia chiaro a tutte» sbottò nella stanza, richiamando l’attenzione delle altre ragazze, «sto andando a dire a Eric che non mi interessa continuare a frequentarlo. E no, prima che vi facciate venire in mente strane idee, non c’entra niente Tom con questa decisione. È mia. Per favore, smettetela di pensare che non ho un cervello e faccio tutto quello che lui mi dice di fare, perché non è così. E smettetela di parlare male alle mie spalle, come se tanto non sapere se dite certe cose mi farà stare meglio, lo so che le dite. Lo so cosa pensate, me lo avete detto in tutte le salse.» Riprese fiato, sorrise. «Per favore.»  
Rachel annuì subito, Sarah ed Elaine seguirono, mentre Gladys alzò gli occhi al cielo per poi rispondere con un okay poco convinto.  
«Grazie. Ci vediamo a lezione!» le salutò, saltellando via.  
Neanche le parole delle sue amiche avrebbero potuto rovinarle l’umore. Nulla avrebbe potuto rovinarle l’umore; i suoi sogni si erano avverati e presto avrebbe potuto chiamare Tom “il suo ragazzo” davanti a tutti, doveva solo chiarire le cose con Eric.  
Intercettò una ragazza Tassorosso che usciva dall’ingresso della loro sala comune e le chiese di chiamarle Eric; la ragazza rossa scomparve nel cunicolo e lasciò Morgana fuori ad aspettarla. Ogni volta che passava da quelle parti le veniva fame, se fosse stata smistata in Tassorosso era certa che avrebbe passato tutto il suo tempo nelle cucine a farsi dare cibo dagli elfi domestici. Mentre si perdeva nelle sue elucubrazioni, inspirando l’odore di torta che proveniva da qualche metro più in là, Eric uscì da dietro le botti insieme alla ragazza di poco prima.  
«Grazie, e ciao» la salutò Morgana.  
L’altra sorrise e agitò la mano correndo via. Anche Eric salutò la compagna prima di rivolgersi a Morgana.  
«Ehi. Mi dispiace per come è andata a finire ieri, non volevo farti scappare con le mie domande» disse il ragazzo, guardando imbarazzato i suoi piedi.  
«Eric, non preoccuparti» gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, «non sono arrabbiata, però dobbiamo parlare. Mi sono resa conto che non mi piaci, anche se prima lo pensavo. Preferirei rimanere amici e basta.»  
Eric si sistemò il ciuffo, diventando rosso e spostando lo sguardo da un’altra parte.  
«Lo immaginavo.»  
Si sorrisero impacciati, portando avanti la conversazione per qualche altro minuto, poi si separarono per raggiungere le rispettive classi. A Morgana la aspettava una lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche; dividevano la classe con i Serpeverde, ma Tom frequentava le lezioni saltuariamente. All’inizio dell’anno, infatti, aveva messo nel suo piano di studi Alchimia, una materia che non veniva mai scelta da nessuno e che non aveva un insegnate fisso; nonostante ciò, Lumacorno aveva fatto di tutto per permettere che i desideri del suo pupillo si avverassero. Dunque, durante il primo semestre Tom si era accontentato di seguire le lezioni di Silvanus Kettleburn e qualche lezione speciale di Lumacorno o Silente. Morgana sperava davvero che le cose sarebbero rimaste così anche al secondo semestre; aveva bisogno di vedere Tom più ore possibili a settimana e, se avesse iniziato a non frequentare più Cura delle Creature Magiche, lo avrebbe visto molto di meno.  
Soffocò una lamentela quando vide che il Serpeverde non era in aula. Andò a sedersi vicino a Rachel e si sforzò di seguire la lezione del professore sui Diricawl, nonostante avesse voglia di spiaccicare la faccia sul banco e rimanere a morire lì.  
«Che noia questa lezione...» disse sottovoce alla sua compagna.  
«A me in realtà interessa» la zittì Rachel.  
«A me interessa sapere dove si è cacciato Tom» continuò indisturbata.  
La piuma della ragazza rossa frusciava sulla pergamena per prendere appunti senza che desse alcuna attenzione alla sua amica. Morgana passò la lezione persa nei suoi pensieri, fissando un po’ le sue amiche attente, un po’ gli altri Serpeverde, come se il loro volto potesse rivelarle per magia per quale motivo il ragazzo che cercava non si era presentato a lezione.  
«Signorina Diaspro» la richiamò il professore, zampettando sulla gamba buona. «Vedo che la lezione non è di suo gradimento, oggi. Vorrebbe almeno sedersi in modo composto?»  
Morgana si ritirò a fatica su con le spalle, fissando il professore negli occhi: «Mi scusi.»  
«Meno diec-, cinq-, meno tre punti a Grifondoro.»  
Per fortuna Kettleburn si impappinava sempre quando doveva togliere punti agli studenti; Morgana immaginava che si sentisse in colpa.  
«Dunque, la prossima volta parleremo delle Fenici. Se riuscirò, vi farò vedere un esemplare dal vivo. A giovedì!» concluse il professore, finendo la lezione e permettendo ai ragazzi di correre a quella successiva.  
Prima che potesse aggiungere qualcos’altro indirizzato a lei, Morgana schizzò via recuperando la al volo borsa per cercare di intercettare Tom davanti all’aula di Pozioni; già all’inizio dell’anno aveva imparato l’orario dei Serpeverde e sapeva bene quale lezione avrebbero seguito subito dopo. Lo incrociò nel corridoio del primo piano, mentre stava per scendere le scale. La ignorò.  
«Ehi» lo richiamò, correndogli dietro, «non mi avevi vista?»  
«Non hai lezione al quinto piano?» alzò un sopracciglio. «Ti conviene sbrigarti o arriverai in ritardo e farai perdere punti alla tua Casa»  
«Non sarebbero i primi della giornata» ribatté, facendo il muso perché non aveva risposto alla sua domanda.  
Tom sorrise sarcastico.  
«Senti, ora non posso parlare. A differenza tua mi interessa non far perdere punti ai Serpeverde. Ci vediamo più tardi» la spostò da davanti e scese qualche altro gradino.  
Morgana gli si parò di nuovo di fronte e Tom non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo di frustrazione.  
«Più tardi quando?» domandò insistente.  
«Quando ti pare, ora levati dai piedi.»  
«Dopo pranzo, al solito posto. Se fai tardi ti vengo a cercare.»  
  
Tom Riddle era in ritardo, Morgana camminava avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio interrogandosi: forse non era stata abbastanza chiara, forse il loro solito posto non era così “solito”, forse dopo pranzo era un orario troppo vago. Le venne la tentazione di ficcarsi le unghie in bocca e mangiarle fino all’osso per attenuare l’ansia. La statua dell’Allampanato la fissava con uno sguardo di scherno, Morgana poteva giurarlo; la prendeva in giro anche lui. Non aveva nemmeno la forza di andarlo a cercare, le sembrava che il ragazzo si stesse tirando indietro in merito a ciò che era successo il giorno prima e non voleva dargli anche questa soddisfazione.  
«Va bene, aspetto ancora dieci minuti, poi vado.»  
Non sapeva se lo aveva detto a sé stessa o al suo nuovo amico di marmo.  
Tom Riddle apparve due o tre minuti dopo, Morgana alla sua vista sentì un nodo legarle lo stomaco. Il Serpeverde camminava con calma, come se essere in ritardo non avesse alcuna importanza. Le iniziarono a sudare le mani e cercò angosciata un posto dove metterle senza sembrare a disagio. Troppo tardi, sapeva che lui aveva già notato il suo nervosismo.  
«Eccoti, finalmente» esordì Morgana con un pizzico di astio.  
«Ho avuto da fare» replicò glaciale lui.  
Morgana non si lasciò sfuggire la diversità di atteggiamento che le stava riservando: manteneva più distanza tra loro due, non la guardava negli occhi se non con sufficienza, non aveva il tono scherzoso del giorno prima. Tutto ciò non prometteva nulla di buono.  
«Tom» prese fiato, concentrandosi su ciò che voleva dire, cercando di tenere fuori dal cervello i battiti che le rimbombavano nelle orecchie. «Dimmi che non mi stai evitando per non affrontare il discorso.»  
«Sono qui.»  
«Sì, ma guarda come ti stai comportando!» esclamò, «sei freddo e... cioè, neanche ti sei avvicinato a me.»  
Tom fece un passo avanti.  
«Va bene, allora dammi un bacio» chiese lei.  
Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia: «Morgana, noi non stiamo insieme.»  
Ecco la frase che stava aspettando; sapeva che sarebbe arrivata. Appoggiò una mano sullo stomaco, come se una lama invisibile glielo avesse perforato, e per un attimo le mancò il fiato. Eppure non era arrivata impreparata alla conversazione.  
«Ieri ti ho dato un bacio per farti smettere di parlare, e perché mi andava» ammise candidamente. «Un bacio non implica un sentimento, mi sembra abbastanza chiaro.»  
Morgana provò a ribattere ma le uscì dalla bocca solo un balbettio confuso. Arrotolò un dito intorno a un boccolo, guardando per terra. Si sentiva stupida e impotente, Tom aveva ragione: aveva dato troppa importanza a una cosa che non ne aveva, come suo solito.  
«Mi sembrava superfluo dirtelo, evidentemente mi sbagliavo» rincarò sarcastico.  
«Va bene, ho capito, basta» mormorò quasi implorante.  
Prima o poi avrebbe smesso di rimanerci così male per ogni cosa, se lo diceva tutte le volte. Trattenne le lacrime, ma aveva gli occhi lucidi e Tom se ne sarebbe accorto lo stesso.  
«Ci vediamo in giro» lo salutò, voltandogli le spalle per poter cominciare a piangere.  
Si allontanò e guardandosi alle spalle prima di imboccare il corridoio sulla destra si accorse che era ancora lì, davanti alla statua, a osservarla mentre se ne andava. Si bloccò, convinta che si sarebbe messo a correre per raggiungerla e confessarle che non era vero nulla di ciò che le aveva appena detto, ma il ragazzo rimase fermo. Si chiese per quanto sarebbero potuti rimanere immobili in quel modo e decise che non voleva scoprirlo. Girò l’angolo e si rifugiò in dormitorio a singhiozzare. Saltò le lezioni del pomeriggio.  
  
_...Piansi, credo, per settimane. Ogni volta che lo vedevo non riuscivo a far finta di nulla. Lo evitai per la maggior parte del semestre e tentai in tutti – tutti – i modi di togliermelo dalla testa._  
 _Se ancora ne parlo non ne sono stata capace._  
 _Comunque non smisi di fantasticare su di lui e cercai di farmela passare conoscendo altri ragazzi presentatimi dalle mie amiche (che, tra l’altro, non sapevano nulla di Hogsmeade, forse lo immaginavano). Con Lucas, per un periodo, mi illusi che avrei potuto superare Tom Riddle..._  
  
Gli esami di fine anno erano alle porte, ma le ragazze trovavano ogni sera dieci minuti per scambiarsi i pettegolezzi della giornata.  
«Avete sentito che Nicholas e Charlotte si sono lasciati?» bisbigliò con fare cospiratorio Sarah.  
«Ma chi?» urlò scandalizzata Rachel. «Il bel Corvonero del settimo anno e la biondina Tassorosso del quarto? Ma se erano così carini insieme!»  
«A me non sono mai piaciuti» commentò Gladys, masticando un pezzo di gomma Bolla Bollente.  
«A te non piace mai nessuno, Lady, ma stavolta devo darti ragione, lui non mi dice proprio niente» la assecondò Morgana, «dà l’impressione di tirarsela troppo.»  
«Uff, non capite niente. Io morirei per un tipo del genere» sospirò Elaine.  
Rachel staccò una parte della bacchetta di liquirizia, riappoggiandola nella ciotola dei dolci che tiravano fuori per le loro chiacchiere notturne. Prima di mandarla giù parlò con la bocca piena: «Comunque non abbiamo ancora trovato un tipo che faccia perdere la testa a Morg allo stesso modo di Riddle.»  
Morgana si rabbuiò.  
«Ora come ora non cerco alcun tipo, lasciate stare» sventolò una mano, imbarazzata, «smettetela di presentarmi amici di amici, non ho molta voglia di conoscere gente nuova.»  
«Magari dovremmo cominciare a presentarti ragazze» scherzò Elaine.  
«Ma ti pare, ma che schifo sarebbe? Neanche i Babbani fanno queste cose» rispose Morgana, ridendo*.  
Gladys fu presa da un attacco di tosse e Sarah corse a darle delle pacche sulla schiena. «Mi è andata di traverso la gomma» spiegò dopo essersi ripresa.  
Le ragazze continuarono a conversare ancora per una decina di minuti e quando furono abbastanza stanche si diedero la buonanotte, si infilarono nei propri letti e si misero a dormire. Morgana fece un po’ di fatica ad addormentarsi; la tormentava l’idea che non sarebbe mai riuscita a farsi piacere nessun altro, che Tom Riddle sarebbe rimasto per lei l’unico degno delle sue attenzioni. Non voleva questa cosa.  
La mattina dopo si risvegliò sudata, si era agitata tutta la notte per cercare di prendere sonno. Era un sabato e quel giorno non avrebbero avuto lezione, ma con gli esami a breve aveva deciso di andare a studiare in biblioteca; tanto aveva notato che in quel periodo Riddle preferiva studiare lontano dal resto degli studenti, forse in qualche aula vuota o nella sala comune. Non aveva paura di imbattersi per caso in lui.  
Morgana aveva trovato la Sala Grande a colazione mezza vuota e in biblioteca non c’era ancora nessuno; in periodo d’esami trovare un posto vuoto in biblioteca era un’impresa impossibile, ma per fortuna nessuno sembrava così temerario da puntare la sveglia alla sua stessa ora. Si sedette in un posto vicino a una finestra per studiare con la luce del sole, tirò fuori i libri e si mise a ripassare. Sfogliò le pergamene scritte fitte di Incantesimi, Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e Storia della Magia, le materie in cui andava meglio; nel mentre che aveva riletto in tutta fretta gli appunti delle ultime lezioni, i banchi intorno a lei si erano riempiti di studenti altrettanto mattinieri.  
«Scusa, posso sedermi qui?» Alzò gli occhi e vide un ragazzo biondo che le indicava il posto occupato dalla sua borsa. Lo conosceva, era un Corvonero, le sue amiche parlavano spesso di lui.  
«Sì!» esclamò lei, affrettandosi a toglierla di lì. «Perdonami, sono mortificata. Non volevo poggiare le mie cose su una sedia.»  
Lucas Diggory rise: «Non ti preoccupare, non c’è problema.»  
Mezz’oretta dopo Morgana passò a studiare Pozioni e si perse a esaminare il profilo del ragazzo accanto a lei pur di non dover leggere un’altra volta la parola “mescolare”. Osservando meglio il naso dritto, le ciglia bionde e gli occhi azzurri, doveva dar ragione a Elaine e Sarah quando dicevano che era bellissimo, anche se finora lei non era riuscito a vederlo in _quel_ modo. Scrollò la testa e la riabbassò sul manuale, cercando di memorizzare in quali pozioni serviva la valeriana e in quali l’artemisia.  
«Uffa» sbuffò ad alta voce.  
Lucas si voltò a guardarla, sbirciando verso il libro di testo: «Hai un problema con Pozioni?»  
«Sì» Morgana sorrise imbarazzata. «Non ho un grande amore per questa materia e sono sicura che Lumacorno mi odia. Alla fine riesco sempre a cavarmela agli esami scritti, perché imparo tutto a memoria, ma nella pratica faccio schifo.»  
«Io faccio parte del Lumaclub, se vuoi posso darti qualche dritta» si offrì lui.  
«Sarebbe magnifico! Quando?»  
«Anche ora, se vuoi» sorrise.  
Guardando il suo sorriso Morgana sentì più caldo. Un calore inaspettato. Uscirono fuori, nel parco, e passeggiando parlarono di pozioni, di esami, di professori; Lucas si propose di darle qualche seria lezione di Pozioni, Lumacorno avrebbe accordato il permesso se glielo avesse chiesto lui. Morgana non si sentiva così serena da mesi; era bello fare amicizia, imparare a conoscere qualcuno di nuovo. Mentre rientravano in Sala Grande, giusto in tempo per non perdersi il pranzo, Morgana vide di sfuggita Riddle passarle davanti e per la prima volta in mesi non diede importanza alla cosa.  
«Allora, ci vediamo più tardi per queste lezioni? Ti prego, fammi passare questi esami con un buon voto» lo scongiurò la ragazza, sperando di non essere l’unica ad aver passato una splendida mattinata.  
Lucas sorrise per l’ennesima volta, mostrando i denti bianchi lucidi. «Certo, ti vengo a chiamare in sala comune.» Poi si allontanò.  
Appena Morgana si sedette al tavolo da pranzo, le sue amiche – che avevano visto tutta la scena da lontano – la assalirono di domande.  
«Piano, piano. Ora vi racconto tutto!»  
  
_...Lucas mi aiutò a prendere un voto decente a Pozioni e insieme trascorremmo un’estate stupenda. Ci mettemmo insieme; è stata l’unica estate in cui non sono stata male per Tom. La relazione con Lucas mi ha fatto capire che riesco a rovinare tutte le cose belle della mia vita. Perché Lui tornò e io non riuscii a non crollare tra le sue braccia di nuovo.»_  
  
La donna fece una pausa dal diario. Gli occhi le si erano stancati a forza di leggere quella scrittura minuta dalle lettere affusolate. In alcuni punti del testo l’inchiostro nero si era esteso a goccia, seguendo il percorso delle lacrime che l’avevano sbavato cadendo sulla pagina.  
Quante volte doveva aver riletto quelle pagine la sé di una volta?  
Voltò il foglio e si accorse che Morgana – l’altra Morgana, non lei – sarebbe di nuovo saltata in avanti, al 1943 stavolta, invece di rimanere al 1941. Si domandò perché aveva sentito il bisogno di fare quei salti: che non riuscisse a rimanere lucida riguardo ciò che le stava accadendo? O forse era solo un interminabile flusso di coscienza in cui cose buone e cattive le si mescolavano nella memoria.  
Almeno lei ne aveva ancora memoria.  
Si alzò dalla sedia e corse nell’altra stanza a recuperare un taccuino: lo avrebbe usato per appuntare luoghi, nomi, date e ricostruire l’itinerario mentale di quella ragazza soggiogata a un mostro. Non poteva permettersi di trascurare nulla.  
Si segnò in poche linee i primi avvenimenti di cui era venuta a conoscenza, poi riprese la lettura illudendosi di essere preparata a ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sarebbe superfluo dirlo, ma vorrei ricordare che ciò che pensa un personaggio non è necessariamente ciò che pensa l'autore. Grazie dell'attenzione. (Tra l'altro, vi ricordo anche che siamo negli anni 40, in una società magica che IO immagino ancora più tradizionalista e conservatrice di quella babbana).  
> -  
> Eccomi con il capitolo 9. Vi aveva preparato che la sua felicità sarebbe durata poco eh? Mood di questa storia.   
> Fun fact: come vi avevo già accennato, inizialmente Lucas (che avete scoperto che fa di cognome Diggory) non si chiamava così. Si chiamava Luke Castellan. I più esperti di fantasy tra voi lo riconosceranno come un "omaggio" a un personaggio di Percy Jackson ahahah capite bene che il nome doveva cambiare. E niente, Lucas Diggory mi piace anche molto di più <3  
> Come al solito, vi invito a farmi sapere cosa ne pensate del capitolo (qui, dove potete commentare anche se non avete un account) o su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)). In alternativa, lasciatemi un kudos <3  
> Ci sentiamo tra 4 giorni, a Halloween!


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**10.**  


_Marzo, 1944._  


  
_«Sono sparita per un po’. La fine del semestre mi ha messo a dura prova; la semi-relazione con Tom anche. Continuiamo a trovarci in questo limbo: stiamo insieme, non stiamo insieme? La risposta che ha saputo darmi lui è che andiamo a letto insieme, basta. Ma non è vero, non andiamo SOLO a letto insieme. Altrimenti perché per il mio ultimo compleanno mi avrebbe fatto un regalo?_  
  
Morgana aspettava Dorea sotto la scalinata principale dell’ingresso per accompagnarla al campo di Quidditch. Aveva preso l’abitudine di accompagnare la sua amica agli allenamenti della squadra Serpeverde: adorava vederla volare, non conosceva nessun altro che volasse con una tale eleganza. Di solito occupavano il tragitto fino al campo chiacchierando del più e del meno, ma quel giorno un solo pensiero tormentava Morgana: Halloween era alle porte.  
Dorea apparve in cima alle scale già vestita con la divisa Serpeverde attirando gli sguardi dei ragazzi presenti. I pantaloni attillati le mettevano troppo in risalto le gambe tornite e il sedere. Morgana le andò incontro e quando le fu vicina la accolse con ciò che le ronzava in testa da tutto il giorno.  
«Rea, non so che organizzare per il mio compleanno.» Avrebbe compiuto diciassette anni, sarebbe diventata maggiorenne, e aveva un’insana voglia di festeggiare e sbattere la sua felicità in faccia alle altre persone. Tanto più che era un periodo buono con Tom. Un po’ meno buono con le sue amiche Grifondoro.  
«Vorrei una sala grande, della musica, persone che ballano…» sospirò.  
L’amica ruotò la testa verso di lei, frustando la lunga coda castana nell’aria.  
«Be’, hai visto com’è stato il mio diciassettesimo, non credo di essere la persona più adatta a cui chiedere» si strinse nelle spalle.  
Morgana del compleanno di Dorea ricordava solo di essersi ubriacata davanti a Tom e che l’aveva pregato di andare a letto con lei.  
«Vaghi ricordi» sorvolò lei. «Manca poco tempo, Rea, e io non ho ancora organizzato nulla.»  
Dorea continuò a camminare, senza risponderle, gli occhi grigi scandagliavano il cielo alla ricerca di nuvole. Morgana sapeva che quello era il suo modo di riflettere e la seguì senza disturbare.  
Soltanto quando arrivarono al campo di Quidditch Dorea si illuminò: «Se non sbaglio, un’amica di Lucas ha festeggiato in un luogo del genere. Dovresti chiedere a lui.»  
Morgana la guardò seria: «Rea, non so come farei senza di te.» Poi scoppiò a ridere.  
La risata roca di Dorea gorgogliò fuori a ruota.  
Si salutarono e la Serpeverde si allontanò. Morgana continuò a guardarla finché non inforcò la scopa e ordinò alla squadra di mettersi in fila; Dorea era il capitano, ormai da due anni. Un sorriso le increspò le labbra al pensiero della prossima partita: il cronista, Chris Batten, era innamorato di Dorea da quando l’aveva vista volare la prima volta e il professor Michalis sopportava ormai a stento i commenti ripetitivi e appassionati del ragazzo; Morgana, invece, se la rideva sempre di gusto.  
Tornò al castello riflettendo sul da farsi e decisa a cercare Lucas come le aveva suggerito la sua amica. Tuttavia, mentre costeggiava la riva del lago, notò sua sorella che chiacchierava con alcune compagne Corvonero; le sue gambe si mossero senza che il suo cervello avesse deciso la direzione e in pochi passi si ritrovò vicino al gruppetto di ragazzine.  
«Cassie!»  
Cassandra si voltò con un enorme sorriso sul viso paffuto e le saltellò incontro. I lunghi capelli biondi, gli occhi nocciola e le labbra piene la rendevano una bambina davvero bella. A Morgana si strinse il cuore al pensiero che ciò che stava passando lei potesse accadere anche alla sua adorata sorellina. Scacciò via dalla testa quella stupida paura.  
«Nana, che c’è? Stavo facendo amicizia.»  
«Ho visto! E sei molto più brava di me in questo» le scompigliò i capelli con affetto. «Volevo solo darti un bacio, ora corro dentro a cercare Lucas per questioni segretissime che riguardano il mio compleanno.»  
La bambina rise, poi smise di colpo: «Stavo pensando…» Morgana la invitò a continuare con uno sguardo interrogativo. «Non sarebbe bellissimo se festeggiassi il trenta sera aspettando la mezzanotte?»  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo: niente di preoccupante.  
«È un’idea fantastica, tesoro.»   
Morgana si abbassò verso la sorella e Cassandra le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, andandosene poi via felice.  
Girovagò per il castello, mentre rifletteva su ciò che le aveva suggerito la sorella; più ci pensava, più le sembrava davvero un’ottima idea. Quando avrebbe trovato Lucas, lo avrebbe aggiornato anche di ciò.   
Trovò Lucas in biblioteca e lo trascinò fuori di lì senza dargli il tempo di chiedere spiegazioni. Il ragazzo, sempre fin troppo paziente, si limitò a chiederle di cosa volesse parlare.  
«Dorea mi ha detto che tu conosceresti una sala molto grande dove potrei organizzare il mio compleanno!» Gli rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
Lucas la fissò con un’espressione ironica, poi si sciolse in una risatina: «Tutto qua?» Infilò le dita nelle tasche della divisa, riflettendo. «Ah, mi sa che parla del salone dove ha festeggiato Elladora. Vieni, ti ci porto.»  
La prese per mano e Morgana arrossì al contatto. Nonostante quello che era successo tra loro, erano rimasti in buoni rapporti, ma l’idea di girare mano nella mano con Lucas non la faceva sentire a suo agio. Lasciò scivolare via la mano e continuò a camminargli accanto. Il ragazzo la condusse fino al settimo piano, in un corridoio poco frequentato.  
«Giuro che l’ultima volta qui c’era una porta. Davanti quell’arazzo, lo vedi?»  
Seguì lo sguardo di Lucas, ma della porta non c’era l’ombra.  
Fecero il giro del piano almeno tre volte, accompagnati dalle imprecazioni di Lucas che era sicuro di non aver sbagliato corridoio. Alla terza volta che passarono davanti l’arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo una porta apparve.  
Morgana lanciò uno strillo. «Avevi ragione, Lucas!»  
Il ragazzo smise di parlare e si sistemò da una parte i capelli biondi, prima di aprirle la porta e lasciarla passare.  
Quando Morgana mise piede nella sala fu certa di essere finita in un piano architettato da Lucas e Dorea: il salone era già arredato ed era proprio come lo desiderava. Saltò addosso all’amico per abbracciarlo.  
«Grazie, grazie, grazie! Non dovevate fare tutto questo per me!»  
Lucas tossicchiò imbarazzato: «Prego, ma non sono stato io.»  
Morgana fece qualche passo in avanti, inoltrandosi nella stanza: il tavolo per il buffet era addossato alla parete destra della stanza e dalla parte opposta troneggiava un tavolo di vetro su cui già erano appoggiati i bicchieri. Si sedette su uno dei divanetti sparsi per saggiarne la comodità e si immaginò senza fatica lei e Tom che ballavano al centro della grande sala, invidiati da tutti. L’intera sala era decorata di festoni color oro, e globi di luce la illuminavano vagando su e giù; uno di essi si appoggiò su una mano di Morgana, sparendo, mentre Lucas le si sedeva accanto.  
«Sai che anche Elladora ha detto di aver trovato tutto già pronto? Non è che siamo capitati nel salone segreto delle feste di Hogwarts?»  
«Non so cosa sia ma è fantastico. Mi piace tantissimo.»  
Rimasero per un po’ dentro la sala a parlare e quando uscirono fuori Morgana esclamò: «Bene, luogo trovato, ora devo pensare agli invitati.»  
«Lo hai già detto alle ragazze?»  
Morgana fece una smorfia. «No… non credo che verranno, e una delusione del genere è l’ultima cosa che voglio.»  
«Provaci, sono sicuro che ti stupiranno» le poggiò una mano sul braccio, sfregando per confortarla.  
«Tanto credo che alla fine inviterò un po’ tutti» troncò la conversazione.  
Salutò Lucas e si allontanò verso la sua sala comune, sforzandosi di pensare a come invitare le sue compagne di dormitorio. Passeggiò per almeno dieci minuti davanti al quadro d’ingresso non trovando il coraggio di parlare con le sue amiche di una cosa a cui teneva troppo. Non sapeva nemmeno se si trovavano tutte in camera o se erano sparse in vari punti del castello e l’idea di dire la stessa cosa più volte – con la paura di ricevere un no come risposta – la stava mandando in paranoia. Alla fine si decise: tutto quello che doveva fare era invitare al suo compleanno persone che erano state le sue migliori amiche per anni, poteva farcela.  
Superò il ritratto della Signora Grassa e salì le scale.  
«Ciao» salutò Sarah e Gladys che stavano studiando ognuna per conto suo nella stanza, «dove sono le altre?»  
«Elaine è agli allenamenti di Quidditch» rispose distratta Sarah.  
«Rachel probabilmente a pomiciare con qualche altro ragazzo» si intromise pungente, come al solito, Gladys.  
Morgana sorvolò sull’acidità del commento e continuò indisturbata: «Volevo invitarvi alla mia festa di compleanno, la sera del trenta, maggiori informazioni più avanti. Portate chi volete, lo spazio è grande. Appena le vedo, lo dico anche alle altre due.»  
Rachel entrò di corsa con i capelli arruffati, come se avesse fatto le scale troppo in fretta. «Che mi sono persa?» Si passò una mano sulla fronte sudata.  
«Morgana ci ha invitate al suo compleanno.» Il tono piatto di Gladys fece sembrare il tutto meno entusiasmante di come l’aveva pensato Morgana.  
«Ci sarò sicuramente, Morg» le sorrise Rachel. La ragazza la ringraziò con uno sguardo riconoscente.   
  
La sera della festa Morgana aveva portato tutto il necessario per cambiarsi nel dormitorio della sorella. Cassandra e le sue amiche le si affaccendavano intorno come fatine, intente ad arrotolarle i capelli ai lati della testa.  
«Vi ricordate di lasciarmi la schiena scoperta, vero?»  
Le tre bambine risero e non le risposero. Morgana sperò solo di non doversi pentire di aver affidato loro quel compito.  
Il lungo vestito nero galleggiava in aria, occupando il centro della stanza. Si era innamorata di quell’abito appena l’aveva visto esposto nella vetrina di quel negozio a Diagon Alley: il pizzo nero e lo scollo a V, con piccole pietre nere cucite lungo le coppe, rivelavano la finezza con cui era stato lavorato. Con le lacrime agli occhi aveva chiesto alla madre di comprarlo.  
Quando si accorse che le bambine dietro di lei avevano finito di armeggiare si alzò e si andò a controllare allo specchio. Erano state brave, doveva ammetterlo: i capelli erano tirati all’indietro e la maggior parte dei suoi boccoli biondi era fissata dietro la nuca; solo qualche riccio sfuggiva alle forcine, accarezzandole le spalle.  
Morgana prese l’abito, sfiorando il tessuto con reverenza; Cassandra la aiutò a infilarselo senza rovinarsi l’acconciatura. Il vestito aveva un piccolo strascico, ma con i tacchi nemmeno l’avrebbe notato.  
Si truccò gli occhi con un filo d’ombretto, ma ci mise molto di più a stendere il rossetto scuro con attenzione.  
Quando indossò anche le scarpe, Cassandra le girò intorno. Si lasciò sfuggire un «wow» sottovoce. «Sei splendida, Nana!»  
Si osservò allo specchio anche lei: forse lo scollo la lasciava troppo scoperta davanti, sarebbe stato meglio se avesse comprato una collana da indossare, oltre agli orecchini d’oro. Per il resto, le stava d’incanto.  
Si preparò anche Cassandra, poi scesero finalmente nella sala comune dei Corvonero, dove le aspettava Lucas.  
L’amico si sciolse in un sorriso vedendole: «Ma che splendide ragazze!». Le offrì un braccio per aiutarla a fare gli ultimi gradini, poi le appoggiò una mano sulla schiena, avvicinandola a lui per darle un bacio sulla guancia. «Sei davvero bellissima. Spero che Tom Riddle non si perda questo spettacolo.»  
Morgana si schermì: «Sai che non voglio parlare di lui davanti a Cassandra.»  
Il Corvonero abbassò la testa per scusarsi, poi abbracciò la bambina che gli era saltata al collo. Sua sorella era molto più espansiva di lei. Uscirono dalla sala comune dei Corvonero e si avviarono verso il corridoio del settimo piano.  
Morgana camminò per i corridoi tenendo alto il vestito davanti ai piedi per non inciampare; Lucas la lasciò appoggiare al suo braccio ogni volta che fecero delle scale. Arrivati davanti all’arazzo, c’era già della gente in attesa fuori, ma nessuna delle persone che Morgana aspettava era lì. Tergiversò ancora un po’, ma alla fine si decise ad entrare.  
La sala era, forse, ancora più bella di quando l’aveva vista l’ultima volta. Della musica allegra accarezzava le sue orecchie, come se arrivasse da un luogo lontano. Le salì subito il buonumore. Prese Lucas per mano e gli ballò intorno ridendo: la melodia si fece più vivace e avvolse la sala. Si misero a ballare anche altre persone.  
«Ho fame.» Si staccò da Lucas, che le lasciò le dita senza opporsi.  
Si avvicinò al buffet, ma l’amico non la seguì. Guardò con ansia verso la porta mentre piluccava qualcosa dal piatto e si sentì una stupida per aver pensato che davvero Tom si sarebbe presentato al suo compleanno. Era ovvio che non le interessava della sua stupida festa, d’altronde perché avrebbe dovuto?  
Mentre si guardava intorno sentì qualcuno arrivarle da dietro, di soppiatto, e delle mani fredde sulla schiena: sobbalzò per il solletico. Si girò e vide la faccia lentigginosa di Rachel sorriderle.  
«Eccoti!» la abbracciò felice. «Le altre?» Rachel scosse la testa, distogliendo gli occhi. Morgana si rabbuiò. «Non verranno, vero?»  
Prima che Rachel potesse rispondere Morgana si allontanò, scusandosi. Era stata una stupida anche a pensare seriamente che le sue ex amiche venissero. Era chiaro che ormai la odiavano. Le note allegre che aleggiavano nella stanza si erano immalinconite, le persone avevano smesso di ballare.  
Dorea, elegantissima nel suo vestito verde smeraldo, entrò nella stanza. Morgana le corse incontro, ticchettando sul pavimento di marmo.  
«Rachel mi ha fatto capire che Elaine, Gladys e Sarah non verranno.» Trattenne la voglia di scoppiare a piangere sotto gli occhi grigi della sua amica. «Tom non ha mai risposto in maniera affermativa. Questo compleanno sta già facendo schifo ed è appena iniziato.»  
Dorea la afferrò per le spalle. «Fai un bel respiro con me. Brava, così» disse, mentre Morgana inspirava azzittendosi. «Ho visto Riddle vestito bene, verrà. Smetti di pensare a lui e goditi la tua festa.»  
Inspirò un’altra volta, mentre la ragazza si allontanava per andare incontro a Charlus. Chiuse gli occhi, immobile accanto alla parete. Decise di prendere alla lettera il suo consiglio e andò a versarsi da bere, sperando così di scacciare tutti i pensieri negativi. Le sembrava che le persone intorno a lei si stessero divertendo: Lucas scherzava con Rachel seduti su un divanetto, la ragazza si toccava in continuazione i capelli; Dorea e Charlus danzavano insieme coordinando i passi senza staccare gli occhi l’uno dagli occhi dell’altro; sua sorella spettegolava insieme alle sue amiche su ogni invitato. Ovunque si girava vedeva qualcuno sorridere, mangiare o ballare. Ne era contenta, era così che doveva essere la sua festa. Allora, perché sentiva quel vuoto dentro?  
Poi, eccolo. Tom Riddle entrò dalla porta, si guardò intorno sprezzante, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia di disgusto. Morgana sentì caldo in maniera innaturale; si toccò le guance, scottavano. Fece finta di averlo notato appena, come se non avesse guardato verso la porta tutta la sera. Fece un passo verso la sua direzione. Dorea aveva ragione, si era davvero vestito bene. Un altro passo. Adorava il completo scuro che si era messo, sembrava fatto su misura per lui. Attraversò il centro della sala cercando di non accelerare il passo. Si era pettinato i capelli con cura, laccandoli da una parte e lasciando la fronte scoperta. Arrivata davanti a lui – gli occhi all’altezza del mento, nonostante i tacchi – sorrise raggiante. Le sue iridi celesti brillavano della luce dei lumicini, ma non sorrise quando la vide.  
«Sei arrivato» sussurrò, accarezzandogli con una mano la guancia, appena rasata. Poteva ancora sentire l’odore del dopobarba.  
Sentì il suo sguardo scandagliarla dalla testa ai piedi. Infine si chinò in avanti fino a sussurrarle all’orecchio: «Sei molto bella.»  
La serata per Morgana sarebbe anche potuta finire in quel momento, nessun regalo di compleanno avrebbe superato un complimento da parte di Tom. Eppure, credeva di poter osare di più: «Ti va di ballare?»  
Tom annuì quasi impercettibilmente, Morgana sentì la sua mano all’altezza della schiena nuda spingerla con delicatezza verso gli altri. Smise di camminare nel momento in cui Tom si fermò: erano al centro del salone. Si voltò verso di lui col fiato sospeso; ebbe l’impressione che tutti li stessero guardando, aspettando che cominciassero a ballare. Senza fiatare Tom le offrì un braccio, posò l’altra mano sulla parte della schiena coperta dal vestito e mosse il piede sinistro in avanti, Morgana seguì il movimento. Danzarono insieme seguendo la melodia, isolati dal resto del mondo come in un sogno.  
«Non credevo sapessi ballare» disse Morgana, dopo una giravolta.  
Tom non rispose, ma la avvicinò di più a sé. Morgana avvampò, cercando di ritrarsi per non rendere ovvio agli occhi della sorella quello che provava per il ragazzo. Avrebbe voluto appoggiare la testa sul petto del ragazzo e farsi cullare da quella musica, ma non voleva che Cassandra sapesse di Tom. Non poteva parlarne a casa, non voleva. Anche se il ballare per quelle che le sembrarono ore con lui rendeva la loro relazione altrettanto evidente.  
Quando si fu stancato, Tom le sfiorò il braccio, facendola trasalire, e la afferrò per le dita portandola lontano dalle persone che ballavano affollate. Morgana non esisteva più per nessun altro, lo seguiva adorante. Si fermarono al tavolo delle bevande per rinfrescarsi la gola e riprendere fiato.  
Tom richiamò la sua attenzione, concentrata sul bicchiere d’acqua. «Non rimarrò qui tutta la sera, sono passato solo per farti gli auguri.»  
La ragazza si rabbuiò: «Ma il mio compleanno è domani, non potresti rimanere almeno fino a mezzanotte?»  
«No.» Si guardò seccato intorno. Troppa gente per i suoi gusti, Morgana lo sapeva. «Andiamo fuori, volevo darti una cosa in privato.»  
Scivolarono senza parlare tra la folla, puntando verso l’uscita, le dita attorcigliate. Se lei fosse sparita qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto?  
«Voltati» le disse il Serpeverde, una volta raggiunto l’arazzo fuori.  
Morgana gli diede le spalle, obbedendo. Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato. Trattenne la voglia di girarsi a guardare cosa stava succedendo, non sapendo cosa aspettarsi. Il cuore le batteva a mille. Tom le chiedeva ancora una volta di fidarsi di lui e lei ancora una volta non aveva dubbi a farlo, nonostante tutto. Sentì qualcosa di freddo sulla pelle, in mezzo al petto, e abbassò gli occhi: una catenina d’oro le correva intorno al collo e sullo sterno era posizionato un pendente nero a forma di cuore, sulla cui superficie si intrecciavano sottili volute d’oro. Quasi scoppiò in lacrime dalla gioia. Si girò di scatto, saltandogli addosso e baciandolo con passione.  
«Non dovevi farmi un regalo. Quanto ti è costata?» chiese apprensiva, dopo essersi staccata dalle sue labbra.  
«È ossidiana, non vale niente.»  
Prima che potesse ribattere, Morgana si accorse di essere osservata. Gladys, Sarah ed Elaine erano a metà del corridoio, immobili a guardare la scena; Elaine aveva un pacchetto in mano. Morgana si staccò dal ragazzo per andare loro incontro.  
«Non credevo sareste venute» disse loro, quando fu abbastanza vicina per farsi sentire.  
Le tre ragazze non risposero, imbarazzate e concentrate sulla collana che ora indossava Morgana. Si voltò indietro ma il Serpeverde si era già volatilizzato; le ragazze davanti a lei non accennavano a fare un passo.  
«Volete entrare o no?» le incalzò.  
Entrarono seguendola, senza fiatare, e passarono il resto della festa a parlottare da una parte, includendo anche Rachel. Morgana d’altro canto era estasiata dal regalo di Tom; era stata una fortuna che non avesse comprato una collana per la festa. Sembrava quasi che le avesse letto nel pensiero. Bevve, ballò con altri amici, mangiò la torta a mezzanotte, aprì i regali: Dorea le consegnò una scatola con dentro un diario e un paio di orecchini; Rachel e le altre si presentarono con il loro pacchetto, che una volta scartato rivelò un album di foto. Le fotografie in bianco e nero si muovevano mostrando i loro momenti più belli, i pranzi tutti insieme, le uscite ad Hogsmeade, le serate a chiacchierare fino a tardi in dormitorio, quella volta che si erano ubriacate con il Gioco dello Snaso. Un’offerta di pace?  
Verso le due di notte Morgana tornò in stanza stremata; si sentiva le gambe come gelatina e i piedi gonfi per il troppo stare in piedi. Le amiche la aspettavano in camera, con una faccia da funerale. Mentre si toglieva le forcine dai capelli domandò sorpresa: «Che succede?»  
Silenzio. Non si aspettava certo una reazione del genere, non immaginava neppure il perché. Fu Gladys a parlare, esplicitando quello che pensavano anche le altre.  
«Alla fine è riuscito a metterti anche il collare.»  
  
_...ci sono rimasta male. Non risposi neanche, troppo arrabbiata per commentare mi chiusi in bagno a piangere, rovinando così quello che era sembrato un diciassettesimo perfetto. Non credo di indossare un collare, non credo di essere il cane di Tom, sebbene quelle parole mi abbiano rimbombato nella testa per un po’. Come un’accusa. Comunque sì, la collana la indosso sempre, rimane il più bel regalo che abbia mai ricevuto e non penso smetterò mai di indossarla.»_  
  
Solo allora Morgana realizzò perché da quando aveva iniziato a leggere il diario non riusciva a fare a meno di compiere quel gesto abitudinario di portarsi una mano al petto: cercava questa fantomatica collana, che lei non aveva mai visto e non aveva idea di come fosse fatta. Corse in camera da letto, aprì il portagioie e tirò fuori le collane che possedeva alla ricerca di un cuore di ossidiana. Non c’era. Come poteva essere sparita? Dove poteva averla messa?  
Un ricordo scivolò fuori dalla sua mente: la catenina tra le dita, il ciondolo sospeso davanti al viso mentre lo mostrava felicissima a Dorea. Quella collana esisteva, e lei non la aveva più. Ma, ancora più importante, capì con disperazione che era tutto vero e che, in un modo o nell’altro, lo aveva dimenticato. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, non so da dove iniziare perché devo dire un sacco di cose.  
> Questo è un capitolo fondamentale! Tanto che l'ho riscritto due volte perché la prima volta mi faceva schifo come era venuto. Ora penso di essere riuscita ad avvicinarmi di più alla forma che volevo dargli.  
> Dunque, io e Morgana condividiamo il mese di compleanno (oltre a tante altre cose); ci tenevo tanto a far uscire questo capitolo il giorno stesso del suo compleanno <3  
> Tom le regala il ciondolo che dà il nome alla storia. Volete vedere come è fatto questo ciondolo? Cliccate [qui](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDmYC1VKaTj/).  
> Fun fact: il vestito di Morgana è ispirato al mio vestito del diciottesimo. In realtà le cose stanno in modo diverso: ho PRIMA descritto il suo vestito nella mia vecchia versione (non in modo così dettagliato, ovvio) e ho POI comprato il vestito in questione. E niente, mi dà sempre tanto da pensare questa cosa.  
> Vi ringrazio di aver letto, vi chiedo come al solito di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate e di lasciarmi un kudos, in caso non l'abbiate già fatto.  
> A tra quattro giorni!


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**11.**  
  
_«Va bene, non mi va di dilungarmi troppo sul mio compleanno, ritorniamo a Lucas. I primi tempi del quarto anno furono tendenzialmente felici, io e Lucas stavamo bene insieme. Alcune volte però non mi sentivo tranquilla: mi sentivo osservata e quando mi giravo Lui era lì a fissarmi, con il sorriso strafottente, in attesa. Di che cosa lo sapevamo entrambi..._  
  
Lucas e Morgana ridevano guardandosi complici sdraiati sul prato di fronte al Lago Nero: la giornata era calda ma ventilata e ne stavano approfittando per prendere un po’ di sole prima del freddo ormai alle porte. Le dita del ragazzo si arrotolavano intorno ai boccoli della ragazza giocandoci, mentre lei parlava e sorrideva raccontandogli quello che era successo a Rachel durante la lezione di Pozioni. Morgana si sentiva davvero a suo agio a trascorrere il tempo con Lucas: discutevano di politica, di letteratura, di futuro, e nel vedersi riflessa nei suoi occhi blu – molto diversi dal freddo celeste di Tom Riddle – si sentiva in pace. L’estate era passata tra pranzi in famiglia e partite di Quidditch, ma anche compiti e lunghe passeggiate in campagna: erano stati sempre insieme. E anche negli ultimi due mesi a Hogwarts non si erano staccati un attimo.   
Morgana, puntellandosi sui gomiti, si chinò su di lui per baciarlo. Quando si staccò non riuscì a non pensare a quanto fosse bello.  
«Insomma, Rachel sta piangendo da ieri e non l’ha consolata nemmeno il fatto che Lumacorno le ha promesso di rimediare in prima persona. Non esce dal dormitorio se non con un cappello in testa» rise spensierata.  
Lucas rise a sua volta, riavvicinandola a lui per poterla continuare a baciare. Rimasero così per alcuni minuti, a scambiarsi leggeri baci a fior di labbra cercando di non attirare l’attenzione di qualche professore che si fosse ritrovato a passeggiare nel parco. I professori facevano sempre storie per le dimostrazioni pubbliche d’affetto; anche a ragione, pensava Morgana, considerando che lei stessa aveva visto ragazzi pomiciare in ogni angolo del castello.  
Quando Lucas annunciò di dover tornare in dormitorio a finire un saggio di Astronomia, Morgana si sollevò sulle punte per schioccargli un ultimo bacio e lasciarlo andare via.  
Mentre Lucas si allontanava, si rimise sdraiata sull’erba per leggere un po’ in pace, lontana dai rumori della sala comune. Riuscì a leggere solo qualche riga prima di distogliere lo sguardo dalla pagina e appuntarlo sul ragazzo appoggiato al tronco di un albero qualche metro più in là. Si rialzò in piedi per andargli incontro, sistemandosi frettolosamente le pieghe del vestito.  
«Mi stavi spiando?» domandò non appena fu abbastanza vicina.  
Tom Riddle sogghignò: «Non gira tutto intorno a te, Diaspro.»  
Ah, erano scesi a un tale livello di conoscenza da essere tornati ai cognomi?  
«Strano, _Tom_ , pensavo fossi venuto a farmi un’altra predica su chi scelgo di frequentare» ribatté con tono di sfida.  
«Niente affatto. Diggory mi sembra un ottimo partito» fece una pausa, ma riprese subito dopo stampandosi sul volto una finta espressione corrucciata, «ma sappiamo sia tu che io che non durerà a lungo, non è vero?»  
Morgana gli lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco, le sopracciglia aggrottate e la bocca imbronciata, senza rispondere. Sapeva che aveva ragione.  
«Ci vediamo a lezione, _Morgana_ » la guardò divertito, come se il suo esserci rimasta male fosse per lui motivo di riso.  
Morgana tornò furibonda in dormitorio, senza più voglia di leggere o di fare alcunché. Tom Riddle non doveva permettersi di fare certe insinuazioni su di lei; gli avrebbe dimostrato il contrario. Non tutto girava intorno a lui.  
  
La mattina dopo, appena sveglia, Morgana notò i letti accanto al suo vuoti. Le ragazze dovevano già essere scese a fare colazione senza nemmeno svegliarla. Si vestì in fretta e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza sistemandosi a stento i capelli. Per le scale per poco non prese in pieno Lucas: in quei due mesi avevano preso l’abitudine di fare colazione insieme e, non vedendola giù in Sala Grande, le era andato incontro. Il cuore le si sciolse al pensiero.  
«Ciao, bellezza» esordì lui alzandole il viso con dolcezza per darle un bacio sulle labbra.  
Morgana guardò le mani del ragazzo famelica: «Dimmi che mi hai portato qualcosa da mangiare, sto morendo di fame e se arrivo in ritardo a Erbologia sono sicura che Beery mi trasformerà in una pianta.»  
Lucas prese dalla borsa qualcosa incartato in un tovagliolo e lo porse a Morgana: «Ecco a te, ingorda. Pensi solo al cibo.»  
«Grazie!» il viso di Morgana si illuminò di gioia. Non si era ancora abituata a tutte le carinerie che le riservava il ragazzo. Addentò un pezzo del panino con la marmellata e si rivolse al Corvonero ancora con la bocca piena: «Ieri mi è venuto in mente che devo parlarti di una cosa. Ci vediamo prima di pranzo?»  
Il ragazzo rimase un attimo in silenzio, sondandola.  
«Si tratta di Riddle, vero?»  
Morgana smise di mangiare, colta sul fatto. Sorrise a trentadue denti mentre sentiva le sue guance scottare. Perché era così facile capire quello che le passava per la testa?  
«Ne parliamo dopo, devo proprio scappare» si alzò sulle punte per baciarlo e corse via, infilando l’ultimo pezzo di pane in bocca. Trovò molto difficile masticare mentre correva senza strozzarsi, ma non aveva un attimo da perdere sapendo già quanto tempo aveva speso a parlare con il suo ragazzo.  
La prima persona che le saltò agli occhi quando mise piede nell’aula di Erbologia fu Tom Riddle, e non poté fare a meno di ripensare alle parole che le aveva detto il giorno prima. Voltò la testa ostentando indifferenza e andò a salutare le sue amiche.  
«Vi siete dimenticate di svegliarmi?» chiese interrogativa alle due ragazze più vicine.   
«Per la barba di Merlino!» esclamò Elaine. «Ecco cosa dovevo fare!»  
Morgana la tranquillizzò dicendole che non c’era problema, sebbene in realtà ci fosse rimasta un po’ male che si fossero dimenticate di lei.  
Il professor Beery entrò nella serra. «Buongiorno ragazzi. Per la lezione di oggi vorrei vi disponeste in coppie, in modo tale da raccogliere con facilità i frutti del Pugnacio, del quale abbiamo parlato nella lezione precedente. Spero abbiate tutti studiato gli appunti, vi saranno molto utili» ridacchiò.  
Gli studenti cominciarono a lamentarsi; erano tutti preoccupati di non essere ancora pronti per affrontare una pianta con un tale livello di pericolosità. Dagli studenti Grifondoro si alzò un’ulteriore lamentela poiché non riuscivano a mettersi d’accordo su come accoppiarsi dal momento che non erano pari; uno dei ragazzi, Dedalus, era in infermeria per un’influenza. Il professor Beery perse la pazienza: «Fawcett vai con Evermonde, Myrtle con Lynch e Moore con Smith. Diaspro, tu vai con Riddle.»  
Morgana sbiancò. Ovviamente doveva essere lui l’unico Serpeverde non in coppia.  
«Oh no, ti prego no» sussurrò mentre rivolgeva uno sguardo implorante alle sue amiche. Elaine e Rachel alzarono le spalle ricambiando il suo sguardo con uno rassegnato; neanche loro volevano finire in coppia con Riddle.  
Andò a recuperare dal professore il contenitore per raccogliere i baccelli e si avvicinò al ragazzo a qualche passo da lei, sbattendo l’oggetto sul tavolo. Non riusciva a capire perché stare vicino a lui la influenzasse a tal punto.  
«Deduco che non sei felice di fare coppia con me, eppure fino a qualche mese fa avresti fatto carte false per una cosa del genere» osservò il Serpeverde, notando la sua irritazione.  
«Non darti tutta questa importanza» rispose con un moto di fastidio.  
«Oh, non sono certo io a darmela» sorrise sghembo il ragazzo.  
Prima che Morgana potesse ribattere, il professore ricominciò a parlare per fare le ultime raccomandazioni: «Ricordatevi: prendete un frutto per uno, devono bastare per tutti. Un mago capace dovrebbe essere in grado di raccoglierli anche da solo, ma voi siete giovani alle prime armi e avete bisogno di un aiuto.» Dopo aver finito, il professor Beery sistemò due Pugnaci verso l’entrata della serra e consegnò a tutti gli studenti guanti protettivi e occhiali antinfortunistici.  
Morgana, dopo essersi coperta a dovere, non riuscì a trattenersi: «Io davvero non capisco perché ti comporti così. Se ti dà fastidio che sto con Lucas, potevi fare qualcosa prima! Hai avuto la tua possibilità.»  
Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi, spostando con attenzione le iridi celesti su di lei.  
«A me non interessi.» Morgana pensò che avesse finito di parlare, secco come al solito, invece continuò: «Mi diverte prendermi gioco di te, vederti... _sofferente_.»  
Come un gatto con il topo o, più adeguato, il serpente con il topo, pensò. Livida, si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e si mise in fila dietro alcuni Serpeverde evitando di guardarlo, sperando che non si accorgesse – per l’ennesima volta – quanto le sue parole la facessero rimanere male. Anche perché sembrava che l’obiettivo fosse proprio quello. Come era prevedibile, non riuscì a stare zitta per due minuti di fila.  
«Tanto non ti credo. Ti si legge in faccia che ti piaccio» bleffò Morgana. Non riusciva a capire nemmeno come si comportava, figurarsi leggergli in faccia se davvero era interessato a lei o no.  
Dopo un breve sguardo sorpreso, Tom le afferrò il polso dietro il bancone, stringendolo. “Ahi” mimò Morgana con la bocca. Le si avvicinò per poterle bisbigliare in un orecchio senza farsi sentire da qualcun altro.  
«In realtà, quella a cui si legge in faccia che lascerebbe il ragazzo immediatamente a un mio ordine sei tu. Rimangiati quello che hai detto e smettila di provocarmi.»  
La lasciò e si ricompose come se non fosse accaduto nulla mentre Morgana si massaggiava il polso, guardandolo di sbieco. Riuscì a non fiatare per tutto il tempo in cui furono in fila, nonostante tutti i pensieri che le si affastellavano in testa: lei era sicura di piacergli, forse in un certo modo malato, e sapeva anche che aveva ragione quando diceva che per lui avrebbe lasciato Lucas senza pensarci due volte.  
Quando toccò a loro Tom tornò a rivolgerle la parola: «Io mi occupo di bloccare i rami, tu vai a prendere i baccelli al centro.»  
Morgana annuì. Si posizionò davanti al Pugnacio con la bacchetta sfoderata e aspettò il segnale del ragazzo; Tom nel frattempo incantò alcune corde posizionate vicino ai rami per bloccare il loro movimento e permettere alla compagna di raccogliere uno dei frutti in sicurezza.  
«Vai» le ordinò il ragazzo.  
Morgana superò i tralci spinosi senza grossi problemi, infilò una mano nella cavità centrale – schifandosi per la consistenza dei frutti – e tornò soddisfatta indietro. Mentre sollevava felice il frutto per farlo vedere agli altri compagni e al professore, uno dei tralci le afferrò la gamba piantandole grosse spine nel polpaccio; l’incantesimo era stato interrotto. Urlò per il dolore. Il professor Beery si slanciò in avanti pronunciando incantesimi in direzione dei tralci, riuscendo a liberarla, ma la sua gamba perdeva sangue copiosamente. «Riddle, porta la tua compagna in infermeria più in fretta possibile. Per tutti gli altri, la lezione finisce qui» ordinò il professore sbrigativo.  
Tom lasciò salire a cavalcioni sulla sua schiena Morgana, che continuava a piangere in silenzio per il dolore: la ferita era profonda, seppur non troppo estesa. Le amiche seguivano il giovane Serpeverde per non perdere di vista la ragazza nemmeno per un attimo.  
«Rachel, va’ a chiamare Lucas, per favore. Digli di raggiungermi in infermeria.»  
«Corro» rispose la rossa prima di accelerare il passo verso le scale che l’avrebbero portata nell’aula dove si trovava il ragazzo.  
Tom la fece scendere con delicatezza, continuando a tenerla sospesa finché Morgana non appoggiò la gamba sana sul pavimento; tentando di fare un passo, quasi cadde e si aggrappò senza volerlo alla spalla del ragazzo.  
«Grazie. Possono accompagnarmi dentro anche loro» indicò le ragazze poco dietro di lei. Lui non rispose. Prima che si girasse per tornare dal professore e poter dire di aver fatto il suo dovere, Morgana abbassò la voce: «Non l’hai fatto apposta, vero?»  
Un lieve movimento del capo e lo strizzare degli occhi fece rendere conto a Morgana che Tom si era stranamente sentito minacciato dalla domanda. Tornò impassibile così in fretta che pensò di esserselo immaginata.  
«No. Pensavo ti fossi allontanata.»  
Morgana annuì svelta. Come aveva potuto pensare che Tom Riddle fosse capace di un’azione del genere? Si girò senza guardarlo andare via. Elaine e Sarah le si fecero intorno per farla appoggiare a loro come stampelle.  
Lucas la raggiunse trafelato; la signora Sparkleberry l’aveva già infilata a forza in un letto, dopo aver operato un incantesimo di guarigione sulla sua gamba e averla fasciata per sicurezza con bende imbevute di qualche intruglio strano.  
«Uff, dovrò scrivere una lettera ai miei genitori. Si preoccuperanno tantissimo!» si lamentò Morgana, appena il ragazzo le si sedette accanto.  
«Cosa è successo?» lo sguardo di preoccupazione che le lanciò quasi la commosse.  
Morgana gli spiegò l’accaduto. Faticò a tenere a bada il suo ragazzo quando gli disse che era stato un errore di Riddle.  
«Mi stai dicendo che il signor Perfetto, quello che Lumacorno non fa che lodare a ogni singola lezione o cena del Lumaclub, si è sbagliato? E ti aspetti che io ci creda? Non avrebbe mai commesso un errore del genere.»  
Morgana osservò il volto arrabbiato di Lucas, non l’aveva mai visto così turbato; non se la sentì di difendere Riddle quando lei stessa aveva avuto dubbi sulla trasparenza delle sue azioni.  
«Senti, lo sai che ci sono dei... trascorsi, diciamo così, tra me e lui. Prima volevo parlarti di questo, del fatto che è convinto che ti lascerò per, non lo so, stare con lui? Non lo sa neanche lui, credo.» Morgana si interruppe, sfiorò la mano di Lucas e la portò verso di sé. «Non mi dà fastidio che dice che ci lasceremo, perché siamo giovani e stiamo insieme da pochissimo. È che non voglio che pensi che io provo ancora qualcosa per lui.»  
«È così?» si intromise Lucas. «Provi ancora qualcosa per lui?»  
Morgana abbassò gli occhi e senza guardarlo sussurrò un “no” molto poco convinto. Che ci avesse fatto caso o meno, il ragazzo si fece bastare la risposta.  
«È il caso che gli dica qualcosa? Gli dico di smetterla di infastidirti» Lucas le si avvicinò per schioccarle un bacio sulla fronte.  
Alla domanda Morgana lo allontanò da sé istintivamente: «No! Non fare nulla, ci penso io a Tom. Volevo solo sfogarmi con te della situazione, non voglio che prendi le mie difese. Non c’è in ballo il mio onore o cose così. Promettimelo.»  
Lucas promise di non dire nulla.  
Le accarezzò una guancia. «Devo tornare a lezione, ma tornerò appena possibile.» A Morgana brillarono gli occhi, si sentiva così ogni volta che Lucas la sfiorava con le sue mani calde.  
«Ti amo» le disse il ragazzo prima di baciarla e andare via.  
Fu in quel momento che l’idillio si ruppe; Morgana non amava Lucas e ne era consapevole, né lui finora le aveva detto di amarla. Aveva cercato di trasformare la sua cotta in qualcosa di più, sapendo quanto bene si trovasse con lui, ma dentro di lei c’era un altro tarlo a divorarle il cuore. Tom Riddle aveva maledettamente ragione.  
Si rifugiò sotto le coperte, raggomitolandosi come un bozzolo e rimase così per ore.  
  
... _non ho mai detto a Lucas di amarlo. Non ho mai voluto fargli credere qualcosa che non era vero. In ogni caso, siamo rimasti amici e la sua amicizia è per me molto più preziosa di quella che era la nostra storia d’amore. È il mio migliore amico.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allooora, per la tristezza di alcuni siamo tornati indietro un'altra volta! Però, dai, c'è Lucas, questo dovrebbe essere abbastanza per perdonarmi :D  
> Diamo il via al totoscommesse: Riddle l'ha fatto apposta o no?  
> Fun fact di questo capitolo: ho perso non so quante ore della mia vita a cercare di capire come bloccare un Pugnacio (e come si scrivesse Pugnacio), come al solito mi è giunta in aiuto la Wizard Academy, anche se il professore di Erbologia non lo sa. Forse dovrei dirglielo che tutte le mie domande sui Pugnaci avevano un secondo fine.  
> Come al solito, aspetto i vostri commenti su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)) o qui sotto. Vivo di questo, please <3  
> Ci sentiamo tra quattro giorni!


	12. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**12.**  
  
_«In ogni caso finché rimanemmo insieme, non affrontammo mai il discorso di quel ti amo che mi disse. Probabilmente si era reso conto anche lui che non era stata una mossa geniale. Ciò di cui parlammo in verità fu il non mantenimento della sua promessa. Andò a parlare con Tom e non ne uscì neanche troppo bene..._  
  
Quando Lucas tornò nel tardo pomeriggio a prenderla, Morgana si accorse che zoppicava e che, per di più, cercava in tutti i modi di nasconderglielo.  
«Cosa hai fatto alla gamba?»  
Lucas le porse una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi dal letto, non rispondendole. La ragazza lo osservò con sguardo corrucciato, chiedendosi se non le stesse parlando a causa di ciò che era successo poco prima.  
«Non sono invalida, posso alzarmi da sola.» Spostò con poca grazia la sua mano tesa, poi si piegò verso il pavimento per recuperare una scarpa e allacciarsela ai piedi. Diede un’ultima occhiata alla fasciatura: l’infermiera le aveva intimato di tenerla per tutta la giornata e di toglierla solo prima di andare a dormire. Alzò gli occhi al cielo solo all’idea, poi ritornò a guardare il ragazzo. «Perché non hai risposto alla domanda?»  
Lucas tergiversò ancora un po’: le passò l’altra scarpa, la aiutò a infilarsi il mantello, mentre Morgana sbuffava lanciandogli occhiate di stizza. Alla fine si decise: «Perché non è niente di che, non voglio farti preoccupare. Sono scivolato per le scale e ho preso una storta, tutto qui.»  
Morgana soppesò le sue parole mentre si dirigevano verso la Sala Grande per andare a cena.  
«Pensavo fossi bravo a mentire, Lucas. Dimmi che non è quello che penso» lo scongiurò lei, fermandosi davanti al grosso portone.  
«Ti assicuro che non è quello che pensi» le diede un bacio sul naso, facendola imbarazzare, «ci vediamo più tardi.»  
Morgana lo guardò raggiungere i suoi compagni al tavolo dei Corvonero e si diresse anche lei verso le sue amiche che la aspettavano. Rachel le buttò le braccia al collo non appena si sedette.  
«Morgana!» urlò. «Ero preoccupatissima per te. Non puoi capire come mi sono sentita quando il Pugnacio ti ha afferrato la gamba, ero pronta a salvarti. Fortunatamente ci ha pensato il professore, ero troppo nel panico.»  
Elaine diede un pugno affettuoso sul braccio di Rachel: «Piantala, ha bisogno di riposarsi. Lasciamola mangiare in pace.»  
«Ragazze, non sto così male, davvero. È solo un graffio» concluse la bionda. Non sopportava che le persone la stessero trattando come se non potesse camminare da sola o fare alcunché; ne era perfettamente capace. Rivolse parte della sua attenzione al cibo, mentre ascoltava in maniera distratta i discorsi di Gladys ed Elaine sulle ultime partite scolastiche di Quidditch.  
Quando ormai avevano tutte finito di mangiare e le persone intorno a loro stavano cominciando ad abbandonare la Sala, Morgana decise di esprimere anche alle sue amiche i dubbi che l’avevano colta quella mattina: «Secondo voi è possibile che Tom abbia sbagliato apposta? Lucas è convinto di sì, perché pensa che sia impossibile un errore del genere da parte sua.»  
Nel momento in cui finì la frase, Gladys tossicchiò indicando con gli occhi alle sue spalle. Morgana si voltò trovandosi davanti il Serpeverde, che dunque era la seconda volta nella giornata che veniva a conoscenza dei sospetti che aveva su di lui. Desiderò sotterrarsi.  
«Ero venuto ad avvisarti che il tuo ragazzo dovrebbe evitare di accusarmi di cose non vere, ma vedo che siete d’accordo sulla questione» commentò gelido.  
Morgana ci mise più tempo del previsto a collegare ciò che Tom Riddle aveva detto. Poi le si accese la lampadina: «Scusa, in che senso il mio ragazzo ha detto qualcosa? A chi lo ha detto?»  
Il ragazzo roteò gli occhi, guardandola con aria di superiorità: «Possibile che ti si debba spiegare sempre tutto? È venuto da me e mi ha sfidato a duello intimandomi di non fare più qualsiasi cosa io abbia fatto secondo voi.»  
«E poi?» lo incalzò Morgana, vedendo che non continuava.  
«Poi ha scoperto che cosa significa minacciarmi.» Il suo tono freddo le mise i brividi.  
Portò un pollice alla bocca, mordicchiandosi l’unghia: la sensazione che aveva provato quando aveva visto Lucas zoppicare si era rivelata giusta, le aveva davvero mentito. Si alzò in fretta, appoggiandosi sulla gamba ancora debole ed emettendo un gemito. Fissò Riddle dritto negli occhi: «Andiamo a parlare fuori.» Non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta.  
Tom la seguì senza fiatare, con aria divertita; Morgana scommetteva che era venuto a dirle tutto solo per godersi un ulteriore spettacolo. Quanto lo odiava in quel momento. Non appena uscirono dalla Sala Grande, svoltò a sinistra dirigendosi verso un corridoio più appartato. Ogni tre passi si girava a controllare che il ragazzo la stesse davvero seguendo. Infine si fermò.  
«Puoi spiegarmi con maggiori dettagli, _per favore_ » calcò sulle ultime due parole, entrambi sapevano che non era un favore.  
«Volentieri.» Il ragazzo sorrise in un modo che a Morgana sembrò più finto del solito. «Dopo la fine delle lezioni mi sono fermato in biblioteca a studiare. Mentre leggevo per i fatti miei il mio libro, il tuo caro Lucas ha deciso di venire a disturbarmi. Ha iniziato a dire che devo lasciarti in pace, che non sono nessuno per te, che non devo permettermi di farti del male. Io, ovviamente, ho risposto che non avevo idea di cosa stesse dicendo e lui, per tutta risposta, ha deciso di lanciarmi uno schiantesimo, cosa per cui tra l’altro potrebbe essere espulso.»  
Si fermò un attimo, forse per lasciare il tempo a Morgana di realizzare quanto fosse stato magnanimo a non avvertire il preside di ciò che Lucas aveva fatto.  
«Eppure mi sembri particolarmente sveglio, l’incantesimo ti ha mancato» osservò la ragazza.  
Tom Riddle sorrise crudele: «Il mio _Expelliarmus_ l’ha raggiunto prima.»  
«Non mi ha voluto dire perché oggi pomeriggio zoppicava. Si è fatto qualcosa duellando con te?» chiese apprensiva, ritrovandosi a fissare i freddi occhi del ragazzo divertiti dalla situazione.  
«Credo sia inciampato cercando di schivare qualche altra Fattura» rispose con noncuranza.  
Morgana si portò una mano sul mento, guardando pensierosa verso la Sala Grande. Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia: «Mi ha mentito.»  
Tom si avvicinò a lei, accarezzandole il viso. Morgana scosse la testa per l’improvviso contatto, scansandosi. Deglutì per la vicinanza. Fece un passo indietro per aumentare la distanza tra lei e Tom ma toccò il muro con le dita; si sentiva in trappola.  
«Io sto ancora aspettando» le disse, dopo aver piegato in avanti il collo per sussurrarglielo all’orecchio.  
Si ritirò indietro, con l’intenzione di andare via, ma Morgana lo bloccò, appoggiò una mano sul retro del suo collo e lo trascinò verso di lei per baciarlo. Appoggiò la schiena contro il muro, il corpo di Tom premuto sul suo; infilò più a fondo le unghie nella carne del ragazzo con l’illusione che in questo modo non si sarebbe separato da lei. Smise di baciarlo, staccò le unghie dalla sua pelle, lasciandovi impressi dei segni a mezzaluna; si pentì di averlo baciato e pose un braccio tra di loro per separarsi da lui.  
«Avevi ragione tu» sussurrò col fiato corto, lanciandogli uno sguardo furioso, «sei contento adesso?»  
Tom mostrò i denti soddisfatto: «Sì.»  
  
Quella sera Lucas andò a trovarla in sala comune, ancora preoccupatissimo per ciò che le era successo. Morgana lo accolse con sentimenti contrastanti: era arrabbiata con lui per avergli mentito e allo stesso tempo si sentiva in colpa. In realtà, in cuor suo lo accusava che quello che era successo con Riddle fosse anche colpa sua: se solo lui le avesse detto la verità, lei non sarebbe dovuta andare a parlarci e non l’avrebbe baciato.  
«Tom mi è venuto a dire cosa è successo oggi pomeriggio, non hai mantenuto la promessa, Lucas» lo attaccò non appena si sedettero sul divano libero.  
Lucas la guardò prima sorpreso, poi contrariato: «Perché te lo ha raccontato? Non spettava a lui.»  
«Invece di concentrarti su cosa ha fatto lui, spiegami perché non mi hai detto la verità. Ero preoccupata per te e mi hai mentito, ma soprattutto ti avevo espressamente vietato di andarci a parlare!» Le persone intorno a loro sembravano non star facendo caso alla conversazione, ma Morgana preferì tenere basso il volume della voce. Non voleva che la possibile rottura tra lei e Lucas fosse il prossimo pettegolezzo della scuola.  
Lucas mantenne un tono basso controvoglia: «Stavo cercando di farti un favore togliendotelo di torno per sempre.»  
«Non. Spettava. A. Te» scandì ogni singola parola con rabbia, accompagnando l’ultima con un pugno sul cuscino accanto a lei.  
Rimasero qualche secondo a guardarsi con espressione risentita, aspettando che uno dei due riprendesse a litigare, ma Lucas preferì sciogliere la tensione abbracciandola.  
«Mi preoccupa il controllo che esercita su di te, tutto qua» le sussurrò dolce all’orecchio, dopo averle accarezzato a lungo la schiena e i capelli.  
Morgana si sentì uno schifo a essersele presa con lui e, per di più, a non avergli confessato del bacio. Sapeva di aver commesso un errore, anzi, più di uno. Allo stesso modo evitò di raccontarlo a chiunque altro, per paura che Lucas potesse esserne informato.  
Nelle settimane successive ogni volta che incrociava Tom per i corridoi lo trascinava dentro qualche aula vuota per passare qualche fugace minuto a baciarsi; a lui sembrava andare bene così, non si opponeva né parlavano del fatto che lei avesse un altro ragazzo. I sensi di colpa le divoravano lo stomaco, impedendole di mangiare. Nonostante ciò, ogni volta che il Serpeverde la guardava, lei non riusciva a resistergli e crollava tra le sue braccia. Era una tentazione troppo forte. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lui neanche mentre studiava.  
«Morgs» Rachel richiamò la sua attenzione dagli appunti di Trasfigurazione che scribacchiava su un foglio, sdraiata sul letto, cercando di togliersi il ragazzo dalla testa. «Possiamo parlare in privato?»  
Aveva una pila di libri in mano, era appena tornata dalla biblioteca. Si guardò intorno: Elaine e Gladys si sfidavano a scacchi sul letto di Sarah, mentre quest’ultima mangiava alcuni Filidimenta osservando le mosse delle giocatrici. Si alzò appena comprese che le serviva una mano e la aiutò a poggiare i libri sul comodino: «Certo, che succede?»  
Rachel le fece segno di seguirla in bagno; rimasero in piedi tra il lavandino e la doccia a guardarsi negli occhi.  
«Allora?» domandò impaziente Morgana.  
Rachel fece un sospiro molto lungo: «Ti ho vista oggi, con Riddle. Cosa stai facendo?»  
La ragazza bionda arrossì sentendosi colta in fallo. Pensava che avrebbe potuto continuare in quel modo ancora per un po’ prima che qualcuno ne venisse a conoscenza. Mugugnò, mentre ponderava ciò che voleva dire. «So di star facendo una cazzata» fu tutto quello che alla fine le uscì. Né una giustificazione, né una scusa. Si sentiva davvero colpevole.  
Rachel alzò un sopracciglio, insoddisfatta dalla risposta: «Tutto qui?»  
«Cosa vuoi sentirti dire? Ho una cotta per Tom da anni, ho cercato in tutti i modi di farmela passare e lo sai benissimo. Era solo tempo prima che accettasse di averla anche lui per me.»  
La rossa si passò una mano tra i capelli, rivolgendole una delle sue migliori espressioni preoccupate: «Morg, tu davvero non capisci che sei solo la distrazione del momento? Che si comporterà con te esattamente come ha fatto l’anno scorso?» Strinse l’altra mano a pugno, il muscolo che vibrava per la tensione. «Finora ti ho lasciata fare perché, va bene, avevi una cotta e non facevi del male a nessuno. Ti ho sempre difesa davanti alle altre, ma ora hai Lucas che tiene a te più di quanto possa fare quell’imbecille e stai sprecando questa occasione.»  
«Ma Lucas non mi piace quanto mi piace Tom» sbottò Morgana. Possibile che nessuno lo capiva? «Sono obbligata a stare con lui, per caso? Solo perché Tom è _strano_. Forse se sapessi cosa ha passato, ti renderesti conto anche tu che il suo è solo un meccanismo di difesa.»  
«È inutile parlare con te quando si tratta di lui. Quando ti spezzerà di nuovo il cuore, non ti verrò a dire che te l’avevo detto. Mi troverai qui, per consolarti, come fa un’amica» smise di parlare, appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia e la lasciò da sola in bagno.  
Morgana asciugò sprezzante l’unica lacrima che non era riuscita a trattenere. Si guardò allo specchio, osservando con attenzione gli occhi verdi, più chiari del solito per il pianto frenato, e i ricci biondi che le cadevano mogi sulle spalle. Era stata una bambina che piangeva molto, da adolescente le cose non erano cambiate. Si chiedeva se prima o poi sarebbe riuscita a imporsi sui suoi sentimenti e a non lasciar loro comandare ogni aspetto della sua vita. Comunque Rachel aveva ragione, era ora di andare a parlare con Lucas. Si sciacquò il viso, asciugandosi con cura. Socchiuse la porta, guardando attraverso lo spiraglio per capire se Rachel si trovava ancora nella stanza; sembrava non esserci, aprì la porta del tutto e scappò fuori senza parlare con le altre.  
Sapeva che Lucas a quell’ora, di martedì, si trovava sempre in cima alla torre di Astronomia a sistemare gli appunti della lezione della sera prima. Andò spedita lì, non avendo dubbi a riguardo. Lo trovò chino sulle pergamene, i capelli biondi sparsi davanti agli occhi; le sorrise come faceva sempre, in un modo che normalmente l’avrebbe fatta sciogliere. Sentì il cuore divincolarsi nel petto, chiederle di andare via e non distruggere quell’oasi di serenità che era la relazione con Lucas.  
Gli si sedette a fianco, senza fiatare, spostando qualche foglio e prendendone in mano uno.  
«Le fasi della luna» commentò dopo aver letto qualche riga. «Non le abbiamo fatte tipo al primo anno?»  
Il Corvonero le tolse il foglio dalle mani, gli diede una rapida occhiata e disse: «Sì, ne abbiamo riparlato perché c’entrava con l’argomento della lezione. C’è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlarmi, Morgana?»  
Il fatto che usò il suo nome per intero e non un qualche vezzeggiativo le diede l’impressione che già sapesse perché si trovava lì. Tossicchiò: «Rachel ti ha già parlato, non è così?»  
«Non proprio» fece una smorfia con la bocca, «ma mi ha fatto capire che dovevi confessarmi qualcosa.»  
Morgana inspirò l’aria, facendo tremare il naso, alla ricerca di tutto il suo coraggio. Ferire Lucas era l’ultima cosa che voleva fare: ci teneva così tanto a lui.  
«Ho baciato Tom» espirò infine. «Più di una volta. Da giorni ormai, in realtà.»  
Aspettò una qualche reazione, ma il ragazzo preferiva guardare un disegno delle fasi lunari tra le sue gambe.  
«Non ti ho detto nulla non perché mi piace tenere il piede in due scarpe, ma non volevo ferirti e, per Merlino, mi rendo conto che sembra così stupido da dire perché ora ti ho fatto del male lo stesso, ma...»  
«Le tue scuse, a questo punto, sono abbastanza inutili» la interruppe.  
Si alzò da terra, raccogliendo i suoi fogli e riponendoli nella cartella. Si allontanò da Morgana arrabbiato, non guardandola in faccia. La ragazza lo bloccò prendendolo per il polso. Le lacrime scendevano copiose sul suo viso e da Lucas, a differenza di Tom Riddle, non aveva problemi a farsi vedere fragile.  
«Per favore, aspetta.» Alzò la voce: «Aspetta, ho detto!»  
Lucas si voltò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, il viso segnato dalla rabbia.  
«Dimmi che mi perdonerai, ti prego» chiese implorante.   
I muscoli delle guance si tesero mentre gridava che non l’avrebbe fatto.  
«Ho bisogno di te.»  
«Hai chiaramente più bisogno di lui.»  
Se ne andò, lasciandola da sola nella torre.  
Morgana appoggiò la fronte al muro freddo, sforzandosi di smettere di piangere. Voleva davvero bene a Lucas, non faceva che ripeterselo. Perché non era riuscito a capire neanche lui?  
  
_...Lucas non fu nemmeno l’unico ragazzo che lasciai per Tom, ma il secondo fu così insignificante e così evidentemente di ripiego che non vale la pena raccontare come mi sono buttata per l’ennesima volta tra le braccia di Riddle.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui con il capitolo 12!  
> Sì, lo so, sono molto crudele, Lucas non si merita tutto questo :( Ma capitela, Morgana! (e non date retta a quello che dice, capite il reale motivo che c'è sotto al suo comportamento)  
> Devo dire che sono abbastanza soddisfatta di questo capitolo, ma ho paura che verrò linciata ahahah va be', aspetto di sapere cosa ne pensate voi <3 tramite kudos, commenti o in DM su Instagram! ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it))  
> Fun fact di questo capitolo: il "duello" tra Lucas e Tom c'era anche nella vecchia versione, era raccontato dal pov di Lucas principalmente, ma alla fine si inseriva anche quello di Tom. Lì, però, il duello avveniva per una ragione molto più stupida ahahah (c'era una sottotrama con l'Amortentia che, manco ve lo sto a dire, era un capolavoro di trash).  
> Ci sentiamo tra quattro giorni!


	13. 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**13.**  
  
_«Forse però, a questo punto, è il caso che racconti come io e Lucas abbiamo fatto pace. Qualche tempo dopo la festa di Lumacorno del quinto anno, quella da cui scappai via a causa di Tom, Lucas mi venne a cercare nonostante ci parlassimo a malapena dalla nostra rottura..._  
  
Anche quell’anno Morgana aveva deciso di tornare a casa per le vacanze di Natale. Prima della festa aveva pensato di rimanere per far compagnia a quello che considerava il suo ragazzo e non fargli passare l’ennesimo Natale da solo, ma dopo il suo comportamento non ne aveva più molta voglia. Ancora non ci aveva parlato, evitando di passare troppo tempo da sola con lui; non che Tom avesse dato segno di essersi accorto della sua improvvisa freddezza. Si mise a grattare con forza l’unghia sul legno del letto, sfogando in quel modo il malessere che pensare a Tom Riddle le causava.  
Tornò a concentrarsi sui vestiti piegati appoggiati sul letto, pronti per essere riposti nel baule. Si mosse di scatto all’indietro per andare a recuperare le scarpe nell’armadio in fondo, ma una delle sue compagne di dormitorio le andò addosso.  
«Gladys, ma che cavolo!» esclamò arrabbiata.  
L’altra ragazza strizzò gli occhi di rimando e ribatté con un tono provocatorio: «Tu fai attenzione a dove metti i piedi.»  
Morgana si girò dall’altro lato riempiendo i polmoni d’aria e dicendosi di lasciar perdere, che non ne valeva la pena. Poi cambiò idea, perché erano mesi che non ribatteva a tutte le frecciatine e si era stufata del suo atteggiamento strafottente.  
«Basta» le urlò, quasi scoppiando a piangere. «Basta, non ne posso più di te e del modo in cui mi dici le cose. Non mi interessa quanto sei bella, ricca e intelligente, smettila di rivolgermi la parola, Gladys.»  
«Credi che la mia vita sia perfetta solo perché è quello che decido di mostrarti, Morgana» la rintuzzò lei pungente. «Non hai idea di cosa si prova a essere me. ‘Guardatemi, soffro, Riddle non mi ama’ è nulla in confronto a quello che sto passando io. Hai la possibilità di amare chi vuoi e sei così stupida da sprecarla correndo dietro a lui. Sei stupida, Morgana.»  
Le parole e gli occhi di Gladys furono in grado di bucarle l’anima. Scosse la testa, ancora più furiosa: «E questo cosa starebbe a significare? Sei tu a non voler parlare, sei tu che mi odi senza motivo. Per quanto mi riguarda, potresti anche star per morire e non mi interesserebbe. Sei una persona orribile, vai a farti fottere.»  
Immediatamente si portò le mani davanti alla bocca, accorgendosi di essere stata molto più cattiva di quanto desiderasse. Per la prima volta in cinque anni vide Gladys a corto di parole, forse colta alla sprovvista. Nel giro di pochi secondi gli occhi turchesi della ragazza si inumidirono e Gladys cominciò a piangere scossa da singhiozzi irrefrenabili, riuscendo a malapena a respirare.  
Morgana si spaventò e corse nella sala comune a chiamare le altre ragazze. Non l’avevano mai vista piangere, né avere una reazione altrettanto disperata, e non sapevano come comportarsi.  
«Ho rotto Gladys» mormorò dopo aver trascinato in dormitorio le altre e aver loro mostrato ciò che stava accadendo in mezzo alla stanza. «L’ho rotta definitivamente.»  
Elaine corse verso la ragazza bionda in mezzo alla stanza, la abbracciò e le accarezzò la testa finché i respiri non tornarono regolari. Poi le sussurrò con dolcezza: «Forse è il caso che ne parli con tutte.»  
Gladys si asciugò con irritazione le guance pallide, tirando su con il naso appuntito. Morgana, osservandola con più attenzione, si accorse che la divisa cucita ogni anno su misura le stava parecchio larga e i capelli, già molto chiari, avevano perso lucentezza; si chiese da quanto tempo non la vedeva a tavola durante i pasti, possibile che non ci avesse fatto caso troppo presa dai suoi problemi?  
«Non so se ce la faccio» rispose spaventata alla riccia, «non voglio che cambino idea su di me.»  
Elaine le sfregò il braccio e la incoraggiò premurosa: «Siamo tutte tue amiche, Gladys. Non smetteranno di volerti bene come non abbiamo smesso noi.»  
La bionda le rivolse uno sguardo carico di apprensione, ma alla fine si decise a parlare.  
«Sono recentemente scesa a patti con me stessa del fatto che mi piacciono le donne.» Nessuna delle ragazze fiatò, anche se Morgana ne rimase disorientata. «È una cosa di cui preferivo non parlare, ma Elaine lo ha intuito e mi è stata molto di aiuto ad accettarlo. Non volevo parlarne con voi, Morgana e Sarah, perché siete molto critiche su questa cosa e non me la sentivo. Scusa a te, in particolare, Morgana, perché non pensavo che ti avrei fatto rimanere così male.»  
Morgana iniziò a capire molte cose a cui nel corso degli anni non aveva dato importanza: pensò che forse c’era un motivo per tutta la gelosia che Gladys astiosamente sputava fuori nei confronti di Tom, o forse era solo lei a volerla giustificare in questo modo.  
«È tutto okay» le sorrise Sarah, con le lacrime agli occhi, correndo ad abbracciarla per consolarsi a vicenda.  
Morgana la seguì, un po’ riluttante, sentendosi ancora molto ferita dai continui atteggiamenti velenosi che Gladys aveva adottato con lei. Ma non voleva perdere un’amica, ingoiò il rospo e le si fece accanto per dirle che non c’era problema, la perdonava e le chiedeva scusa a sua volta. Forzò un sorriso, non riuscendo a rilassare del tutto le spalle, e si ritirò da una parte per lasciarle chiacchierare senza rovinare la conversazione con il suo umore nero.  
Finì di fare i bagagli in fretta, voleva andare a prendere un po’ d’aria fuori e riflettere su quello che la loro amica aveva appena confessato. Capiva che per lei tutto ciò era una cosa seria, ma perché doverle rinfacciare il fatto di avere problemi più grandi dei suoi? Nessuna pensava che i disagi che le causava Tom Riddle fossero importanti, forse era anche questo il motivo per cui ne parlava con loro sempre meno volentieri. Afferrò la sciarpa dall’appendiabiti, salutò e uscì dal dormitorio e dalla sala comune.   
Si imbatté nel suo ragazzo, di ritorno da una lezione di Alchimia – continuava a essere l’unico del suo anno a seguire la materia, ma ogni tanto anche altri ragazzi definiti altrettanto brillanti da Lumacorno gli facevano compagnia sotto consiglio dello stesso. Le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, bloccandola in corsa.  
«Tom, non è proprio giornata» scattò, togliendosi di dosso la mano del ragazzo.  
Il Serpeverde fece un passo avanti, afferrandola per il braccio e strattonandola verso di sé. Morgana gli diede una spinta poco convinta sul petto cercando di liberarsi dalla presa, non ci riuscì e si voltò dall’altra parte per non guardarlo in faccia.  
«Lasciami, mi stai facendo male.»  
Per tutta risposta il ragazzo strinse ancora di più. Morgana digrignò i denti e smise di opporsi; tornò a guardarlo in faccia, con un’espressione contrariata sul volto.  
«Potresti anche parlarmi invece di aspettarti che capisca tutto al volo» gli disse quando si decise a lasciarla.  
Replicò distaccato: «Alcune cose non dovrebbero essere spiegate. Se ti ho fermata, c’è un motivo. Non dovresti fare di testa tua.»  
Morgana controllò che la manica del vestito non si fosse sgualcita troppo, poi tentò di appigliarsi a quella parte in lei che era furiosa per il comportamento continuamente ambiguo del ragazzo. Prese coraggio: «Non è giornata davvero. Non mi va di parlarne con te, non mi va di parlarne con una persona che finge di essere interessata a me, ma nei fatti non lo dimostra mai. Ti rendi conto di come mi hai trattata alla festa di Lumacorno? E dopo non hai nemmeno chiesto scusa o _chiesto_ perché fossi andata via.» Tom aggrottò per un attimo le sopracciglia, Morgana sapeva che non era contento quando le cose sfuggivano al suo controllo. «Non farmi iniziare su quello che mi hai fatta sembrare. Non credere che mi troverai sempre qui ad aspettarti.»  
Col viso imbronciato incrociò le braccia davanti al petto; il volto di Tom Riddle davanti a lei si accese d’interesse. Non aspettò una risposta del ragazzo e girò i tacchi, ma mentre si allontanava un sussurro le accarezzò le orecchie: «Vedremo, Morgana.»  
  
I ragazzi assiepati alla stazione di Hogsmeade aspettavano con ansia l’Espresso che li avrebbe riportati a King’s Cross; cappelli e sciarpe colorate degli studenti rischiavano di volare via a ogni soffio di vento. Sembrava prepararsi una bufera. Morgana, inspirando a pieni polmoni, sentì odore di neve e si lasciò cullare dall’idea di un Natale innevato con il focolare acceso dentro casa e la guerra lontana da loro.  
«È tutto a posto, Rumple, stiamo tornando a casa» si rivolse al suo gatto, che miagolava lamentoso per essere stato chiuso anche quell’anno dentro il trasportino. «Solito scompartimento?» domandò poi a un’Elaine di cui si intravedevano solo gli occhi dietro la sciarpa rossa e oro.  
La ragazza annuì, troppo infreddolita per parlare.  
Il treno si sentì arrivare da lontano, la maggior parte dei ragazzi corse sul margine della banchina per salire il prima possibile al caldo o per occupare il solito posto. Elaine e Rachel erano tra questi, mentre Morgana, Sarah e Gladys erano rimaste indietro per non essere schiacciate dalla folla. Salirono tra gli ultimi, sfregandosi le mani coperte dai guanti per recuperare calore; camminarono lungo il corridoio per più di metà treno finché non si trovarono al loro posto familiare, già occupato dalle due ragazze freddolose. Morgana appoggiò il trasportino sul sedile e smanettò per aprirlo, voleva lasciar gironzolare Rumple per un po’ dentro lo scompartimento. Ripose la gabbietta sulla cappelleria, mentre il gatto corse ad acciambellarsi sulle ginocchia di Sarah.  
Morgana accostò la fronte al vetro, con lo sguardo vacuo persa nei suoi pensieri; le ragazze vicino a lei chiacchieravano amabilmente, cercando di indovinare i regali che avrebbero ricevuto a Natale. Sembrava che tutto fosse tornato come al solito, nonostante Morgana continuasse a non sentirsi tranquilla. Si riscosse quando qualcuno bussò alla loro porta.  
Lucas?  
Rachel si precipitò ad aprirgli, sistemandosi come poteva i capelli scombinati. Elaine si lasciò sfuggire una risatina e Morgana realizzò amareggiata che l’amica aveva una cotta per Lucas di cui lei non sapeva niente.  
Il ragazzo biondo salutò con entusiasmo tutte e cinque le Grifondoro, compresa Morgana, mostrando un bellissimo sorriso a trentadue denti. La ragazza osservò lo sguardo sognante dell’amica rossa e si chiese se anche lei da fuori appariva così stupida quando guardava Tom Riddle.  
«Ciao Lucas, cosa ci fai qui?» lo salutò Elaine.  
«Cercavo Morgana, in realtà» imbarazzato appuntò lo sguardo sull’unico sedile vuoto, poi lo spostò verso di lei, «ti va di raggiungere me e Dorea nell’altra carrozza?»  
Le dita di Rachel si contrassero accanto a lei, mentre Morgana non sapeva come rispondere, colta di sorpresa.  
«Umh, okay.» Diede una rapida occhiata al suo gatto: «Sarah, ti affido Rumple. Se inizia a dare noia rimettilo nel trasportino.» Sarah annuì.  
Quando si trovarono soli nel corridoio, Lucas le chiese come stesse.  
«Sinceramente, Lucas, non capisco cosa sta succedendo» rispose confusa. Non si parlavano da mesi, se non qualche sporadico saluto in giro per la scuola, e ora le chiedeva di raggiungerlo per un motivo che neanche immaginava.  
Lucas la abbracciò senza darle il tempo di scansarsi. Rimase impietrita con la faccia appoggiata al petto del ragazzo inspirando a fondo il suo odore – che era ancora lo stesso – e trovando conforto in quel contatto familiare. Le era mancato. Circondò la schiena del ragazzo con le braccia mentre lui le accarezzava la testa. Perché Tom non riusciva a farla sentire al sicuro così?  
«Mi dispiace, per come è finita. So che non è colpa tua.»  
«No, Lucas» lo interruppe, «è colpa mia.»  
La scostò da lui per guardarla in faccia, serissimo: «No.»  
Morgana si sentì sollevata per le sue parole.  
«Vieni, hai bisogno di un po’ di svago. Mi è stato riferito che hai litigato con Riddle e mi sembra che anche le cose con le ragazze non vadano al meglio nell’ultimo periodo.» Morgana scosse la testa sconsolata, seguendolo verso il suo scompartimento. «Confrontandomi con Dorea ho capito tante cose. In realtà, è stata proprio lei a suggerirmi di venirti a parlare.»  
L’espressione di Morgana si illuminò. Dorea; quella ragazza la intrigava, l’aveva colpita fin dal primo istante con quei suoi occhi apparentemente inespressivi.  
«Eccoci arrivati!» esclamò Lucas, tenendole aperta la porta mentre entrava.  
Accomodandosi vicino all’altra ragazza, di nuovo si sentì sondata dai suoi occhi grigi. La guardò in silenzio un po’ impacciata, indugiando sui preziosi anelli che portava al dito e sulla collana di perle. La famiglia Black era una delle casate più ricche, Morgana lo sapeva, anche se suo padre preferiva non frequentare quella _gente_ , col tono sprezzante che usava lui. Parlava spesso male di alcune famiglie purosangue Serpeverde e lei non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da questa ragazza: i Serpeverde erano tutti cattivi come li descriveva suo padre? Non voleva farsi influenzare dai suoi pregiudizi.  
Chiacchierarono per tutto il viaggio in treno, di qualsiasi argomento passasse loro per la testa. Morgana finì per dimenticarsi del disagio che provava in quel periodo stando con le sue amiche o, in maniera più accentuata ancora, con Tom Riddle. Si sentì libera e leggera. Dorea era un’ottima conversatrice: era arguta, brillante, con interessi e passioni sorprendenti; appassionata di astronomia come Lucas, cacciatrice, ottima pozionista.  
«Devo andare a recuperare Rumple prima di scendere dal treno!» si ricordò Morgana mentre l’Espresso rallentava per entrare in stazione.  
«Ti accompagno» si offrì Lucas.  
«Grazie della splendida chiacchierata, Dorea» disse la Grifondoro prima di uscire dallo scompartimento, «scrivimi durante le vacanze.»  
«Lo farò» la ragazza sorrise educata, ma gli occhi non brillarono allo stesso modo.  
Morgana si accorse della dissonanza e, quando si furono allontanati abbastanza da lei, la fece notare anche a Lucas: «Non sembra proprio contenta di star tornando a casa.»  
«Non lo è, infatti» rispose lui, con uno sguardo di colpo assente.  
«Ma è una Black» obiettò Morgana.  
Lucas tossì: «Appunto.»  
Lo scompartimento delle ragazze rimbombava di risate, sembrava che il gruppo avesse ritrovato la serenità; Morgana ne fu gelosa. Le salutò con cenni, senza attardarsi in lunghi abbracci come erano solite fare. Recuperò il trasportino e la valigia, fece loro gli auguri per Natale e, come ogni anno, si promisero di scriversi, anche se già sapeva che quell’anno non ne avrebbe avuta molta voglia. Uscendo fuori di lì emise un sospiro di sollievo; in nemmeno due minuti le era ricaduto sulle spalle tutto il malessere che l’accompagnava da mesi. Tornò a concentrarsi su Lucas.  
«Tu e Dorea state insieme?»  
Lucas scoppiò a ridere di gusto: «No, no! Siamo solo amici. Lei ha una cotta per uno dei vostri: Charlus Potter.»  
«Quel Charlus Potter?» Morgana alzò la voce, esaltata. «Il portiere di cui si innamorano tutte quelle del primo anno?»  
Lucas le fece cenno di tacere con un indice davanti alla bocca: «Sst. Non dirle che te l’ho detto, va bene?»  
Morgana giurò, sorridendo sotto i baffi.  
Non appena il treno si fermò in stazione Morgana fu una di quelli che si accalcarono alle porte per precipitarsi fuori dal vagone. Voleva riabbracciare la sua famiglia, aveva un estremo bisogno di calore e senso di sicurezza. Li vide da lontano: Cassandra era diventata ancora più alta negli ultimi quattro mesi, presto l’avrebbe raggiunta; il padre sventolava un braccio nonostante svettasse già abbastanza tra la folla. Li accompagnava la famiglia Diggory: erano rimasti molto amici, sebbene i figli si fossero lasciati, ed era probabile che avrebbero fatto anche il viaggio di ritorno insieme.  
Morgana iniziò a correre schivando gabbie e persone. Quando finalmente arrivò davanti alla madre, si tuffò tra le sue braccia trattenendo le lacrime.  
«Mi siete mancati tantissimo.»  
  
Durante la cena i genitori di Morgana non fecero che riempirla d’attenzioni. Sua mamma le aveva fatto cucinare il suo piatto preferito, Alberto invece si complimentava con lei di tutti gli ottimi voti che aveva preso. Si sentiva bene come non succedeva da tempo; tornare a casa era davvero un toccasana.  
«Tesoro, allora, come va con le tue amiche?» chiese Helen.  
Morgana afferrò il bicchiere, portandolo davanti alla bocca, eludendo la domanda. Alla fine rispose: «Non mi va di parlarne, mamma.»  
Alberto e Helen si scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata ma sul momento non dissero nulla, avrebbero forse affrontato il discorso più tardi; l’argomento si spostò sulle cene a cui erano stati invitati per le vacanze e a quali partecipare.  
Morgana sentì un ticchettio alla finestra, si girò a guardare: un gufo, con una busta legata alla zampa picchiettava con il becco sul vetro per richiamare la loro attenzione.  
«È per voi?» domandò la ragazza mentre si alzava per andare ad aprire la finestra e lasciar entrare l’animale.  
Cassandra corse a prendere dei Biscottini Gufici per rimpinzarlo, Morgana nel frattempo lesse il destinatario sulla busta.  
«Ah, è per me. Da Hogwarts.» Trattenne il fiato, pregando che fosse lui.  
«È Oliver?» si impicciò la mamma.  
Morgana fece fatica a ricordare di chi stesse parlando la madre: il suo ragazzo dell’estate, lo aveva già dimenticato. «No, no. Non ha funzionato» rispose distratta.  
I suoi genitori se lo chiedevano mai perché ogni volta che tornava a Hogwarts lasciava i ragazzi che frequentava durante l’estate? Probabilmente sì.  
Aprì il foglio, la scrittura era la sua. Il cuore le saltò in gola.  
«Vado in camera» salutò i suoi e corse su per le scale stringendo la lettera al petto.  
Tom le aveva scritto, non riusciva a crederci. Si sdraiò sul letto, accarezzando la carta che fino a poco prima si trovava tra le sue mani, poi si mise a leggere.  
  
_...in pratica mi chiese scusa (era sottinteso, ma si capiva benissimo che era quello il senso), dicendo che alla festa si era lasciato distrarre dal professore e che non aveva intenzione di farmi sentire inadeguata, o peggio. Mi disse che gli sarei mancata durante le vacanze (anche qui, non utilizzò proprio queste parole ma il senso era quello) e non vedeva l’ora di rivedermi._  
_Conservo gelosamente questa lettera, me la rileggo quando le cose sembrano non andare bene, per ricordarmi che in realtà ci tiene a me, nonostante quello che cerca di far sembrare. Quando tornai a scuola non avevo più alcun motivo per essere arrabbiata con lui.»_  
  
Morgana sfogliò febbrile il resto del diario, sperando di trovarvi la lettera conservata. Vittoriosa, trovò alla fine un foglio di carta piegato in quattro. Lo spiegò con le mani tremanti: era proprio la lettera. Scorse lungo le righe, assimilando il modo di scrivere dell’allora Lord Voldemort; le sue parole perfino al tempo, perfino scritte, erano manipolatorie e fin troppo persuasive. Non aveva dubbi che la sé stessa di quasi trent’anni prima ci fosse cascata, non aveva molte speranze contro di lui.  
Le venne l’istintiva voglia di stracciarla, ma si fermò con la consapevolezza che potesse essere una prova importante. Avrebbe usato quella lettera per risalire a lui, in un modo o nell’altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui con il 13! Mi piace molto questo capitolo, anche se ci sono sicuramente delle imperfezioni nel modo in cui ho trattato il coming out di Gladys. E voi? Ve ne eravate accorti o non l'avete visto arrivare nemmeno da lontano?  
> Fun fact: non ho un vero e proprio fun fact per questo capitolo, se non il fatto che Gladys è lontanamente ispirata a una ragazza che faceva parte del mio gruppo di amiche e con cui abbiamo litigato (per motivi totalmente diversi da questi, eh ahahah), anche perché le amiche di Morgana nella prima versione non esistevano!  
> Come al solito, vi chiedo di esprimere il vostro supporto con kudos, commenti e dm su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)).  
> Ci sentiamo tra quattro giorni con il primo capitolo della triade della disperazione (sì, il nome promette b e n i s s i m o)!


	14. 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.
> 
> **Trigger Warning: violenza sessuale.** Se ne avete bisogno, interrompete la lettura, prendete un biscotto e respirate. Vi mando un abbraccio.

**14.**  
  
_«Dunque quando ritornai a scuola io e Tom vivevamo, forse per la prima volta, un idillio e le cose sembravano andare bene anche sul versante amicizia: io, Lucas e Dorea eravamo inseparabili. Ogni volta che potevo accompagnavo Dorea agli allenamenti di Quidditch, passavamo tantissimo tempo insieme. Presto, a marzo, fu il suo diciassettesimo compleanno e fui ovviamente invitata..._  
  
«Lucas!» Morgana corse per le scale, richiamando l’attenzione del ragazzo. Quasi gli cadde addosso, non avendo frenato per tempo. «Dorea ti ha invitato alla festa, vero? Bisogna pensare a un regalo. Sono pessima a fare regali.»  
«Ehi, rallenta! Ho già in mente qualcosa» la salvò Lucas. «Inutile regalarle gioielli o cose simili, ne ha già troppi. Insieme alla sua squadra pensavo di farle la nuova Tornado uscita a gennaio, la sua scopa è fin troppo consumata. Che ne dici?»  
«Ma è perfetto!» esclamò entusiasta, «sai cosa le regala Charlus?»  
Lucas rifletté un attimo mentre si avviavano verso la torre dei Grifondoro insieme.  
«Credo un biglietto per una partita delle Appleby Arrows. Bah, non capisco come fa Dorea a tifare per quella squadrucola.»  
Morgana ignorò l’ultimo commento del ragazzo, non era una grande fan del Quidditch: «Sarà la volta buona che si confesseranno a vicenda il loro amore?»  
Lucas rise, scuotendo la testa: «Speriamo!»  
Chiacchierando erano arrivati davanti alla Signora Grassa. Tergiversarono ancora un po’ prima di salutarsi, nonostante Morgana dovesse finire un tema di Incantesimi.  
«Come va in questo periodo con Riddle?» le chiese Lucas prima di salutarsi.  
Morgana guardò in basso, arrotolandosi una ciocca di capelli intorno alle dita: «Umh, bene, perché?»  
«Domanda di routine» alzò le spalle, «non vorrei rinunciassi al compleanno di Dorea solo perché si troverà lì anche lui.»  
«Non farei mai una cosa del genere!» ribatté Morgana, offesa.  
In realtà poi sorrise, le faceva piacere che Lucas si preoccupasse così per lei; grazie al suo interessamento riusciva a vivere la relazione con Tom in maniera più serena, sapendo che se fosse stata male per qualcosa avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui parlarne senza sentirsi giudicata. Le ragazze, dopo la confessione di Gladys, avevano legato più di prima; a lei non restava altro che guardarle da lontano, come se appartenessero a una vecchia vita. Erano Dorea e Lucas a far parte della sua nuova vita, e Tom Riddle.  
«Tranquilla, ti terrò d’occhio io» Lucas le diede un bacio sulla guancia e Morgana si ritrasse imbarazzata.  
«Ci vediamo più tardi, con Dorea!» lo salutò, poi si volse verso il ritratto abbassando la voce, « _Menta piperita_.»  
Il ritratto davanti a lei si aprì, lasciandola passare.  
  
Una settimana dopo Morgana si trovava nello stesso punto, mentre attendeva Lucas che era insolitamente in ritardo. Lo aveva pregato di non farla andare da sola alla festa perché non conosceva bene gli amici di Dorea e aveva paura che si sarebbe sentita in imbarazzo.  
« _Oh là là_ » cantò la Signora Grassa accorgendosi della sua presenza, «dove vai vestita così bene, bambina?»  
«Non sono una bambina» specificò pignola. Abbassò lo sguardo sul lungo abito di raso rosso che indossava. Alzò la stola elegante che stava scivolando via per coprirsi meglio le spalle. «Comunque sto andando a una festa, dalle parti dei Serpeverde.»  
«Oh, no, bambina! Ma perché?» piagnucolò il ritratto. «Quei bruti, infidi, meschini...»  
La ragazza vide Lucas apparire in fondo al corridoio e lo ringraziò mentalmente per il tempismo. Si slanciò verso di lui, lasciando la Signora Grassa ai suoi improperi. Gli afferrò il polso e iniziò a correre, ridendo; Lucas, incredulo, la seguì lungo i corridoi e le scale, mentre Morgana non accennava a fermarsi nonostante i tacchi. Quando si fermò con il fiato corto e le lacrime agli occhi per le troppe risate, Lucas la guardava sbalordito.  
«Che cosa è appena successo?» boccheggiò riprendendo fiato anche lui.  
«Mi sento felice.»  
Sorrise raggiante, si sentiva davvero bene. Rimasero appoggiati a un muro nei Sotterranei a ridere, complici; Morgana riusciva a sentire i boccoli sulla schiena muoversi a causa delle scosse provenienti dalla sua gabbia toracica.  
«Va bene, entriamo. Dorea ci starà aspettando» disse infine la Grifondoro, una volta che si fu calmata.  
Mettendo piede dentro la sala comune dei Serpeverde rimase a bocca aperta. Gli abissi del Lago Nero filtravano attraverso le finestre una luce verdastra che colorava l’intera sala: erano verdi i tappeti scuri, le decorazioni intorno al camino di marmo; perfino le lampade rotonde appese al soffitto irradiavano luce smeraldina. Con il vestito scarlatto si sentì fuori posto. A stento trattenne un gridolino di eccitazione quando vide una macchia oscurare per un attimo uno dei vetri.  
«Perché non sapevo che la loro sala comune fosse così bella?» si entusiasmò.  
Non riuscì a sentire la risposta di Lucas, che borbottò qualcosa di noioso dietro di lei, perché scorse Dorea. Il vestito argenteo scivolava sul corpo formoso facendola sembrare una Veela, mentre i capelli, di solito lisci, erano raccolti in lunghe onde che partivano da dietro la nuca; era stupenda. Le si avvicinò, trattenendo il fiato.  
«Sono sicura che a Hogwarts non c’è ragazza più bella di te, Rea» la salutò Morgana.  
Dorea si voltò, non avendola notata fino a quel momento, e la abbracciò, avvolgendola con la sua voce profonda: «Morgana!»  
Abbracciò anche Lucas, subito dopo di lei. Osservando l’anomala espansività della Serpeverde, commentò: «Ha bevuto».  
«Ha sicuramente bevuto» ribadì Lucas, ridendo.  
Morgana continuò a guardarsi intorno. La festa sembrava iniziata molto prima dell’orario che Dorea aveva dato loro: c’erano alcune bottiglie di whisky incendiario e di vino elfico vuote buttate sulle poltrone, e altre a non finire, ancora piene o a metà, appoggiate su qualsiasi superficie. Due tavoli erano stati allestiti per il buffet: straripavano di pietanze, soprattutto dolci. Non aveva idea di dove Dorea si fosse procurata tutto ciò – a parte aver saccheggiato Mielandia – ma aveva imparato che i Serpeverde sono pieni di sorprese.  
«Ma da quanto stanno festeggiando?» domandò, impressionata dal numero di bottiglie vuote.  
«Più o meno da quando hanno finito gli allenamenti di Quidditch» le rispose Tom da dietro.  
Lucas mascherò un’espressione disgustata.  
Il Serpeverde le appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e premette le labbra su una guancia per attirare la sua completa attenzione. Morgana chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quel contatto sulla pelle; un sorriso le fiorì sul volto mentre si raggomitolava beata tra le sue braccia. Quando si voltò per baciarlo a sua volta si accorse che Lucas si era allontanato da loro.  
Tom la condusse verso una poltrona – il divano era occupato dai giocatori di Quidditch alticci e sudati – lasciandola sedere sulle sue gambe.  
«Be’, da prefetto non dovresti disapprovare certi eventi?» gli chiese Morgana, allegra, facendo un cenno a tutto ciò che stava succedendo attorno a loro.  
Tom non rispose, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli, sulla schiena, le spalle, le braccia, provocandole brividi per tutto il corpo. Il modo in cui lo sguardo penetrante del ragazzo la fissava la fece sentire in imbarazzo; accaldata, lasciò cadere la stola e cercò di farsi aria sventolando una mano, raccogliendo con l’altra i capelli su una spalla.  
«Una festa non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno.» Schioccò la lingua divertito. «Vado a prenderti del vino?»  
Morgana si affrettò ad alzarsi per farlo passare, per poi ributtarsi svogliata sulla poltrona, avrebbe preferito le ginocchia del ragazzo. Era strano trovarsi lì, nel luogo in cui Tom passava la maggior parte delle sue ore senza di lei: le sembrava di essersi andata a infilare volontariamente nella tana del lupo. Scacciò quei pensieri quando vide Charlus avvicinarsi a Dorea per consegnarle il suo regalo di compleanno; scattò in piedi e si fece spazio tra le persone che si erano fatte loro intorno a furia di “permesso” e gomitate per avvicinarsi il più possibile. Dorea aprì la busta che il Grifondoro le aveva porto e quando vide il contenuto strillò di gioia. Le tremavano le mani. Lasciò cadere i biglietti e prese il viso del ragazzo tra le mani per baciarlo: Charlus dovette reggersi gli occhiali per la foga. La folla applaudì e fischiò di approvazione; Morgana era elettrizzata per lei, sapeva da quanto aspettava questo momento.  
Tom le mise in mano un calice, richiamandola verso di sé. La sua lingua sapeva di whisky. Passarono la serata mangiando avidamente le labbra l’uno dell’altra, tra il divano, le scale e qualsiasi superficie adatta allo scopo. Il ragazzo continuò a portarle da bere per tutta la serata mentre lei diventava sempre più insistente nei suoi tentativi di farsi portare nel suo dormitorio.  
«Perché non vuoi andare a letto con me?» farfugliò, ormai ubriaca, strusciando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Le sembrò che il ragazzo sbuffasse. «Stai troppo male, è meglio se vai a dormire» suggerì infine.  
Ebbe la vaga impressione di rispondere che preferiva rimanere con lui, nel suo letto, poi si sentì alzare di peso e portare da un’altra parte della stanza, troppo affollata per i suoi gusti in quel momento. Tom la scaricò tra le braccia di Lucas, chiedendogli, o ordinando, di riportarla sana e salva nel dormitorio. Rise, perché le parve una situazione buffa: da qualche parte dentro di lei percepiva che Lucas avrebbe voluto uccidere il suo ragazzo, ma che dovette sedare il suo sentimento di odio. Prima di uscire dalla sala comune il Corvonero le fece bere dell’acqua, non era mai stata così buona l’acqua.  
«Ce la fai o devo chiamare qualcuno?» le chiese, dopo che riuscì a portarla con fatica, cercando di evitare di fare rumore, fino alla torre.  
«No, no. Mi sento meglio» un conato le salì in gola, ma lo represse, «grazie, Lucas. E mi dispiace, per Tom e il resto.»  
Le diede un bacio sulla fronte e andò via senza risponderle.  
  
_...non so cosa ho fatto di bello per meritare Lucas nella mia vita. Discutemmo anche, a causa di quella festa; mi rimproverò di essermi fidata di Tom, mi disse di aver controllato tutta la sera che non facessi nulla di cui mi potessi pentire. Non sarà successo niente quella sera, ma Lucas non poteva pensare di proteggere per sempre la mia innocenza..._  
  
Era passato un mese dalla festa di Dorea, eppure Morgana ancora voleva sotterrarsi ogni volta che vedeva Tom ricordando la sua pessima figura. Era anche arrivata la settimana di Pasqua e per la prima volta in cinque anni aveva deciso di rimanere a Hogwarts per le vacanze. Aveva avvertito i suoi genitori dicendo che era parecchio spaventata all’idea di affrontare i G.U.F.O. e preferiva rimanere a scuola a studiare; in realtà, a trattenerla era l’insopportabile idea che Tom Riddle avrebbe passato un’altra festività da solo. Non voleva tornare all’orfanotrofio, e Morgana non se la sentiva di biasimarlo: le aveva raccontato le cose terribili che era costretto a subire lì, in uno dei suoi rari attimi di confidenza, e ne era rimasta sconcertata. Le ragazze Grifondoro, invece, partivano tutte, alla ricerca di qualche attimo di libertà prima degli esami finali. Proprio quella mattina le aveva viste allontanarsi spensierate con i loro bauli, mentre salutava sulla soglia della scuola Lucas e Dorea; tornavano anche loro a casa. Sarebbe rimasta sola.  
All’ora di cena si trascinò a fatica nella Sala Grande, pentendosi già della sua decisione: la sala illuminata era quasi vuota, dei pochi studenti rimasti quasi nessuno era andato a mangiare a quell’ora. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcuno che conosceva: vide un ragazzo Corvonero, un amico di Lucas, impegnato a fare conversazione con un Tassorosso, ma non si sentiva abbastanza in confidenza da andare a sedersi vicino a loro. Alla fine optò per il suo solito posto, lungo il tavolo vuoto dei Grifondoro. A metà della sua zuppa di carote, le si sedette accanto Tom Riddle.  
«Sei sola?» le chiese senza salutarla.  
Quasi le andò di traverso il boccone, si coprì la bocca con il tovagliolo. Mugugnò un sì a bocca piena e finì di ingoiare con un po’ d’acqua quello che stava mangiando.  
«Ciao anche a te» rispose dopo essersi ripresa, «mangi con me?»  
Spostò lo sguardo sul piatto della ragazza, poi di nuovo su di lei: «Ho già mangiato, in realtà. Ho una sorpresa per te, domani. Alle dieci, al quinto piano, davanti alla statua di Boris il Basito.»  
Si alzò e se ne andò, Morgana non fece in tempo a rispondere.  
«Be’, direi che non posso dire di no.»  
Girò a vuoto il cucchiaio nella zuppa arancione, le era passata la fame.  
  
Alle dieci in punto Morgana si trovava davanti alla statua che le aveva indicato Tom. Il mago ritratto faceva una figura abbastanza ridicola con quello sguardo perso e i guanti scambiati, ma la ragazza non riuscì a riderne – come succedeva ogni volta che passava lì davanti con Rachel o Elaine – troppo preoccupata dal pensiero che quella potesse essere l’ennesima presa in giro di Riddle.  
Il ragazzo apparve dal corridoio in fondo con un’andatura allegra che stonava con il suo solito atteggiamento. Le diede un bacio sulle labbra per salutarla. Qualcosa nel suo comportamento la turbava. La prese per mano delicatamente e la accompagnò verso la quarta porta sulla sinistra. Si fermò là davanti, chiedendole se avesse mai visto il bagno dei prefetti.  
«Ti sembro un prefetto?» commentò acida.  
Quando entrò si pentì di aver risposto male al ragazzo, il bagno era splendido. Disorientata, si voltò verso Tom: era andato ad aprire i rubinetti dorati che riversarono dentro l’enorme vasca di marmo bianco acqua bollente, schiuma e vapori di fragranze indefinite.  
«Cosa ci facciamo qui?» domandò dopo aver saggiato con una mano l’acqua dentro la piscina.  
«Non è ovvio?» rispose il ragazzo, sciogliendo il nodo che teneva legati i due lembi del mantello.  
Morgana deglutì.  
Tom si spogliò senza fretta e la ragazza osservò con attenzione ogni suo movimento, ma, bloccata, non riusciva a convincersi a fare la stessa cosa. Si tolse il mantello, poggiandolo con cura per terra, poi le scarpe e il vestito che indossava sotto; Tom la aspettava ammollo. Lo raggiunse con la biancheria intima ancora addosso, infilando un piede dopo l’altro dentro l’acqua calda per abituarsi alla temperatura. Anche se riusciva a toccare il fondo, dalla schiuma colorata le usciva fuori solo la testa; camminò nuotando fino a Tom, appoggiato al bordo, e si aggrappò a lui. Lo baciò accarezzando i suoi capelli, tastando ogni costola del suo corpo magro, affondando i denti nelle sue labbra morbide; il ragazzo le sfiorava le cosce, la schiena, trattenendo la sua testa per continuare a baciarla. La liberò degli indumenti che ancora non si era tolta e invertì le loro posizioni spostando la schiena della ragazza sul bordo.  
«Io...» cominciò Morgana, mentre il Serpeverde non smetteva di leccarle e morderle il collo, «non sono sicura di...»  
Tom si fermò: «Avevi detto di volere.»  
«Sì, voglio. Solo che non so se è il momento giusto» si giustificò.  
«Potrebbe non essercene un altro.»  
Morgana annuì. L’acqua intorno a lei si tinse di sangue.  
Era normale che le facesse così male?  
Percepiva la carne strapparsi sotto le unghie di Tom Riddle conficcate nei suoi glutei. Chiuse gli occhi aspettando che il dolore in ogni parte del suo corpo passasse mentre il ragazzo si muoveva inconsapevole su di lei. Le sue mani si erano spostate a bloccarle le braccia per non lasciarla muovere, il marmo dietro di lei le sfregava sulla schiena e le grattava via la pelle. Si sentiva soffocare.  
«Tom, mi stai facendo male.»  
Non la sentì. Si convinse di questo, perché quando guardava le sue iridi trasparenti non riusciva a credere che potessero volere del male a qualcuno.  
Quando finalmente si spostò da sopra di lei lasciandola libera, Morgana rimase nell’acqua coprendosi il corpo. Non fiatò mentre vide il ragazzo asciugarsi e vestirsi.  
«Non mi hai sentito quando ti ho detto che mi stavi facendo male?» sussurrò infine.  
Tom si inginocchiò accanto a lei, accarezzandole la testa: «No. Comunque è normale che faccia male la prima volta.»  
È normale, si ripeté Morgana. Ma lui non le aveva fatto male dove avrebbe dovuto essere normale. Sapeva che sugli avambracci le sarebbero rimasti i lividi e i graffi sul resto del corpo.  
«Non esci?» le chiese dopo essersi finito di preparare.  
«Rimango un altro po’ qui.»  
Il Serpeverde scosse la testa: «Non farti vedere quando esci dalla porta.»  
Morgana rimase nella vasca, frizionando furiosamente la pelle nel tentativo di eliminare ciò che la stava facendo sentire sporca e sbagliata. È normale, le rimbombò nella testa. Si issò sul bordo e toccò con le dita la ferita sulla schiena, del sangue le rimase appiccicato sulle dita. Era normale. Si asciugò con un incantesimo e si vestì, tentando di coprire i morsi sul collo.  
Si osservò a uno specchio, vestita: sembrava tutto a posto.  
  
_...credo sia normale che la prima volta non sia come ci si aspetta, no? Lo abbiamo fatto altre volte, sono andate meglio, credo. Mi lascia segni di morsi e lividi sulle gambe, ma è il suo modo di avere a che fare con me. Credo. Non mi ha più fatto male come quella volta.»_  
  
Morgana chiuse di scatto il diario sentendo un conato risalire lungo l’esofago. Attraversò il corridoio per raggiungere la cucina, si abbassò sul lavabo e vomitò. L’idea che quell’uomo avesse baciato, toccato, usato il suo corpo la ripugnava. Provava pietà per quella ragazzina che, pur riflettendoci, non riusciva a considerare lei. Ma poi sentì uno strappo nell’anima al pensiero che quel mostro ne avesse abusato.  
Vomitò di nuovo.  
Margaret la trovò china sul rubinetto, a rinfrescarsi il viso con dell’acqua.  
«Mamma, stai bene?» la voce della figlia la restituì alla realtà.  
«Non molto, ma niente di grave, non preoccuparti» si abbassò per confortarla con un veloce abbraccio. «Vammi a chiamare papà, ti va?»  
La bambina non se lo fece ripetere due volte e saltellò via alla ricerca del padre. Poco dopo Morgana fu raggiunta dal marito.  
«Cos’hai? Hai mal di stomaco?» le domandò dando una rapida occhiata alla cucina «ti faccio una Pozione? Un Incantesimo?»  
Ogni volta che stava male Nicholas la trattava come uno dei suoi pazienti. Morgana sbuffò.  
Si avvicinò per guardarla da più vicino. Lei si scostò, sapendo che le avrebbe letto in faccia che qualcosa non andava.  
«Vorrei che portassi Margaret da mia mamma o da mia sorella e che rimaneste lì. Ho bisogno di stare da sola per questa ricerca che sto facendo. Poi ti spiegherò tutto, te lo prometto.»  
Nicholas la guardò accigliato, scoccandole una lunga occhiata indagatrice. Le chiese se poteva rimandare ciò che stava facendo, ma Morgana fu irremovibile.  
«Mi stai facendo preoccupare.» Lei distolse lo sguardo dai suoi occhi verdi.  
Alla fine acconsentì, le diede un bacio sulla fronte e andò nell’altra stanza a dire a Margaret che avrebbero pranzato dalla nonna.  
Nel frattempo Morgana pulì il lavandino e si preparò un tè, per rilassarsi prima di riprendere la lettura. Sapeva già che le si sarebbe chiuso lo stomaco prima di pranzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cuori che si spezzano ancora e ancora*  
> Beh, io vi avevo avvisati che questo capitolo era disperante (pensate i prossimi due!). Non c'è mai fine alla disperazione in questa storia, poveri voi in cosa vi siete andati a cacciare.  
> Nonostante ciò, io adoro questo capitolo. Penso di essere riuscita a rendere bene tutto quello che doveva rendere e sento un peso sul cuore ogni volta che lo rileggo.  
> "Fun" fact: avevo interrotto la prima versione della storia nel momento in cui Dorea invitava Morgana alla sua festa di compleanno. Non potete capire l'emozione che ho provato quando sono riuscita finalmente a scrivere questo capitolo, che mi sembrava un ostacolo insormontabile!  
> Bene, aspetto il linciaggio in privato su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)). Se mi lasciate kudos e commenti mi rendete felice <3  
> Take care dopo questo capitolo (e i prossimi). Vi abbraccio <3


	15. 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**15.**  
  
_«Sono andata troppo avanti un’altra volta. Torniamo al quarto anno: quando lasciai Lucas per Tom sapevo già che non sarebbe andata a finire bene (e Rachel me lo aveva detto in tutti i modi), ma mi illudevo di no..._  
  
Novembre passò per Morgana tra lunghissime passeggiate al limitare della Foresta Proibita insieme a Tom Riddle, ore in Biblioteca a studiare insieme e fugaci baci tra i corridoi. Anche quando era impegnata a fare tutt’altro riviveva nella mente ogni istante passato con il ragazzo, il fruscio delle pergamene e lo scricchiolare delle foglie sotto i loro piedi. Le suadenti parole che Tom le rivolgeva erano riuscite a farle mettere da parte i sensi di colpa per aver tradito Lucas, pensava che tanto alla fine sarebbe finita lo stesso ed era stato meglio così. Ogni momento libero della giornata cercava di passarlo con lui, sebbene a volte succedesse che spariva per ore senza dirle dove era stato o cosa aveva fatto. Le sue mancate spiegazioni alla lunga finirono per stancarla, ma non ebbe il coraggio di affrontarlo direttamente. L’idea che nascondesse qualche segreto in realtà non l’aveva abbandonata nel corso degli anni, l’aveva giustificato in vari modi senza essere mai soddisfatta; eppure quel nodo allo stomaco, che sentiva quando stavano insieme, continuava a farle domandare se Tom fosse così limpido come sembrava. Più ci pensava, più credeva che la soluzione ai suoi dubbi potesse essere un incantesimo utilizzato da sua madre ogni volta che Cassandra si nascondeva nel bosco per fare a tutti uno scherzo. _Avenseguim_. Però le serviva qualcosa di suo e non era sicura di essere in grado di lanciarlo.  
Osservò di sottecchi Tom, chinato da quasi un’ora su un saggio di Trasfigurazione; ogni tanto staccava gli occhi dal manuale per appuntarsi qualche parola sul foglio di pergamena lì accanto. Scriveva con tratti spessi e spigolosi, lasciando le parole poco distanziate le une dalle altre. Morgana era affascinata anche dalla sua grafia.  
«Mi daresti qualcosa di tuo?» lo interruppe infine, dopo averci riflettuto un altro po’.  
Tom alzò gli occhi incuriosito, sollevando un sopracciglio. La fissò a lungo: Morgana si sentiva sempre l’anima allo scoperto quando la guardava in quel modo.  
«Se proprio lo vuoi» rispose, accennando appena un sorriso malizioso.  
Le andarono a fuoco le guance. Abbassò la voce, con una nota di panico: «Non in quel senso! Qualcosa tipo, che ne so, un tuo bottone, una piuma, un bracciale... Cose del genere, insomma.»  
Il ragazzo fece spallucce: «Va bene».  
Dopo essere stata zitta per un po’ a domandarsi perché Tom non sembrasse interessato a ciò che gli aveva detto, riprese la conversazione: «Non ti chiedi a cosa potrebbe servirmi?»  
«Sorprendimi» replicò divertito.  
Morgana sorrise, arrossendo. Aveva l’impressione di essere riuscita a conquistarsi una sorta di intimità con il ragazzo; quando la prendeva in giro in quel modo, le sembrava che tutto potesse continuare ad andare per il meglio e dimenticava in un lampo i sospetti che nutriva. Credeva che Tom fosse contento di passare tutto quel tempo con lei, considerando che non si mostrava insofferente della sua presenza. Nell’ultimo periodo le aveva anche raccontato delle ricerche che stava facendo in biblioteca sulla sua famiglia: cercava tra gli annali di Hogwarts un Riddle. Aveva fatto cenno alla sua situazione familiare in un raro attimo di debolezza, ma Morgana aveva fatto finta, nel resto del tempo, di non conoscere le reali preoccupazioni del ragazzo.  
Si accorse che stava mettendo via i libri e i rotoli di pergamena e lo richiamò: «Già te ne vai?»  
«Ho lezione di Alchimia» tagliò corto, laconico.  
Si alzò in piedi con l’intenzione di dargli un bacio, ma Tom la salutò da lontano, lasciandola a mille paranoie.  
Restò a finire il suo saggio, riuscendo a escludere dalla sua mente i pensieri che le procuravano ansia. Tornò in dormitorio stremata per le ore di studio, con la voglia soltanto di stare sdraiata sul letto e riposare. Invece trovò Elaine e Gladys impegnate in un’animata discussione sul Quidditch; all’inizio dell’anno la ragazza nera era stata presa nella squadra di Quidditch dei Grifondoro e da un mese a quella parte sembrava essere diventato il suo unico argomento di conversazione. Morgana, a differenza delle sue amiche, non era interessata allo sport e i discorsi su Pluffe e Boccini la annoiavano più delle lezioni di Erbologia.  
«Quando è la prima partita?» si rivolse a Elaine, cercando di mostrarsi carina nei confronti dell’amica.  
«Tra meno di un mese!» rispose entusiasta lei, «affronteremo i Serpeverde, hanno un nuovo capitano. La squadra è preoccupata. Charlus Potter sta impazzendo.»  
Morgana rise, divertita dall’idea che il loro prefetto stesse perdendo la testa a causa di uno stupido sport. Poi si buttò sul letto, con la faccia nel cuscino e l’intenzione di dormire per giorni.  
  
Tom la evitò per il resto della settimana; Morgana non faceva altro che tormentarsi. Sentiva che in quel gioco perverso che Tom portava avanti con lei anche questo era colpa sua; non avrebbe dovuto chiedergli nulla di suo, si era sicuramente sentito esposto, lei aveva oltrepassato il limite.  
Cercò di piangere senza riuscirci.  
Il ragazzo conosceva i suoi orari delle lezioni e i percorsi che faceva per passare da un’aula all’altra del castello e non era per lui difficile ridurre al minimo le interazioni con lei. Avrebbe voluto strozzarlo. Avrebbe dovuto sorprenderlo.  
«Morg, perché siamo da dieci minuti qui nel cortile e non accenniamo ad andare via?» domandò Rachel, complice inconsapevole del suo piano.  
La bionda tergiversò, toccandosi i capelli con aria distratta.  
«Morgana!» insistette l’amica.  
Si voltò verso di lei, ritrovandosi scrutata dagli occhi nocciola dell’amica.  
«Tom mi sta evitando. Di solito non vengo qua, mentre lui qualche volta ci passa con i suoi amici, lo sto aspettando. Per favore, non dirmi niente» scongiurò lei.  
Rachel si incupì, ma non fiatò, rispettando il volere dell’amica. I capelli rossi, però, le sferzavano il viso come lingue di fuoco. Morgana constatò che l’amica con quell’aria truce avrebbe fatto a pezzi il Serpeverde senza problemi. Aspettarono un’oretta, giocando a Gobbiglie e commentando gli abiti ridicoli dei professori che passavano a controllare che tutti si stessero comportando in maniera adeguata. Poi vide Marcus Avery fare il suo ingresso dal chiostro antistante, ridendo sguaiato, e Morgana percepì il suo arrivo imminente sotto la pelle. Nell’ultimo periodo girava spesso per i corridoi accompagnato da una schiera di ragazzi – per lo più Serpeverde, ma non solo – che lo trattavano come se fosse il loro capo. Morgana temeva che fosse stata la loro influenza ad averlo fatto allontanare da lei.  
Tom fece il suo ingresso, bello come al solito, con passo disinvolto, non aspettandosi certo di trovarla là. Quando i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Morgana, la ragazza riconobbe un moto di fastidio, quasi disgusto, dal movimento nervoso delle sue labbra.  
Si slanciò in avanti con l’intenzione di affrontarlo, Rachel provò a trattenerla: «Non andare ora.» Morgana la ignorò, parandosi davanti al ragazzo con sguardo fiero.  
Sul volto del Serpeverde si dipinse un’espressione sprezzante.  
«Mi stai evitando. Di nuovo» andò dritta al punto.  
Tom rise freddo: «Cosa te lo fa pensare?»  
Scoppiarono a ridere anche gli amici che lo circondavano, prendendosi gioco di quella ragazzina dall’espressione infuriata.  
«Possiamo andare a parlare da un’altra parte?» diede un’occhiata intorno, a disagio.  
«Non ce n’è bisogno. Questa cosa tra noi due può anche finire, mi sono stancato.»  
Morgana rimase pietrificata per un attimo. Lo vide voltarsi e fece in tempo ad afferrargli le dita: «Aspetta! Per favore, parliamone.»  
Poteva immaginare l’espressione di disapprovazione che si era dipinta sul volto di Rachel in quel momento, dall’altra parte della fontana.  
Tom la spinse via con malagrazia rivolgendole uno sguardo glaciale, come se quel mese insieme non fosse contato niente. Avery, Lestrange e gli altri Serpeverde si scambiarono gomitate e risatine, aprendo un varco per far passare Riddle. Mentre rimaneva ferma al centro del cortile sentiva le occhiate di tutti su di sé, si era resa ridicola davanti a moltissimi studenti ed era sicura che la notizia si sarebbe diffusa in breve tempo. Non si era mai sentita così umiliata.  
Si allontanò da lì senza correre, con una calma allarmante, scansò Rachel e il suo tentativo di abbracciarla, mormorandole che voleva stare da sola.  
  
Morgana tornò dalle vacanze di Natale, un mese dopo, rinata: passare il tempo con la sua famiglia la faceva sempre sentire bene. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non aveva pensato a Tom e alla rottura con lui, ma – per quanto possibile – era riuscita a tenerlo fuori dalla testa. Le risate di Cassandra alle battute del loro padre e il sorriso appena accennato della madre le avevano restituito il buonumore e ora era spaventata all’idea di tornare a Hogwarts e ricadere nello sconforto causatole da Riddle.  
«Come mai ti sei allisciata i boccoli?» domandò Sarah, dopo un’ora di viaggio. Il suo candore la stupiva ogni volta.  
Morgana aveva notato che né lei né Gladys erano riuscite a staccare gli occhi dagli spaghetti biondi che le cadevano ai lati del viso; in quel modo sembravano molto più simili ai capelli di Gladys.  
Morgana sorrise e rispose enigmatica: «Anno nuovo, vita nuova.»  
«Speriamo sia così sul serio» sottolineò Gladys, «comunque stavi meglio prima.»  
La ragazza alzò le spalle non lasciandosi tangere dal commento.  
In realtà i suoi capelli asciugati in quel modo non piacevano troppo neanche a lei – per di più doveva usare litri di Tricopozione Lisciariccio ogni volta – e stentava a riconoscersi quando si specchiava. Eppure sperava che il cambiamento esteriore favorisse anche quello interiore.  
Nei giorni successivi, a scuola, fece fatica anche a gestirli dal momento che, così lisci, non rimanevano fermi da nessuna parte e le cadevano costantemente sul viso mentre studiava, mangiava o leggeva. Tuttavia rimase della sua idea, ignorando i consigli delle amiche: Rachel lamentava che se avesse avuto i suoi stessi boccoli non li avrebbe mai allisciati; Gladys, seppur in disaccordo con Rachel perché fierissima dei suoi capelli lisci, insisteva del fatto che non fossero adatti alla forma della testa di Morgana; Elaine, da riccia crespa, invidiava le onde naturali dei boccoli della bionda. Sarah dal canto suo era stata l’unica ad averle detto che stava molto bene ed era giusto ogni tanto cambiare.  
Era già da un paio di settimane che girava per Hogwarts come “nuova sé”, sperando che il Serpeverde sempre nei suoi pensieri notasse il cambiamento e capisse che il motivo era in un certo qual modo lui. Nell’ultimo periodo Morgana si rifugiava a leggere in un’aula studio al quarto piano, lontana dalla confusione della sala comune o dalla biblioteca frequentata da Tom. L’aula era per lo più utilizzata da studenti del sesto e del settimo anno così la ragazza leggeva o studiava per ore senza il rischio di distrarsi incontrando persone che conosceva. Quel giorno di gennaio, quando vide Tom Riddle entrare spavaldo nell’aula, pensò che la sorte avesse deciso di non aiutarla. Il ragazzo ghignò non appena posò gli occhi su di lei.  
«Ah, ecco dov’eri» le disse a bassa voce dopo essersi seduto accanto a lei.  
«Per fortuna mi hai trovata» commentò sarcastica, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo testo.  
Il ragazzo sfilò dalle mani della Grifondoro il libro e fece una smorfia leggendo il titolo: «Poesie di Emily Dickinson.»  
Morgana si affrettò a rimpossessarsi delle sue poesie: «È una Magonò americana. Mi stanno piacendo molto, in realtà.»  
«Non vale la pena leggere la feccia.»  
La ragazza sgranò gli occhi sorpresa e chiuse il libro per toglierglielo da davanti. «Sei venuto qui per commentare anche i miei gusti letterari?»  
«In effetti, no.» Tom infilò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni, tirando fuori un fazzoletto di stoffa ben ripiegato e glielo porse.  
«Cos’è?» chiese, esitando a prenderlo.  
«Volevi qualcosa di mio, no?»  
Morgana non riuscì a trattenersi vedendolo sogghignare e sbottò a voce più alta del normale: «Mi serviva prima! Cosa me ne faccio ora che mi hai lasciata?» Le persone nell’aula la fissarono in cagnesco; riabbassò la voce. «Senti lascia perdere, me lo tengo, basta che te ne vai.»  
Tom annuì. Morgana si spostò dietro le orecchie una ciocca di capelli che era scivolata sul viso, il ragazzo non si lasciò sfuggire il gesto.  
«Sai che eri più bella riccia?»  
Il cuore le si fermò per un attimo.  
Quando tornò in camera si lavò i capelli. Avvolta nell’asciugamano si sedette sul letto a riflettere sul perché Tom si divertisse così tanto a giocare con i suoi sentimenti; si rigirò il fazzoletto tra le mani notando le iniziali _T.M.R._ ricamate sull’orlo del tessuto, poi lo buttò in un cassetto, sperando di non doverlo mai usare.  
  
_...non è rimasto chiuso lì a lungo, anzi ho avuto l’occasione di utilizzarlo più e più volte prima di perfezionare l’incantesimo. Lo ritirai fuori l’anno dopo, il nostro quinto anno, quando stavamo (circa) insieme da mesi e Tom aveva iniziato a sparire sempre più spesso mentre a scuola si verificavano strani eventi..._  
  
«Rispettate il coprifuoco e non girate da soli per i corridoi, cercate di essere sempre almeno in due. I professori pattuglieranno il castello per trovare il responsabile di questi avvenimenti. Purtroppo sono misure necessarie affinché non accada nient’altro entro la fine dell’anno» concluse il preside Dippet, dopo un lungo discorso amareggiato.  
Tutti gli studenti, riuniti nella Sala Grande per la cena, rimasero senza parole; il panico era tangibile. Nell’ultimo mese erano avvenuti due incidenti: degli studenti erano stati aggrediti. Uno dei due era stato pietrificato; l’altro aveva riportato delle brutte ferite, ma era illeso. Non riusciva a ricordare nulla di chi o cosa lo avesse attaccato. Prima di scagliarsi contro gli studenti, l’assalitore se l’era presa con i loro animali domestici. Morgana non lasciava girare il suo gatto fuori dal dormitorio da quando c’era stato il primo attacco. Una tempesta di gufi si era scatenata su Hogwarts: i genitori preoccupati minacciavano di ritirare immediatamente i figli dalla scuola. Per questo motivo il preside si era ritrovato costretto a prendere ulteriori misure di precauzione e a rassicurare i genitori che la situazione era sotto controllo.  
«Credo che da oggi dovremo andare a lezione sempre tutte insieme. Direi di coinvolgere anche i ragazzi» suggerì Elaine con spirito pratico.  
Le Grifondoro annuirono.  
Morgana fissò il tavolo dei Serpeverde dall’altra parte della sala: Tom mangiava disinteressato, ma lei era preoccupata per lui. Si ostinava a uscire da solo e girare per i corridoi a togliere punti a chi non rispettava il nuovo coprifuoco, imposto già da una settimana. Le aveva detto che poteva stare tranquilla, perché sapeva quello che faceva, ma la situazione era diventata troppo grave.  
«Aspettatemi qui, vado a parlare con Tom e torno» disse alle amiche prima che si alzassero per andare in dormitorio insieme.  
Il ragazzo era già in piedi e si stava allontanando da solo, ignorando i consigli del preside. Morgana lo raggiunse affannata.  
«Fatti accompagnare da qualcuno» lo pregò con gli occhi lucidi, «per favore».  
«Ti ho già detto che non corro alcun pericolo.»  
«Dimmi almeno cosa te lo fa pensare!» esclamò irritata.  
Si voltò senza darle una risposta e uscì dal salone ostentando noncuranza; Morgana giurò di poter riuscire a leggere il suo sorriso sereno anche di spalle.  
Per favore, non farmi pensare che tutto questo è opera tua, sussurrò tra sé e sé.  
  
Nel mese successivo non si verificarono altri incidenti, nonostante il responsabile non fosse ancora stato trovato; ma era arrivato giugno, gli esami si avvicinavano e gli insegnanti tentavano di far sentire meno pressione ai ragazzi, molto provati dalla situazione. Così il preside ripristinò il vecchio orario di coprifuoco.  
Tom aveva giustificato le sue continue sparizioni dicendo che collaborava con il preside Dippet; Morgana aveva smesso di credergli quando aveva iniziato a far caso al nervosismo latente del ragazzo, agli scatti d’ira che era costretta a subire senza motivo. Ogni tanto aveva tirato fuori il fazzoletto che le aveva dato l’anno prima per controllare dove spariva. Le prime volte che aveva lanciato l’incantesimo esso era volato attraverso i corridoi sino a fermarsi davanti alla porta del bagno delle ragazze al secondo piano, ma entrando non aveva trovato nessuno e aveva pensato di dover fare più pratica.  
Quel giorno l’incantesimo la portò per l’ennesima volta davanti a quel bagno. Spinse la porta convinta che, come al solito, non ci sarebbe stata alcuna traccia del ragazzo. C’era poca luce. Strizzò gli occhi guardandosi intorno. Vide una ragazza sdraiata per terra poco lontana da lei. Pallida, troppo pallida. Un ragazzo moro era chinato sopra di lei, osservandola in silenzio. Morgana si avvicinò, trattenendo a stento un urlo: la ragazza era morta. Le ciocche nere raccolte in due codini erano sparse sopra le spalle, gli occhi sbarrati esprimevano l’orrore che doveva aver provato negli ultimi istanti della sua vita. Non la conosceva ma cominciò a piangere.  
«Tom» richiamò la sua attenzione singhiozzando, «Tom, cosa stai facendo?»  
«È morta, non c’è più niente da fare.»  
Il Serpeverde si alzò in piedi con estrema calma, tenendo i pugni stretti. Lo sguardo vacuo della ragazza a terra la fissava in maniera accusatoria: perché era ancora lì a perdere tempo?  
Morgana fece un passo indietro tremando: «Vado a chiamare aiuto.»  
Tom la afferrò per l’avambraccio, non permettendole di raggiungere la porta.  
«No.»  
Quella parola la colpì in pieno petto. Tentò di dire qualcosa, boccheggiò, sentiva la gola secca.  
«Vattene da qui, e non dire a nessuno che mi hai visto» sussurrò glaciale.  
I lineamenti del ragazzo erano trasfigurati dalla rabbia. Non lo aveva mai visto così. Se ne andò da lì, senza rispondergli, convinta che sarebbe andata comunque a chiamare aiuto. Tuttavia, quando si trovò al bivio tra la sala comune dei Grifondoro e la sala professori, rimase immobile. Nessuno le avrebbe creduto: Tom era l’alunno preferito di tutti i professori, era bravo, persuasivo, di bell’aspetto. Iniziò a tremare. Un altro pensiero la investì, con più violenza di quello precedente: che cosa le avrebbe fatto se avesse scoperto che era stata lei ad avvertire i professori? Si appoggiò a un muro, faticando a tenersi in piedi e non riuscendo a controllare la respirazione. Perse il senso del tempo, non capiva cosa le stava succedendo.  
Rimase lì, con i capelli scarmigliati e gli occhi rossi. Dopo quelli che potevano essere stati minuti o ore si riscosse: la professoressa Gaiamens si era precipitata nel corridoio, seguita dal resto del corpo insegnanti. Seppe, senza bisogno di chiederlo, che il corpo era stato trovato, ma prima che potesse avviarsi verso la sua sala comune fu fermata da una voce affabile.  
«Signorina Diaspro, si sente bene?»  
Morgana si girò di scatto. Come poteva Silente rimanere calmo in mezzo a quel disastro?  
Annuì frenetica e fece un passo indietro pronta a voltarsi di nuovo verso il corridoio, ma il professor Silente parlò di nuovo.  
«Ha visto qualcosa di strano?» il direttore della sua Casa le si avvicinò, irraggiando un’aura di serenità. «Venga con me, le offro una tazza di tè, così può raccontarmi cosa la turba.»  
Il sorriso che il professore le rivolgeva non la tranquillizzava. Se gli avesse dato retta, se si fosse sfogata con lui, sarebbe stata ancora più in pericolo.  
Rifiutò con gentilezza: «Ho preso un brutto voto, nient’altro, professore. Grazie.»  
L’uomo non insistette, abbassò il capo e pronunciò poche parole prima di andarsene: «Se dovesse cambiare idea, il mio ufficio è sempre aperto.»  
Raggiunse il Ritratto della Signora Grassa con il fiato corto; era gremito di studenti, la notizia aveva già fatto il giro della scuola. Morgana non riusciva a pensare, voleva solo sdraiarsi sul suo letto e dormire per una settimana, ma prima che potesse raggiungere il capannello di persone fu trascinata di lato in un andito nascosto da un arazzo.  
«Dove sei stata?» le sputò addosso Tom Riddle.  
«Sei stato tu?» domandò invece Morgana. Le lacrime pizzicavano ai lati degli occhi.  
Il ragazzo allentò la presa sul suo braccio e piegò la testa di lato, osservandola: «Ancora non ti fidi di me?»  
Un brivido le percorse la schiena.  
«Ho mentito a Silente» sibilò Morgana.  
Tom sorrise crudele. «Quel vecchio già sospetta di me, allora.»  
«Ho mentito per te» rincarò la ragazza. «Dimmi almeno la verità, me la merito.»  
«Non ti ho costretto» replicò freddo.  
Morgana si staccò la sua mano di dosso: «Non capisci che l’ho fatto perché ti amo?»  
Si pentì di averlo detto. Gli occhi di ghiaccio di Tom trapelarono un moto di sorpresa.  
«Non sei davvero così stupida» fu tutto quello che le rispose, prima di andarsene.  
  
_...gli occhi di Mirtilla mi tormentano ancora, mi chiedo ancora se sia stato lui. Se ha davvero ucciso una persona questo cambierebbe molto quello che provo per lui. (Spero.) Avrei potuto dire qualcosa a Silente invece di lasciar espellere Rubeus Hagrid. So che Tom ha ricevuto il Premio Speciale per i Servigi resi alla Scuola, denunciandolo. Ma lo so che non c’entra Hagrid. Non mi toglierò mai dalla testa lo sguardo sollevato di Tom alla notizia che il responsabile degli incidenti era stato trovato e che la scuola non sarebbe stata chiusa._  
 _Magari non è stato lui, magari ha solo puntato il dito contro la prima persona accusabile per evitare di restare quest’anno in orfanotrofio. Non lo so, non voglio saperlo.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui con il secondo capitolo della triade della disperazione!  
> Meno disperante per noi, altrettanto disperante per Morgana.  
> Ora, ORA, questo capitolo non doveva affatto essere così! I fun fact infatti sono due. 1) come ho scritto su Instagram "questo doveva essere un capitolo filler, breve e non doveva succedere nulla di importante. È diventato di sei pagine e mezzo con morti e basilischi di mezzo." Giuro non volevo parlare del basilisco qui, ma poi scrivendo ci è finito in mezzo e niente ormai sta qui. 2) il finale è stato completamente riscritto. Avevo dimenticato che la Rowling avesse detto CHI aveva trovato Mirtilla (Olive Hornby, se vi interessa) e io avevo dato per scontato che fosse stato Tom ad avvertire i professori (cosa, a posteriori me ne rendo conto, improbabile). La scena si svolgeva in modo completamente diverso. Inutile dire che come era scritta prima mi piaceva molto di più T_T, il senso di straniamento di Morgana era rerso molto meglio prima. Ma ci accontentiamo for canon's sake.  
> Oggi ho parlato fin troppo. Vi invito come al solito a farmi sapere se la storia vi sta piacendo: commenti, DM, kudos <3  
> A tra quattro giorni!


	16. 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.
> 
> **Trigger Warning: violenza / violenza sessuale.**

**16.**  
  
__

_Maggio, 1944._  


  
_«Era stato lui. Ora ne ho la certezza._  
_Sono sparita di nuovo. È successa una cosa brutta. Non ero pronta a parlarne, non sono pronta ad accettare quello che lui è. Ho paura._  
  
Ogni volta che passava troppo tempo in dormitorio Morgana si sentiva scoppiare la testa e ribollire le vene. Erano mesi che rivolgeva la parola alle sue amiche solo per lo stretto indispensabile, non sopportava la loro continua presenza intorno a lei, il loro cicaleggio. Dal suo diciassettesimo compleanno, a ottobre, i rapporti si erano incrinati definitivamente; anche Rachel, che per ancora un anno aveva tentato il più possibile di starle accanto, si era ormai arresa. Non si sentiva sola – aveva sempre Dorea e Lucas – ma le accusava di averla isolata, di non aver fatto abbastanza.  
Anche in quel momento sentirle scherzare riguardo il nuovo ragazzo di Elaine non faceva altro che ricordarle quanto ormai fossero distanti da lei. Arrotolò un dito intorno alla collana che Tom le aveva regalato. Chiuse gli occhi e spinse con forza le dita nel materasso su cui era sdraiata, cercando di soffocare la frustrazione. La stanza sembrava rimpicciolire sempre di più intorno a lei, faceva fatica a respirare. Si alzò di scatto, boccheggiando, e si appoggiò alla colonna del letto per non cadere. Doveva trovare Dorea.  
«Non va bene, Morg, ne abbiamo già parlato» la rimproverò Dorea poco dopo, non appena la Grifondoro si riprese. Subito addolcì il tono: «Non puoi venire da me ogni volta che stai così, devi imparare a gestirlo da sola.»  
Morgana annuì. Dorea scosse la testa facendo scivolare sulle spalle i bei capelli castani tutti intorno e, in uno slancio di affetto, la abbracciò. «Analizziamo insieme cosa ha scatenato questa reazione, va bene?» continuò a parlarle con dolcezza, sfregando con una mano la schiena.  
Ogni tanto lanciava occhiate preoccupate ai suoi giocatori di Quidditch e l’amica notò la sua apprensione: «Rea, se devi tornare da loro, vai! Non preoccuparti per me.»  
«Non ci pensare proprio. Mi sto occupando di te, adesso.» Sorrise, anche se i suoi occhi grigi erano velati di preoccupazione.  
Morgana si arrese e le spiegò cosa era successo. Dorea non fece una piega, ma la Grifondoro vide gli angoli della sua bocca incresparsi: non le aveva creduto, non lo faceva mai quando le raccontava da cosa erano causati i suoi attacchi.  
«Morg, sai, come lo so io, che non è questo il vero motivo» riprese il discorso, con tono affettuoso, «è ciò che scatena la tua reazione, ma c’è una causa più profonda che ti rifiuti di accettare.»  
La bionda abbassò la testa affranta; sentì l’istinto di piangere ma trattenne le lacrime. Dorea aveva ancora la capacità di leggerle dentro l’anima, perfino le cose che non sapeva comprendere nemmeno lei. «Non farmi la predica anche tu» la pregò, lamentosa.  
«Ho promesso a me stessa e a Lucas che non ti avrei mai fatto sentire in colpa» le afferrò le mani, osservandola con sguardo serio.  
«Perché?»  
Il comportamento di Dorea nei suoi confronti rimaneva un mistero. In quella domanda Morgana racchiudeva tutti gli interrogativi che si portava dentro da un anno: perché l’aveva presa così a cuore? perché sembrava che fosse in grado di capire quello che lei stessa stava passando? perché c’era sempre – o quasi – un velo di tristezza a offuscarle gli occhi?  
Dorea sorrise enigmatica e cambiò discorso ignorando la richiesta di Morgana: «Sei ancora decisa a rimanere qui per le vacanze?»  
«Sì.»  
«Ti confermo che non ci sarò, i miei hanno richiesto la mia presenza a casa. Promettimi che se avrai di nuovo un attacco andrai a cercare qualcuno.» Non lui, era sottinteso; lo sguardo che le aveva rivolto era abbastanza eloquente.  
Eppure Morgana era convinta che fosse proprio lui la soluzione al suo stare così male senza apparente ragione.  
  
La sala comune dei Grifondoro era vuota: la maggior parte dei ragazzi rimasti a scuola durante le vacanze era in giro per il parco a prendere i primi raggi di sole, soltanto Morgana – per una volta che poteva godersi il relax del divano tutto per lei – era ancora rifugiata lì dentro. Il camino era spento, ma il sole che filtrava attraverso i vetri scaldava l’ambiente rendendolo confortevole.  
Era china sulla lettera che le avevano spedito i suoi quella mattina. Erano preoccupati per lei, dicevano che non sembrava più la stessa e che avrebbero preferito se fosse tornata a casa per Pasqua. Morgana pensò che il loro timore si fosse acuito con il ritorno a casa della sorella, eppure erano mesi che cercava di farle sembrare che fosse tutto apposto. “Qualcuno ti sta facendo del male?” lesse, poi saltò una riga scorrendo il testo con gli occhi “a noi puoi dirlo”; e ancora “vogliamo soltanto che tu stia bene”. Le mani di Morgana iniziarono a tremare, le cadde la lettera di mano. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando con il naso, ma l’aria faticava a entrare nei polmoni. Riconobbe i sintomi di un altro attacco, e più pensava al fatto che non aveva nessuno a cui rivolgersi meno riusciva a respirare nel modo giusto. Lucas e Dorea non erano lì, nessuna delle ragazze era lì.  
Uscì fuori dalla torre, alla ricerca di qualcuno. Tutto intorno a lei cominciò a girare facendole venire la nausea. Si sedette a terra raggomitolandosi con la schiena appoggiata al muro; rimase in posizione fetale, con gli occhi sbarrati, finché non smise di tremare. Nell’ultimo periodo erano diventati più frequenti, ormai ne aveva uno a settimana. Aveva iniziato a soffrirne l’anno prima; non sapendo a cosa dare la colpa aveva immaginato fossero causati da stress, dalla lontananza da casa, da qualsiasi altra cosa, ma nulla spiegava realmente ciò che le stava succedendo. Fino a quel momento, però, nessuno l’aveva colpita in modo così potente. Sentì il bisogno di parlarne con Tom, forse lui l’avrebbe aiutata a capire. Lo cercò ovunque: nelle aule, fuori in giardino, persino al campo di Quidditch. Si appostò per quasi un’ora fuori la sala comune dei Serpeverde finché Nott non la scacciò in malo modo dicendole che Tom non era lì. Non le seppe dire dov’era.  
Rientrò sconsolata in dormitorio; si stava avvicinando l’orario di cena, forse si sarebbero incontrati in Sala Grande. Prima di lasciare la stanza tirò fuori il fazzoletto dal cassetto in cui era riposto: se non si fosse fatto vedere nemmeno allora, l’avrebbe usato.  
Come immaginava, di Tom non c’era traccia. Si era affacciata nella sala scrutando i volti al tavolo dei Serpeverde: avrebbe potuto riconoscere tra mille la testa del ragazzo e nessuna di esse era la sua. Con riluttanza tirò fuori il fazzoletto dalla tasca, l’idea di riusarlo la spaventava.  
« _Avenseguim_ » sussurrò, dopo essersi riparata da occhi indiscreti.  
Il pezzo di stoffa cominciò a volare davanti a lei, fece un passo in avanti con estrema cautela. Davanti agli occhi le apparvero tormentandola le immagini di ciò che era successo l’anno prima, a ogni scalino diventavano più nitide. Sentiva che da un momento all’altro avrebbe perso il controllo. Forse era quello il motivo per cui aveva gli attacchi di panico? Ignorò il pensiero mettendo un piede davanti all’altro. Salì anche le scale che portavano al secondo piano, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al bagno delle ragazze. Morgana dovette fare uno sforzo enorme per costringersi a proseguire ignorando i campanelli d’allarme che rimbombavano nella testa. Acchiappò al volo il fazzoletto e pose fine all’incantesimo. Spinse la porta.  
L’odore sgradevole e acre le penetrò nelle narici prima che si rendesse conto di cosa fosse: sangue. Tom Riddle sembrava impegnato in un rituale, ma non riuscì a vedere di cosa si trattasse perché il ragazzo si alzò di scatto. Non lo sentì pronunciare nessun incantesimo ma la fattura la colpì in pieno petto sbattendola contro il muro. Batté la testa così forte che le si appannò la vista. Si staccò a fatica dal muro decisa a non perdere conoscenza. In un attimo Tom Riddle – ma quello non era il suo Tom Riddle, quello che conosceva – le si parò davanti e la bloccò a terra facendole battere la testa di nuovo. Si sentiva stringere il collo, il sangue scorreva viscoso dalle mani di Riddle addosso a lei sporcandola. Non riusciva a respirare, le unghie graffiavano con disperazione la mano che la stava soffocando. Quando trovò il coraggio di guardare il volto del suo aggressore, trovò al posto degli occhi due pozzi senza fondo di ossidiana nera: non era Tom, non poteva essere lui. Tentò di ribellarsi con tutte le sue forze, le sue gambe scalciavano inutilmente.  
Sentiva di star perdendo i sensi.  
  
_... non ricordo molto altro. So per certo che ha poi mollato la presa, ma non so quanto male mi ha fatto nel frattempo, non so nello specifico cosa mi ha fatto._  
_So che quando ha deciso di lasciarmi andare mi sono rifugiata in uno dei gabinetti: ho chiuso la porta a chiave e ho pregato che se ne andasse. Sono rimasta ad aspettare per ore, non avendo la forza di uscire. Quando sono tornata in camera ho trovato del sangue incrostato tra i capelli, sul viso, sul collo. Graffi sul mio intero corpo. Sulle cosce. Ho passato la notte nella vasca da bagno a fissare il vuoto e a cercare di calmare gli attacchi di panico che mi prendevano uno dopo l’altro. Il giorno dopo ho gettato il fazzoletto nel Lago Nero. Ho vagato per Hogwarts con apatia finché non è tornata Dorea..._  
  
Qualche giorno dopo, durante la prima cena del nuovo semestre, Morgana si era seduta il più lontano possibile dalle persone che conosceva, non volendo rispondere alle loro domande. Già evitare quelle di sua sorella era stato difficile, ma sapeva che sottrarsi ancora per molto alle domande di Dorea sarebbe stato impossibile. Se fosse stata una situazione normale sarebbe corsa a salutarla aspettandola davanti al portone d’ingresso, ma negli ultimi giorni nulla era normale. E Morgana sapeva che non appena la ragazza Serpeverde si fosse avvicinata avrebbe notato che qualcosa non andava. Tanto più che stava mangiando con estremo disinteresse quello che c’era nel piatto, guardando da tutt’altra parte.  
Dorea non tardò ad avvicinarsi. Morgana la degnò di un fugace sguardo, poi ricominciò a infilzare la forchetta nel pollo senza curarsene.  
«Non hai caldo con quella cosa addosso?» le domandò facendo segno al foulard rosso legato intorno al collo.  
Morgana annuì, ma non parlò. Dorea le si sedette accanto.  
«Cosa è successo?» Abbassò la voce: «Ti ha picchiata?»  
Morgana sgranò gli occhi, smise di mangiare e rivolse tutta l’attenzione all’amica. Con un sussurro la pregò di andare fuori di lì e Dorea non se lo fece ripetere due volte trascinandola con sé. Salirono fino alla torre di Astronomia: era il posto preferito di Dorea e abbastanza riparato. Morgana giocherellò con i capelli per un po’, evitando di guardare l’amica negli occhi. Dorea aspettava immobile da una parte, senza metterle alcuna pressione, con gli occhi semichiusi e il viso rivolto verso le stelle.  
Con mano tremante la Grifondoro le sfiorò il braccio, richiamando la sua attenzione. Si appigliò a tutta la sua forza per portare le mani al foulard e scostare il tessuto rosso per mostrarle i segni delle dita sul collo. Le diede soltanto un attimo per vedere i lividi viola che le macchiavano la pelle, poi li nascose di nuovo svelta. Abbassò il viso vergognandosi. Lo sguardo di Dorea si incupì: era evidente che volesse dire qualcosa ma mugugnava in silenzio, forse non trovando le parole.  
Fu Morgana a ricominciare a parlare dopo interminabili minuti: «Come lo hai capito?»  
«Non è stato difficile riconoscere nel tuo sguardo la stessa paura e vergogna che vedo ogni volta che mi guardo allo specchio.» Fece una smorfia. «Sono anni che odio quello che vedo.»  
Arrotolò le maniche della camicia e la alzò lasciando alla vista di Morgana le braccia e la pancia scoperte: la sua pelle chiara era attraversata da cicatrici di lunghezza diversa. A Morgana era già capitato di notare quelle sulle braccia, lunghe e quasi invisibili, ma aveva pensato fossero state causate da giochi bambineschi, come poteva immaginare altro? Si sentì in colpa per non averci pensato. Le linee sull’addome invece erano più frastagliate e ruvide al tatto e, pur essendo per lo più corte, si notava la loro natura non casuale.  
«Ci ho messo anni a imparare a guarirle senza lasciare cicatrici» Dorea passò un dito sopra le sue vecchie ferite quasi accarezzandole, «non ero brava negli incantesimi di guarigione ma ero stanca dell’incapacità di mia sorella.»  
«Chi?» fu tutto quello che Morgana riuscì a chiedere con voce rotta.  
Dorea inspirò a fondo, srotolando le maniche. «Mia madre» fece una pausa, «ma spesso non era lei direttamente. Lasciava a mio fratello il compito di punirmi per il mio comportamento inopportuno. Ero il bersaglio preferito dei suoi _Diffindo_. Poi mandava Cassiopea a ricucirmi, alla fine ho imparato da me, quando ho avuto una bacchetta.»  
All’ultima frase di Dorea, Morgana si portò una mano davanti alla bocca pensando a quando dovesse essere iniziato quella tortura, a quanto avesse dovuto sopportare.  
«È orribile» mormorò alla fine.  
«Lo so.»  
Si sdraiarono sul marmo duro, con la testa appoggiata su un cuscino improvvisato formato dai loro mantelli, i volti illuminati dalla luce pallida della luna. Rimasero stese a guardare le stelle senza fare rumore, a riflettere sulle ferite, mentali e spirituali, di entrambe. Morgana sentiva la testa ovattata; girò la testa verso l’amica, osservandola di sottecchi. Si chiese se Lucas era al corrente di tutto – probabilmente sì, si rispose poco dopo – e ammirò la forza d’animo che la contraddistingueva. Al posto suo, ne era sicura, non sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare viva a Hogwarts. Eppure la vedeva sempre camminare fiera come se nulla di ciò avesse potuto scalfirla: era capitano della squadra di Quidditch e una delle studentesse più brave del suo anno – nonostante, a sua detta, studiasse pochissimo. Aveva un ragazzo che la amava. Non poté evitare di chiederle se Charlus lo sapesse.  
Dorea sospirò, girandosi verso di lei con tutto il corpo: «Sì. Ha detto che mi porterà via da lì.» Fece una pausa, calibrando le parole. «Ma i miei genitori non mi permetterebbero di andare via con lui se non ci sposassimo e, insomma, abbiamo diciotto anni. Io non so neanche cosa voglio fare dopo Hogwarts, non credo di averci mai riflettuto. La voglia di scappare è tanta, ma è una cosa che immaginavo di fare da me.»  
Gli occhi della Serpeverde si inumidirono, Morgana non ricordava di averla mai vista piangere. Sapeva quanto amava Charlus, lo vedeva da come le si illuminava il viso quando parlava di lui. Non aveva consigli da darle, non si sentiva nella posizione di farlo: le prese le mani e gliele strinse trasmettendole tutto l’affetto possibile.  
«Qualsiasi cosa deciderai, sarò sempre al tuo fianco.»  
Dorea sorrise.  
Restarono sdraiate l’una accanto all’altra, mano nella mano, finché il coprifuoco glielo permise. Quando Dorea si alzò, recuperando il suo solito atteggiamento, Morgana capì che il momento delle confessioni era finito e che per il bene della ragazza non avrebbero dovuto toccare l’argomento per un po’. Ne avrebbe discusso con Lucas, ma sapeva che il giorno dopo avrebbe trovato l’amica distaccata e indifferente come era solita essere.  
«Un’ultima cosa, Morg» la interruppe mentre scendevano le scale della torre, «non illuderti che questa sarà l’unica volta. Lo farà ancora e sarà sempre peggio. Posso insegnarti i miei incantesimi...»  
«No!» reagì. «Non mi serviranno. Non era in lui.»  
Poi corse giù per le scale senza darle il tempo di finire di parlare. Scappò in camera, alla ricerca del diario, sentendo il bisogno di sfogare i suoi sentimenti.  
Non riuscì a scrivere nemmeno la prima parola.  
  
_... non so che razza di rituale strano fosse quello che stava eseguendo. Non so se avrò il coraggio di chiederglielo, di affrontarlo riguardo ciò che è successo. Mi sento male solo a pensarci. E sto ancora più male all’idea che Dorea potrebbe avere ragione. Lo sto evitando da allora, ma tornerà – ne sono certa – e tornerò anche io da lui. È solo questione di tempo.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo giunti alla fine della triade della disperazione. Il prossimo capitolo sarà una (l'unica) gioia, dopo di nuovo il declino.  
> Anche questo capitolo mi piace un sacco, finalmente scoprite qualcosa di più su Dorea!  
> Fun fact: nella vecchia versione ciò che succedeva a Dorea era mostrato in delle scene con il pov di Dorea, rinunciare al suo pov è stato per me straziante, ma per come è stata scritta adesso la storia non era proprio possibile.  
> Bene, vi ringrazio di aver letto, di essere giunti fino alla fine di questi tre disperanti capitoli. Come al solito, fatemi sapere se la storia vi sta piacendo. Qui, nei commenti, o su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)).  
> A tra quattro giorni con LA GIOIA!


	17. 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**17.**  
  
_«È che non lo capisco. Pensavo ormai di esserci riuscita, pensavo che andasse tutto bene, solo pochi mesi fa è stato il suo diciassettesimo compleanno e Lumacorno gli ha organizzato una festa e lui mi ha voluta lì, accanto a lui. Sembrava amarmi..._  
  
«Auguri! Buon anno!»  
I bicchieri colmi di champagne tintinnarono intorno a Morgana che reggeva il suo con scarsa voglia, non sentendo la necessità di augurare uno splendido 1944. Lanciò un gridolino quando Lucas, arrivatole da dietro, la voltò di scatto e le afferrò la vita per sollevarla da terra. Poggiati di nuovo i piedi sul suolo si rincuorò che l’amico non l’avesse ammazzata con questa sua iniziativa.  
«Tutto bene?» chiese Lucas, notando il sorriso stentato di Morgana.  
Si riprese subito. Gli diede un pugno sulla spalla, con un’espressione offesa: «Mi hai spaventato, idiota!»  
Anche quell’anno i loro genitori avevano deciso di organizzare la festa di Capodanno insieme, stavolta a casa Diaspro. Non era riuscita a rilassarsi durante le due settimane passate a casa e non riusciva ad allentare la tensione nemmeno in un momento di festa. Forse Lucas se ne era accorto, vedendola persa nei suoi pensieri.  
«Dai, andiamo a cantare insieme agli altri!» la trascinò con entusiasmo nel coro di persone che si era formato nel vasto salone, pronto a intonare il tradizionale brano festivo.  
Dopo essersi posizionata accanto a Lucas, con la coda dell’occhio notò lo sguardo insistente della signora Diggory rivolto a lei e al figlio: credeva ancora che sarebbero tornati insieme. Scosse la testa. Cassandra si infilò nel mezzo del gruppo, scoccando un bacio sulla guancia della sorella per augurarle un buon anno.  
Sperò che lo sarebbe stato.  
Nel giro di pochi minuti il gruppetto di persone si allontanò; ognuno ritornò ai propri interessi, bevendo o dedicandosi ai giochi offerti dalla casa. Morgana si diresse alla finestra, scrutando malinconica il cielo notturno e lo spicchio di luna che illuminava pigro il giardino. Lucas le andò dietro un’altra volta; si stava davvero preoccupando di non farla sentire sola.  
Guardò anche lui fuori dalla finestra, indovinando i suoi pensieri: «Non ha ancora risposto?»  
«No» il nodo alla gola quasi le impedì di rispondere, «speravo che almeno quest’anno mi avrebbe ringraziata per gli auguri di compleanno.» Tolse la mano dal vetro e la portò alla nuca, sciogliendo i capelli e lasciando cadere i ricci sulla schiena. Assunse un tono ironico da nobildonna: «Credo che mi ritirerò nelle mie stanze.»  
Lucas non rise, si limitò a darle un bacio sulla fronte e ad augurarle una buona notte; Morgana immaginò che non avesse cuore di aggiungere altro vedendola così triste.  
  
Morgana giocherellava annoiata con la sua piuma seduta al banco nell’aula di Trasfigurazione in attesa che iniziasse la lezione. Non aveva ancora visto il suo ragazzo da quando era tornata da casa il giorno prima – in realtà non lo aveva nemmeno cercato – ma dividevano quella lezione con i Serpeverde, non avrebbe potuto ritardare ancora di molto l’incontro.  
«È libero il posto accanto a te?» il tono mellifluo di Tom le accarezzò le orecchie.  
Corrugò la fronte, infastidita, poi annuì spostando il gomito più a sinistra. Il ragazzo si sedette senza che lei lo degnasse di uno sguardo. Appoggiò una mano sul suo mento e le girò il viso senza forzarla in modo da rientrare nel suo campo visivo; in maniera altrettanto delicata le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio. Morgana arrossì, ritraendosi con il viso e dando un’occhiata intorno a loro.  
No, non erano soli.  
«E questo cos’era?» domandò meravigliata. Non la baciava mai davanti agli altri.  
Tom le accarezzò il viso spostandole una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, causandole ancora più imbarazzo. «Dovevo salutarti, non ci vediamo da quasi un mese.»  
La replica della Grifondoro fu bloccata dall’arrivo del professore.  
Salutò con frasi di circostanza i suoi studenti prima di cominciare a introdurre l’argomento della lezione, scritto a chiare lettere sulla lavagna: «Ricorderete bene che l’anno scorso, spiegando gli Incantesimi Evanescenti, ho nominato gli Incantesimi di Evocazione. Spero che i primi siano chiari a tutti. Oggi inizieremo a trattare l’Evocazione, una branca particolarmente difficile della materia...»  
Morgana staccò la punta dal foglio di pergamena dopo aver scritto a sua volta ciò che si trovava sulla lavagna. Poi rivolse la sua attenzione al ragazzo seduto accanto a lei: «Non ci vediamo da quasi un mese ma nemmeno ti sei fatto sentire. Ti ho scritto una lettera.»  
Tom tossì coprendo la bocca con una mano e voltandosi appena verso di lei: «L’ho letta, infatti.»  
«Ma non hai risposto!»  
«L’ho fatto invece!» replicò alterato.  
«Signor Riddle, signorina Diaspro, gradirei non essere interrotto durante le mie lezioni» li riprese il professor Silente. «Uno di voi due vuole forse ripetere quali sono le regole basilari da tenere a mente prima di lanciare un Incantesimo di Evocazione?» guardò con aria enigmatica i due giovani, fissandosi infine su Morgana.  
«Mi dispiace, professore, non stavo ascoltando» rispose a mezza voce, sentendosi fin troppo scrutata da quello sguardo penetrante dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna.  
L’uomo scosse la testa e voltò le spalle per aggiungere qualcosa alla lavagna, ma Tom prese la parola e rispose alla domanda in maniera impeccabile. Morgana strinse le mani a pugno ascoltando il tono disteso con cui lui enunciava i principi fondamentali dell’incantesimo; conoscendolo, era sicura che aveva già studiato l’intero programma dell’anno.  
«Ottimo, signor Riddle, continui così» si congratulò, con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.  
Morgana abbassò la testa, mortificata, e non ebbe più il coraggio di alzarla dal foglio per il resto della lezione, appuntando ogni singola parola pronunciata dal professore. Quando l’uomo e gli altri studenti abbandonarono l’aula per raggiungere la lezione successiva, lei rimase seduta, con le guance in fiamme, a chiedersi come potesse perdere il controllo di sé ogni volta che se lo trovava accanto. Ogni volta che si comportava in modo più bizzarro del solito mandandola in confusione.  
Si voltò verso la porta dell’aula e lui stava lì ad aspettarla. Si alzò per raggiungerlo. Tossicchiò nervosa: «Volevi dirmi qualcosa?»  
«Sono certo di aver risposto alla tua lettera» riprese il discorso di prima, «anzi, ero sorpreso che non mi avessi riscritto dopo aver letto la mia.»  
«Cosa, perché?» chiese con tono preoccupato, pensando già al peggio.  
Tom Riddle rise della sua preoccupazione. Morgana rimase per un attimo stupita dalla risata del ragazzo, poi si accorse che la sua espressione non rifletteva il suo reale stato d’animo. Il suono era artefatto. Stava forse cercando di mostrarsi più affabile del solito? Non ne aveva bisogno, non con lei.  
«Nulla di grave» le passò il pollice sulla guancia con fare tenero. «Lumacorno ha deciso di organizzarmi una festa, a mia insaputa: me lo ha comunicato solo qualche giorno fa, dicendo che voleva aspettare che tornassero tutti dalle vacanze. È domani sera» fece una pausa, «ovviamente sei invitata anche tu.»  
La ragazza dovette reggersi al muro accanto a lei, aveva rischiato di perdere l’equilibrio. Non credeva alle sue orecchie: le stava chiedendo di presentarsi con lui alla sua festa, forse quella più importante, e di figurare ufficialmente come la sua ragazza.  
«Certo!» esclamò entusiasta, mettendo da parte ogni riserva. Si alzò sulle punte per dargli un bacio, che il Serpeverde ricambiò con uno slancio inusuale. «Ora devo andare, ma dopo dovrai fornirmi i dettagli!»  
Si allontanò verso le serre per la lezione di Erbologia, con il cuore traboccante di gioia.  
  
Mentre modellava i boccoli con le dita per assicurarsi che mantenessero la loro forma per tutta la serata, Morgana continuava a tormentarsi per non essere riuscita a trovare un regalo al suo ragazzo. Non lo aveva nemmeno cercato, se doveva essere sincera con sé stessa. E si sentiva ancora più in colpa se considerava che lei il suo regalo lo portava al collo con orgoglio tutti i giorni, quasi vantandosene. Fu la prima cosa che sentì il bisogno di dirgli non appena si videro all’ingresso della Sala Grande – dove Lumacorno si era superato nell’organizzare la festa del secolo per il suo pupillo.  
«Morgana, non è importante che tu non mi abbia fatto un regalo. Non mi interessava nemmeno festeggiare.» Girava senza sosta l’anello d’oro che portava al dito medio. Quel gesto lo faceva apparire nervoso.  
Morgana gli accarezzò un polso volendolo tranquillizzare, ma lui si ritrasse quasi subito.  
«Tu mi hai regalato questo bellissimo cuore di ossidiana e io non sono riuscita a darti nulla in cambio, mi sento in colpa.»  
«Perché sei ottusa. Ti ho già detto che non vale niente.»  
La ragazza si morse la lingua per non rispondere all’insulto. Attorcigliò un dito intorno al ciondolo, sbuffando. Perché Tom non si decideva a entrare?  
«L’ossidiana sarà pure una pietra a buon mercato, ma l’oro non costa poco.» Non aveva proprio intenzione di stare zitta.  
Il Serpeverde la prese in modo brusco per mano e aprì il portone della sala. Le si avvicinò per sussurrarle nell’orecchio: «Non l’ho pagata. Ora piantala con questo discorso e non farmi pentire di averti portata qui.»  
Le diede un dolce bacio sulla guancia in contrasto con le dita premute a fondo nei suoi fianchi. Morgana fece finta di nulla e sorrise, intrecciando le dita alle sue per togliersele di dosso.  
Durante tutta la serata non fece che lodarla davanti agli ospiti – suoi, pochi, e di Lumacorno, la maggior parte. Perfino il professore sembrava ben accettare la sua presenza lì: le sorrideva, le faceva domande sui suoi interessi e su quale percorso era intenzionata a prendere dopo la scuola. Morgana rispondeva cortese pur non riuscendo a fare a meno di pensare alle parole di Lucas, più di un anno prima, all’ultima festa di Lumacorno a cui era stata con Tom. Era davvero così contento che il suo studente prediletto avesse una ragazza accanto? No, ci doveva essere qualcos’altro sotto.  
Non credette a sé stessa, per aver pensato una cosa simile; stava diventando troppo paranoica.  
«È bravissima in Incantesimi, dovrebbe vederla all’opera» Tom parlava di lei a qualcuno che non le era noto, «è eccezionale anche in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e ha avuto il punteggio di Eccellente in tutte le materie ai G.U.F.O, tranne in Pozioni in cui ha raggiunto un Oltre Ogni Previsione.»  
Si riscosse e gli si fece più vicino. Le gote erano arrossite a sentir parlare così bene di sé. «Dai, Tom, così mi metti in imbarazzo» si schermì.  
Le prese una mano e la tirò a sé in una piroetta, facendo roteare il lungo abito nero intorno alle caviglie. Soffocò un risolino. Era davvero affascinante quando faceva così, pensò, perdendosi innamorata nel luccichio dei suoi occhi celesti. Sarebbe potuta rimanere per ore appoggiata al suo petto; in fondo un motivo c’era, se lo amava, al di là di tutto.  
«Morgana, ti presento Arnaud Morel il responsabile del quartiere generale francese degli Auror» la staccò con garbo e le indicò con la mano libera l’uomo accanto a lui, alto e dai capelli brizzolati. L’uomo abbassò il mento per ricambiare la presentazione del ragazzo. Tom riprese: «Stavamo discutendo di tecniche di camuffamento e ho accennato al fatto che l’argomento ti sarebbe potuto essere utile, considerando la carriera che vuoi intraprendere.»  
La ragazza assentì, sorridendo cordiale. Continuò a dialogare con il francese perfino quando Tom si allontanò da loro due – pregandoli di non interrompere la conversazione a causa sua – per raggiungere qualcun altro. Morgana passò dunque la serata a confrontarsi con l’Auror francese, raccontandole ciò che sapeva del mestiere grazie a suo padre e facendosi dare consigli non richiesti su quali corsi sarebbe stato meglio che avesse seguito. Quando ebbe la possibilità di sfuggire alle sue chiacchiere, ne uscì rintronata e andò a cercare il suo ragazzo.  
Vide un capannello di gente intorno a lui, ridevano tutti. Si avvicinò per capire quale fosse il motivo e non riuscì a trattenere le risate per la scena che le si parò davanti: Tom, con inaspettata ironia, si dilettava in una splendida imitazione di Lumacorno; aveva gonfiato le guance e il petto e con i pollici dentro le tasche della giacca camminava tra gli ospiti salutandoli con il tono di voce contraffatto. Lumacorno, paonazzo, in mezzo agli altri a stento respirava in preda al riso, si reggeva a uno studente lì accanto per non cadere. Morgana non si perse un attimo della scena, seguendolo con gli occhi mentre ripeteva a pappagallo le frasi tipiche del professore. Si girò verso di lei e la vide. Le sorrise, Morgana arrossì: perché non poteva essere sempre così normale?  
Conclusa la parodia, si avvicinò al professore. Morgana non poteva sentire le parole ma, dai gesti che si scambiarono, immaginò che Tom stesse ringraziando il professore per la festa. Lo osservò tornare da lei con il cuore che le esplodeva nel petto per quanto si sentiva innamorata quella sera.  
«Ehi» gli poggiò una mano sul petto, le brillavano gli occhi guardandolo. «Mi hai abbandonata tra le mani di quel francese» lo rimbrottò per scherzo e seguitò a prenderlo in giro: «credo che dovresti pensare a una carriera da comico, sei portato.»  
«Oh, credo che questa sarà la prima e l’unica volta» rispose mentre la trascinava verso l’uscita della sala.  
«Dove stiamo andando?» sgranò gli occhi. «Non puoi andare via nel bel mezzo della festa organizzata per te!»  
«Lumacorno capirà.» Tom sorrise, dandole un bacio.  
La ragazza smise di opporsi e, dopo aver dato un’ultima occhiata alla Sala Grande allestita, lo seguì incuriosita. Continuò a seguirlo adorante lungo i corridoi della scuola, non conoscendo le sue intenzioni; in momenti come quelli non faceva fatica a immaginarselo per sempre nella sua vita tra piccole sorprese, complicità e malumori. Ogni tanto, quando sentivano dei passi, Tom la fermava e si nascondevano dietro qualche statua che arredava il corridoio; poi si guardavano e scoppiavano a ridere, Tom la baciava con passione trattenendola contro la parete. Dopo molti risolini e baci, si trovarono davanti a uno specchio appeso a metà di un corridoio del quarto piano.  
« _Specialis_ _Revelio_ » bisbigliò Tom, toccando con la punta della bacchetta la superficie di vetro che si sciolse rivelando un varco dietro di essa.  
«Per tutti i mantelli di Merlino! Tom, hai trovato un passaggio segreto!» esclamò la ragazza, al massimo dell’eccitazione.  
Il Serpeverde scavalcò la cornice dello specchio e le porse una mano per aiutarla a fare lo stesso. Con molta difficoltà Morgana arrotolò una parte del vestito per riuscire a raggiungere il suo ragazzo dall’altra parte. Pose fine all’incantesimo e illuminò la galleria con _Lumos_ tenendola per mano per tutto il tragitto.  
Camminarono per fin troppo tempo, senza scambiarsi molte parole. Le sembrò che il terreno si abbassasse man mano che andavano avanti, diventando sempre più molle e fangoso. Le scarpe e il vestito non erano adatti per quella passeggiata notturna e si sporcarono in fretta. Non sapeva nemmeno più che ore fossero, quando vide una luce calda provenire da uno spiraglio sotto una porta di legno e capì che avevano raggiunto la loro meta. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Tom entrò per primo – la porta non era chiusa a chiave – rivelando una stanza molto grande, arredata spartanamente da un tavolo, qualche mensola e una dispensa con cibo a lunga scadenza. Candele accese fluttuavano per tutto l’ambiente rischiarando un materasso al centro della stanza. Qualcuno doveva averlo portato lì e sistemato come se fosse un letto, con cuscini, coperte e tutto il resto.  
«Non credevo che a Hogsmeade avessimo rifugi antiaereo» fu la prima cosa che riuscì a dire, troppo stupita dal lato romantico di Tom.  
Il ragazzo non rispose e andò a sdraiarsi su quel letto improvvisato mentre la osservava fare il giro della stanza.  
«Cos’è questo posto?» domandò infine dopo aver esplorato quel poco che c’era da esplorare. «E come lo hai scoperto?»  
Tom iniziò a baciarla, partendo dal collo, non appena lo raggiunse sul letto. Si fermò per un attimo: «È un segreto. Ma possiamo rimanere qui tutta la notte e tornarci ogni volta che vuoi.»  
Morgana si sciolse in un sorriso, avvicinando a sé il corpo di lui e lasciandosi togliere il vestito dall’orlo inzaccherato. Quando anche lui si tolse gli abiti, notò che nel suo modo di approcciarsi a lei qualcosa era cambiato: i suoi gesti erano più affettuosi, meno crudi. Le baciò il corpo come in adorazione. Non la morse sul collo né le conficcò le unghie nella pelle fino a farle uscire il sangue. Ebbe la possibilità di accarezzargli la pelle candida, il petto glabro, le spalle magre, come mai aveva potuto fare prima, traendo godimento da ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Per la prima volta non si sentì a disagio nel regalargli sé stessa. Forse significava questo fare l’amore.  
«Ti amo» gli sussurrò, quando da sopra le si spostò di nuovo accanto. Lo disse senza ansie, senza ripensamenti, senza terrore – come era stato l’ultima volta. Prima che potesse aprire la bocca per risponderle aggiunse: «Non voglio che me lo dica anche tu, non importa se non lo fai, lo vedo da quello che fai che provi la stessa cosa.»  
I muscoli del viso del ragazzo si contrassero ma non disse nulla; la lasciò accoccolare tra le sue braccia, felice e inerme. Morgana si addormentò inspirando il suo odore, pregando silenziosamente che lui rimanesse così anche i giorni successivi.  
  
_... le cose erano migliorate. Perché l’ha fatto? Per farmi fidare di lui e avere qualcuno che lo coprisse riguardo a ciò che aveva già pianificato? O era un modo per prendersi gioco di me, lasciarmi credere che finalmente, FINALMENTE, aveva trovato un modo per esprimermi il suo amore, un modo per lasciarsi andare. Cosa è stata quella sera se non un’enorme bugia? Davvero non capisco. Forse voleva solo dimostrarmi che aveva trovato la chiave per impadronirsi di me completamente.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui con l'unica gioia di questa storia.  
> Anche se - devo essere sincera - a me Tom Riddle mette i brividi più quando è gentile che quando è cattivo. Però, ecco, questo capitolo (se si riesce a ignorare che Tom in realtà è uno stronzo) è quasi allegro. Su, godetevi questa semi allegria, tra quattro giorni si ritorna nella depressione.  
> Fun (?) fact di questo capitolo: immagino Silente come un insegnante più severo di quanto sia da preside, quindi perdonatemi questo suo atteggiamento apparentemente lontano dal canon!  
> Per il resto, sappiate che ho iniziato a pubblicare anche dei brevi racconti scritti per l'Inktober dell'anno scorso sulla vita di Morgana a Hogwarts (principalmente). Se avete bisogno di qualche gioia o se siete in astinenza da Cuore di Ossidiana, vi consiglio di leggerli! Per adesso c'è il primo, ma con calma li carico tutti.  
> Come al solito, vi chiedo di farmi sapere cosa pensate del capitolo. Lasciate kudos e commenti <3 oppure su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)).  
> Ci vediamo tra quattro giorni con uno dei miei capitoli preferiti in assoluto!


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**18.**  
  
_«Mi sembra assurdo dirlo, non credo a me stessa, ma... l’ho perdonato. Circa. Non so quanto consapevolmente, so solo che ho bisogno di stare con lui. Quando non sto con lui mi sembra di affogare e riprendo fiato solo quando mi parla, mi tocca, mi ascolta. E io gli credo quando mi dice che non era in lui, lo so che mi ama, davvero. Non era in lui..._  
  
Erano passate cinque settimane e Tom non si era fatto vivo. Si vedevano a lezione ma non le rivolgeva la parola. Come era possibile che nonostante fosse stato lui a fare qualcosa di sbagliato veniva punita lei? Era stanca, non dormiva la notte, le occhiaie peggioravano di giorno in giorno. Gli attacchi di panico erano più che frequenti, ormai non se ne stupiva più. Un peso di natura sconosciuta le opprimeva il petto.  
«Come ti senti oggi? Hai dormito un po’?» le chiese l’amica Serpeverde interrompendo il suo flusso di pensieri. Dorea la accompagnava ovunque da quando le aveva raccontato cosa era successo.  
Morgana scosse la testa: «Forse tre ore continuative. Sta diventando sempre più difficile non far notare nulla a mia sorella.»  
«Sembra un tipetto sveglio» sorrise Dorea, scostandosi la lunga coda dalle spalle.  
«Lo è.»  
Si sedettero su una panchina sotto una delle finestre del portico. Morgana chiuse gli occhi massaggiandoseli con le dita. Dorea guardava accigliata il parco fuori, forse per tenere sotto controllo le nubi in avvicinamento in vista degli allenamenti di Quidditch pomeridiani.  
«Rea, mi manca» sospirò Morgana, «so che non dovrebbe, che dovrei stare meglio senza ma mi manca.»  
La Serpeverde si strinse nelle spalle. «Lasciati guarire. E sta’ lontana da lui.»  
«È meglio se torno in dormitorio a riposarmi un po’ prima delle lezioni di oggi pomeriggio» si alzò e si allontanò senza avere voglia di risponderle.  
Dorea capiva, ma fino a un certo punto. La loro situazione era diversa, quella dell’amica era di gran lunga peggiore. Tom non era un mostro, era stata sicuramente colpa dell’incantesimo che stava eseguendo; la famiglia di Dorea invece... no, non riusciva nemmeno a pensarci. Si fermò un attimo per riprendere fiato, le tremavano le gambe: a colazione aveva mangiato pochissimo, a pranzo nulla. Faticava a stare in piedi.  
Sentì qualcuno afferrarle una spalla per richiamarla. Si girò di scatto, i battiti del cuore accelerati, e si trovò davanti Tom. Le si gelò il sangue; il suo corpo le urlava di scappare a gambe levate ma rimase a fissarlo con gli occhi sbarrati e i palmi delle mani sudati.  
«Non toccarmi» soffiò brusca.  
Abbastanza scocciato le tolse la mano di dosso. Nervoso, faceva scivolare su e giù il pollice lungo la cinghia della borsa a tracolla. «Volevo parlare di quello che è successo. Vieni con me?»  
«No. Parliamo qui.» Puntò i piedi a terra, decisa a non arretrare nemmeno di un passo.  
Tom digrignò i denti. «Perfetto.» Le nocche della mano gli erano diventate bianche a forza di tenere i pugni chiusi. «Come avrai immaginato ero impegnato in un tipo di magia non proprio legale a Hogwarts. Deve essere andato storto qualcosa perché non mi sentivo più me. Se è successo qualcosa vorrei che me lo dicessi, ho solo vaghi ricordi.»  
«È un po’ tardi per chiedermelo, non ti pare?» ribatté. «Potevi venire subito.»  
«Ci è voluto un po’ di tempo prima che tornassi in me. E non ero sicuro volessi ancora parlarmi. Ti assicuro, Morgana, che non ti farei mai del male.»  
La ragazza corrugò le sopracciglia, decidendo se credergli o meno. Prima che la malia delle sue belle parole avesse effetto sul suo animo, le avvicinò una mano alla guancia per accarezzarla. Morgana scattò all’indietro.  
«Ti ho detto di non toccarmi» sibilò infuriata. «Abbiamo parlato, bene, ci vediamo in giro.»  
Girò i tacchi e provò ad andarsene, ma il ragazzo la bloccò afferrandola per un braccio.  
«NON TOCCARMI!» urlò per l’ennesima volta, scoppiando a piangere. «Lasciami in pace.»  
Le persone intorno a loro si erano girate a osservare la scena. Tom la tirò con forza verso di lui, facendole segno di stare zitta, mentre Morgana ripeteva tra le lacrime, come una nenia, di essere lasciata in pace. Quando si ritrovò le spalle al muro urlò di nuovo di non voler essere toccata da lui.  
«Abbassa la voce, ti stai rendendo ridicola.»  
Il tono gelido, distaccato, le fece percepire la frase come una minaccia. Il viso era così vicino al suo che poteva sentirlo respirare addosso a lei, le loro labbra a un centimetro di distanza. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto dargli una testata sul naso. Gli occhi – stavolta celesti, di nuovo celesti – la fissavano rabbiosamente e le sue dita erano serrate intorno al suo braccio. Intorno a loro nessuno si era mosso, col fiato sospeso per ciò che sarebbe accaduto. In fondo era solo un litigio tra fidanzati, che cosa mai sarebbe dovuto accadere?  
Si divincolò dalla sua stretta; gli occhi verdi dardeggiavano. Era sicura che lui non l’aveva mai vista così. Quella volta non sarebbe andata come voleva lui. Non abbassò lo sguardo neanche un attimo, non gliel’avrebbe data vinta. Alla fine mollò la presa. Morgana raccolse la borsa con i libri che le era caduta a terra quando l’aveva spinta contro il muro e si allontanò senza voltarsi. Accelerò non appena fu fuori dal suo campo visivo e si fece correndo tutte le scale fino alla torre dei Grifondoro, restando senza fiato.  
Entrò in camera, ancora scossa, cercando di mettere in ordine i pensieri e i sentimenti. Era scappata da lui, aveva paura di lui. Di lui o dell’altro?  
«Io credo proprio di iscrivermi! Vi immaginate poter testare il nostro potenziale in un vero duello?!» esclamò Elaine alle altre due ragazze presenti.  
Morgana le passò accanto strascicando i piedi, affamata e stanca, puntando verso il suo letto. Non voleva parlare con loro, non capivano nulla.  
«Ehi, Morg, tu parteciperai alle lezioni di duello organizzate dalla Gaiamens?» si rivolse a lei senza notare la sua fiacchezza.  
La professoressa di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, forse preoccupata dalla guerra contro Grindelwald, aveva deciso di tenere per i ragazzi del sesto anno delle lezioni aggiuntive di duello; la motivazione ufficiale era che voleva dare loro una preparazione adeguata agli esami dell’anno successivo e alla vita reale. Morgana, entusiasta per quella possibilità, aveva fatto i salti di gioia quando erano state annunciate; in quel momento invece si chiese come avrebbe potuto affrontare un duello nelle sue condizioni mentali e declinò l’offerta.  
«No, no. Preferisco studiare e, boh, concentrarmi su qualcosa. Qualcos’altro, insomma.»  
Rachel fece un passo verso di lei, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla con aria impensierita: «Morg, va tutto bene?»  
«NON TOCCARMI.»  
Cominciò di nuovo a piangere. Perché nessuno capiva che non voleva essere toccata?  
La ragazza rossa staccò la mano come se la pelle di Morgana scottasse, ma non riuscì ad allontanarsi, oltremodo preoccupata da quella reazione anomala. A Morgana cedettero le ginocchia e crollò per terra in preda a un attacco di panico. Si raggomitolò su sé stessa, singhiozzando e chiedendo di essere lasciata in pace da tutti. Le amiche guardarono atterrite la scena senza intervenire.  
Morgana sapeva che era la prima volta che la vedevano ridotta in quello stato.  
  
Non capiva come fosse potuto accadere, ma si era ritrovata alla prima delle lezioni della Gaiamens. Rachel l’aveva pregata di dar loro una possibilità, non se ne sarebbe pentita, aveva detto. Morgana sbuffò guardandosi intorno: non si erano presentati tutti i ragazzi del sesto anno, anzi a far bene i conti era la minima parte. Solo i più audaci si erano iscritti. Tom era tra loro, come sbagliarsi: non vedeva l’ora di dare sfoggio delle sue abilità. Voltò la testa dall’altra parte.  
Notò che era l’unica a non essere emozionata, tutti gli altri parlavano eccitati tra di loro, mostrando le bacchette e facendo scommesse su chi avrebbe resistito di più in un duello. Anche Rachel ed Elaine saltellavano dall’impazienza. Dei ragazzi Grifondoro c’era solo John, l’ex ragazzo della rossa.  
«Gli altri come mai non sono venuti?» lo interrogò Elaine, tentando di intavolare un discorso.  
John alzò le spalle: «Dedalus si è iscritto, ma mi ha detto che oggi non ce la faceva. Robert non lo so, in quest’ultimo periodo è un po’ strano.»  
Morgana si isolò, perdendo pezzi del resto della conversazione. Elaine rispose qualcosa riguardo lo studio, Rachel nominò una pozione d’amore. Morgana si chiese perché si trovava lì quando era palese che non ne avesse voglia. Invidiava Robert che si stava beatamente occupando dei suoi affari in camera sua. E invidiava le conversazioni normali delle sue amiche, prive di ragazzi che tentano di ammazzarti e segreti sanguinolenti.  
La professoressa Gaiamens fece il suo ingresso: la lunga tunica verde le avvolgeva il corpo scattoso, il viso solcato di rughe era rabbuiato, i piccoli occhi gialli scrutavano la sala da parte a parte.  
«Mi dispiace vedere così pochi di voi qui, era un’occasione importante.» L’atmosfera si fece pesante non appena iniziò a parlare, l’eccitazione calò. «Come sapete, non sono solita insegnare ai miei alunni l’arte del duello se non durante il settimo anno, ma credo che circostanze eccezionali richiedano risoluzioni eccezionali. Grindelwald acquista sempre più potere fuori di qui; ho bisogno che impariate a difendervi, non ad attaccare.»  
Morgana aveva avuto ragione. I professori, gli adulti, erano spaventati.  
Senza perdere tempo in altre chiacchiere, la donna evocò due foglietti diversi e li lesse ad alta voce: «Yaxley, Peverell.» Un ragazzo Corvonero e una ragazza Serpeverde alzarono la mano e si fecero avanti. «Voi sarete i primi. Non perdete tempo, forza.» Batté le mani per sollecitarli.  
Morgana guardò con disinteresse i due ragazzi lanciarsi blandi incantesimi; ogni volta che uno dei due faceva qualcosa di sbagliato il tono della professoressa raggiungeva note così acute da sfondare il timpano di tutti i presenti. Li rimproverava annunciando la loro morte prossima e descrivendo tutti i modi in cui un mago più abile avrebbe potuto ucciderli. Per quanto fastidiosa, Morgana capiva il suo intento: voleva svegliarli.  
«Spero che i prossimi sappiano fare di meglio» sentenziò alla fine del combattimento.  
Morgana guardò altre cinque coppie sfidarsi, tra cui Rachel e una Tassorosso di nome Barbara, che le diede del filo da torcere.  
«Bravi, voi sareste quasi sopravvissuti» si complimentò con gli ultimi sfidanti, «ora i prossimi, Diaspro e Riddle.»  
Perché l’universo era così cattivo con lei?  
Tom era già arrivato al centro della sala e lei non aveva fatto ancora un passo. Le sembrò di essere diventata una statua di sale.  
«Diaspro, forza, non ci faccia perdere tempo» la esortò la professoressa.  
Nel rispondere le uscì fuori un tremulo filo di voce: «Non mi sento bene, forse è meglio se cedo il mio posto a qualcun altro.»  
«Non faccia storie!» la donna aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Nel mondo reale non esistono scuse del genere. Se ha paura perché Riddle è lo studente più bravo del vostro anno, dimostri di poter fare di meglio.»  
Mogia, si trascinò fino al centro della sala, senza riuscire a inventarsi una scusa più credibile. Prese posizione davanti al ragazzo, non trovando il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era la fattura che l’aveva colpita in pieno petto l’ultima volta. Non aveva avuto nemmeno la possibilità di reagire. Tentò di rinfrancarsi pensando che quel giorno era diverso: erano uno di fronte all’altro, lei era pronta, c’era la professoressa che, se qualcosa fosse andato storto, avrebbe potuto fermarli. Avrebbe potuto fermarlo.  
Rimase paralizzata, con il respiro bloccato a metà della gola e le gambe di gelatina. Le dita stringevano spasmodiche la bacchetta inutilizzata davanti al suo corpo; ripensò alle parole di Tom quel lontano pomeriggio del loro primo anno e spostò il braccio armato all’altezza delle spalle. Aveva ancora quel vizio. Dall’altra parte della sala, Tom – aveva trovato il coraggio di alzare il volto e fissarlo – riconobbe il gesto e ghignò, tuttavia non accennava alcuna mossa, forse aspettando che cominciasse lei. O decidendo come farle più male, le sussurrò una vocina dentro di lei.  
«Signorina Diaspro, allora?» si intromise la professoressa, notando la sua perenne immobilità. Morgana si sforzò di fare un cenno qualsiasi, le costò una fatica pazzesca. La donna continuò: «Forse è davvero il caso che ceda il suo posto a qualcun altro, la vedo molto stanca.»  
Morgana scosse la testa, fece un respiro profondo e puntò la bacchetta contro il ragazzo che amava.  
« _Stupeficium_!» attaccò con tutta la – poca – forza che le era rimasta in corpo. Con una rabbia che non credeva di poter provare. Credette che tutti si sarebbero resi conto che qualcosa non andava.  
Tom si protesse senza alcuna fatica e sogghignò prima di contrattaccare. Il bel viso contratto in una smorfia crudele. Morgana si chiese per quale motivo non mostrasse agli altri che era già capace di padroneggiare molto meglio di ciascuno di loro gli Incantesimi Non Verbali, lei lo sapeva, lo aveva provato sulla sua pelle – ma forse non era lui, era un altro.  
« _Protego_!» sussurrò, muovendo la bacchetta in senso opposto all’attacco che Tom le aveva appena lanciato.  
Esultò dentro di sé quando il lampo azzurrino sprigionatosi dalla bacchetta del Serpeverde si infranse senza effetto sul suo scudo invisibile. Questa sua piccola vittoria la convinse a esporsi di più: attaccò senza sosta, un incantesimo dopo l’altro. Non aveva mai usato la sua bacchetta così tanto in così poco tempo. Tom sì, sicuramente, si vedeva da come la usava: si muoveva sciolto, sicuro di sé; guidava il legno tra le sue mani in una danza sinuosa, pericolosa, mortale. Per un momento si perse dietro a quei pensieri e la bacchetta le scivolò di mano. La riacchiappò al volo, tentando di nascondere quell’attimo di esitazione. Ma Tom l’aveva notato e riattaccò con una Fattura, scartò di lato per non farsi colpire. Sentiva il sudore scorrerle lungo la fronte.  
Reagì senza nemmeno pensare: « _Expelliarmus_!»  
Doveva essere arrivata davvero alla frutta per riporre le sue speranze in un incantesimo così elementare. Il colpo, invece, andò a segno: vide il fascio di luce rossa colpire la mano destra del ragazzo, facendo sbalzare via la bacchetta. Tom la guardò sorpreso – forse ammirato – e raccolse la sua arma da terra accettando la sconfitta.  
La professoressa le fece i complimenti: «Era questo che intendevo quando ho detto che dovete imparare a difendervi. Prendete d’esempio il duello della signorina Diaspro e non avrete problemi.» Si fermò un attimo e scrutò il suo volto con preoccupazione. Qualsiasi cosa stesse pensando evitò di dirla. «Avanti i prossimi, forza!»  
Tom piegò il capo di lato e le rivolse un sorriso; sentì una morsa stringersi intorno allo stomaco e la sensazione di avere tutti i vestiti appiccicati al corpo. Era stato troppo facile.  
Quando ritornò da loro, Elaine la accolse con rinnovato entusiasmo: «Mamma mia, sei stata grande lì sopra!»  
«Gliel’hai proprio fatta vedere a Riddle» aggiunse Rachel, regalandole un sorriso emozionato.  
Morgana mugugnò un grazie anche se avrebbe preferito allontanarsi.  
«Sei stata molto brava.»  
Troppo tardi. Morgana chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Si girò verso il ragazzo, a qualche passo da lei, ben attento a non toccarla neanche per sbaglio, stavolta.  
Sospirò: «Tom, non mi va di parlare...»  
«Volevo chiarire riguardo l’altro giorno, poi ti lascerò in pace» la interruppe lui.  
Lanciò un’occhiata alle due ragazze dietro di lei che le fecero cenno di no con la testa. Si morse le labbra, ma alla fine acconsentì. Si allontanarono dagli altri giusto di qualche metro, raggiungendo il fondo del salone.  
«Non capisco perché hai così paura di me» cominciò lui, la voce come miele. «Ti ho già detto che non ero in me e in ogni caso hai dato prova di saperti difendere benissimo.» Morgana aprì la bocca per rispondere e la richiuse senza emettere suono. «Non devi aver paura di me. Non accadrà mai più... qualsiasi cosa sia successa che ti rifiuti di dirmi. E se anche dovesse accadere, be’, sai cosa fare.»  
Un brivido le attraversò la schiena al solo pensiero di rivivere ciò che era successo dentro quel bagno. «Ma le mie amiche...» obiettò poi.  
Tom fece un passo verso di lei: «Hai sempre detto che le tue amiche non ti capiscono, che non possono capire quello che c’è tra noi. Perché dar loro retta proprio ora?»  
Morgana annuì, scostando le ciocche bionde che le ostacolavano la vista. Tom chinò la testa per tentare di darle un bacio, Morgana lo bloccò con una mano sul petto.  
«Non...» iniziò a parlare, ma la voce le morì in gola. Tossì, ci riprovò. «Non ti sei lasciato disarmare apposta, vero? Non mi stai manipolando?» Sull’ultima parola la voce si infiochì.  
«Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere?» il suono della sua voce assunse un tono offeso.  
Alzò un sopracciglio, guardandola gravemente. Morgana capitolò. Tom notò il cambiamento di attitudine e le alzò il viso con una mano sotto il mento. Guardando da un’altra parte, la ragazza si lasciò baciare senza troppa convinzione.  
Prima di tornare dagli altri, Tom commentò con un’ultima frase: «Sono felice che siamo riusciti ad appianare le nostre divergenze.»  
Sì, anche io, pensò Morgana. Più o meno.  
  
_... desidero così tanto credergli, sono disposta a zittire la voce dentro la mia testa che mi dice che non dovrei fidarmi di lui. Non di nuovo. Come posso allontanarmi da lui se, quando non c’è, sto peggio di quando sta con me? Non si sentono così tutte le persone innamorate? ...No?_  
_Forse tornare a casa mi farà bene. Mi farà schiarire le idee. Mi disintossicherà.»_  
  
Morgana fece una pausa, sfranta. Credeva sarebbe stata capace di leggere il diario più velocemente, invece aveva bisogno di fermarsi spesso per bere e riprendere fiato da ciò di cui veniva a conoscenza. Le pause erano necessarie per permettere al suo animo di interiorizzare tutto. Non poteva credere di aver subito quello che raccontava nel diario. Qualcosa dentro di lei pregava ancora che fosse uno scherzo. Continuava a chiedersi come potesse non ricordare niente. Paura, trauma? Qualcosa di peggiore, forse. Ma soprattutto non trovava possibile che nessuno avesse fatto niente: i professori, le ragazze del dormitorio, nemmeno Dorea che sapeva. Perché nessuno l’aveva salvata?  
Si alzò dalla sedia del tavolo della cucina in cui era rimasta, ebbe un mancamento. Tutto ciò la stava provando molto più di quanto pensava. Erano passati anni, non poteva farsi influenzare da una cosa del genere. Non doveva.  
Aprì il frigorifero sapendo di dover mangiare qualcosa, lo stomaco si ribellò al solo pensiero. Lo richiuse dopo aver afferrato una tavoletta di cioccolato. Se la portò dietro, tornando a sedersi davanti al diario. Sospirò un’altra volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è in assoluto uno dei miei capitoli preferiti.  
> Questo fun fact è lunghissimo. Innanzi tutto, mentre molti altri capitoli sapevo che dovevano esserci fin dall'inizio, questo non era affatto stato programmato! Mi serviva un modo per farli riavvicinare e il mio cervello si è messo in moto. La cosa assurda è che rispetto agli altri ci ho messo pochissimo a scriverlo, mi è proprio uscito dalle dita senza che ci ragionassi sopra. Nello specifico, ho scritto tutta la scena del duello mentre ero fuori ad una serata con i miei genitori. L'ispirazione ha colpito e l'ho scritta tutta sulle note del telefono. Mi è successo davvero poche volte nella mia vita.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto tanto quanto è piaciuto a me!  
> Aspetto kudos, commenti e DM su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)). A tra quattro giorni!


	19. 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**19.**  
  
__

_Giugno, 1944._  


  
_«Negli ultimi due anni tornare a casa è diverso. Mi fa sentire al sicuro. Lontana da Tom. I miei genitori mi accolgono sempre con ogni premura possibile; vorrei che la mia relazione fosse come la loro. Avrei molto più amore da dare, se solo Tom me lo permettesse. Quando sto qui, non ho attacchi di panico._  
_Vorrei riuscire a godermi quest’estate, prima che inizi il settimo anno a scuola, senza Dorea e Lucas. Vorrei che questa estate fosse senza pensieri, un po’ come è stata quella che ho passato con Lucas. O come è stata quella dopo, quella tra quarto e quinto anno, in cui abbiamo festeggiato il compleanno di Elaine e organizzato il nostro ultimo pranzo estivo prima che andasse tutto a rotoli qualche mese dopo..._  
  
«Tranquilla, mamma» sbuffò per l’ennesima volta Morgana alle raccomandazioni della madre, «non è la prima volta che esco di casa da sola! Userò la Passaporta fino a casa di Elaine e poi tornerò subito indietro senza nessuna deviazione!» Indicò con un gesto teatrale la ragazza rossa accanto a lei: «E poi non sono da sola, c’è Rachel con me!»  
Helen alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre Rachel, imbarazzata come non mai, cercava di distogliere l’attenzione da sé abbassando le mani dell’amica che la puntavano.  
«Andate» sospirò alla fine, accolta da un gridolino eccitato delle due ragazze. «Ma se tardate anche solo dieci minuti, finirai in punizione per un mese. Uscirai di casa solo per tornare a scuola.»  
«Va bene, va bene!» ridacchiò la ragazza. «Grazie, ci vediamo più tardi!» Le diede un bacio sulla guancia e lei e Rachel uscirono dalla porta.  
Non appena misero piede fuori casa iniziarono a esultare e saltellare per il prato.  
«Non credevo che ci avrebbe lasciato andare da sole!» disse Morgana, sollevando da terra il vaso che i suoi genitori utilizzavano come Passaporta. Suo padre le aveva spiegato l’incantesimo da fare: _Portus_.  
Rachel commentò: «Chissà se Gladys si farà accompagnare in carrozza da papino fino all’uscio degli Smith.»  
Morgana rise di gusto alla battuta dell’amica. «Comunque sono proprio contenta che sei venuta a trovarmi per qualche giorno. Mi mancavi troppo.» Abbracciò la ragazza con affetto, strusciando per scherzo il naso sul suo collo.  
«Mi fai il solletico così, Morgana!» reagì lei scansandola e ridendo.  
Quando riuscirono a calmare le risate presero entrambe in mano il vaso di coccio e vi si aggrapparono con tutte le loro forze.  
«Pronta?» domandò Morgana. Le sudavano le mani. Rachel annuì decisa. «Tre, due, uno...»  
Appena la bacchetta toccò l’oggetto, Morgana si sentì trascinare via da lì come se un gancio l’avesse afferrata e un attimo dopo, ancora vorticando, lei e Rachel si ritrovarono sul prato di una villetta modesta, sotto gli occhi sbalorditi di Elaine e Sarah.  
Sarah sbiancò: «Ommiodio.»  
Probabilmente era la prima volta che vedeva qualcuno usare una Passaporta, pensò Morgana mentre si massaggiava il piede che si era storto nell’atterraggio.  
Elaine accolse entrambe con un sorriso enorme: «Ragazze, non potete capire quanto sono emozionata per questo compleanno!»  
«Gladys è già arrivata?» chiese Rachel, mentre si toccava le braccia assicurandosi di essere tutta intera.  
La festeggiata scosse la testa, poi le invitò ad accomodarsi dentro. «Scusate, c’è un po’ di disordine. Ieri ho festeggiato con altri amici e non ho fatto in tempo a ripulire.» Ma a Morgana la casa sembrò bellissima lo stesso: i colori sgargianti e il disordine rispecchiavano l’animo esuberante della sua amica.  
Elaine presentò loro i suoi genitori e i suoi tre fratellini, il più grande sarebbe andato a Hogwarts l’anno dopo. Poco più grande di Cassandra. Mentre erano nel bel mezzo delle chiacchiere sui professori e su come Michael si sarebbe trovato bene tra i Grifondoro, sentirono un secco _pof_ provenire da fuori la porta principale. Il campanello suonò ed Elaine corse ad aprire.  
«Lady!» gridò la ragazza nera, stritolando l’altra in un abbraccio.  
L’espressione sostenuta di Gladys fece sorridere Morgana. Quando riuscì a districarsi dalle braccia dell’amica si sistemò il vestito e andò a salutare, discretamente, le altre, spiegando che si era Materializzata insieme al suo maggiordomo personale.  
Rachel le bisbigliò all’orecchio: «Te l’avevo detto che l’avrebbero portata proprio sulla porta.»  
Morgana soffocò un risolino.  
«Ora che siamo tutte posso farvi vedere cosa ho preparato!» Elaine fece loro cenno di seguirla e le condusse saltellando fino al retro della casa. Si aprì alla loro vista un delizioso giardino nel cortile sul retro e un tavolo bianco apparecchiato sotto la veranda.  
Negli ultimi quattro anni le cinque ragazze si erano radunate ogni estate a casa di una di loro – l’unica che non le aveva invitate era stata Sarah per ovvi motivi – per incontrarsi prima dell’inizio di scuola; quell’anno Elaine aveva deciso di unire il loro pranzo annuale al suo compleanno e fare un unico festeggiamento a casa sua.  
Morgana si versò del succo di zucca da una brocca che non era ancora stata portata a tavola, godendosi l’aria frizzantina e la brezza leggera tra i capelli. Si sentì in pace, osservando le sue amiche passarsi piatti e bicchieri e ridere tra di loro. Era davvero fortunata ad averle.  
Le raggiunse in un attimo, sedendosi vicino a Sarah, davanti a Rachel.  
Elaine era a capotavola, i ricci riavvolti su loro stessi sopra la testa. Si sporse verso il centro della tavola per togliere la copertura alla teglia che campeggiava lì in mezzo.  
«State per assaggiare il famosissimo pluripremiato sformato Smith!»  
Le ragazze batterono le mani, a metà tra la presa in giro e la curiosità. Elaine lo servì a ciascuna di loro, a lei stessa per ultima. Tutte lodarono con entusiasmo le capacità culinarie dell’amica e nessuna parlò, troppo presa a gustare il pranzo, finché la stessa Elaine non chiese se avevano qualche succulenta novità.  
«Morg di sicuro sì» commentò Rachel, dando una scherzosa gomitata alla povera Gladys accanto a lei.  
Morgana, sentendosi presa in causa, arrossì e scosse la testa cercando di sottrarsi a quella situazione, ma ormai tutti gli sguardi delle amiche erano rivolti verso di lei.  
Gladys sbuffò: «Giuro, per Merlino, che se nomina Riddle le lancio una Maledizione Senza Perdono.»  
«Senti un po’, Gladys, ma non sarà che è a te che piace Riddle visto quante volte sei tu a tirarlo in mezzo al discorso?» si intromise Elaine.  
Morgana rivolse all’amica bionda un’occhiata di superiorità, soddisfatta del fatto che Elaine aveva preso le sue difese. Gladys si ritirò in un silenzio sdegnato.  
«Effettivamente, non avrei nominato Tom. Grazie, Lainey. In realtà ho conosciuto un nuovo ragazzo, si chiama Oliver.»  
Appagò la curiosità delle amiche rispondendo alle loro domande su dove, come e quando lo avesse conosciuto. L’argomento si estinse in breve tempo, Morgana preferiva non parlarne troppo a lungo, essendo la cosa fresca e non essendo certa della sua scelta. Anche Elaine raccontò di un ragazzo, un Babbano, ed era triste al pensiero che la loro relazione sarebbe presto finita con il ritorno a Hogwarts. Rachel invece disse di aver rotto con John, perché era stufa e non la stimolava abbastanza intellettualmente. Morgana rise, aveva già sentito quella storia tre volte. Le altre due ragazze, come loro solito, rimasero più in disparte, partecipando alla conversazione senza aggiungere nulla di loro e commentando i resoconti delle amiche. Ma erano fatte così e Morgana ne era consapevole; in momenti come quelli riusciva a volere bene perfino a Gladys.   
  
_...ridemmo e chiacchierammo per il resto del pomeriggio finché non mi accorsi che le ore accordate da mia madre stavano quasi per scadere e trascinai Rachel con me di corsa a casa._  
_Poi durante l’estate del quinto anno, con tutte le litigate, le complicazioni e i malintesi (tra cui il fatto che non mi è ancora andato giù che Gladys non mi abbia detto nulla prima riguardo al suo “problema”) che ci sono stati durante l’anno, non abbiamo organizzato alcun pranzo. O meglio, se loro lo hanno fatto, io non sono stata invitata. In ogni caso, questa cosa ai miei evitai accuratamente di dirla..._  
  
Lucas bussò alla porta della camera di Morgana. Sapeva che era lui perché gli aveva chiesto con urgenza di raggiungerla e perché aveva un modo tutto suo di appoggiare con estrema grazia le nocche al legno della sua porta, convinto di disturbare se faceva altrimenti.  
Morgana lo trascinò dentro con aria cospiratrice, senza dargli il tempo di fiatare. Rispose alla domanda inespressa sul volto del ragazzo: «Sì, è un segreto.»  
«Morgana, cosa...» provò a dire Lucas, ma fu bloccato da un perentorio gesto della ragazza.  
L’amico incrociò le braccia, accigliato. Morgana aprì l’armadio per tirare fuori una borsa, la riempì al volo delle cose necessarie per una passeggiata, ficcandovi dentro anche un taccuino nero buttato sul letto. Prese per un braccio Lucas e scese di corsa le scale trainandoselo dietro, allibito per la situazione.  
«Ti spiego tutto fuori, ora dammi corda» gli sussurrò prima di entrare in salotto dove si trovavano i suoi genitori. «Mamma, papà, sto andando al solito pranzo con le ragazze. Lucas mi accompagnerà, ci vediamo stasera!» Schioccò un bacio sulle guance di entrambi, che la salutarono affettuosi, e si allontanò dalla stanza con un Lucas al seguito sempre più confuso.  
Quando furono fuori Morgana non poté in alcun modo frenare il flusso di parole del ragazzo.  
«Sbaglio o avevi detto che quest’estate non vi sareste viste? Cosa hai intenzione di fare? Cosa c’entro io? Perché mi avverti sempre delle cose all’ultimo momento mettendomi nei guai con i tuoi genitori?»  
Morgana gli rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti, sbattendo le ciglia, sapendo che avrebbe così allentato la tensione.  
Lucas fece un respiro profondo. «Va bene, sono pronto. Spara questo tuo piano malefico» disse, iniziando a camminare lungo il vialetto.  
«Devi sapere che Tom non ha risposto a nessuna delle mie lettere» Morgana vide Lucas alzare gli occhi al cielo ma continuò imperterrita, «so dove abita, ma è a Londra e non vorrei andarci da sola. Non so a chi altro chiedere.» Piagnucolò: «Per favore, accompagnami. Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego.»  
«Va bene» cedette, dopo numerose preghiere, per disperazione.  
Morgana sapeva che molte cose tra di loro erano rimaste in sospeso, sapeva che lui non era contento della sua relazione con Tom – chi lo era? – e anche che lei non era stata del tutto sincera con lui le ultime volte che avevano parlato, ma apprezzò il fatto che riuscisse a passare sopra tutto quello e ad aiutarla nel momento del bisogno.  
Continuò: «Andiamo con la Metropolvere da casa mia?»  
«Io speravo che mi avresti accompagnata Materializzandoti, ora che hai compiuto diciassette anni» si rammaricò la ragazza, sbattendo un’altra volta le ciglia con l’intenzione di convincerlo.  
«Assolutamente no!» reagì lui, spaventato. «Ho superato a malapena il mio esame, un mese fa. Non sono pronto a Materializzare qualcun altro con me.»  
Fu irremovibile a tutti i «ma» che gli oppose Morgana nel tragitto fino a casa Diggory.  
Prima che prendessero la Metropolvere Lucas spiegò anche ai suoi genitori che stava accompagnando Morgana a casa di un’amica; non voleva dare una differente versione dei fatti nel caso si fossero incontrati con i genitori della ragazza. Morgana salutò educata, poi si diresse in cucina, dove avevano il caminetto.  
«Non è proprio il massimo far arrivare un ospite in cucina» commentò, afferrando una manciata di Polvere Volante dal recipiente lì accanto.  
Lucas la spinse bonariamente verso il camino: «Certo che a volte sei proprio una palla al piede!»  
Sul viso di Morgana si dipinse un’espressione offesa. «Ministero della magia» scandì a chiare lettere, mentre la avvolgevano le fiamme verdi generate dalla Polvere.  
Atterrò nell’atrio del Ministero, Lucas non ci mise molto a raggiungerla. Sgattaiolarono via sentendosi fuori posto tra quei maghi eleganti impegnati in faccende di vita o di morte. Con una mano davanti agli occhi per ripararsi dal sole, il ragazzo le chiese da che parte dovessero andare.  
«Ho fatto qualche ricerca» rispose, tirando fuori il taccuino, zeppo di informazioni. Lucas la osservò con un sopracciglio alzato. «Mentre ero a Hogwarts» ammise, arrossendo.  
Lucas scosse la testa, ma gli venne da ridere: «Dovevo immaginarlo, starai progettando questa cosa da mesi.»  
Morgana azzardò un sorrisetto colpevole.  
Iniziarono a muoversi, seguendo la mappa che lei stessa aveva fatto apparire su due fogli consecutivi. Avrebbero camminato per un po’. Non era stata spesso in città, dopo lo scoppio della guerra ancora di meno. Se i suoi avessero saputo cosa stava facendo, dove si trovava, le avrebbero fatto una bella ramanzina. Ne approfittò per guardarsi intorno e stupirsi delle diavolerie meccaniche dei Babbani: furono il loro principale argomento di conversazione, ogni volta che giravano un angolo si parava davanti ai loro occhi qualcosa di straordinario. Con grande stupore di Morgana riuscirono a non perdersi nemmeno una volta: le indicazioni fornite dalla mappa erano più che precise e Morgana si sentì pienamente soddisfatta del suo incantesimo.  
«Siamo arrivati!» esclamò infine, dopo una camminata di quarantacinque minuti, quando le apparve davanti il cancello grigio di un orfanotrofio.  
«Ma...»  
La domanda del ragazzo rimase inespressa. Morgana mutò atteggiamento: «Per favore, ti scongiuro, non dire niente a nessuno. Se scopre che l’ho detto in giro mi ammazza.» Tentò una risata sulle ultime parole, ma Lucas rimase serio.  
«Andiamo» disse lui dopo un minuto imbarazzante, avviandosi verso il cancello in ferro.  
Morgana, sentendo ciò che aveva detto l’amico, alzò gli occhi dai fogli in cui si era rifugiata per non dover aggiungere altro e lo seguì. Attraversarono il cortile spoglio e raggiunsero il portone. Si fermarono davanti al campanello e, dopo aver suonato, attesero almeno un minuto che qualcuno arrivasse ad aprire. Una cameriera dal viso allungato apparve dietro il portone.  
«Sì?» chiese accigliata, notando che erano due ragazzini.  
Morgana si schiarì la gola: «Salve, signora. Sono un’amica di uno dei ragazzi che ospitate qui, il suo nome è Tom Riddle. Potrebbe dirgli che c’è qualcuno che lo cerca?»  
La donna fece un passo all’indietro allarmata. Si guardò intorno intimorita, provocando una spiacevole sensazione a Morgana. Lucas era rimasto un po’ indietro, ma certo non doveva essergli sfuggito il nervosismo della donna.  
«Allora?» la incalzò.  
Si decise a parlare: «Il ragazzo, Tom, non è qui».  
«Oh» si lasciò sfuggire Morgana. «Sa dove è andato? Tornerà presto?»  
La signora scosse la testa. «Spero non torni mai più» sputò fuori con cattiveria. Poi le chiuse la porta in faccia.  
«Ora le faccio una Fattura» disse tra sé e sé la ragazza, tirando su le maniche del vestito.  
Lucas la portò via da lì prima che incendiasse l’intera struttura.  
«Torniamo a casa?»  
Morgana annuì.  
Durante il tragitto di ritorno non parlarono molto, Morgana si era spenta e aveva perso l’entusiasmo che l’aveva mossa nel corso della giornata. Progettava da così tanto tempo quella giornata e non si era mai chiesta cosa avrebbe fatto se non avesse trovato Tom lì. Lucas propose di andare a mangiare qualcosa e Morgana annuì controvoglia. Si fermarono in un locale Babbano a mangiare Fish&Chips e questo le fece tornare un po’ il buonumore.  
«Mi chiedo dove sia» disse sconsolata, poi si illuminò, «ma forse è per questo che non risponde alle mie lettere: non può! Spero non gli sia successo niente di brutto. Quando lo vedrò a scuola gliene dirò quattro.»  
Lucas ascoltò paziente le lamentele della ragazza, poi scapparono dal locale perché non avevano idea di come pagare avendo con loro solo Galeoni e Falci. Decisero comunque di non sprecare la giornata e farsi un giro per il centro della città; neanche lui era stato spesso a Londra ed era curioso di visitarla. Alla fine del pomeriggio tornarono a casa esausti, avendo camminato per ore. Prima di farla entrare in casa Lucas la fermò e le diede un abbraccio fortissimo, che quasi la fece piangere. Non si meritava Lucas nella sua vita, forse non si meritava nemmeno Dorea, nemmeno le altre ragazze.  
In quel caldo pomeriggio di fine luglio Morgana pensò che se avesse continuato così li avrebbe persi tutti.  
  
_... scrivendo di quel giorno mi rendo conto che non ho provato nemmeno a cambiare. Le cose sono peggiorate e io sono diventata peggiore dietro a esse. Sono disperata all’idea di andare a scuola quest’anno e non avere Lucas e Dorea con me. Non so davvero che fare. Vorrei che Lui non fosse così e vorrei non essere così stupida io da credergli sempre._  
_Senza Lucas, senza Dorea... ho davvero paura di non arrivare viva alla fine dell’anno.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I capitoli senza Tom sono sempre quelli che mi piacciono di meno. Ma l'ho fatto per voi, per farvi prendere un attimo fiato e farvi dimenticare quanto Morgana stia male (ce ne si può realmente dimenticare? mah).  
> Mi sono anche accorta che il primo raccontino pubblicato (che trovate come terzo "work" della serie) non si capisce senza aver letto questo capitolo, ma dettagli ahahah  
> Fun fact: la "teglia" di Elaine era inizialmente un "ruoto", fino a che non mi è stato fatto notare che "ruoto" non è una parola italiana, help.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, vi chiedo come al solito di lasciarmi kudos e commenti. Dai che mi fate felice con pochissimo!  
> Vi ricordo che oltre a Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)) ho anche delle bellissime bacheche [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.it/meldinno/?hl=it).


	20. 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**20.**  
  
__

_Settembre, 1944._

  
  
_«Oltre all’inaspettata visita di Tom_[1] _, non c’è stato alcun avvenimento degno di nota per il resto dell’estate. Sarà per questo che non ho sentito il bisogno di scrivere. L’unico fatto “divertente” è stato che mio padre ha dovuto fermare i miei nonni decisi a tornare in Italia, nonostante in Europa la guerra non sia ancora finita. Ci hanno detto che anche il professor Silente sta collaborando con il governo per risolvere la situazione. Se non riuscirà a fermare Grindelwald in tempo, ci ritroveremo senza professore di Trasfigurazione per tutto l’anno._  
 _A dispetto dell’anno scorso, mi sentivo positiva per questo nuovo anno. La mia sensazione è svanita appena ho messo piede sul treno..._  
  
Morgana guardò fuori dal finestrino del treno pensierosa, il libro che stava leggendo fino a qualche minuto prima era abbandonato sul sedile accanto a lei. Il resto dello scompartimento vuoto. Rumple le si accoccolò in grembo e lei lo accarezzò senza pensarci. Non aveva cercato le altre ragazze sul treno e loro non avevano cercato lei: era ormai chiaro che da nessuna delle due parti c’era interesse a continuare questa relazione.  
Sentì lo sportello aprirsi di scatto e sobbalzò prima di vedere chi fosse.  
Tom indossava già l’uniforme: la spilla di Caposcuola brillava appuntata sul mantello. Morgana non aveva dubbi che lo sarebbe diventato. Il primo passo verso il potere, no? Scosse la testa e spostò il libro per fargli spazio accanto a lei. Il ragazzo si sedette, Rumple al contrario si rimise in piedi e soffiò nella sua direzione.  
«Ehi, ehi, va tutto bene, è un amico» tentò di rabbonirlo Morgana, lisciandogli il pelo.  
Il gatto non la ascoltò e andò a rifugiarsi sotto il sedile. Tom non aveva ancora detto una parola.  
«Non sei rimasto con i tuoi amici?»  
Gli anni precedenti non l’aveva mai raggiunta nella carrozza dove si trovava. Anche quando si imbattevano per caso l’uno nell’altra, Tom aveva sempre preferito non darle attenzioni prima che scendessero dal treno.  
«Mi mancavi» le rispose con voce suadente, arrotolandole un boccolo con un dito.  
Le gote di Morgana presero colore. Possibile che le facesse ancora quell’effetto? Le si fece più vicino e poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di lei. Il turbinio di emozioni che le provocò quel contatto le fece dimenticare che era arrabbiata con lui per ciò che era successo quell’estate a casa sua.  
Gli occhi indugiarono per un attimo sul suo aspetto abbattuto.  
«Stai mangiando, piuttosto?» chiese apprensiva.  
Il Serpeverde si passò una mano tra i capelli, solo allora Morgana notò che dal suo dito mancava l’anello che aveva indossato durante tutto il sesto anno. Pensò di chiedergli che fine avesse fatto, ma la risposta di Tom la distrasse.  
«Sto bene, lascia stare.»  
Ma eccome se era preoccupata: era meno scheletrico di luglio, tuttavia le occhiaie non erano diminuite e sembrava ancora che gli fosse passato sopra un treno. Il celeste dei suoi begli occhi era macchiato di venature nere – sembravano pronte a esplodere da un momento all’altro. Cambiò argomento, non le andava di discutere.  
«Ti andrebbe se almeno quest’anno facessimo qualcosa per il nostro anniversario?»  
Si sentiva stupida a chiederglielo.  
Tom scrollò le spalle, l’espressione sul viso di nuovo gelida: «Non credevo nemmeno avessimo un anniversario.»  
«Il venticinque settembre. Da allora, nonostante tutto, non mi hai più lasciata» continuò con voce querula.  
Il ragazzo si alzò: «Come ti pare.» Aprì la porta e uscì in corridoio, lasciandola sola.  
Morgana sbuffò e tornò a guardare annoiata fuori dalla finestra. Avere a che fare con lui anche solo per cinque minuti risucchiava tutte le sue energie.  
  
Durante la cerimonia dello Smistamento, più tardi, sedette in disparte e non partecipò nemmeno con lo spirito ai festeggiamenti di inizio anno. Lanciò spesso occhiate al tavolo dei Serpeverde verso il posto che fino all’anno prima occupava Dorea: ragazzini del secondo anno si scagliavano oggetti e si sfidavano ad afferrarli con incantesimi. Si chiese cosa stesse facendo, se era riuscita a lasciare casa sua insieme a Charlus. Poi lo sguardo scivolò sul suo ragazzo: sempre impettito con i suoi bei lineamenti, teneva banco dalla sua parte di tavolo, ammaliando bambini e bambine appena smistati. La Sala Grande decorata a festa, il tavolo dei professori lontano – con un posto vuoto –, le persone, tutto cominciò a stringersi intorno a lei soffocandola. Doveva andare via di lì.  
Raggiunse il dormitorio con largo anticipo, le valigie sue e delle altre ragazze le attendevano già davanti ai rispettivi letti. Si buttò ancora vestita sul suo, voleva stare il più possibile lontana dagli altri. Due mesi senza attacchi di panico e il primo giorno a scuola eccone di nuovo uno. Sorrise amara al pensiero che probabilmente Dorea aveva avuto ragione per tutto il tempo e che era stata davvero stupida a non ascoltarla e ad attribuire i problemi alle sue ansie di non deludere i genitori. Forse avrebbe preferito se fosse stato così.  
Di botto, fecero irruzione nella stanza Elaine e Sarah, seguite a ruota dalle altre due ragazze. Parlavano di quanto avevano potuto sperimentare le loro doti in Materializzazione durante l’estate.  
«Che fastidio il fatto che non ci si possa Materializzare a Hogwarts. Ho passato l’esame a giugno e non ho ancora avuto modo di provare a Materializzarmi da qualche parte» si lamentò Rachel.  
Gladys rispose che aveva già avuto milioni di occasioni. Morgana sentì Rachel sbuffare fino a lì.  
L’anno precedente le quattro ragazze avevano dato l’esame a scuola, a seguito del corso offerto dalla scuola agli studenti del sesto anno. Morgana no. Era appena successa quella cosa brutta con Tom e non era nelle condizioni idonee per Materializzarsi senza Spaccarsi, era sicura che non avrebbe passato l’esame. Forse avrebbe provato a dare l’esame quel mese e, se fosse andato male, allora a fine anno.  
«L’importante è che ora siamo tutte maggiorenni, possiamo tutte fare magie fuori da Hogwarts e possiamo andare a trovarci quando ci pare» rispose Elaine, poi aggiunse: «Credo che Morgana stia dormendo, andiamo a parlare fuori.»  
Era rimasta con gli occhi chiusi per tutta la durata della conversazione, facendo finta di dormire, ma appena le ragazze abbandonarono la stanza, si alzò dal letto – preoccupata per il tono che aveva usato Elaine – e si appoggiò alla porta per origliare. Sentì una di loro scendere le scale e le altre borbottare qualcosa, ma non distingueva le parole. Con un « _Accio_ » recuperò il bicchiere appoggiato sul suo comodino e lo incantò in modo da usarlo, potenziato, come ponte tra le parole delle ragazze al di fuori della stanza e il suo orecchio.  
«Sono davvero preoccupata» calcò Rachel, come se fosse la miliardesima volta che facevano quella conversazione. «Ha a malapena toccato la cena, era pallida e nervosa, non faceva che guardare verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde. Non sta bene! Non può respingerci per sempre, dovrà parlarne con qualcuno prima o poi. Se non con noi... In ogni caso, non possiamo lasciarla andare avanti tutto l’anno così, vorrei andare a parlare con la Gaiamens o con la Lesage.»  
Elaine assentì: «Sono d’accordo. Andiamo ora.»  
«Ma è passato l’orario di coprifuoco!» protestò Sarah.  
«A me non importa, vado lo stesso. Rachel, vieni anche tu?»  
Elaine non aspettò la risposta dell’altra; Morgana dall’altro lato della porta sentì i loro passi veloci per le scale. La terza persona rimase ancora davanti alla porta, forse a decidere cosa fare, poi le inseguì affrettandosi dietro di loro. Di Gladys nemmeno l’ombra, era quella che si era allontanata all’inizio. Morgana posò la fronte sul legno della porta, riflettendo mogia su ciò che aveva sentito. Sperava non facessero niente di irresponsabile.  
  
_... non so se alla fine hanno davvero parlato con qualche professore. Spero di no, temo di sì. Infatti, nemmeno un mese dopo..._  
  
La professoressa Gaiamens osservava severa la classe con i suoi occhietti vispi: «Chi di voi sa dirmi qual è l’unico modo per sconfiggere un Dissennatore?»  
Tre persone alzarono la mano, tra cui Tom Riddle. Anche Morgana conosceva la risposta, ma non le andava di attirare l’attenzione su di sé.  
«Con l’Incanto Patronus» rispose infine Genevieve Peverell, una Serpeverde dalla pelle pallidissima e i capelli di un biondo sporco.  
Tom riabbassò il braccio, mentre la professoressa assegnava dieci punti ai Serpeverde.  
Rachel si voltò verso il banco che si trovava loro dietro e bisbigliò a Elaine: «Non mi stupisco che sono due anni che non riusciamo a piazzarci più di terzi alla Coppa delle Case, non rispondiamo neanche alle domande banali.»  
«E se non presti attenzione alla lezione rischiamo di perdere anche punti» disse Gladys a denti stretti, stizzita.  
A Morgana non interessavano i punti per vincere la Coppa, l’obiettivo della giornata era riuscire ad arrivare alla fine della lezione senza aver avuto un attacco di panico. E poi la stessa cosa per la lezione successiva, e per quella dopo ancora.  
«Già sapete che l’Incanto Patronus è un incantesimo molto complesso» ricominciò la professoressa, «è per questo che inizieremo a lavorarci fin da ora affinché lo possiate padroneggiare al meglio per i vostri M.A.G.O. di fine anno.» Sarah, alle sue spalle, sussurrò all’amica accanto che non stava più nella pelle, voleva assolutamente sapere che forma avesse il suo Patronus. «Non aspettatevi di riuscire da subito a produrre un Patronus corporeo. Solo i maghi più capaci ce la fanno al primo tentativo.» Questo smorzò l’entusiasmo di Sarah.  
Non appena finì di spiegare, la Gaiamens puntò la bacchetta verso il centro dell’aula pronunciando: « _Expecto Patronum_!» Dalla punta della bacchetta schizzò fuori del fumo argentato che prese la forma di un uccello – forse una poiana. Il volatile fece un paio di giri dell’aula, passando sopra la testa degli studenti a bocca aperta per poi svanire nell’aria. Morgana si riscosse vagamente; era venuta anche a lei la curiosità di sapere che forma avrebbe preso il suo Patronus, e poi lei in Incantesimi e Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure era sempre stata molto brava.  
Si piegò verso Rachel: «Il Patronus di mia mamma è un orso.» Quello del padre non riusciva a ricordarlo.  
«Forte!» rispose la ragazza, con fin troppo entusiasmo. Forse era contenta del fatto che Morgana sembrasse reagire agli eventi intorno a lei.  
«Chi vuole essere il primo a provare a evocare un Patronus?» chiese la professoressa.  
Rachel quasi si scaraventò giù dal banco con una mano alzata per farsi scegliere.  
«Benissimo, signorina Moore, venga pure avanti. No, no, si volti verso i suoi compagni. Ecco, perfetto. Ora faccia un bel respiro profondo e si concentri sul ricordo più felice che ha. Si aggrappi a quel ricordo, lo lasci avvolgere ogni parte di sé e poi fuoriuscire dalla sua bacchetta. Tutto chiaro?»  
La ragazza rossa annuì decisa. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando a pieni polmoni. Morgana si chiese a cosa stesse pensando Rachel, a cosa avrebbe pensato lei. Quando la ragazza riaprì le palpebre sembrava che gli occhi nocciola andassero a fuoco. Con la bacchetta già puntata verso nessun bersaglio preciso pronunciò l’incantesimo. Sbuffi di fumo argentato furono espulsi dalla bacchetta e camminarono per l’aria imitando il passo di un lento animale. Morgana vide il sorriso di Rachel allargarsi sempre di più, mentre osservava rapita il suo Patronus incorporeo.  
Non appena il fumo si consumò nell’aria, la professoressa disse: «Complimenti, Moore! È stato un ottimo primo tentativo. Dieci punti a Grifondoro per lo spirito d’iniziativa e il coraggio!» Mandò via la Grifondoro e chiamò al suo posto Tom Riddle, pescandolo a caso tra i Serpeverde.  
Mentre la professoressa gli ripeteva le stesse cose che aveva già detto a Rachel, il volto di Tom era serafico, ma il sorriso appena accennato era sprezzante. Morgana poteva giurare che stesse pensando di poter fare molto meglio di una stupida Nata Babbana.  
« _Expecto Patronum_!» scandì Tom con voce ferma.  
La sua voce carezzò l’orecchio di Morgana distraendola dal mondo intorno; ancora se ne lasciava ammaliare. Fu per questo che ci mise molto di più degli altri ad accorgersi che qualcosa non andava: dalla bacchetta bianca del ragazzo non era uscito neanche uno sbuffo. Era la prima volta in sette anni che non gli riusciva un incantesimo al primo colpo. Che non gli riusciva un incantesimo e basta.  
L’intera classe trattenne il fiato; la tensione era palpabile. Tom scosse il polso e riprovò. Ogni volta che provava i suoi bei lineamenti si contraevano, sino a farlo assomigliare a una brutta copia di sé stesso. La professoressa si impietosì e lo fermò, dicendogli che avrebbe riprovato un altro giorno, cosa che le procurò un’occhiata omicida da parte del ragazzo.  
Morgana non aveva staccato neanche un attimo gli occhi dai suoi, neri.  
Mordendo convulsamente l’unghia del pollice nella bocca, si interrogò sul perché Tom non riuscisse a evocare nulla: non aveva nessun ricordo felice? Con angoscia realizzò che quello significava che neanche lei lo rendeva felice. Non lo aveva mai reso felice. Prendendo consapevolezza di quella rivelazione, fissò con occhi vacui il muro dietro la professoressa intenta a chiamare altri ragazzi finché non fu il suo turno. Sudò freddo.  
Camminò verso la cattedra pronta per andare al patibolo, cercando di concentrarsi su un qualsiasi ricordo felice della sua vita. Le ragazze, no, non si parlavano più. Dorea, no, era lontana e da subito era stata troppo coinvolta nella sua relazione con Tom. La sua famiglia, ecco, loro potevano andare bene. Chiuse gli occhi, ma non riusciva a pensare alla sua famiglia perché una macchia scura all’interno della sua anima inglobava tutto il resto, tutto ciò che di bello aveva avuto. Riusciva a sentire il suo sguardo indagatore su di lei. Aprì gli occhi di scatto e lui la fissava enigmatico.  
Si congelò, con la bacchetta stretta in un pugno, e fredde lacrime rigarono le guance.  
«Mi dispiace, non ce la faccio» disse tra i singhiozzi.  
Rachel scattò in piedi per andare da lei, ma Morgana chiese il permesso di uscire dall’aula e la professoressa glielo accordò. Prima di uscire sentì che la professoressa le ordinava di raggiungerla più tardi nel suo ufficio.  
Non era riuscita a superare nemmeno la prima lezione della giornata.  
  
«Cosa ti ha detto la Gaiamens?»  
Morgana rivolse a Rachel un’occhiata in cagnesco. Sapeva che era colpa loro se era dovuta andare nell’ufficio della professoressa dopo le lezioni.  
«Niente di importante» rispose poi, anche se non era stato così, «voleva assicurarsi che non fosse successo qualcosa di grave e che fossi riuscita a seguire comunque la lezione.»  
La ragazza rossa annuì, ma Morgana percepì come si fosse trattenuta dall’aggiungere altro: mordicchiava nervosa le pellicine delle labbra, staccandole e sporcando di sangue i denti. Fu Morgana a non riuscire a trattenersi.  
«So che le siete andate a parlare la settimana scorsa. Non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, sto bene. Vorrei solo essere lasciata in pace.»  
Rachel sospirò: «Non so più cosa fare con te, Morgana. Un giorno te ne renderai conto da sola che ti sta ammazzando. Ci vediamo più tardi.» Detto questo, aprì la porta e la lasciò sola.  
Irritata, buttò la borsa sul letto. Le scoppiava la testa; sentiva il desiderio di staccarsi pezzi di sé – testa, petto, braccia, occhi – e fondersi al nulla. Voleva davvero sparire. Afferrò la bacchetta, rimirandola senza decidere cosa fare. Forse la soluzione era dimostrare che in realtà stava bene! Poteva evocare un Patronus e dimostrare di essere felice.  
Non scese a cena con le altre ragazze, passò tutto il pomeriggio seduta per terra davanti al letto a pronunciare l’incantesimo e ad accontentarsi di vedere vapore argentato espulso a fatica. E quando arrivò il momento di spegnere le luci e andare a dormire si chiuse in bagno.  
Costretta tra la vasca e il lavandino – in qualsiasi altro posto aveva pianto almeno una volta – guardò l’orologio e si disse di provare un’ultima volta. Svuotò la mente, scacciò con forza tutto ciò che le faceva pesare l’animo. Si concentrò sul sorriso di sua sorella, gli abbracci del padre e della madre: una merenda organizzata all’ultimo momento perché Alberto era tornato da una missione pericolosa; i grandi occhi castani allegri di Cassandra appena nata; le fiabe di Beda il Bardo raccontate dalla madre. Su un ricordo in particolare riuscì a fermare la sua attenzione: il padre che raccontava come si era salvato dai Dissennatori pensando alle sue due bellissime figlie, questa cosa l’aveva, allora, riempita di orgoglio e lo aveva abbracciato fortissimo chiedendogli di mostrarle il suo Patronus. Come aveva potuto dimenticare che si trattava di un alce?  
« _Expecto Patronum_!» sussurrò, mentre permetteva a quel ricordo felice di avvolgerla.  
Inaspettatamente il fumo grigio azzurro prese forma in un leoncino spelacchiato, come se fosse appena nato e avesse bisogno di crescere e rinforzarsi. Morgana avrebbe voluto accarezzarlo e dirgli che sarebbe stata più forte, che un giorno sarebbe diventato un vero leone. Il cucciolo la guardò con occhi gioviali e sparì così come era venuto.  
Morgana scoppiò a piangere, stavolta di gioia. Tom non le aveva ancora tolto tutto.  
  
_... dunque ho scoperto qual è il mio Patronus, be’ cos’altro poteva essere se non il simbolo della mia Casa? Tom invece alla lezione successiva ha detto che non voleva più provare a evocare un Patronus (forse non davanti agli altri). Ho provato a parlargli ma mi ha ignorata. Credo comunque che riusciremo a festeggiare il nostro anniversario tra qualche giorno, sono troppo felice!»_  
  
Un brivido spiacevole attraversò la schiena di Morgana. Aveva manipolato la sua memoria a tal punto da non ricordarsi che la prima volta che aveva evocato un Patronus corporeo era apparso molto diverso da quello che considerava essere il suo.  
Fece un po’ di fatica ad appigliarsi ai suoi ricordi più belli, ma il sorriso che aveva Nicholas al loro matrimonio fu abbastanza. Il leone che fuoriuscì dalla bacchetta era grosso e in salute. Scosse la criniera guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di avversari e, non trovando nessuno, si fermò davanti a lei osservandola preoccupato. Riusciva a percepire che, se qualcosa non andava, era dentro di lei. Era sempre stato straordinariamente percettivo.  
«Non mi guardare così, sto bene» disse all’animale. Lui svanì. «Almeno per ora.»

* * *

[1] I fatti a cui si fa riferimento sono trattati in una one-shot a parte scritta qualche anno fa che trovate come secondo work di questa serie. La one-shot si chiama "Frammenti d'estate" e adesso cambierei tante cose (quando l'ho scritta la relazione tra Morgana e Tom non era ancora arrivata a questo livello), comunque è gradevole da leggere se vi va di fare un salto (e lasciare un kudos).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si torna in pista con questa bomba di capitolo. Io lo amo, solo io?   
> I Patronus sono un argomento che mi ha sempre affascinato e non vedevo l'ora di mostrare come Tom non fosse capace di evocare un Patronus.   
> Fun fact: a Morgana ho dato il mio stesso Patronus, cioè quello che io penso sia il mio Patronus. Per quello di Rachel invece ho scritto alla mia migliore amica (che non ha letto gli Harry Potter) "ehi, ma quale pensi che sia il tuo Patronus?" "Cosa è un Patronus?", dopo le dovute spiegazioni mi ha rivelato l'animale (che voi scoprirete tra qualche capitolo, o forse nel prossimo, non ricordo ahah)  
> Come al solito, aspetto kudos, commenti e DM su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)). Siamo quasi a 3/4 della storia, sono emozionata!


	21. 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.
> 
>   
>  **Trigger warning: dissociazione, violenza sessuale.**

**21.**  
  
__

_Novembre, 1944._

  
  
_«Sto facendo davvero fatica ad aggiornare il diario in maniera regolare. Passo molto tempo a studiare (forse troppo) cercando di non riflettere più del necessario su quello che mi succede: ci sono come al solito alti e bassi, ma sta diventando sempre più difficile gestire i bassi e far finta che vada tutto bene. Non ho nemmeno più la forza di raccontare tutto..._  
  
La stanza era in un completo caos. Da quando era iniziato il settimo anno nessuna di loro si preoccupava più di tanto di tenere in ordine anche solo i vestiti, oberate come erano dallo studio. Morgana appellò da sotto il letto una camicetta che pensava di aver perso e la lanciò nel cesto dei panni da far lavare agli elfi domestici.  
«Per Merlino, questa stanza è diventata un letamaio» esordì Elaine, notando l’espressione disgustata della ragazza bionda.  
Gladys sbuffò, dando un calcio alla sua borsa più vicina: «Evidentemente gli elfi non stanno facendo il loro lavoro.»  
«O forse glielo stiamo rendendo difficile noi, che ne dici?» contestò Rachel mentre faceva slalom tra i libri abbandonati sul pavimento.  
Morgana non sentì la risposta di Gladys perché fu attirata da un ticchettio regolare proveniente dalla finestra che dava sul prato. Appena si voltò a guardare notò Vega, il gufo di Dorea, che batteva sul vetro cercando di farsi aprire. Corse lì per lasciarlo entrare: l’uccello svolazzò intorno alla sua testa e poi le depositò in mano una lettera da parte dell’amica.  
La busta era abbastanza pesante, a Morgana tremarono le mani dalla felicità perché sapeva benissimo che cosa avrebbe trovato dentro.  
Rachel si avvicinò con interesse: «Chi ti scrive?»  
Ignorandola, la ragazza corse a prendere un tagliacarte. Quando riuscì ad aprire l’involucro senza rovinarlo ed ebbe la conferma di ciò che pensava ci fosse dentro, fece i salti di gioia. Rachel si sporse un’altra volta per capire quale fosse il motivo di tanta felicità.  
«Sono le partecipazioni per il matrimonio di Dorea!» le rispose infine.  
Non riuscì a capire se l’amica rossa fosse contenta o meno della notizia perché si buttò sul suo letto per concentrarsi sulla lettera che Dorea aveva allegato al resto dei fogli. La collana regalatale da Tom pendeva dal suo collo e oscillava colpendo la base della lettera. Morgana non ci fece troppo caso, immersa nella lettura.  
L’amica le aveva scritto che Charlus era andato dai suoi genitori e aveva chiesto il permesso di farle la proposta di matrimonio; il padre e la madre avevano accettato di buon grado, contenti di liberarsi di una figlia problematica – aveva aggiunto Dorea con un pizzico di cattiveria. Tra l’altro Charlus era un Purosangue e non c’erano problemi di sorta. Qualche settimana dopo si era presentato a casa per una cena ufficiale con tutti i parenti riuniti e lì le aveva chiesto di sposarlo. Il matrimonio era fissato per metà luglio e Dorea voleva lei e Lucas il più possibile accanto a lei in questo evento così importante. Il tono della lettera era pacato, sebbene ogni tanto si vedessero sbavature di inchiostro che lasciavano intuire quanto fosse emozionata nel raccontarle quelle notizie.  
Morgana non poteva essere più felice di così, per lei. E ora doveva anche prepararsi a un matrimonio, pensò tra sé e sé, sorridendo.  
Però la lettera non era finita lì, e Morgana davvero avrebbe preferito non avesse continuato, perché Dorea le chiedeva come stava, come erano andate le prime settimane a scuola. Il resto era sottinteso, ma la ragazza sapeva bene cosa l’amica lontana intendesse. E nulla andava bene, nulla andava come doveva andare.  
Lasciò andare Vega via, promettendosi che avrebbe risposto alla lettera di Dorea il prima possibile; in quel momento non ce la faceva.  
  
In tre mesi quella era l’ennesima lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure sui Patronus: la professoressa Gaiamens voleva davvero farli arrivare tutti preparati agli esami – o al mondo lì fuori.  
Tom Riddle si limitava a osservare gli studenti con aria annoiata, prendendo appunti o esercitandosi su altri incantesimi. Morgana si sentiva a pezzi ogni volta che pensava al fatto che lui non riuscisse a evocare un Patronus, anzi, che non ci stesse nemmeno provando. Il resto degli studenti aveva fatto progressi notevoli, quasi tutti ormai riuscivano a produrre incanti corporei; la stessa Morgana, alla prima lezione utile, aveva mostrato tutta soddisfatta il suo leoncino. Sebbene apparisse malaticcio, non provava alcuna vergogna.  
Intorno a lei ciascuno dei ragazzi era concentrato su sé stesso e sulla propria felicità, sforzandosi di rendere animale il fumo argento che usciva dalle loro bacchette. Ai piedi di Elaine un labrador entusiasta si rincorreva da solo cercando di mordersi la coda; accanto a lui il tasso aggressivo di Sarah mostrava i denti a chiunque gli passasse vicino prima di sparire nell’aria. Rachel era così sicura del suo Patronus, un’enorme tartaruga di terra, che erano almeno cinque lezioni che non si esercitava a evocarlo.   
«Finalmente!» Gladys emise un grido di approvazione, il suo Patronus si era appena materializzato in un animale. Un animale volante, di media taglia. Gladys si avvicinò per osservarlo meglio, chiedendosi ad alta voce che cosa fosse. Quando se ne rese conto urlò: «Ma che schifo! È un pipistrello, odio i pipistrelli!»  
A Morgana venne da ridere sotto i baffi, ma fu contenta che anche Gladys fosse riuscita a evocare il suo Patronus: non era mai stata molto brava con gli Incantesimi, eppure era una strega straordinaria, vista la sua abilità in Pozioni; a volte sembrava quasi che la sua bacchetta le si opponesse.  
Spostò l’attenzione dai problemi di Gladys e tornò a osservare la stanza: la lezione della Gaiamens era l’ultima di una giornata davvero faticosa, dopo avrebbero avuto un po’ di tempo libero. Morgana non vedeva l’ora di farsi una doccia, le sembrava di avere sudore accumulato da giorni. Ma prima doveva fare un’altra cosa.  
Non appena la professoressa diede loro il permesso di uscire dalla stanza, Morgana corse a sedersi accanto al suo ragazzo prima che potesse mettere le sue cose a posto e allontanarsi. Lo osservò senza parlare mentre riponeva la penna d’oca nell’astuccio. Una piuma gli era rimasta attaccata alla giacca; Morgana si mosse inquieta sulla sedia, indecisa se togliergliela o meno. Alla fine allungò la mano e tenendola la piuma tra le dita la staccò dal tessuto.  
Tom guardò il gesto con disinteresse, ma ringraziò. La ragazza arrossì.  
«Stavo pensando...» Il Serpeverde alzò un sopracciglio con l’evidente intenzione di fare un commento anche se poi si trattenne. Morgana continuò: «Ti andrebbe se stasera ci vedessimo dopo cena nel nostro posto segreto?»  
Il ragazzo lanciò un’occhiata in giro.  
«Va bene» espirò infine, pur sembrando scocciato.  
Possibile che non mostrava mai interesse per nulla?  
«Allora ci vediamo lì?» insistette lei.  
Tom socchiuse gli occhi. «Ti ho già risposto.»  
La ragazza abbassò gli occhi, sentendosi in colpa. Era meglio rinunciare. Si allontanò prima ancora che lui si alzasse dal banco.  
  
Morgana mangiò di fretta: trangugiò la zuppa, spizzicò un po’ di pane e non si lasciò nemmeno tentare dalla torta di carote che era il dolce del giorno. Non vedeva l’ora di incontrare Tom. Le sembrava una vita dall’ultima volta che avevano passato del tempo da soli nel loro posto. La sua mente vagava già a immaginare cosa avrebbero fatto, come l’avrebbe baciata, quanto tempo sarebbero stati lì. Sarebbero rimasti lì tutta la notte? Lei sperava con tutto il cuore di sì, un paio di volte era successo. E in quei giorni ne sentiva un bisogno lancinante. La testa le doleva quasi tutti i giorni, troppo presa da compiti e preoccupazioni per gli esami da affrontare a fine anno. Quella serata con Tom le avrebbe fatto passare tutto, almeno per un po’.  
Si osservò allo specchio, assicurandosi di essere abbastanza carina, con i capelli in ordine e le occhiaie dissimulate dal trucco. Come se a Tom importasse se le si vedevano le occhiaie o no. Scosse la testa, sentendosi stupida. Uscì dalla stanza prima che le sue amiche rientrassero; non voleva dare loro giustificazioni.  
Con una strana eccitazione si diresse al quarto piano, davanti al loro specchio. Tom non era lì ad aspettarla, forse era già dentro; a volte era capitato, considerando la sua straordinaria puntualità. Durante il tragitto a piedi si appellò a tutte le sue emozioni positive per arrivare con lo spirito adatto. Ogni volta che si trovavano lì, nel loro angolo segreto di mondo, Tom sembrava un’altra persona. Dentro quelle lenzuola tutto andava bene, nessuno le faceva del male, il dolore spariva e Tom si mostrava come un ragazzo normale, invece del ragazzo freddo e crudele che nonostante tutto Morgana aveva imparato ad amare. La sua bolla di serenità.  
Come aveva pensato, Tom era già nella stanza: appoggiato a una parete con fare annoiato, la tunica da indossare durante le lezioni piegata sulla sedia accanto a lui. Si era spesso chiesta quale fosse un suo passatempo, cosa gli piacesse fare quando si trovava da solo. Non si era ancora riuscita a dare una risposta.  
«Sei in anticipo» disse, con l’intenzione di fargli notare la sua presenza.  
Ma era probabile che se ne fosse già accorto dal cigolio che aveva fatto la porta quando l’aveva aperta. Insomma, chi altro poteva essere?  
Il ragazzo comunque non rispose, Morgana sapeva che odiava risponderle se non aveva fatto altro che ribadire l’ovvio. Le uscì un sospiro; negli ultimi anni era diventato più difficile scherzare con lui: era sempre teso, nervoso e irritabile. Un tempo le avrebbe risposto con un commento tagliente e il suo solito sogghigno – quello di cui si era innamorata. Scosse la testa, non voleva pensare al Tom di prima. Non ora che poteva averlo.  
Andò verso di lei senza emettere alcun suono. Le loro labbra si scontrarono in modo secco. Le mani di Morgana corsero meccanicamente a togliergli i vestiti, ma Tom non fece lo stesso. Si muoveva addosso a lei come se avesse fretta, quasi dovesse sbrigare un’incombenza e andarsene il più in fretta possibile. Non la stava facendo sentire desiderata.  
Quando mai si sentiva così?  
Graffi. Non di nuovo i graffi, pregò Morgana. Non era passato il periodo dei graffi? Strinse i denti mentre il ragazzo appoggiava il suo peso sulle sue braccia magre; sapeva che anche quella volta sarebbero rimasti i lividi. E mentre cercava di estraniarsi da quello che stava succedendo seppe con certezza che sulla superficie della sua personale bolla di serenità si stavano formando crepe. Era durata quasi otto mesi.  
Osservò Tom rivestirsi pensando a tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli. Alla fine si arrese a dire la cosa più banale che le fosse venuta in mente.  
«Come stai?» Il filo di voce che le uscì dalla gola era ormai l’abitudine quando si trovavano insieme.  
Il Serpeverde si immobilizzò con le dita che tentavano di far passare un bottone attraverso l’asola. Si voltò con uno sguardo ferino, poi scosse la testa.  
«Bene.»  
Dopo tutti quegli anni non era difficile accorgersi dei suoi minimi cambiamenti espressivi.  
«Sei sicuro?» insistette allora. «Mi preoccupo perché non sei ancora riuscito a evocare un Patronus e potrebbero chiederti di farlo ai M.A.G.O. di fine anno.»  
Schioccò la lingua: «Ho già parlato con la professoressa Gaiamens di questo. Non te ne deve importare.»  
«Ma magari semplicemente non ci stai mettendo abbastanza intenzione. Ti ricordi cosa ci ha spiegato la Lesage al primo anno? Che per far funzionare un incantesimo...»  
Sobbalzò quando si accorse che Tom aveva spostato la mano sulla bacchetta, e smise di parlare. Deglutì.  
Le si rivolse con un ghigno e un luccichio crudele negli occhi gelidi. Non rispose a ciò che aveva detto. Recuperò la tunica e mentre finiva di vestirsi con tono affettato mutò argomento: «Non ti dà fastidio che non mi rendi felice?»  
Morgana sentì una stilettata al cuore. Boccheggiò con gli occhi sbarrati. Ma Tom non aveva ancora finito, voleva ferirla.  
«E poi, non avrei mai creduto che il tuo Patronus fosse un leone. Mi sei sempre sembrata piuttosto un agnello.»  
Le lacrime sgorgarono dagli occhi senza alcuna fatica. Non poteva permettersi di rovinarle anche quello. Lei non doveva permetterglielo.  
«A te dà fastidio che esiste un incantesimo che non sei in grado di fare» sbottò, rossa in viso per la rabbia. «E piuttosto che ammetterlo a te stesso e provare a cambiare preferisci prendertela con gli altri, con me. Come potrai mai essere capace di evocare un Patronus se rifiuti ogni occasione di felicità?»  
Lo guardò con il fiato corto, soddisfatta di avergli detto almeno per una volta cosa pensava. Tom non aspettò: le afferrò il collo sbattendola a terra. La stretta non era così forte da soffocarla ma Morgana non riusciva a respirare lo stesso.  
«A me non serve la felicità» le soffiò addosso, poi lasciò la presa sulla sua gola e si avviò verso la porta.  
La bolla era appena scoppiata.  
  
Passò la notte sdraiata su quel letto, senza avere la forza di alzarsi e pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello morire lì e non essere più trovata. Tom non avrebbe detto nulla a nessuno e le sue ossa sarebbero state ritrovate cent’anni dopo da qualche studente troppo curioso. Aspettò che iniziasse l’orario delle lezioni per risalire a stento lungo il cunicolo fangoso che riportava a scuola. Faceva fatica a stare in piedi e, davvero, si sarebbe solo voluta accasciare a terra.  
Almeno le lacrime si erano esaurite.  
Una volta arrivata in camera tirò un sospiro di sollievo che nessuna delle sue amiche fosse lì. Era sparita senza dare spiegazioni e non era il caso di dargliele in quel momento. Si spogliò per andare a fare una doccia, ma prima si posizionò davanti all’alto specchio rettangolare appeso in camera, accarezzando con gli occhi ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Stentava a riconoscere la ragazza riflessa allo specchio: si ricordava di avere un viso pienotto di un bel colorito rosato, ora aveva le guance pallide e incavate e lo spruzzo di efelidi sul naso era sparito. Le occhiaie le appesantivano gli occhi verdi, di un verde piuttosto spento. Posò lo sguardo sui capelli opachi ammosciati sulle spalle, poi sui suoi seni piccoli e le sue cosce ricoperti di graffi. Era appassita nel corso di un anno. I lividi sulle braccia e intorno al collo magro dolevano al contatto. Si chiese se sarebbe rimasta anche a lei qualche cicatrice delle violenze di Tom. Provò disgusto di tutto quello che vide.  
Aveva cominciato anche lei a odiare il suo riflesso.  
  
_... vorrei strapparmi la pelle, graffiare via ogni punto che lui ha toccato. Ma come è possibile che sto così male?_  
_In poco più di un anno questo diario ha smesso di essere il racconto della relazione con Lui. Forse troppo tardi mi rendo conto di cosa è diventato: il diario della mia malattia, della mia dipendenza, del mio ###.»_  
  
L’ultima parola era cancellata, come se la Morgana di allora fosse arrivata a una conclusione che non aveva ancora avuto la forza di accettare. Si chiese se la parola fosse la stessa che le era balenata nella testa. Lo scarabocchio non lasciava intravedere nulla.  
Si toccò le braccia, sfiorando la pelle alla ricerca di impercettibili segni più ruvidi. Sospirò di sollievo quando non trovò nulla. Almeno quello era riuscita a non lasciarglielo.  
Non mancava molto alla fine del diario e lei era sempre più disperatamente curiosa di sapere come tutta quella storia fosse andata a finire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah quanto adoro questo capitolo! (sì, penso che lo dirò per ogni capitolo da qui alla fine)  
> Siamo a 3/4 della storia e Morgana ha fatto un grandissimo passo avanti, e io sono fiera della mia bambina che sta riprendendo consapevolezza di sé <3  
> Fun fact: la frase "non ti dà fastidio che non mi rendi felice?" mi è stata ispirata da una foto con citazione vista su Pinterest, tratta dal film Comet (che io sto smaniando di vedere da allora, ma che non riesco a trovare da nessuna parte!) ((poi magari fa schifo e ne rimango delusissima)).  
> I commenti sono la mia gioia natalizia, please, li aspetto qui o su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)). Love you.


	22. 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**22.**  
  
__

_Dicembre, 1944._

  
  
_«Ho smesso di passare la maggior parte del mio tempo con Tom, ora lo passo da sola. Lui non sembra nemmeno essersene accorto. Non sono più andata in quello che consideravo il nostro posto, avrei voluto trovare la forza di farlo a pezzi. Forse lo farà lui._  
 _Sono stanca, ed è anche morto Rumple. E ho definitivamente litigato con le mie amiche. Sono stanca..._  
  
  
Le nuvole addensate in cielo che si specchiavano nel Lago nero di fronte agli occhi di Morgana le appesantivano l’animo. Le vacanze di Natale sarebbero arrivate di lì a pochi giorni e il clima non faceva che annunciarlo. Morgana si guardava intorno con crescente tristezza; il viso pallido tendente al grigio si lasciava accarezzare con inedia dal vento freddo. Di lei si muovevano solo i capelli.  
Si sentiva morta.  
Era appena morto Rumple: era rientrata in camera e l’aveva trovato sdraiato sul suo letto, immobile. Non lo vedeva da un po’ di giorni e non se ne era preoccupata troppo, abituata ai suoi continui ritorni dopo qualche caccia nel parco. E poi, va bene, era vecchio, ma non poteva abbandonarla anche lui. Era il suo gatto da dodici anni. Non era giusto.  
Gli aveva accarezzato il pelo tigrato grigio per salutarlo un’ultima volta. Forse era destino che andasse a finire così. Che nel momento in cui ne aveva più bisogno l’avrebbe lasciata anche il suo più vecchio amico.  
E ora si trovava lì: a vedere le sue compagne di stanza, quasi estranee ormai, scavare una buca nel prato di Hogwarts per seppellire il suo gatto.  
Non aveva avuto nemmeno la forza di portarlo giù lei. L’aveva infagottato e lo teneva in braccio Sarah, mentre Elaine e Rachel erano impegnate con la pala. Gladys non si trovava con loro – ormai non le frequentava più. Erano state le ragazze a insistere per andare via dal dormitorio, dopo averla trovata ad accarezzare il suo gatto morto senza alcuna espressione nel volto.  
Era diventata una statua di sale, non riuscendo a elaborare nessuna delle emozioni che provava.  
Sentì vagamente ciò che Elaine disse a Sarah, forse di passarle il fagotto, dato che subito dopo Rumple venne adagiato nella buca.  
«Vuoi dire qualcosa prima che copriamo la buca?» chiese Elaine.  
Avrebbe voluto dire che gli sarebbe mancato, che le mancavano anche loro e che sarebbe stata loro grata per l’eternità per quello che stavano facendo per lei, ma le parole si bloccarono a metà della gola.  
Morgana scosse la testa: «Non può sentirmi.»  
Rachel ricominciò a infilare la pala nel terriccio, i capelli rossi appiccicati alla fronte per il sudore. Perché si stavano sforzando così tanto per lei? Non pensava di meritarselo.  
Non si meritava niente.  
Sentì una goccia fredda sul naso; alzò la testa in alto e vide fiocchi di neve cadere dal cielo. Era la prima volta che non accoglieva la prima nevicata dell’anno con gioia nel cuore.  
«Se volete finisco io» si rivolse alle due ragazze che spalavano, «vi siete già sforzate troppo, tocca a me.»  
«No!» rispose la ragazza rossa ansimando.  
Era stremata e Morgana avrebbe davvero voluto avere la forza di aiutarla. Invece rimase lì a guardarle fare tutto il lavoro senza fare mai un passo in avanti. La neve fioca le stava congelando ogni parte del corpo; pian piano si accorse di aver perso sensibilità alle dita dei piedi e ai polpastrelli delle mani. Desiderò di poterla perdere in tutto il corpo, di smettere di sentire tutto quel dolore nel cuore e sullo stomaco e nella testa.  
Vomitò, faticando a tenersi in piedi. Le girava la testa.  
Le ragazze accorsero verso di lei, lasciando tutto ciò che avevano in mano per soccorrerla. Sentì delle mani addosso a lei che cercavano di scaldarla.  
«È fredda come il ghiaccio, portiamola dentro.»  
«Avrà la febbre...»  
« _Levicorpus_!»  
  
Quando si risvegliò era in infermeria, con un dolore pulsante alla testa e nessuna idea del perché si trovasse in quelle condizioni.  
«Grazie al cielo ti sei svegliata!» esclamò Sarah. «Vado subito a chiamare le altre.»  
Corse via senza darle alcuna spiegazione. A giudicare dagli snack sul comodino sembrava che le ragazze avessero fatto a turno per controllarla. Si sollevò appoggiando la schiena al cuscino per guardarsi intorno. L’infermeria era vuota. Fuori nevicava ancora; a quel punto la fossa in cui era stato messo Rumple era coperta del tutto.  
Entrò in punta di piedi nella stanza Rachel. Le si sedette accanto, nel posto occupato poco prima da Sarah e in un goffo tentativo di affetto le strofinò una mano sul braccio.  
«Ben svegliata» disse con fare allegro.  
Il gran sorriso stonava con la preoccupazione che le aleggiava negli occhi.  
Morgana si toccò la fronte: «Quanto sono stata incosciente?»  
Il sorriso sparì dalla faccia dell’amica. «Quasi ventiquattro ore. Ti va di dirmi cosa sta succedendo, Morgs?»  
La bionda scosse la testa, sforzandosi di assumere un’espressione serena: «È solo stress, te lo assicuro. Gli esami e la morte di Rumple e...»  
La voce le morì in gola, non sapendo come andare avanti. Stava diventando così difficile mentire. Avrebbe voluto dire la verità, ma poi avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con tutto il resto, con sé stessa e con le improbabili reazioni di lui. Chiuse gli occhi, rallentando i respiri sempre più affannati. No, non avrebbe detto niente; solo pochi mesi e sarebbe finito tutto.  
Li riaprì e si trovò la faccia di Rachel a fissarla cupa. Roteò gli occhi sbuffando. Si mise a cercare tra le merendine appoggiate sul comodino e i bigliettini di pronta guarigione se ci fosse anche quello di una persona in particolare, sperando di sì ma sapendo già amaramente di no.  
«No, non è passato» la informò Rachel, capendo ciò che stava cercando.  
Morgana smise di muovere le mani e annuì.  
«Perché?» riprese l’amica, «perché ti fai questo? Lascialo perdere, lascialo e basta. Io, lo ammetto, non riesco a capire cosa pensi che lui provi per te, ma so che la risposta reale è _niente_. Non so nemmeno cosa ti sta facendo, non ci stai dicendo più nulla...»  
«Forse perché non c’è più niente da dire» la interruppe.  
Ci fu un attimo di esitazione. «Vi siete lasciati? Stai così perché ti ha lasciata?»  
«Oh, no» scosse la testa, neanche riconobbe il tono sarcastico che le uscì, «se mi lasciasse lui, non lo troverebbe abbastanza divertente.» Fece una pausa per lo sguardo sbigottito della rossa. «Senti, Rae, non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto o della tua preoccupazione. Sto bene, so cosa devo fare con lui, so come devo comportarmi. Io... davvero, non ho bisogno di voi.»  
«Sarei più tranquilla se accettassi di bere un po’ di Pozione Rilassante ogni tanto.»  
«Non ne ho bisogno!» disse con fin troppa irruenza. «In che altro modo ti posso far capire che sto bene, che non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto e che sono consapevole di quello che mi sta succedendo? Che non ho alcun trauma? In più, non credo che Gladys me la preparerebbe, e sappiamo entrambe che sarebbe l’unica capace di preparare un intruglio che non mi addormenti.»  
Rachel non fece in tempo a rispondere, interrotta dall’arrivo di Elaine, che corse ai piedi del letto per controllare come si sentisse Morgana.  
Morgana sbottò: «Ma la smettete di opprimermi così? Sono mesi che mi sembra di avere dei controllori più che delle amiche!»  
Si pentì di quello che aveva detto prima ancora di finire la frase, sapendo di averle fatte rimanere male. Le amiche, infatti, apparvero ferite dalle sue parole, ma non replicarono a ciò che aveva detto.  
«Ero venuta ad avvertirti che ci sono i tuoi genitori» mormorò Elaine, poi si allontanò trascinandosi dietro anche Rachel.  
Morgana nascose il viso rosso tra le braccia, vergognandosi di essersi arrabbiata con loro senza motivo, per di più con i suoi genitori in ascolto. Ma quando Helen e Alberto entrarono non diedero segno di aver sentito la conversazione; tutto quello che fecero fu correre ad abbracciare la loro bambina, preoccupati per lei. La ragazza si lasciò coccolare dalle mani della mamma che le accarezzavano i capelli e dalle dolci parole del padre. La consolarono per quello che era successo al suo gatto, capendo bene quanto fosse stata dura per lei. Si sfogò piangendo, sentendosi rassicurata dalle braccia dei suoi genitori che la circondavano da entrambe le parti.  
Poi, con aria grave Helen si tirò su, sistemandosi i capelli e le maniche della toga; era venuta difilata dal lavoro. Tossì un paio di volte per schiarire la voce.  
«Morgana, qualcuno ti sta facendo del male?»  
La ragazza impallidì, ma si affrettò a negare: «Certo che no! Come vi viene in mente una cosa del genere?»  
Alberto e Helen si scambiarono uno sguardo intenso, pieno di significati che Morgana non fu in grado di decifrare.  
«Vorremmo solo che tu ci dicessi la verità, tesoro» si intromise il padre. «Lo sai che puoi fidarti di noi, che puoi dirci qualsiasi cosa.»  
«Dov’è Cassandra?» cambiò argomento.  
Helen tornò a guardare Alberto prima di rispondere: «In classe. Non le abbiamo detto che sei sveglia, volevamo prima parlarti da soli.»  
Morgana strofinò via dalle guance il sale rappreso delle lacrime.  
«Vi ha chiamato lei? La scuola?»  
Annuirono. «Siamo stati avvisati da entrambi. Galatea ci ha informati del fatto che salti spesso le lezioni o che ti senti male nel corso della giornata. Anche la professoressa Lesage ha avuto modo di esprimere la sua preoccupazione riguardo una, cito direttamente, delle studentesse più brillanti che conosca. Non credere che il tuo comportamento atipico sia passato inosservato.»  
«Mamma, sto bene. Non è niente di preoccupante» le si formò un nodo alla gola, ma si sforzò di continuare. «Sono molto stanca, le lezioni sono impegnative, sono stressata perché devo mantenere la media alta per entrare al corso di formazione per Auror. Poi è morto Rumple, con le mie amiche non mi trovo bene più come prima...»  
Lasciò in sospeso la frase, valutando se nominare o no il fatto che anche con il ragazzo che aveva le cose non andavano più tanto bene. No.  
«Voglio solo tornare a casa.»  
Scoppiò in lacrime e i genitori non poterono fare altro che sdraiarsi vicino a lei e aspettare che smettesse di piangere.  
  
Quell’anno le vacanze di Natale a casa furono un incubo per Morgana. I suoi genitori leggevano la posta che le arrivava, pur credendo di non farsi scoprire; non la lasciavano uscire di casa se non accompagnata; interrogavano Cassandra per capire cosa ci fosse di strano nella figlia maggiore. La confortava solo il fatto di non aver mai raccontato alla sorella del suo ragazzo.  
Tentarono di convincere anche Lucas a vuotare il sacco, per quel poco tempo che lo videro. Morgana non ebbe infatti nemmeno quella consolazione: il suo amico aveva raggiunto un grandissimo Pozionista in America per farsi istruire da lui; era tornato qualche giorno per le vacanze ma aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo con la sua famiglia.  
Si sentiva prigioniera nella sua stessa casa.  
Quell’anno gli attacchi di panico non scomparvero durante le vacanze.  
Una mattina, prima che iniziasse gennaio, Morgana scese per fare colazione, molto più tardi rispetto al suo solito orario. Era rimasta a letto a guardare il soffitto per più di un’ora, senza alcuna voglia di alzarsi e vestirsi e vedere la sua famiglia.  
Arrivata davanti alla sala da pranzo sentì i suoi genitori discutere animatamente. Si fermò dietro la porta chiusa per ascoltare ciò che dicevano.  
«Non puoi davvero pensare di usare il Veritaserum su nostra figlia, Alberto!»  
Il tono di voce di Helen era spezzato dalla preoccupazione.  
«Perché no? È evidente che ha qualcosa di cui non ci vuole parlare. Qualcosa di grave. Ma l’hai vista come si muove per casa? Sembra un fantasma.»  
Morgana sentì un rumore di vetri rotti.  
«Credi che io non la veda? Credi che io non stia male come te? Sono distrutta da questa situazione, Alberto. Nostra figlia non sembra più lei e sembra che la cosa vada avanti da molto più tempo di quanto pensiamo. Ma il Veritaserum resta una soluzione non accettabile.»  
Qualcuno batté una mano sul tavolo, forse il padre in preda alla frustrazione. I toni di voce si abbassarono e Morgana non riuscì più a distinguere le parole dei genitori.  
Risalì le scale di corsa, presa dall’ansia che i suoi potessero uscire e trovarla lì a origliare le loro conversazioni. Non fece colazione quel giorno. E da quel momento assaggiò con sospetto ogni cibo che le veniva portato a tavola.  
Passava tutto il suo tempo chiusa in camera, a scrivere su fogli bianchi che poi stracciava o bruciava con incantesimi. Li osservava accartocciarsi su loro stessi e colorarsi di nero con vago sadismo. Contava con ansia i giorni che mancavano a tornare a Hogwarts, ma non sopportava di restare sdraiata sul suo letto a non fare niente. Ogni tanto la madre passava a bussare alla sua porta, chiedendole se voleva qualcosa: una fetta di torta, fare una partita a carte, camminare. Morgana rispondeva sempre di no.  
All’ennesima giornata in cui sentì bussare alla porta rispose prima ancora che la madre aprisse: «No, mamma, ti ho già detto che non voglio niente. Voglio stare da sola.»  
Dalla porta invece entrò Dorea.  
Le tremarono le labbra in uno spasmodico sforzo di trattenere le lacrime. Non la vedeva da mesi. Non le aveva scritto di passarla a trovare. Non voleva guardarla negli occhi e dirle che aveva ragione, che stava male e che aveva bisogno di aiuto.  
Dorea le si sedette accanto senza dire una parola. Sembrava più bella, più luminosa. Stare lontano dalla sua famiglia le faceva bene.  
La abbracciò senza dire niente perché capiva. Morgana sentì le lacrime sgorgare a fiotti, bagnandole le guance, il mento, l’incavo del collo e le clavicole. Singhiozzava senza tregua, mentre Dorea la stringeva a sé. Quando riuscì a calmare i singhiozzi, si sfogò con la sua amica di tutto.  
Aveva gli occhi ancora inondati di lacrime nonostante il lungo racconto. Dorea ricambiava lo sguardo fissandola con le sue iridi grigie.  
«Non è stato sempre tutto brutto, lo sai, no? Sarei davvero stupida se lui si fosse sempre comportato così e basta. Mi ha dato speranza, mi ha dato ciò che pensavo che a suo modo fosse amore. Io... lui sembrava amarmi a volte. Quando eravamo soli, senza nessuno.»  
Dorea sospirò: «Lo so, Morg.»  
«Vorrei non avere più pelle, vorrei non avere più cuore. Vorrei che ogni parte di me non bruciasse come se stessi per morire. Ho capito che devo lasciarlo, ma poi come affronto tutto il resto? Come affronto me?» Fece una pausa per riprendere fiato e asciugare le guance. «Sono tormentata dagli incubi. Sogno i miei genitori che mi lanciano maledizioni addosso e non riesco a fidarmi di loro nella vita reale. Questa non sono io.»  
L’amica ebbe un sussulto. «Succedeva anche a me, i primi tempi con Charlus, di sognare che mi faceva del male. È un percorso lungo tornare a fidarsi degli altri, capire che non tutti vogliono ferirti, anzi. Io lavoro ogni giorno su questa cosa, e lo continuerò a fare per il resto della mia vita.»  
«Capisco.»  
Non riuscì a dire altro, spaventata dall’idea che non avrebbe mai superato quella relazione, che avrebbe sentito le mani di lui sul suo corpo ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi cercando di dormire. Non si sentiva in grado di farcela.  
«Morgana, guardami» la richiamò Dorea. Puntò i suoi occhi su di lei. «Non sei sola. Ci siamo io e Lucas, la tua famiglia. Ci sono Rachel e le altre, nonostante tu dia loro pochissimo credito. Non sanno tutto, ma lo immaginano. E io e Rachel teniamo una fitta corrispondenza: mi informa di tutto quello che ti succede. Andrà tutto bene.»   
Ma Morgana pensava che nulla sarebbe andato bene.  
  
_... è il primo anno che non gli ho fatto gli auguri per il suo compleanno. Un primo passo per allontanarmi da lui, spero. Non so come reagirò tornata a Hogwarts. Cavolo, non so nemmeno se lui avrà una qualche reazione. Sarebbe meglio per tutti se smettessi di esistere.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quanti a lutto per Rumple? *tutti alzano la mano*  
> Ogni volta che leggo questo capitolo mi viene da piangere. Spero di essere riuscita a trasmettere anche a voi tutto quello che volevo trasmettere. A 6 capitoli dalla fine Morgana ha davvero raggiunto un punto di non ritorno... vedremo come si comporterà una volta tornata a scuola.  
> Ha davvero un fun fact questo capitolo? Quando ho scritto questo capitolo (più di un anno fa, mamma mia sono lentissima) ho pubblicato su Instagram: io comunque vorrei tornare indietro nel tempo e capire quand'è che ho deciso che dovevo scrivere cose tristi.   
> Have fun con il resto della storia :D  
> Vi aspetto nei commenti o su Instagram. Fatemi questo regalo di Natale <3


	23. 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**23.**  
  
__

_Marzo, 1945._

  
  
  
_«È strano: nei due mesi appena passati ho sentito disperatamente la sua mancanza, ora mi sto quasi abituando a stare senza di lui. Volevo che mi parlasse, che mi desse attenzioni, volevo che mi toccasse e mi portasse in posti dove potessimo essere io e lui da soli. Sentivo il bisogno necessario della sua presenza, nonostante mi ripugnasse ogni volta che mi si avvicinava..._  
  
Appena tornata dalle vacanze Morgana era presa dall’ansia ogni volta che camminava per i corridoi. Aveva problemi ad arrivare alle lezioni perché si sentiva male all’idea di lasciare il dormitorio, non riusciva più a studiare in biblioteca, andava a mensa solo perché la costringevano i morsi della fame.  
Era terrorizzata dall’idea di incontrarlo e parlarci. Non voleva di nuovo cadere nella sua rete e sapeva di non essere abbastanza forte per evitarlo. Le lezioni in comune erano uno strazio continuo che le causava attacchi di panico, dolore allo stomaco, emicranie. Si sentiva come si era sentita le settimane dopo l’incontro nel bagno del secondo piano. Non si fidava più di quello che pensava o provava. Percepiva che tutto le girava intorno come un enorme vortice pronto a inghiottirla. Aspettava il momento in cui sarebbe stata inghiottita.  
L’unica cosa che la consolava era il fatto che neanche lui sembrava interessato ad avere a che fare con lei, quindi potevano stare lontani in pace e non parlarsi mai più.  
L’apparente quiete non durò moltissimo.  
Tutte le lezioni del professor Silente erano state annullate per motivi poco chiari e non era stato trovato ancora nessun supplente: per tutta la settimana gli studenti avrebbero potuto occupare il loro tempo in altro modo – sempre produttivo, si era augurato il preside. L’annuncio, fatto in Sala Grande quella mattina, aveva tranquillizzato Morgana, sollevata dal dover passare un’ora in meno a contatto con il ragazzo che cercava di evitare a tutti i costi.  
Si sedette su una panchina in cortile, dandosi la possibilità di prendere un po’ di aria e respirare a pieni polmoni. Chiuse gli occhi quel tanto che bastò per accorgersi troppo tardi di chi l’aveva raggiunta lì. I battiti di Morgana accelerarono appena lo vide e con agitazione si guardò intorno alla ricerca di vie di fuga.  
Tom aggrottò le sopracciglia, osservando la sua espressione carica d’ansia: «Morgana, va tutto bene?»  
La ragazza strinse le dita intorno al marmo freddo della panchina, desiderando scappare, ma volendo anche capire perché Tom sembrasse ora preoccuparsi per lei.  
«Umh, sì» mugugnò.  
Il ragazzo le si avvicinò con fare premuroso, spostandole una ciocca dalla fronte. Morgana si ritrasse indietro di scatto.  
«Non toccarmi» sibilò, a bassa voce.  
L’espressione del Serpeverde cambiò, rendendole chiaro come quella di prima fosse ovviamente tutta una recita. Quando avrebbe imparato che a lui non interessava di lei?  
«Smettila di fare la ragazzina viziata» disse gelido, alzandosi in piedi.  
Morgana lo seguì: «Non è fare la ragazzina viziata chiederti di rispettare i miei spazi.»  
Il ragazzo sorrise sarcastico, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lei. Morgana si bloccò sul posto, infilando le unghie nei palmi delle mani chiuse a pugno. Tom le afferrò il mento e la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Chiedi quanto ti pare, finché indossi quella collana ho vinto io.»  
Una mano corse d’istinto verso il ciondolo: lo strinse forte. Le venne voglia di strappare il filo e lanciargli quello stupido cuore addosso e fargli sparire quel sorriso crudele, ma era un suo regalo, era troppo affezionata a esso.  
«Perché fai così?» continuò a parlargli seguendolo, mentre rientrava dentro l’edificio. «È morto Rumple prima di Natale, non mi hai detto niente. È stato il mio gatto per dodici anni, avrei voluto che mi consolassi. Potevi scrivermi e dirmi qualcosa, invece niente. Continuo ad aspettarmi cose che da te non arrivano. Con te è tutto un niente. Quando lo capirai che da te vorrei di più?»  
Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto e la bloccò contro il muro. Morgana tremava sotto le sue mani.  
«Più o meno quando tu capirai che io non ti amo. Mi sembra di essere stato sempre chiaro. Toglitelo dalla testa. Torna da me quando lo avrai capito, oppure non tornare. Non mi interessa.»  
Mollò la presa e se ne andò.  
Morgana rimase appiccicata al muro a tremare, intenta a raccogliere i pezzi del suo cuore infranto per l’ennesima volta. Come se fosse tornata sempre lei, come se avesse fatto tutto da sola, come se lui non avesse giocato con i suoi sentimenti da quando si erano conosciuti. Le aveva detto di non tornare, forse era la volta buona che non l’avrebbe fatto.  
  
_... sono passati due mesi da allora e non lo ho cercato, né lui ha cercato me. Non mi sembra ancora che sia finita. Lo sento ancora lì, che mi guarda quando cammino nella stessa stanza dove si trova, che ride sotto i baffi di me e dei miei attacchi di panico a lezione. Ma va sempre peggio, non credevo di essere arrivata a questo punto..._  
  
Marzo aveva portato, oltre a piogge quasi continue, la necessità di prepararsi per i M.A.G.O. e, nonostante Morgana non si sentisse nelle condizioni mentali adatte, stava facendo il possibile per tenersi in piedi e andare avanti.  
La professoressa Gaiamens aveva anche previsto delle esercitazioni pratiche per prepararli alla prova che avrebbero svolto all’esame; aveva annunciato la prima di esse per la settimana successiva e Morgana stava tentando di ripassare il programma di sette anni in circa cinque giorni. Elaine continuava a ripetere che non serviva ristudiarsi tutto, che erano cose che ormai sapevano e che di certo non avrebbe fatto affrontare loro una qualche prova impossibile. Gladys quasi si stava preparando a dei Lupi Mannari ed Elaine si era davvero stufata di ripetere a tutte che si stavano comportando come se non avessero un cervello. Nessuna di loro la ascoltava.  
Quando arrivò il martedì, giorno della famigerata prova, sulle espressioni di ciascuno studente si potevano leggere l’esaurimento e l’insonnia causati dai giorni precedenti. Per rendere più veloci e fruttuose le varie prove, i professori avevano deciso di dedicare ogni giornata agli studenti di una sola Casa: i Grifondoro erano stati estratti a sorte per primi. Davanti alle cinque ragazze si dispiegava un labirinto di siepi; nessuna di loro se la sentiva di iniziare per prima, neanche Elaine che fino a quel giorno aveva ostentato tanta sicurezza.  
La professoressa Gaiamens si schiarì la gola: «La prova consiste nel riuscire a uscire dal labirinto in mezz’ora di tempo. All’interno affronterete diverse prove, a seconda delle strade che sceglierete. Spero vi siate preparati.» Evocò un sacchetto da cui tirò fuori un foglio. «Evermonde, inizi tu. Se pensate di essere in difficoltà lanciate delle scintille rosse dalla bacchetta, il professor Silente e io accorreremo il prima possibile.»  
Robert alzò la mano per chiedere dove fosse il professor Silente.  
«Il professore si trova già all’interno del labirinto per assicurarsi che vada tutto bene.» La professoressa fece una pausa, poi si rivolse a Gladys. «Signorina Evermonde, i suoi trenta minuti iniziano ora.»  
Per Morgana furono i trenta minuti più lunghi della sua vita. Si torceva con ansia le mani, resistendo alla tentazione di mangiarsi le unghie fino a consumare le dita, finché non vide Gladys uscire senza un graffio da dove era entrata. Sembrava scossa, ma nel complesso era la solita Gladys, sicura di sé e strafottente. Dedalus Diggle fu chiamato dopo di lei. Sarebbero stati lì per ore.  
Iniziò a piovere, lanciò su di sé un incantesimo anti pioggia per non dover starsi a preoccupare anche di quello durante la prova, nonostante non potesse essere sicura di essere la prossima. Subito dopo furono invitati ad aspettare all’interno il loro turno. L’attesa seduta su quella panchina in mezzo al prato la snervava, forse era meglio fissare per ore le quattro clessidre e osservare con minuzia le pietre che rotolavano in basso a segnare i punti.  
Ci volle un’altra ora prima che venisse finalmente chiamata. La tensione l’aveva consumata. Aveva la testa piena di pensieri e preoccupazioni. Non era pronta ad affrontare quella prova. Avrebbe fallito tutti i suoi esami. Non sarebbe mai diventata un’Auror. Lui, lui, lui, a divorarle ogni luce che si era conservata per sé. Non aveva dubbi che lui avrebbe superato tutte le prove in maniera brillante, che sarebbe diventato un uomo di successo. Lasciandosi una scia di sangue dietro, e lei.  
A stento udì la professoressa avvertirla che il timer era partito; tentò di riprendersi, mentre metteva piede nel labirinto verde. Si fermò appena all’entrata, respirando più volte, fino a mettere un freno alla sua ansia. Era pronta.  
Il labirinto era buio, la pioggia neanche arrivava all’interno. Merito di un incantesimo. Vagò senza meta con la bacchetta puntata in avanti a illuminare la strada: svoltò una volta a destra e due a sinistra, poi attraversò un lungo corridoio in fondo al quale riusciva a intravedere qualcosa.  
Un Inferius le si scagliò contro. Fece appena in tempo a vederlo; riuscì a buttarsi di lato per schivarlo. Maledisse i suoi professori: in quella scuola erano dei pazzi criminali. Tutti i libri del mondo non l’avevano preparata a un incontro faccia a faccia con uno di quei cosi. Si sforzò di ricordare cosa dicessero i suoi appunti a proposito, mentre lo teneva lontano lanciandogli blandi incantesimi. Presto la creatura si sarebbe resa conto che lei non sapeva davvero come scacciarlo e l’avrebbe attaccata con più foga.  
Sono creature oscure, si disse, e come tutte le creature oscure si ritirano di fronte alla luce. Oppure muoiono col fuoco, ma non voleva ucciderlo. Si limitò a evocare il suo Patronus, che riuscì ad allontanarlo quanto bastava perché lei potesse superarlo. Non l’avrebbe seguita.  
Dopo quel primo inaspettato incontro si sentì più sicura; non sapeva cosa le avrebbe riservato il labirinto ma non poteva essere peggio di quello.  
Arrivò a un punto del labirinto in cui era obbligata a svoltare a destra, ma facendo ciò non avrebbe potuto evitare il baule semichiuso a pochi passi da lei. Sapeva che al passo successivo il baule si sarebbe aperto e sarebbe scivolato fuori un Molliccio nella forma della sua più terribile paura. Credette di potercela fare, in fondo ne aveva già sconfitto uno al suo terzo anno e ricordava benissimo cosa fare: al tempo aveva scagliato l’incantesimo adatto senza difficoltà e il serpente che le era apparso davanti si era gonfiato come un palloncino ed era volato in giro, scatenando l’ilarità di tutta la classe. Era stata una passeggiata, lo sarebbe stato anche in quel momento.  
Fece un passo avanti e aspettò trepidante che il Molliccio prendesse la forma del serpente. Invece davanti agli occhi le si materializzò Tom Riddle: vestito di sangue, gli occhi neri lucidi, la bacchetta alzata verso di lei. Morgana sentì le gambe cederle. Non era pronta a quello. Quello che vedeva la terrorizzava oltre il pensabile, andava a smuovere parti di sé che avrebbe voluto chiudere in un pozzo e dimenticare. Come potevano metterla di fronte a una cosa del genere?  
Stava per avere un attacco di panico, sentiva il bisogno di buttarsi a terra e cancellare dalla mente quello che stava vedendo. Atterrita, immobile, senza fiato, riusciva a scorgere ogni dettaglio della figura di fronte a lei. Era la fedele riproduzione del Tom Riddle che aveva trovato nel bagno delle ragazze poco meno di un anno prima: i vestiti erano quelli, lo sguardo sinistro e minaccioso, perfino le macchie di sangue seguivano lo stesso disegno. Era uscito direttamente dai suoi incubi. Ma era immobile. Questa rivelazione le fece per un attimo riprendere il controllo della sua mente e si aggrappò a tutte le sue forze per non sprofondare nel buio.  
Lanciò _Riddikulus_. La presenza si trasformò nell’alunno prediletto di Lumacorno, intento a farne l’imitazione alla sua unica festa di compleanno. A Morgana scappò un singhiozzo, passabile per risata, che ingigantì quasi fino allo spasmo, pur di far sparire quell’essere da davanti ai suoi occhi. Si concentrò sui suoi occhi di nuovo celesti, sui suoi denti bianchi aperti in un sorriso, recuperò nella sua memoria le sensazioni che aveva provato vedendolo quel giorno con le guance gonfie e i baci rubati nel corridoio. Riuscì a strapparsi una risata. Il Molliccio sparì.  
Morgana scappò da lì il più velocemente possibile, cadendo poco dopo sui suoi stessi passi. Le lacrime le offuscavano gli occhi, non riusciva a sentire nemmeno i suoi stessi pensieri. Urlò.  
Puntò la bacchetta in alto, urlando di nuovo per il dolore. Scintille rosse volarono nell’aria.  
Stava per accartocciarsi a terra.  
Un terzo grido fu soffocato da un singhiozzo.  
Poi il labirinto sparì e si ritrovò in mezzo al prato. I due professori che le correvano incontro, preoccupati.  
«Che cosa è successo?» chiese la professoressa Gaiamens, facendola appoggiare a lei per sostenerla.  
Vide da lontano le ragazze correrle incontro. Si sentiva pallida come un fantasma.  
«Il mio Molliccio…» iniziò, ma la voce le morì in gola. Era troppo faticoso dire quello che aveva visto. Faceva troppo male.  
Non riusciva a respirare. Fece segno di volersi sedere, ma non riuscì ad arrivare alla panchina che vomitò. Poi svenne.  
  
«Non capisco cosa sia successo, povera ragazza. Dovevano essere prove affrontabili senza alcuna fatica da studenti della loro età. Tra l’altro, è così portata per la Difesa magica… Albus, tu hai visto qualcosa?»  
Morgana si svegliò sentendo la voce della professoressa Gaiamens attutita, come se si trovasse molto lontano da lei. Tentò di aprire gli occhi, ma era ancora troppo stanca.  
«Purtroppo no, Galatea. Rimarrò qui ad aspettare che si svegli. Ti farò sapere più tardi.»  
I passi della professoressa Gaiamens si dissolsero in lontananza. Morgana provò di nuovo ad aprire le palpebre: la luce biancastra dell’infermeria entrò con prepotenza sotto le ciglia. Corrugò le sopracciglia.  
Il professore si mosse accanto a lei, attento: «Signorina Diaspro, mi sente? È sveglia?»  
Morgana sussurrò un sì, tossendo per lo sforzo. Le bruciava la gola.  
L’uomo si alzò per chiamare la signora Sparkleberry; l’infermiera arrivò trafelata, con una bevanda dissetante che la rimettesse in sesto. Morgana bevve con avidità fino all’ultima goccia. Al capezzale del lettino, Silente la osservava con uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
Mentre aspettava che si riprendesse del tutto, le chiese se voleva che andasse a chiamare le sue amiche, ma Morgana rifiutò con decisione. Il professore continuò a osservarla senza parlare tanto da mettere a disagio la ragazza.  
Poi si decise a parlare con tono grave.  
«Signorina, mi sa spiegare perché il suo Molliccio è il signor Riddle? C’è qualcosa che vorrebbe dirmi?»  
Morgana avvampò. La parola «no» uscì per abitudine dalla sua bocca senza che nemmeno riuscisse a connettere ciò che davvero il professore aveva detto.  
«Deve aver visto male» mentì spudoratamente.  
L’uomo alzò un sopracciglio e la scrutò da dietro le lenti: «Se Tom Riddle ha fatto qualcosa a lei o a qualcun altro, sarebbe meglio per tutti se me lo dicesse.»  
«Non ha fatto niente. Le ripeto, deve aver visto male.»  
Morgana sostenne lo sguardo del professore fin quanto riuscì. Era un mago potentissimo, avrebbe potuto entrarle nella mente con facilità senza che lei se ne accorgesse; eppure bastava guardarla in faccia per capire che stava mentendo. Non era questo il modo di affrontare il problema.  
«So che passate molto tempo insieme. Di cosa parlate in quei momenti?» continuò il professore.  
Morgana scosse la testa. «Non passiamo più molto tempo insieme, signore.»  
La sondò quieto, forse cercando di andare oltre la superficie delle sue affermazioni; comunque non disse nulla. Qualsiasi cosa volesse sapere sul ragazzo, aveva capito che non l’avrebbe avuta da lei. Morgana sospirò.  
L’uomo si alzò, spazzò con le mani la tunica sgargiante e fece segno di volersi avviare verso la porta. Morgana si agitò nel letto.  
«Professore, aspetti.» Il mago si voltò a guardarla. «Lo ha ancora lei, vero?»  
«Credo di non seguirla, signorina» disse, riavvicinandosi.  
«Lo Specchio delle Brame. Lo ha ancora qui?»  
Silente annuì con sguardo grave.  
La ragazza si tirò più su, appoggiando la schiena alla testiera: «Me lo farebbe vedere?»  
Il professore rimase in silenzio a osservarla, le mani incrociate sul grembo, immobile come una statua. Alla fine acconsentì.  
«Venga domani nel mio ufficio, quando si sarà ripresa.»  
  
_… il punto più basso mai toccato. Era difficile che potessi scendere ancora. Potevo lasciarmelo alle spalle e non pensarci mai più e dimenticare tutta questa storia. Invece ho sceso un altro gradino, forse riuscendo una buona volta ad affrontare la verità di tutto quello che mi è successo._  
_Ho guardato dentro lo specchio.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, ecco un altro capitolo che A M O. (mamma mia quanto sono ripetitiva).  
> Dal "finché indossi quella collana ho vinto io" al Molliccio, fino allo Specchio delle Brame che ritorna! (credevate che l'avessi solo nominato nel capitolo 4 senza pensarci mai più, eh? E invece).  
> Fun fact: che il Molliccio di Morgana al settimo anno fosse Tom è stata un'illuminazione. Stavo aspettando che iniziasse la lezione di epigrafia latina, giro il foglio con l'epigrafe davanti a me e inizio a scrivere questa scena (all'epoca stavo tipo scrivendo il capitolo 11, rendetevi conto della pazzia). Inoltre, nella vecchia versione c'era un intero capitolo sul perché Morgana avesse paura dei serpenti, ma era veramente superfluo. E neanche più una buona idea, ma tant'è, ormai c'è scritto.  
> Vi ringrazio di star leggendo questa storia, auguro Buon Natale e buone feste in generale a chi sta leggendo man mano che pubblico.  
> Lasciatemi un commento come regalo, fate felice una scrittrice <3


	24. 24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**24.**  
  
_«Non sapevo cosa mi aspettava quando mi sono presentata davanti all’ufficio di Silente, ma forse lo immaginavo. Anzi, era ciò che cercavo…_  
  
Morgana passò la notte in infermeria, più per scampare alle domande delle ragazze che per il malessere. Ogni volta che pensava a ciò che aveva chiesto a Silente si mordeva la lingua; non era nelle condizioni di affrontare una cosa del genere. Aveva paura.  
Vedere Tom Riddle uscire dai suoi incubi pronto a farle del male – di nuovo – l’aveva scossa più di quanto quello reale avesse potuto fare negli ultimi due anni. Fece fatica ad addormentarsi, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi lui le ghignava sprezzante davanti al viso.  
La mattina dopo aveva la testa pesante e gli occhi affossati dalle occhiaie scure. Non dormiva da settimane, un giorno in più non avrebbe cambiato nulla. Non andò a lezione quel giorno, nessuno si aspettava che lei lo facesse; evitò di andare a fare colazione in Sala Grande e sgraffignò qualcosa dagli Elfi Domestici in cucina. Poi si ritirò in camera, mentre le sue compagne di stanza erano impegnate con le lezioni, cercando di occupare la giornata con piccole distrazioni che la aiutassero a svuotare la testa. Non voleva pensare al momento in cui sarebbe andata dal professore.  
Alla fine riuscì a non pensarci sul serio, tanto che quasi dimenticò di controllare l’orologio, e quando vide che era finito l’orario di lezioni si precipitò giù dalle scale del dormitorio e uscì di fretta dalla torre.  
Arrivò davanti alla porta dell’ufficio con il respiro mozzato, dall’ansia e dalla corsa. Bussò con poca convinzione sul legno lucido.  
«Avanti!» rispose dall’interno la voce affabile del professor Silente.  
Morgana socchiuse la porta e scivolò dentro, cercando di non dare nell’occhio. L’uomo la invitò ad accomodarsi sulla sedia di fronte a lui. Si chiese, guardandolo, se avesse interrotto un momento delicato: aveva chiuso il libro su cui stava prendendo appunti e lo aveva accatastato sopra la pila di quotidiani alla sua destra. Le sarebbe piaciuto riuscire a leggere il titolo del libro, ma era troppo lontano da lei. Silente la fissò con aria enigmatica dall’altra parte della scrivania. Dietro di lui, di poco spostata sulla destra, c’era una libreria straripante di volumi antichi. Tra di essi riusciva a scorgere qualcosa di simile a un uovo di drago, ma non perse tempo a chiedersi che cosa se ne facesse il professore.  
Morgana tossicchiò, in imbarazzo per il lungo silenzio.  
Il professore iniziò la conversazione: «Come si sente oggi, signorina?»  
«Meglio. La ringrazio.»  
Di nuovo una pausa che a Morgana parve infinita, poi Silente le si rivolse ancora.  
«Vorrebbe dirmi per quale motivo desidera specchiarsi nello Specchio delle Brame?»  
La ragazza distolse lo sguardo da quegli occhi limpidi e si concentrò sulla punta delle sue scarpe, che all’improvviso le sembrarono la cosa più interessante della stanza.  
«Preferirei di no, se possibile» sussurrò con un filo di voce.  
Silente annuì con gli occhi socchiusi. Non insistette, ma a Morgana apparve chiaro che non era contento del muro che lei continuava ad alzare tra di loro. Forse cercava di aiutarla, ma forzarla a parlare di qualcosa che la metteva a disagio non era il modo giusto.  
L’uomo si alzò in piedi: «Quand’è così, vieni.»  
La voce profonda la riscosse. Non credeva che le avrebbe davvero dato la possibilità.  
Non aveva avuto un attimo per guardarsi intorno: Silente la condusse in fondo alla stanza, dove si ergeva un lungo specchio rettangolare coperto da un telo. Il cuore accelerò nei battiti.  
«Non c’è bisogno che io le faccia alcuna raccomandazione, sbaglio? Sa che quello che vedrà non è reale, ma un’illusione creata dal suo animo. La pregherei anche di non attardarsi troppo, potrebbe finire per perdersi.»  
«L’ho già fatto tempo fa» rispose impassibile.  
Scorse una scintilla negli occhi del professore. Solo in quel momento, poco prima che lo specchio venisse scoperto, si chiese cosa vedesse un uomo come lui dentro un oggetto del genere. Cosa poteva desiderare un uomo che sembrava avere tutto?  
Poi il telo cadde e Morgana si ritrovò a fissare il suo riflesso tremolante nello Specchio. Per un attimo credette fosse finita lì e quasi tirò un sospiro di sollievo: ma nel riflesso non era sola. Una figura, a ogni battito di ciglia più visibile, era accanto a lei. Tenendole un braccio intorno alle spalle, Tom Riddle le dava baci affettuosi sulle guance e sul naso facendola scoppiare a ridere e sorrideva con lei. Sembrava star bene, non aveva occhiaie e il suo viso non era smunto. Era felice e la guardava come se lei fosse la sua fonte di serenità. Anche la Morgana nello Specchio era felice, anzi, di più, era raggiante: evidentemente l’uomo che aveva accanto non le aveva mai fatto subire nulla di quello che aveva vissuto lei dall’altra parte.  
Appoggiò il palmo aperto sulla superficie fredda dello specchio con il desiderio di rompere quell’illusione o catapultarvisi dentro. Cadde sulle sue ginocchia, scossa da tremiti e singulti. Si coprì il volto con le mani gelide, nella speranza che il professore non facesse caso alle sue lacrime. Come era possibile che il suo più grande desiderio fosse incarnato dalla stessa persona da cui era terrorizzata più di ogni altra cosa? Doveva essere uno scherzo.  
Un crudele scherzo della sua vita.  
Per tutto quel tempo aveva pensato che fosse colpa sua, che era lei a non renderlo felice nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi. Ma il suo riflesso pieno di vita, accompagnato da un ragazzo innamorato, rendeva chiaro che il problema era sempre stato lui. E lui gliel’aveva detto che non l’avrebbe mai amata e che non sarebbe cambiato; ma a volte era affettuoso e dolce e le parlava dei suoi traumi tanto che si era convinta che era tutta una maschera che si era messo su.  
Nel miraggio dentro lo specchio anche la sua illusione era caduta.  
In due giorni aveva provato sulla sua pelle ciò che quella relazione era stata per sette anni: il suo peggior incubo e il suo desiderio più irrealizzabile.  
Continuò a piangere sul pavimento, con la fronte appoggiata al vetro, sperando che quel dolore magicamente svanisse.  
  
_… scompare il mondo dove orrore e amore si fiancheggiano. Il mio era crollato una volta per tutte._  
 _Non so come sia possibile che questo, più di tutte le sue violenze, mi ha fatto rendere conto che lo dovevo lasciare. Sta di fatto che ho preso la mia decisione.»_  
  
__

_Aprile, 1945_

  
  
_«Credevo che dopo averlo lasciato sarebbe stato più facile. Non lo è. Mi ha detto così tante cose orribili quel giorno che non riesco a credere di avergli regalato sette anni della mia vita. È una persona crudele, lo odio, lo detesto, vorrei non vederlo mai più. Eppure seguiamo le stesse lezioni e lo incontro durante i pasti, e ogni volta che lo guardo in faccia non riesco a non pensare a come mi ha trattata l’ultimo giorno che abbiamo parlato…_  
  
Con il mento appoggiato su una mano Morgana fissava accigliata, dall’altra parte della Sala Grande, Tom Riddle che rideva e scherzava con Druella Rosier. Le accarezzava il volto, le spostava una ciocca di capelli – tutte attenzioni che un tempo dava a lei – e poi controllava di sottecchi che lei lo stesse osservando.  
Druella Rosier godeva di quei gesti e Morgana avrebbe desiderato strozzarla; prendersi così quello che un tempo era suo… non si sarebbe dovuta permettere.  
Fece un respiro profondo e dirottò la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione su chi davvero la meritava. Erano giorni che cercava invano la forza di alzarsi e bloccarlo dopo colazione. Erano giorni che rimandava. E lui ne rideva: Morgana lo percepiva con ogni fibra del suo corpo che Tom Riddle si stava divertendo un mondo della situazione. Anche tutto il teatrino con Druella non era nulla di più che un perverso gioco per farla stare ancora male.  
Finalmente il ragazzo tolse le mani dal corpo della Serpeverde e si allontanò da lei. Attraversò la sala e si diresse verso il portone, Morgana si affrettò a seguirlo.  
«Possiamo parlare?»  
La voce di Morgana si spezzò a metà. Stava già rimpiangendo la sua decisione.  
Tom si fermò impettito sul posto. La esaminò dalla testa ai piedi, valutando la sua domanda, poi piegò un labbro: «Non credo di avere tempo ora.»  
Morgana gli avrebbe volentieri strappato quella smorfia dal viso. Lo odiava così tanto, come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima?  
«Non ci metterò molto.» Fece un respiro profondo. «Non voglio più stare con te, non voglio più essere il tuo giocattolo. È finita. Voglio solo sapere una cosa: perché? Perché me?»  
Il ragazzo le scoppiò a ridere in faccia, freddo.  
«Hai fatto tutto da sola. Sei stata tu a venirmi dietro, nonostante io ti avessi detto che non mi interessavi. Tutto quello che ti è successo è colpa tua, non mia. Osserva bene ciò che è accaduto, Morgana, e capirai che ho ragione io.»  
«No» sussurrò furiosa.  
«Tu mi hai cercato ogni singola volta» continuò ignorandola, «mi hai fatto regali, mi hai baciato mentre stavi con un altro. Come tutto questo potrebbe essere colpa mia?»  
«Mi hai fatto del male!»  
Alzò le spalle: «Se ti avessi davvero fatto male come dici non saresti rimasta insieme a me, no?»  
Tutte le cose che desiderava urlargli da giorni abbandonarono il suo cervello. Non poteva permettergli di manipolarla di nuovo. Si sforzò di non piangere, nonostante il groppo alla gola.  
«Cosa sono stata io per te tutto questo tempo?» si ritrovò a chiedergli.  
Se davvero non mi hai amata, pensò.  
Tom sorrise serafico, puntandole gli occhi addosso come se ancora gli appartenesse.  
«Eri un passatempo interessante.»  
L’espressione sgomenta sul volto della ragazza fu quanto si aspettava per andarsene via appagato. Morgana lo sapeva e non avrebbe voluto dargli quella soddisfazione, ma fu più forte di lei. Rimase immobile mentre Tom si piegava verso di lei e le sussurrava in un orecchio.  
«Comunque, ero curioso di vedere quanto una stupida ragazzina come te potesse resistere. Hai superato le mie aspettative, non pensavo ne saresti uscita viva.»  
Morgana sentì il sangue raggelarsi dentro le arterie e le cellule del suo corpo perdere contatto con la realtà. Non si rese più conto di nulla. Voleva piangere, urlare, sparire. Voleva dimenticare tutto o ricominciare daccapo. Voleva così tante cose da non ricordare più dove si trovava. Fece un passo avanti barcollando: Tom Riddle non c’era più. Vide tutto nero e si immobilizzò. Aspettò che la sensazione passasse, ma non capiva più nulla, non sentiva nessuno intorno a lei. I chiacchiericci mattinieri dei ragazzi erano una lontana eco che sfiorava le sue orecchie.  
Ebbe la sensazione che le stessero cedendo le gambe, aspettò che le ginocchia colpissero il pavimento ma non ci fu nessun botto. Le sembrò di sentire delle braccia che la afferravano al volo, qualcuno che la faceva sdraiare a terra e chiamava aiuto.  
Si risvegliò in infermeria.  
Era l’ultima volta che ci finiva a causa di Tom Riddle; era una promessa.  
  
_… è stata la professoressa Lesage a raccogliermi da terra. Mi ha chiesto anche lei cosa fosse successo ma non ne ho voluto parlare. Non voglio più parlarne con nessuno, voglio far finta che tutto questo non sia mai accaduto. Ho detto alle ragazze che è finita, che devono smetterla di preoccuparsi di me. Ho chiesto di non nominarmelo mai più. L’ho scritto anche a Dorea e a Lucas._  
 _È finita, davvero finita.»_  
  
__

_Maggio, 1945._

  
  
_«La professoressa Lesage è preoccupata per me. Pensa che in questo stato non riuscirò a superare i M.A.G.O. con un voto che mi permetta di accedere all’accademia di Auror. Ma non mi importa, non mi importa di niente. Io non so nemmeno se voglio farlo davvero l’Auror o se è solo una cosa che mi ha messo in testa mio padre._  
 _Io volevo Tom Riddle. Volevo che mi amasse, volevo che non mi facesse del male, volevo che questi anni a Hogwarts fossero i più belli della mia vita. Mi sembra che la mia vita sia già finita e ho solo diciotto anni. Non vedo una fine a tutto questo. Più vedo che esiste, che la sua vita va avanti senza la mia, come se io non fossi contata nulla (cosa probabilmente vera), meno ho la forza di andare avanti. Davvero si comporta come se io non esistessi, come se non mi avesse usata per anni. Anni. Mi ignora anche quando gli passo vicino. Ha sostituito il divertimento che gli procuravo con pura indifferenza, come può questo essere meglio? Non ho mai desiderato la sua indifferenza, sa di starmi facendo ancora più male così. Per lui continua a essere tutto un gioco._  
 _Non ho nemmeno più voglia di scrivere in questo stupido diario pieno di lui._  
 _Ma non posso parlarne con nessun altro, non voglio._  
 _Mi sembra di aver sprecato la mia vita. Volevo solo che mi amasse davvero.»_  
  
__

_Giugno, 1945._

  
  
_«Questa è l’ultima settimana a Hogwarts. Mi piacerebbe sentirmi triste o malinconica, ma l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che sono finalmente libera._  
 _Libera di non vederlo più. Libera di non crollare a causa degli attacchi di panico un giorno sì e l’altro pure. Libera di riprendere in mano la mia vita. Fuori da qui, senza di lui._  
 _Spero di non sentire più il bisogno di aprire questo diario e aggiornarlo. Spero che un giorno avrò la forza di leggerlo e capire meglio tutto quello che mi ha fatto._  
 _Ho dato gli esami: non al meglio, ma ho fatto più di quanto la mia condizione mi permettesse. Spero di aver ottenuto le cinque O che mi servivano, sto ancora cercando di capire se voglio davvero fare l’Auror nella vita. Sto cercando di ascoltarmi di più. Anzi, sto imparando a farlo. Mi sento quasi in grado di eliminare dalla mia vita tutto ciò che è tossico._  
 _Mi sento meglio. È l’aria da fuori che mi invade i polmoni: l’aria di casa, l’aria di una società appena uscita da una guerra. Mi sento anche io appena uscita da una guerra. Forse non altrettanto visibile, ma ugualmente lunga e devastante._  
  
_Ma in tutto questo c’è un “ma”. Non c’è sempre un “ma”?_  
 _Mi ha chiesto di vederci. Nel nostro posto. Per parlare. Vorrei dirgli di no, ma non credo di farcela. Una parte di me è ancora convinta che lui possa essere una persona diversa se solo gliene si desse la possibilità. Una minuscola parte di me, eppure così prepotente. Che vorrebbe sentirsi chiedere scusa, vorrebbe che lui ammettesse di aver sbagliato. Quella parte di me desidera ancora con disperazione che lui mi ami. E sotto sotto ci spero anche io._  
 _Invece, la realtà è che ho paura che mi ammazzi.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che dire? Siamo giunti alla fine di questa tormentata relazione, Morgana lo ha finalmente lasciato, eppure quell'ultima parte di diario lascia aperto uno spiraglio... vedrete, vedrete.   
> Fun fact: la frase "scompare il mondo dove orrore e amore si fiancheggiano" l'ho trovata due anni fa in un saggio che ho letto per la tesi (si parlava dei mostri nell'Inferno dantesco) e l'ho trovata azzeccatissima per la mia storia. Ma, come al solito, non mi piace prendermi meriti non miei e quindi ve lo segnalo!   
> Aspetto i vostri commenti, qui o su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)).   
> Vi mando un abbraccio!


	25. 25.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**25.**  
  
Il diario finiva così. Se non fosse stata lei stessa ad averlo scritto, avrebbe scommesso che la ragazza fosse morta davvero. Si corresse: fosse stata uccisa davvero.  
Ma lei era ancora lì, era viva, aveva un marito e una figlia; quel mostro non l’aveva ammazzata.  
Chiuse il diario, diede un’occhiata al suo taccuino su cui aveva smesso di prendere appunti a metà lettura e cercò di dare un senso a quello che aveva saputo. Faticava a trovarne uno.  
Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come tutto quello potesse essere successo a lei. Non capiva il motivo né come aveva potuto permettere che andasse avanti tutto quel tempo. Come gli altri avevano potuto.  
Si sentiva stordita. Il mondo le vorticava attorno senza darle tregua provocandole una sensazione di nausea. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò ed espirò concentrandosi solo sull’aria che entrava e usciva dai polmoni, lasciando il resto al di fuori.  
Prese il taccuino e il diario e li ripose in un cassetto del salotto, avrebbe scelto una sistemazione più adatta quando sarebbe tornata. Andò in camera e si vestì. Infilò le calze, prima una e poi l’altra, accarezzandosi man mano la pelle, guarendola da traumi che non riusciva a ricordare. Torse le braccia dietro la schiena per allacciare il reggiseno. Scelse dall’armadio un vestito rosso borgogna e abbinò a esso un rossetto dello stesso colore; raccolse i capelli sulla testa fissandoli con delle forcine. Infine afferrò il suo cappellino color crema dall’appendiabiti davanti alla porta e uscì di casa, infilandoselo mentre scendeva gli scalini fino alla strada.  
Aveva bisogno di prendere un po’ d’aria.  
La passeggiata non ebbe gli effetti benefici sperati: ogni persona le sembrava un Mangiamorte; continuava a guardarsi intorno credendo che, ora che sapeva la verità, Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato, Lord Voldemort, – no – Tom Riddle sarebbe venuto a cercarla. Alla fine prese la decisione di raggiungere la sua famiglia a Rochester. Notò un vicolo occupato all’apparenza solo da cassonetti della spazzatura e con nonchalance vi si diresse. Diede un’ultima occhiata alle sue spalle prima di Smaterializzarsi da lì.  
  
Davanti al campanello si dondolò un po’ sui suoi piedi, scaricando la tensione che le era salita al pensiero di dover mettere al corrente altre persone. Ma non voleva che il suo nervosismo fosse così palese. Strinse tra pollice e indice l’attaccatura del naso alla fronte, guardando in basso.  
Quando rialzò la testa era pronta: il suono della campana riverberò per tutto il pianerottolo. Era cresciuta ascoltando quel tintinnio gradevole diffondersi, fino a raggiungere la sua stanza in mansarda, ogni volta che arrivavano ospiti. Adorava quel suono, la faceva sentire a casa.  
Il maggiordomo di sua madre aprì subito dopo, salutandola con un sorriso cordiale.  
«Benvenuta, signora! Suo marito e sua figlia avevano annunciato che non ci sarebbe stata per cena.»  
«Ho cambiato idea» rispose, attraversando la soglia e scoprendosi la testa.  
Alphonse si affrettò a toglierle il cappello di mano e a lasciarlo sull’appendiabiti. Poi le fece cenno verso il salone: «Di qua, signora.»  
Morgana trovava buffo il fatto che, dopo quasi cinquant’anni vissuti dentro e fuori quella casa, ci fosse il nuovo maggiordomo ad indicarle la strada. Quasi le venne da ridere. La sensazione passò subito, quando pensò al motivo per cui si trovava lì.  
Appena entrò nella sala Margaret la vide: si catapultò giù dalla sedia e corse verso di lei, afferrandole il polso e trascinandola verso il tavolo.  
«Guarda, mamma, sto battendo papà a scacchi! Lo vedi, lo vedi?»  
Indicò fiera le sue torri, la sua regina e i suoi cavalli bianchi agguerriti; dall’altra parte della scacchiera i pezzi neri di Nicholas erano decimati, Morgana riusciva a vedere l’alfiere dei neri lamentarsi fino a lì. Era un vero attaccabrighe, soltanto Nicholas era in grado di usare i neri senza dare di matto.  
Morgana le diede un bacio sulla testa: «Stai diventando davvero brava! Sono fiera di te, tesoro.»  
Diede un veloce bacio al marito, che le lanciò uno sguardo carico di domande. Nello stesso momento fece la sua comparsa – con una scatola di biscotti tra le mani – Helen.  
«Oh, Nana, che bello che ci hai raggiunti qui! Nicholas e Margaret avevano detto che avevi troppo lavoro per venire a cena. Sono così contenta, siediti a tavola, mangia qualcosa, su.»  
La forzò a sedersi dopo averle stampato un bacio su una guancia. Nonostante i suoi settantacinque anni era vispa come una ventenne, anzi, con l’avanzare dell’età sembrava quasi ringiovanita. Le mise sotto il naso un biscotto prima di passare la scatola alla nipote.  
«Mamma, tra poco è ora di cena, non dovrebbe mangiare a quest’ora!»  
Helen alzò le spalle, sorridendo: «Ma lo sai che farei di tutto per la mia nipotina preferita.»  
Margaret emise mugolii di approvazione, intenta a ingurgitare più di un biscotto insieme. Ma Helen viziava tutti i suoi nipoti allo stesso modo: proprio come Margaret anche i due figli di Cassandra erano i suoi “nipoti preferiti”.  
Approfittando del fatto che la figlia era tornata a concentrarsi sulla partita di scacchi, Morgana attirò l’attenzione della madre.  
«Sai, stavo dando un’occhiata ad alcune vecchie scatole e mi sono imbattuta nel mio baule di Hogwarts. Tra poco Margaret inizierà il suo primo anno e mi è venuta un po’ di nostalgia.» Tenne il più possibile ferma la voce per far credere che fosse tutto normale, ma le sue unghie erano crudelmente infilzate nelle ginocchia. La torre di Nicholas era rimasta in mezzo all’aria da quando Morgana aveva iniziato a parlare. «Non ricordo molto del mio ultimo anno. Credo di aver avuto qualche problema con lo studio, no?»  
Se davvero sapeva qualcosa, Helen rimase impassibile. Morgana represse un moto di frustrazione.  
«Sì, sì. Eri molto stanca e stressata perché ti eri posta come obiettivo quello di avere tutte “E” per poter accedere all’accademia; mangiavi poco. Io e tuo padre eravamo abbastanza preoccupati. Per fortuna appena sono passati gli esami si è risolto tutto e tu sei tornata a essere la nostra dolce e adorabile bambina.»  
«E non vi siete chiesti se il problema fosse stato qualcos’altro?» insistette Morgana.  
Helen non diede peso alle sue parole, o fece finta, scrollando le spalle e rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla nipote. La vecchiaia l’aveva resa anche molto più chioccia: preferiva dedicarsi a ciò che le dava gioia piuttosto che ricordare i momenti brutti.  
«Mamma, potresti prendere il posto di Nicholas? Dovrei parlargli di una cosa.»  
Si alzarono entrambi, Helen si sedette per finire la partita a scacchi – con vivaci proteste di Margaret, che voleva battere il padre non la nonna – mentre Nicholas osservava preoccupato i lineamenti tesi della moglie.  
Si spostarono nel corridoio accanto al salone, proprio al di sotto delle scale che portavano alla sua vecchia camera. Sospirò, pensando a quanto impegno ci aveva messo a decorarla e a come adesso, invece, era diventata la stanza della cuoca. Tornò a guardare suo marito negli occhi: era evidente ormai che le era successo qualcosa di grave e Morgana sapeva che Nicholas stava aspettando da ore di capire cosa fosse. Era stato fin troppo paziente, ma Morgana non credeva che sarebbe riuscita a raccontare tutto. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora.  
«Che cosa succede?» chiese l’uomo con tono apprensivo.  
Morgana chiuse un attimo gli occhi, inspirando.  
«Perdonami. Non credo che ti racconterò tutto, devo ancora capire bene io cosa sta succedendo. Quello che ho scoperto è troppo e non so ancora come gestirlo. Mi sta facendo male all’anima come nient’altro fino a ora.» Portò una mano al petto iniziando a singhiozzare.  
Con delicatezza Nicholas tirò la sua testa verso il suo petto per farla appoggiare, accarezzandole i capelli e dicendole che lui era lì e avrebbe ascoltato tutto ciò che lei avrebbe voluto dirgli.  
Cullata così, continuò a parlare tra i singhiozzi: «Ho trovato delle informazioni su Tu-sai-chi, ma non erano quelle che mi aspettavo. Ti ricordi che ha frequentato Hogwarts nei miei stessi anni, no? Ricordi che ti ho detto che non ci avevo mai parlato? Ho scoperto che non è così. Noi ci conoscevamo, parlavamo, eravamo _intimi_. Ho letto ciò che mi ha fatto e, per Merlino, non riesco neanche a dirlo. Mi ha fatto del male per anni: mi ha manipolata, violentata. Ho letto per due giorni cosa mi è accaduto mentre ero a scuola e mi è sembrato di leggere la vita di qualcun altro. Non so chi sono. Tutto quello che credevo di essere non lo sono, non lo sono mai stata.  
«Mi sento male a dirtelo, mi sento sporca. Mi sembra di aver perso in ventiquattr’ore il controllo della mia vita. E non ricordo nulla. Quei ricordi non sono miei, è inchiostro su pergamena scritto da qualcuno che non è me. Che ha vissuto cose che io non ho vissuto. Mi sento debole, mi sento fragile. Non so che fare. Ho bisogno di aiuto.  
«Ma la cosa che mi distrugge di più, forse, è avere la consapevolezza che il male che mi ha causato è iniziato molto tempo prima di quando pensavo io. Non posso più credere che sia stato un caso. Lui sa chi sono: sapeva chi era mio padre.»  
Nicholas aspettò paziente che finisse di raccontare e di piangere; le continuò ad accarezzare i capelli e tenne il naso e le labbra accostate alla sua testa per farla sentire al sicuro. Morgana gli si strinse più forte, sapendo di non avere niente da temere con lui accanto. Lui che le aveva asciugato le lacrime così tante volte in quegli ultimi anni. Nicholas non le disse niente, non era uno che parlava troppo, e sapeva quando era meglio ascoltare: il calore delle sue braccia e del suo petto era l’unica risposta di cui aveva bisogno.  
Quando riuscì a controllare i singhiozzi – a quel punto Helen si doveva essere chiesta che fine avessero fatto – Nicholas la portò in bagno per farla sistemare. Morgana si guardò allo specchio, era un disastro: il rossetto sbavato, i capelli fuori posto, gli occhi rossi e gonfi per tutto quel piangere. Dopo che si fu sciacquata il viso, il marito le passò un asciugamano profumato e lei lo pressò con delicatezza sul viso. Poi glielo passò, ma lui rimase immobile a guardarla senza posarlo nel cesto accanto.  
«Qualsiasi cosa tu decida di fare, avrai il mio supporto.» Le alzò il viso per darle un bacio. «Ti amo.»  
Ci mancò poco che Morgana non scoppiasse di nuovo a piangere. Era emotivamente a pezzi, ma sapere di averlo al suo fianco le riscaldò il cuore. Non se ne sarebbe andato, sarebbe rimasto lì con lei. Come le aveva promesso.  
«Credi che i tuoi vecchi compagni sappiano qualcosa di più?» chiese Nicholas, mentre uscivano dal bagno.  
Morgana scosse la testa. «Vorrei credere che non ricordano nulla neppure loro, ma sarebbe impossibile. Domani andrò a parlare con Dorea, cercherò di capire.»  
«Lucas e Rachel quando torneranno da Boston?»  
«Devono aspettare che Daphne e Harriet finiscano scuola; quest’anno arriveranno un po’ più tardi. Manderò loro una lettera, in caso.»  
Anche se forse avrebbe aspettato che tornassero. Era ovvio che sapevano qualcosa: Lucas era il suo migliore amico, Rachel era stata la sua compagna di dormitorio per sette anni; entrambi erano presenti nel diario e, nonostante lei non avesse scritto da nessuna parte di aver confessato loro ciò che era successo, non potevano non sapere.  
Dorea la conosceva come le sue tasche; era la sua migliore amica da ormai trent’anni. Perché anche lei glielo aveva tenuto nascosto?  
«L’importante è che vada a parlare con Dorea» stabilì. «Mi prenderò un po’ di giorni dal lavoro, in attesa di capire qualcosa, poi vedrò.» Lo guardò negli occhi con tutto l’amore del mondo. «Grazie di aver capito.»  
Nicholas le sfiorò una guancia per ricambiare, ma sulla pelle di Morgana fu come se quel gesto non gli appartenesse. Il corpo non dimentica i traumi subiti. Scattò all’indietro, spostando la sua mano. Rabbrividì. Le era successo con altre persone, ma mai con Nicholas. Prima di allora non aveva mai capito, credeva di essere pazza; almeno ora poteva dare un senso ai suoi attacchi di panico.  
Il marito si scostò: aveva ancora qualcosa da dire, ma la voce di Helen li chiamò da dentro il salone.  
«Oh, siete qui. Ci stiamo mettendo a tavola» annunciò, facendo capolino dal fondo del corridoio.  
«Va’» disse Morgana a Nicholas, «io vado a salutare papà e arrivo.»  
Il marito obbedì senza contestare, rivolgendo un ampio sorriso alla suocera e spingendola con grazia di nuovo all’interno del salone. Morgana intanto si diresse dall’altra parte del corridoio per raggiungere quello che era stato lo studio di suo padre.  
Le faceva sempre venire un groppo alla gola il pensiero di mettere piede nel suo studio e non trovarlo lì a scribacchiare appunti per le sue lezioni o a sentire la radio mentre si vantava che era stato uno dei suoi ragazzi a catturare il pazzo criminale di turno. Era così fiero, dopo tanti anni di onorato servizio, della sua nuova posizione di istruttore di giovani reclute. Ormai aveva finito con il lavoro sul campo.  
Finché non era morto in un’imboscata, dopo aver svoltato l’angolo uscendo dal quartiere generale degli Auror.  
Nessun altro era stato ucciso. La dinamica dell’incidente non era stata mai chiarita, ma accanto a lui era stato lasciato il Marchio Nero. All’epoca ancora non si sapeva di chi fosse il simbolo.  
Dopo aver letto tutto quello che aveva letto, come poteva ancora pensare che fosse stata una cosa casuale? Un gesto per spaventare il Ministero; no, non erano alle calcagna degli Auror. Era a lei che Tom Riddle puntava.  
Entrò nella stanza in punta di piedi, convinta ancora, per abitudine, di disturbare. Il grande quadro appeso alla scrivania era vuoto: suo padre doveva essere andato a farsi un giro nella casa in Italia dei suoi genitori, dove avevano collegato un’altra cornice.  
Tossì, sapendo che non sarebbe cambiato molto. Il padre passava la maggior parte del suo tempo nel quadro dello studio, dunque si sedette in attesa; tanto non aveva fame.  
Ne approfittò per dare un’occhiata alle cartelle ordinate rigorosamente nei cassetti: le passò in rassegna – lo faceva ogni volta che andava – sperando che almeno quella volta ne avrebbe cavato qualcosa di più. Non fu una ricerca fruttuosa.  
«Quale delle mie due bellissime bambine vedo?» proferì una voce ben nota sopra la sua testa.  
Scattò in piedi, sorridendo.  
«Ciao, papà.»  
«Ciao, tesoro» rispose lui, sorridendo a sua volta.  
Sapeva che il ritratto non era davvero vivo, ma ogni volta che la chiamava “tesoro” le sembrava che i suoi occhi stanchi si illuminassero e riprendessero colore. E quello bastava a renderla felice.  
Alberto si sistemò il nodo alla cravatta, tronfio, poi riprese a parlare: «Quale caso stai seguendo adesso? Sei riuscita a prendere quella strega che spaccia semi di Tentacula Velenosa?»  
Si riferiva a un caso di sette anni prima, glielo chiedeva ogni volta che la vedeva. Il suo ritratto non aveva la capacità di ricordare le risposte. Si asciugò una lacrima.  
«Sì. Ora, sai, sto lavorando sul tuo omicidio. Credo di aver scoperto il colpevole.»  
Il padre si ringalluzzì: alzò le spalle, arricciò il naso aquilino e rise. «Oh, ma è meraviglioso, tesoro, davvero meraviglioso. Non ricordo di essere stato ucciso, altrimenti ti avrei aiutato.»  
Morgana annuì. Sarebbe stato troppo facile se si fosse potuto ricordare chi lo aveva ucciso.  
Il ritratto continuò a parlare, ma Morgana conosceva a memoria ciò che le avrebbe detto: di salutare tutti all’accademia, di dare un bacio a sua madre, di dire a Cassandra di passarlo a trovare più spesso. Lei annuì a tutto, rincuorandolo.  
«Ciao, papà, ci vediamo presto.»  
Le lanciò un bacio da dentro il ritratto, poi si allontanò. Morgana rimase a guardare il quadro vuoto, lasciandosi travolgere da un’intensa malinconia. Appoggiò una mano sulla cornice.  
«Te lo giuro, papà. Troverò Tom Riddle. Lo troverò e gliela farò pagare.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non vi aspettavate che il diario fosse finito così, eh?   
> Be', manca pochissimo alla fine e finalmente la Morgana fuori dal diario diventa protagonista. Non vedo l'ora di sapere cosa ne pensate, questi ultimi capitoli sono le parti di cui ho più ansia! Aspetto i vostri commenti, qui o su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it))  
> E di questo non mi è neanche venuto in mente un fun fact, quindi lascerò perdere.   
> Ne approfitto per augurarvi un buon inizio di nuovo anno. Ci risentiamo nel 2021. <3


	26. 26.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**26.**  
  
La mattina dopo si svegliò sola nel letto. Guardò l’ora: Nicholas si era alzato già da tempo per il turno in ospedale. Si rituffò nelle lenzuola; non aveva fretta. Non aveva fretta di uscire da lì e affrontare ciò che aveva scoperto, poteva cullarsi un altro po’, poteva riposare prima di concentrare tutte le sue energie in una cosa così assurda.  
Il problema era quello: era una situazione troppo assurda. Una parte di lei credeva ancora che non fosse vero. Ma l’incontro con Dorea avrebbe cambiato tutto, l’avrebbe reso reale.  
Scalciò il lenzuolo in fondo al materasso e si strofinò gli occhi per scacciare il sonno rimasto. Lo stomaco brontolò affamato; non mangiava niente da ventiquattr’ore, neanche a cena era riuscita a mettere qualcosa in bocca. Lo sconforto durò pochi secondi: non gli avrebbe permesso di avere ancora potere sulla sua vita, non a distanza di così tanto tempo. Era il momento di smetterla di farsi del male e fare il suo gioco, che lui stesse ancora giocando o no. Avrebbe potuto iniziare riempiendo la sua pancia vuota, provata dai continui conati del giorno prima.  
Aprì le tende per illuminare la stanza e socchiuse il vetro della finestra prima di andare in cucina. Si fece una colazione abbondante: uova, bacon e pane tostato.  
Margaret era rimasta a dormire dalla nonna; né lei né Nicholas sarebbero rimasti a casa quel giorno e avevano preferito fare così. Tra l’altro la bambina adorava passare il tempo in quella vecchia casa: si era impossessata di quella che un tempo era stata la stanza di Cassandra e l’aveva riempita di suoi poster e oggetti. Ebbe un brivido al pensiero che presto sarebbe stato il suo turno di andare a Hogwarts. Lo represse.  
Non si era ancora fatta una doccia. Si era detta che quel giorno avrebbe smesso di farsi del male e doveva partire dalle cose insignificanti: dormire, mangiare, lavarsi. Sotto la doccia ebbe la sensazione di star lavando via anche tutto il resto. Il non detto, la paura, il disgusto. Pulì la pelle dallo sporco che le era rimasto da innumerevoli anni. Come aveva fatto a non sentirlo? Ora se lo percepiva addosso pesante come un macigno. Passando le dita tra i capelli imbevuti di balsamo e acqua, si chiese se sarebbe stata in grado di superare tutto.  
Uscita dalla vasca tamponò con forza i capelli e rimase seduta sul bordo a pensare a come rimettere in piedi la sua vita, ora che sapeva che era stata una menzogna.  
Asciugò di fretta i capelli, impaziente di parlare con Dorea. Voleva evitare la Metropolvere, avrebbe rischiato di piombarle in casa mentre faceva colazione. Recuperò il diario dal cassetto ficcandolo nella borsa. Uscì dalla porta e, nel caos di primo mattino della città, si Smaterializzò per raggiungere un quartiere di villette a schiera e ampi viali situato non troppo lontano da casa sua.  
Si attaccò al campanello, divorata a quel punto dall’impazienza. Doveva sapere.  
L’amica di una vita le aprì la porta, parandosi davanti a lei in tutto il suo splendore, nonostante fosse appena uscita dal letto: i capelli raccolti in una treccia che scendeva lungo una spalla, una vestaglia blu di lino a fasciarle il corpo e negli occhi grigi, taglienti, un’espressione sorpresa.  
«Morgana!» le sue spalle si rilassarono, «non ti aspettavo. Entra.»  
Sul tavolo apparecchiato erano appoggiati una tazza di tè fumante, la Gazzetta del Profeta aperta e dei biscotti su un piattino. Era sicura che arrivando a quell’ora avrebbe interrotto la sua colazione, la conosceva troppo bene. Dorea si offrì di preparare una tazza anche per lei, ma Morgana declinò l’offerta, prendendo posto accanto a lei.  
«Dov’è Charlus?» chiese. Di solito facevano colazione insieme.  
Dorea chiuse il giornale e lo spostò di lato. «È uscito presto. Al Ministero avevano urgente bisogno di lui.»  
Morgana annuì, non commentando oltre.  
L’amica la osservò seria. Era ancora una delle poche persone che riuscisse a leggerle dentro: «Cosa succede?»  
«Questo.» Morgana tirò fuori il diario dalla borsa, appoggiandolo di fronte a lei.  
«Cos’è?» Dorea lo prese in mano per osservarlo più da vicino. Lo soppesò; un sorriso si fece largo sul suo viso. «Ma non è il diario che ti ho regalato per i tuoi diciassette anni? Per Merlino, credevo fosse chiuso in qualche cassetto… che non lo avessi mai usato!»  
Morgana faticò a non crollare davanti a quella reazione.  
«Era chiuso in un baule, per essere precisi, e, purtroppo per me, l’ho usato. C’è dentro tutta la mia vita a Hogwarts, Rea.»  
Il sorriso svanì. Riappoggiò il diario sul tavolo. «Capisco.»  
«Come hai potuto non dirmi niente? Come? Vengo a scoprire all’età di quarantasei anni che non ricordo niente di ciò che ho fatto a scuola, non ricordo niente dello psicopatico che ha reso la mia vita un inferno. Non me lo hai detto nemmeno quando ha ucciso mio padre.»  
Dorea si strinse nelle spalle: «Credevo che fosse la cosa migliore. Tu ti eri tolta la memoria e…»  
«Cosa?» Morgana la interruppe, quasi strozzandosi. «Pensi che sia stata io a cancellarmi la memoria? Pensi che avrei mai potuto farmi una cosa del genere? È ovviamente stato lui.»  
«Morgana, non lo so» scosse la testa, «io non ero a scuola e tu eri tornata a casa come un’altra persona. Sorridevi, mangiavi, dormivi. Le occhiaie erano sparite. Sembravi non ricordare nulla di quello che era successo, ho provato ad accennare qualcosa ogni tanto, ma tu non capivi e ho pensato che fosse meglio così. Ho detto alla tua famiglia di non fare più commenti sul tuo _brutto periodo_ a scuola e a Lucas e Rachel di non parlarti più di lui.»  
«Non era una tua decisione!» sbottò arrabbiata.  
«E non lo è stata infatti. Come puoi sapere di non essere stata tu? Guardati, hai una carriera che molti ti invidiano, un marito e una figlia stupendi. La tua vita ora è perfetta. Non ti giudicherei se avessi deciso di cancellare quella parte della tua vita.»  
«Tu non lo hai fatto» sputò con cattiveria, pentendosene subito dopo.  
Lo sguardo di Dorea si incupì: «È diverso.»  
«No. Non lo è. Entrambe abbiamo creduto a persone che pensavamo ci amassero quando non era vero. Entrambe siamo state vittime di abusi per anni. Solo che tu te ne ricordi ancora.»  
«Non siamo vittime, siamo sopravvissute» la corresse Dorea.  
«TU sei sopravvissuta!» urlò. «Io non lo so se sarei sopravvissuta.»  
Dorea si alzò e disse con voce atona: «Ti vado a fare un tè.»  
Morgana ringraziò, asciugandosi le lacrime che scorrevano a fiotti sulle guance. Non era sua intenzione attaccare Dorea, non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato anche lei, ma aveva bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno che potesse capire. Con qualcuno che sapesse cosa era successo.  
Si sporse sul tavolo per recuperare il giornale. Andò alla pagina dello sport e trovò l’articolo firmato dalla sua amica sull’ultima partita disputata tra Francia e Russia per la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. Non era da tutti gli ex giocatori di Quidditch scolastico avere una pagina fissa a settimana con un proprio articolo, ma Dorea ci era riuscita.  
L’amica tornò, con il tè e il latte freddo da aggiungere. Morgana si mosse a disagio sulla sedia mentre le consegnava la tazza.  
«È molto bello l’articolo» le ripassò il giornale, «come al solito.»  
La donna annuì. Sorseggiarono i rispettivi tè in silenzio.  
Quando nella sua tazza non rimasero altro che i fondi, Morgana si decise a parlare di nuovo: «Vorrei soltanto capire perché nessuno ha fatto niente per togliermi dalle sue grinfie. Lo sapevate cosa mi stava facendo. Perché non lo avete detto a nessuno? Ero una ragazzina nelle mani di un mostro.»  
«Ero una ragazzina anche io, Morgana. Cosa ti aspettavi che facessi?» reagì Dorea, ferita.  
«Non lo so… non lo so» sospirò.  
Il silenzio riempì di nuovo lo spazio tra di loro. Morgana non riusciva a guardare l’amica di una vita in faccia.  
«Ho fatto il possibile» aggiunse poi Dorea, «sono stata per te quello che avrei voluto qualcuno fosse per me, quando ne avevo avuto bisogno. Ho avvertito i nostri professori, ho parlato apertamente con Lucas e Rachel di quello che sapevo. Rachel ha fatto tantissimo mentre noi non eravamo a scuola e tu non te ne rendevi neanche conto. Abbiamo provato a fartelo capire. Ho provato a proteggerti. Lucas si sarebbe volentieri fatto colpire da un’altra Fattura pur di ammazzarlo; sono stata io a dissuaderlo, più volte. Il problema è che noi non potevamo portarti via da lui se lui continuava a farti tornare facendola sembrare una tua scelta. Dovevi capirlo da sola. Non potevamo fare altro.»  
«Forse se aveste tentato un po’ di più…» provò a controbattere, ma scosse la testa.  
Sapeva che Dorea aveva ragione. Non era stata colpa loro, e nemmeno sua. Una sola persona era responsabile di quello che le era accaduto.  
«Grazie, Rea» sussurrò infine, «per essermi stata accanto. Mi dispiace averlo dimenticato. Parlerò anche con Lucas e Rachel appena torneranno.»  
Dorea approvò la sua decisione. Morgana avrebbe voluto aggiungere che era sicura di non essere stata lei a togliersi la memoria, che non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di farlo, ma non lo fece. Si abbracciarono per un intero minuto, lasciando trapelare anche ciò che non si erano dette.  
Alla fine Morgana si diresse alla porta, le chiese di salutare Charlus da parte sua e si Smaterializzò.  
  
Le parole di Dorea le si erano aggrappate alla pelle come uncini: una settimana dopo Morgana aveva il dubbio che forse era vero, forse era stata lei stessa a cancellarsi la memoria per smettere di stare male. Poteva capire il motivo. Era credibile. Ma se fosse stata lei avrebbe davvero lasciato in giro il diario con il rischio di poter ricordare tutto? O magari non lo aveva buttato proprio per questa ragione: poter rileggere un giorno ciò che le era successo, con più consapevolezza, più razionalità.  
Passò giornate tormentata da questo pensiero. A lavoro, a casa, con Nicholas, con Margaret. Non riusciva più a concentrarsi su nient’altro: doveva sapere. Doveva chiamare sua sorella.  
Cassandra, negli ultimi venti anni, si era specializzata in una branca della Medimagia molto singolare: il deterioramento della memoria causato da incantesimi – in particolare le due Maledizioni Senza Perdono. Pochissimi altri maghi se ne occupavano e lei era riuscita a guadagnarsi una buona fama grazie alle sue doti e al suo costante studio. Se Morgana voleva sapere chi le aveva alterato i ricordi, Cassandra era la persona adatta.  
La raggiunse nel suo studio al San Mungo, senza avvisarla. Senza nemmeno averle raccontato in precedenza ciò che aveva scoperto.  
Bussò alla porta, la sorella da dentro rispose con tono fermo: «Avanti.»  
Socchiuse la porta, ma non vide nessuno seduto alla scrivania coperta di fogli, schemi, boccette di inchiostro; spalancò allora la porta e la trovò dall’altra parte della stanza, affacciata alla finestra mentre fumava una sigaretta.  
«Dovresti smettere di fumare quelle cose» le disse, avvicinandosi.  
Gli anni passati a leggere i ricordi delle altre persone l’avevano cambiata, l’avevano resa più cupa. Cassandra intinse il mozzicone nel portacenere appoggiato sul davanzale. I capelli color miele le incorniciavano la faccia in un caschetto netto. Si avvicinò per abbracciarla.  
«Come stai, Nana?» le chiese, staccandosi dall’abbraccio.  
Tornò alla scrivania, impilando da una parte i fogli scritti e dall’altra quelli ancora vuoti.  
Morgana si sedette davanti a lei: «Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.» L’espressione della sorella si incupì. «Non è proprio il tuo campo, ma mi fido solo di te. Credo che qualcuno abbia manomesso la mia memoria. Vorrei sapere se sono stata io, se c’è modo di recuperare i miei ricordi… tutto quello che si può sapere insomma. Trattami come se fossi una paziente, non come tua sorella.»  
Cassandra annuì. Sistemò un foglio bianco davanti a lei, recuperò da un cassetto un paio di occhiali – con gli anni la sua vista era peggiorata – e li inforcò, poi si schiarì la gola.  
«Quanto tempo fa credi che sia successo?» incominciò, mentre scriveva tutti i suoi dati nella scheda di fronte a lei.  
«Nel 1945» rispose senza esitazione, sistemandosi dietro l’orecchio una ciocca che cadeva davanti al viso.  
Cassandra ebbe un sussulto: «È passato tanto tempo. Cosa ti fa credere ora che sia successa una cosa del genere?»  
«L’ho letto in un diario.»  
La sorella aspettava il resto, con la piuma in bilico tra le dita. Morgana sospirò e le raccontò i dettagli essenziali. Terminato il racconto, Cassandra mantenne le sue impressioni per sé e continuò a farle domande per l’anamnesi. Smise di scarabocchiare sul foglio, prese la sua bacchetta e si alzò, indicandole il lettino.  
«Bene, adesso dovrò fare delle verifiche. Quindi, per favore, sdraiati lì.»  
Morgana ubbidì, sistemandosi più o meno comoda sul telo posto sopra. Chiuse gli occhi. Cassandra le era così vicina che poteva sentirla respirare.  
« _Legilimens_!»  
Morgana sussultò quando sentì la sorella scivolare dentro la sua mente. Un’invasione della sua intimità. Corrugò le sopracciglia mentre la coscienza di Cassandra camminava tra i suoi ricordi scansando quelli recenti e addentrandosi nelle sue profondità. La prima volta che incontrò Nicholas e quella sensazione di aver trovato la persona giusta; l’addestramento all’accademia; il matrimonio di Dorea e Charlus. Poi più indietro. Una giornata a Hogsmeade con le sue amiche di scuola; ore di studio in biblioteca; l’entusiasmo provato con il suo primo incantesimo. In mezzo a tutto, in un turbine di sensazioni indefinite, spiccava il ciondolo dal cuore nero che le era apparso tra i ricordi poco tempo prima. Troppo indelebile per essere cancellato. Continuò a percepire quel briciolo di coscienza di un’altra persona dentro di lei anche quando le immagini familiari scomparvero e intorno a sé percepì solo vuoto e buio. La fredda sensazione di trovarsi in fondo a un pozzo.  
Le sembrarono passati anni quando Cassandra tornò in sé. Probabilmente per la sorella lo erano stati.  
«Torniamo alla scrivania» furono le prime parole della sorella, sgomenta.  
Cassandra scribacchiava su una pergamena parole indecifrabili con uno sguardo grave.  
Morgana si sedette inquieta: «Non tenermi sulle spine, per favore. Dimmi cosa hai scoperto.»  
«I tuoi ricordi sono stati manomessi, sì» sentenziò, spostando gli occhiali dal naso al mento ritrovandosi a mordere un’asticella, «e probabilmente non sei stata tu. È difficile da stabilire. Non sono stati eliminati, sono ancora lì, ma nascosti, dissimulati. Oscurati, credo sia la parola giusta.»  
«In che senso?» si intromise Morgana.  
Cassandra tirò fuori dalla tasca un pacchetto di sigarette e si avvicinò alla finestra per accenderne una. Morgana la seguì con un peso nel cuore.  
«C’è una patina davanti alla maggior parte dei tuoi ricordi, è vischiosa, non si riesce a oltrepassare. I tuoi veri ricordi sono stati malamente coperti da ricordi più normali: studio, chiacchierate con le amiche, passeggiate, ore di lezione. Dico malamente perché non ho avuto alcuna difficoltà a riconoscerli come fasulli, ma sono passati anni e in realtà è un ottimo lavoro. E tu per anni non hai avuto alcun dubbio che fossero falsi, non ti sei mai sentita che ti mancasse qualcosa.  
«Poi arriva questo diario, mette in dubbio tutte le tue convinzioni e, _bum_ , il sistema cede. Poco, ma cede, e un ricordo scivola fuori. Oh, è stato davvero geniale, davvero crudele, chiunque abbia fatto tutto questo. Potrebbero tornarti in mente altre cose, potrebbero non farlo. Non possiamo saperlo. Se davvero è stato lui, e probabilmente ne aveva tutte le capacità, ha attinto a piene mani nei tuoi traumi per reggere questo inganno, facendo in modo che contribuissero a farti dimenticare ciò che la tua mente voleva già di suo dimenticare.»  
Le ginocchia di Morgana tremavano sotto il peso di quelle rivelazioni. Non sentiva nemmeno più le unghie conficcate nella carne del braccio.   
«Cosa ti fa pensare che non sono stata io stessa a farmi questo?»  
«Primo, non ne avevi la capacità» tossicchiò la sorella, imbarazzata. «Secondo, se fossi stata davvero tu li avresti cancellati, non avresti macchinato un sistema così complicato. Chiunque sia stato non voleva fartelo dimenticare. Non seriamente, non per sempre. Almeno credo.»  
Morgana tentò di farle una domanda che le ronzava in testa da un po’ di tempo, ormai: «Quindi pensi che…»«  
«Penso che se andassi a cercarlo, a giudicare da ciò che mi hai detto e da ciò che ho visto, faresti proprio il suo gioco» rispose Cassandra senza darle il tempo di finire.  
Annuì. Lo immaginava.  
«Ma so come sei fatta» aggiunse poi la sorella, «non ti darai pace.»  
Cassandra finì la sua sigaretta: le era rimasto solo mezzo mozzicone da fumare, il resto era diventata cenere a forza di parlare senza aspirare. Morgana osservò il suo ultimo tiro, il fumo espirato con disinvoltura, e gli occhi fissi sul cielo fuori ancora a ragionare su ciò che aveva osservato.  
«I ricordi…» aspettò a proseguire finché non ebbe la piena attenzione della sorella, «torneranno quindi?»  
Cassandra sospirò: «Non lo so. Forse, forse no. Quella che ti ho detto prima è solo una mia ipotesi. Magari era troppo faticoso cancellarli e così era più facile. Magari si è sentito in colpa e ha voluto risparmiarti un dolore successivo.»  
Morgana sorrise sarcastica: non ci credeva un attimo.  
«Possiamo solo fare ipotesi.»  
Aspettò che la sorella si fumasse un’altra sigaretta, poi la ringraziò per il suo aiuto. Aveva bisogno di spazio per riflettere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che dire? Quanto amo il confronto tra Dorea e Morgana? Ho i brividi ogni volta che lo leggo. E del come Morgana non ricorda più niente? Mi chiedo cosa ne pensate voi!   
> Fun (?) fact: Sì, per il lavoro di Cassandra ho pensato ai Paciock T_T *piange in un angolino*  
> Non ho molto altro da dire, se non che mancano due capitoli al gran finale e ho già l' a n s i a.   
> Grazie di essere arrivati fino a qui, di starmi seguendo in questa storia. Love you all.   
> Vi aspetto su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it))


	27. 27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**27.**  
  
__

_Giugno, 1974_.

  
  
Erano ormai due anni da quando Morgana aveva letto il diario per la prima volta. Lo aveva imparato a memoria, conosceva ogni macchia di umidità, ogni lacrima, ogni sbaffo di inchiostro. Ci pensava continuamente: al lavoro ogni indagine passava in secondo piano e il dossier su Tom Riddle era sempre in cima alla pila; a casa non riusciva a staccarsi dal diario, se lo portava ovunque e ne rileggeva i pezzi per confermare ipotesi che le erano venute durante la giornata. Tutto quello che leggeva, che studiava, che pensava aveva un unico scopo: trovare quell’uomo.  
Stava lavorando a un incantesimo. Quello che tanto tempo prima le aveva permesso di trovarlo nel bagno dove era morta Mirtilla Malcontenta non era abbastanza potente per superare i probabili scudi di protezione del luogo in cui si nascondeva. Stava lavorando a un miglioramento. Ma non era ancora riuscita a impossessarsi di un oggetto che gli appartenesse. Aveva pensato di utilizzare quella lettera che era riuscita a conservare nel diario, ma non aveva nulla di suo se non l’essergli passata tra le mani. Non sapeva dove cercare.  
Da giorni le ronzava in testa un’idea: andare a Hogwarts. Sapeva quanto quel posto significasse per lui, l’unico posto che aveva mai potuto considerare una casa. Sicuramente vi aveva lasciato qualcosa per lui importante; valeva la pena fare un tentativo. Si appuntò mentalmente di scrivere una lettera al preside attuale una volta tornata a casa. Non aveva tempo di farlo prima.  
Passò l’ultima ora del turno a riordinare la scrivania. Spostò di lato la cornice per poter appoggiare i faldoni da smistare, ma la foto della sua famiglia catturò la sua attenzione. Lei, Nicholas e Margaret ridevano abbracciati: quel giorno avevano portato Margaret a fare un’escursione e si erano ritrovati in un bosco abitato da Asticelli; avevano dovuto trascinare via Margaret a forza, che voleva portarseli tutti a casa. Sorrise amara della spensieratezza di quegli anni. Per quanto volesse che tutto intorno a lei si fermasse per lasciarla respirare, la vita andava avanti e i crimini continuavano a essere commessi. Inoltre, Voldemort stava acquisendo sempre più potere; i suoi seguaci erano sempre di più e sempre più agguerriti. Nessuno sembrava accorgersene tranne lei: solo a lei sembravano chiare le connessioni tra i trascurabili furti nelle bettole di Notturn Alley e gli omicidi di Babbani firmati dal Marchio Nero.  
Riuscì a scrollarsi quei pensieri di dosso solo quando giunse a casa e poté sdraiarsi sul divano nel salone, con gli occhi chiusi e la mente a pezzi. Nicholas sopportava tutto con una pazienza infinita, non cercando mai di intromettersi in ciò che lei considerava un suo problema.  
Si ricordò di ciò che si era ripromessa di fare quel pomeriggio. Si alzò maledicendosi fino a raggiungere un cassetto del salone in cui conservava fogli di pergamena già intestati. Non perse troppo tempo a scriverla: aveva solo bisogno di fissare un colloquio con il preside Silente il prima possibile. Firmò, imbustò e affidò il tutto alla civetta di Nicholas.  
Sperava di ricevere risposta in giornata.  
  
Non ricordava che l’ingresso di Hogwarts fosse così gigantesco – da mozzare il fiato. Una dimenticanza certo non attribuibile a Tom Riddle questa volta. Non aveva più messo piede dentro la scuola da quando era uscita, perché avrebbe dovuto? Le sembrava così sbagliato trovarsi di nuovo lì, indagare su cose che le erano successe una vita fa, in un’altra vita.  
Hogwarts non le aveva mai dato quella sensazione di casa di cui tante persone conosciute nel corso degli anni parlavano. Per lei non era mai stato così: guardando quei vecchi muri, le statue, i quadri, non provava gioia o nostalgia, solo dolore e rabbia. Sentimenti che si era portata dentro per anni senza conoscere il motivo. Era stata così sciocca a non chiedersi niente, a farsi andare bene il fatto che per lei Hogwarts era stata solo una scuola, niente di più, e per questo non provava niente. C’era così tanto dentro di lei di cui ancora doveva rendersi conto.  
Si fermò nel grande salone d’ingresso dove la aspettava un omone alto tre metri.  
Rubeus Hagrid si presentò, non riconoscendola, ma lei sapeva chi aveva davanti: il ragazzo che Tom Riddle aveva fatto espellere per l’omicidio di Mirtilla Warren. Non diede segni di conoscerlo neppure lei, mentre l’uomo la guidava verso il settimo piano, parlando con il suo accento buffo di cose a cui lei non stava prestando attenzione.  
L’ingresso davanti al quale si fermarono era protetto da un massiccio gargoyle di pietra. Quando Rubeus Hagrid pronunciò la parola d’ordine, la statua scivolò di lato lasciando libera l’entrata e rivelando una scala a chiocciola. L’uomo la salutò, invitandola a raggiungere l’ufficio da sola.  
Non era mai stata nell’ufficio del preside nei suoi sette anni di scuola e, salendo quelle scale per la prima volta, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quell’unico insignificante pensiero. Cercò di focalizzare l’attenzione sul motivo per cui – nonostante ogni parte di sé stesse gridando che era la cosa sbagliata da fare – aveva deciso di andare a parlare con lui. Rallentò nel momento in cui raggiunse gli ultimi gradini, illuminati da una luce soffusa; fece un respiro profondo per evitare che tutte le sensazioni negative che Hogwarts risvegliava la portassero ad avere un attacco di panico.  
«Buon pomeriggio, professor Silente» furono le prime parole che disse, mettendo piede nella stanza.  
Ed ecco che era tornata indietro di trent’anni. La vista di quella sala circolare, stipata di artefatti magici e adornata dei ritratti dei presidi passati, le fece lo stesso effetto di quando aveva visto Hogwarts per la prima volta: magica, antica, potente. Con la coda dell’occhio notò un Pensatoio alla sua destra e si giurò che nessuna delle cose che le erano successe sarebbe finita là dentro. Silente, invece, era invecchiato: la barba era molto più lunga e molto più candida, ma lo sguardo azzurro era ancora indecifrabile. Accanto a lui riposava su un trespolo una fenice di straordinaria bellezza; Morgana l’aveva già vista, il professor Kettleburn l’aveva portata a lezione per mostrarla a tutti gli studenti.  
L’uomo davanti a lei la accolse con la sua voce affabile: «Prego, si sieda, signora Diaspro.»  
Morgana prese posto dove le era stato indicato, poi alzò la mano sinistra per mostrare la fede che portava al dito: «È Fawley adesso.»  
Lo disse con tono risentito, perché sapeva che nella lettera che gli aveva scritto si era firmata come “Morgana Fawley”. Si firmava così da tredici anni.  
«Mi deve perdonare.» Silente abbassò il capo, sorridendo. «Sono le abitudini di un vecchio.»  
Morgana non sorrise. Silente si accarezzò la barba sulle guance, fissandola acutamente. Poi si decise a parlare.  
«La sua lettera è stata molto enigmatica. Di cosa voleva parlare?»  
«Tom Riddle.»  
Un luccichio illuminò lo sguardo dell’anziano preside. Forse non si aspettava che sarebbe stata così diretta. Dopo qualche attimo di tensione i lineamenti dell’uomo si distesero.  
«Volevo sapere se per caso è rimasto qui nella scuola qualcosa che gli è appartenuto.» Morgana riprese a parlare, dal momento che Silente la fissava in attesa con i suoi occhi penetranti. «Ne ho bisogno per un incantesimo che mi possa condurre da lui. Abbiamo un conto in sospeso.»  
Silente annuì.  
«Eravate intimi, a quanto ricordo.» Non era una domanda.  
A Morgana non piacque, scosse la testa: «Curiosa scelta di parole.»  
Non rispose neanche lei alla domanda implicita. Si chiese quanto sarebbero potuti andare avanti girando intorno a ciò che volevano davvero sapere senza mostrare le loro carte.  
Da come mutò l’atteggiamento, intuì che il preside aveva avuto lo stesso pensiero.  
«Tom Riddle… era da tanto che non sentivo pronunciare questo nome da qualcun altro.» Intrecciò le dita prima di appoggiarle sulla scrivania. «La maggior parte delle persone lo ha dimenticato e pochi che lo conoscevano in vita hanno ancora il coraggio di nominarlo. Lei è un’eccezione, signora Fawley.  
«Ho passato anni a tenerlo d’occhio, mentre era qui a Hogwarts. Recentemente ho iniziato a fare qualche ricerca su di lui, sul suo passato. Certo il nostro brillante studente è nato in circostanze particolari. A lei ha mai detto qualcosa?»  
Morgana aggrottò le sopracciglia: sapeva cosa quell’uomo cercava. Lo sapeva da quella volta che aveva aspettato che si svegliasse in infermeria, anche se lo aveva dimenticato finché non lo aveva letto nel diario.   
«Non molto» si decise a rispondere. «Sa com’è, quando stavamo insieme difficilmente parlavamo.» Silente ridacchiò cauto, Morgana riprese subito: «Del suo passato mi ha raccontato, credo, solo bugie. Sembrava lui la vittima di tutto ciò che succedeva in orfanotrofio. Se poi vuole sapere cosa so della sua famiglia, non mi ha mai detto nulla.»  
Che lei sapesse dal diario, almeno. Se anche l’aveva fatto non poteva ricordarlo.  
«Ricorda qualche oggetto a cui poteva essere particolarmente legato? Glielo ha mai nominato?» indagò ancora l’uomo.  
Morgana socchiuse gli occhi, non le stava piacendo quella specie di interrogatorio.  
«Pensavo di essere venuta qui per poterle fare delle domande, non per rispondere alle sue» commentò gelida.  
Silente abbassò il capo in maniera impercettibile. Lo scintillio negli occhi permaneva.  
Era sempre stato impossibile da decifrare, ma lei non ne aveva mai avuto una grandissima opinione, forse influenzata dall’astio misto al timore che Tom Riddle provava per lui. Eppure i giochetti che stava mettendo in atto con lei le confermarono che non si era sbagliata. Scoprì le carte.  
«Crede ancora di potermi usare per recuperare informazioni su di lui? Non le è bastato quando non ho voluto dirle niente già trent’anni fa? Piuttosto che risponderle ho preferito mentirle spudoratamente quando ha visto il mio Molliccio.» Il tono di voce salì, non si era resa conto nemmeno lei di quanto lo incolpasse di non essere intervenuto. «Lei ha visto il mio Molliccio, ha capito che Tom Riddle doveva avermi fatto del male in maniera grave e ha preferito comunque non fare niente se non chiedermi se sapessi qualcosa! Gran bel professore, mi complimento. Vede una ragazzina in difficoltà e pensa a cosa ne può ricavare lei.»  
Albus Silente rimase calmissimo, non dando segno di voler accettare o respingere nessuna delle sue accuse.  
«Le ho chiesto cosa non andava e lei mi ha risposto che, riporto le sue parole, dovevo aver visto male.»  
«Ma lei sapeva la verità! Ha scelto di non fare niente per qualche sua… macchinazione» replicò Morgana, trattenendosi dal tirare un pugno sulla scrivania. «Come avrei potuto dirle ciò che davvero mi faceva quando non lo confessavo nemmeno alle mie amiche più strette?  
«Sa anche che è stato lui a uccidere Mirtilla Warren! Altrimenti Hagrid non sarebbe qui.»  
Il preside chiuse un attimo gli occhi, poi la informò con voce ferma: «Non ho prove di questo. Lei le ha?»  
«L’ho trovato chino sul cadavere di quella ragazza.»  
«Ma non me lo ha detto» replicò l’uomo, senza mai incrinare la voce. «Quando le ho chiesto se era turbata per qualcosa, se aveva visto qualcosa di strano, lei ha mentito anche allora.»  
«Certo che ho mentito!» Il tono di Morgana, al contrario, era deformato dalla rabbia. «Avevo sedici anni!»  
Ed ero innamorata di lui, aggiunse. Poi si corresse: ero succube di lui.  
Senza nemmeno rendersene conto si era alzata e torreggiava sopra l’uomo che la fissava impassibile. Si risedette composta, schiarì la voce.  
«Mi dica solo se conosce un luogo dove Tom Riddle potrebbe aver lasciato qualcosa di suo. È tutto quello che voglio sapere e me ne andrò.»  
Silente sospirò. «Non credo che qui sia rimasto nulla che gli appartenesse» fece una pausa, «ma, se non sbaglio, ha lavorato per qualche tempo nel negozio di Borgin & Burke, a Notturn Alley. Potrebbe andare a chiedere lì.»  
Morgana ringraziò con voce ferma e fece per alzarsi, ma si interruppe quando si rese conto che il suo vecchio professore non aveva terminato.  
«Lei crede che io non possa capire» puntualizzò. Si tolse gli occhiali a mezzaluna e li pulì con cura passandoci un panno sopra. Poi li rinforcò. «È vero, le ho chiesto informazioni su Tom Riddle. Non per soddisfazione personale, piuttosto per contrastare una situazione che sembra ineluttabile. Ciò che lei sa potrebbe davvero aiutarmi a fare la differenza. A salvare il mondo magico.»  
Morgana pensò che il mondo lo avrebbe salvato da sola.   
«Se dovesse cambiare idea e decidere di condividere le sue informazioni con me, le sarò molto grato. Torni quando vuole.»  
L’uomo concluse il suo discorso e si alzò, facendole capire che era congedata.  
«Ci penserò.» Raggiunse la porta, ma prima di oltrepassare la soglia si voltò minacciosa: «Mia figlia è qui. Non si azzardi a farle capitare niente del genere.» Il vecchio preside annuì.  
Lasciando Hogwarts, si interrogò su ciò che Silente le aveva detto e si chiese che cosa mai potesse capirne lui dei sentimenti che l’avevano legata a quel ragazzo e di ciò che aveva passato per quello. Si chiese anche di cosa potesse soffrire un uomo come lui – enigmatico, sì – ma che sembrava aver ottenuto tutto ciò che una persona desidererebbe. Ricordò di aver già fatto un pensiero del genere, una vita prima.   
Forse poteva davvero recuperare i suoi ricordi.  
  
Per due giorni rifletté se valesse la pena passare da Borgin & Burke. Si ricordava anche lei che Tom Riddle vi aveva lavorato: durante il suo primo anno di accademia era stata mandata a indagare su un caso piuttosto semplice, doveva recuperare qualche informazione sull’acquirente di un manufatto sospetto. L’aveva accolta Tom Riddle e aveva risposto lui alle sue domande con una gentilezza fuori dall’ordinario. Ne era rimasta colpita anche allora, nonostante al tempo non ricordasse nulla di loro; non ci aveva pensato finché Silente non le aveva nominato il negozio. Evidentemente anche il suo cervello aveva fatto di tutto per tenerle quel ragazzo nascosto.  
Alla fine si decise: sarebbe andata, al massimo poteva fare qualche domanda. Conosceva bene Caractacus Burke, era un uomo viscido a cui però piaceva parlare molto, a differenza del suo socio, da cui faceva fatica a scucire mezza informazione.  
Uscì di casa di corsa, convinta di dover cogliere l’occasione prima che cambiasse di nuovo idea. Andò a piedi, non abitava troppo lontano dal Paiolo magico e le faceva piacere camminare per Londra. Superò di corsa lo stradone principale di Diagon Alley per poi girare a sinistra in un vicolo oscuro e ritrovarsi a Notturn Alley.  
Non le piaceva quel quartiere: era sempre pieno di Mangiamorte, fattucchiere e maghi oscuri alla ricerca di pozioni illegali. Vi aveva arrestato parecchie persone. Scandagliò la gente intorno a sé: da quando aveva cominciato a indagare su di lui per conto proprio aveva spesso la sensazione di essere seguita. A grandi passi e a testa alta colmò la distanza che la separava dalla porta del negozio di Sinister e Burke.  
Come al solito, non era ben illuminato; strizzò gli occhi, guardandosi intorno. Superò con lo sguardo tutti gli artefatti magici oscuri appoggiati alle mensole delle pareti o riposti sotto le teche e si rivolse verso il vecchio curvo sulla cassa del negozio.  
Il signor Burke la salutò compiaciuto, riconoscendola. Subito dopo fu preso da un violento attacco di tosse che lo costrinse ad aggrapparsi al tavolo davanti a lui. Il signor Sinister, invece, rientrò in quel momento da una porticina sul retro e le rivolse una fredda occhiata d’indifferenza. Non gli piacevano gli Auror.  
«Salve, signor Burke» iniziò lei, appoggiandosi con i gomiti davanti a lui, «non sono venuta qui per fare domande sulla vostra merce, stavolta. Mi chiedevo… si ricorda di Tom Riddle?»  
Sinister, qualche metro più indietro, si pietrificò. Morgana se ne rese conto con la coda nell’occhio, trovandolo strano.  
Burke annuì, reprimendo i colpi di tosse che lo scuotevano: «Non è il caso di dire questo nome in giro, non pensa, Auror Fawley?»  
La donna sorrise innocente. Sinister dietro di lei continuava a non fare mezzo passo, ascoltando interessato la conversazione.  
«Un uccellino mi ha detto che per un po’ di tempo Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato ha lavorato qui. Non è che accidentalmente si è dimenticato qui un cappello, un portafoglio, un libro o qualcosa del genere?»  
Burke sorrise con i suoi denti storti. «Non che io sappia.»  
Morgana scosse la testa sconsolata, ma non volle perdere l’occasione di farsi dare qualche informazione.  
«In magazzino abbiamo un mantello che sta lì da più di venti anni» intervenne Sinister, con un tono indecifrabile. «Nessuno è più venuto a chiederlo, potrebbe essere suo.»  
Senza aspettare una risposta Sinister affermò che gliel’avrebbe portato su e sparì di nuovo nella porta sul retro.  
Mentre aspettavano, Burke si lanciò a raccontarle dei lavoretti svolti da Tom Riddle nel loro negozio e di come fosse sparito nel nulla senza avvertire nessuno. Non aveva lasciato alcuna traccia. L’anziano proprietario si confidò con lei dicendo anche che non era d’accordo con la politica del mago oscuro, ma che non tutti in quel quartiere la pensavano così.  
Sinister riapparve alle sue spalle con un mantello nero lucido infagottato tra le braccia. Morgana lo prese tra le mani soppesandolo, sembrava costoso; provò a odorarlo: puzzava di muffa, come tutto lì dentro.  
«Se c’è anche solo una minima speranza che sia appartenuto a lui sono disposta a pagarglielo al prezzo che vuole.»  
Il vecchio alla cassa si strofinò le mani, pregustando già i Galeoni che avrebbe chiesto, ma Sinister rifiutò il pagamento, lasciandolo a bocca aperta.  
«No, lo prenda. Dopo tutto questo tempo non credo che verrà a chiederlo nessuno.»  
Morgana non credette alle sue orecchie, non riusciva a capacitarsi nemmeno del fatto che forse aveva qualcosa che potesse portarla da lui. Ringraziò profusamente i due proprietari e tornò a casa con un sorriso stampato sul volto. Sarebbe andato tutto come pensava; avrebbe davvero salvato il mondo.  
  
__

_Settembre, 1974._

  
  
Ci vollero altri tre mesi prima che riuscisse a perfezionare l’incantesimo. Per tutto quel tempo tenne il mantello sotto chiave, non rivelando a nessuno le sue intenzioni. Aveva fatto varie prove e ormai l’incantesimo da lei creato riusciva a superare la maggior parte delle difese magiche. Era arrivato il momento. Doveva avvertire Nicholas.  
Gli chiese di parlare non appena tornò dal lavoro e gli spiegò nel dettaglio le sue intenzioni: ciò a cui aveva lavorato fino a quel momento, dove aveva recuperato il mantello e quello che stava per fare.  
Nicholas non fece una scenata, non disse nulla per più di un minuto, infine mormorò: «Hai una figlia, Morgana.»  
Sentì un groppo alla gola. «Lo faccio anche per lei.»  
Il marito le prese una mano, accarezzandogliela.  
«Per favore» fu tutto quello che le disse, guardandola grave con i suoi profondi occhi verdi.  
Non credeva che ce l’avrebbe fatta. È vero, Voldemort era potente, ma lei poteva fare qualcosa.  
«Lo sai che non posso ignorare tutto questo. Lo sai che devo fargliela pagare per ciò che mi ha fatto dentro e fuori Hogwarts. Non sarò mai felice se, arrivata a questo punto, rinunciassi a tutto. So che c’è un’alta probabilità che io non torni viva, lo so, l’ho messo in conto, ma cos’altro dovrei fare?»  
«Fatti aiutare. Chiama una squadra, di’ che sai dove si trova e vai con altre persone.» Le accarezzò una guancia. I suoi lineamenti erano tesi dalla preoccupazione.  
Morgana scosse la testa: «Non avrei il tempo di confrontarmi con lui. Ho bisogno di parlarci! Capire cosa voleva da me. Prenderò le mie precauzioni, te lo prometto.»  
Nei dieci minuti successivi gli diede istruzioni su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare se lei non fosse tornata: dire la verità solo alle persone a loro più vicine e a nessun altro, cambiare città, tenere un profilo basso, abbracciarle Margaret e Dorea.  
«E brucia il diario, non voglio che Silente lo abbia» concluse in tono secco.   
Scrisse una lettera alla figlia, le spiegò ciò che per due anni non le aveva voluto dire: le disse di parlarne con il papà, se non avesse capito qualcosa, e la pregò di raccontargli se mai qualcuno le avesse fatto del male a scuola. Quando l’aveva salutata a settembre, l’aveva stretta a sé, sapendo che c’era la possibilità che non l’avrebbe rivista. Ma davvero aveva preso quella decisione anche per lei.  
Fece l’amore con Nicholas, tentando di stamparsi nella mente la sensazione del suo corpo addosso a lei. Gli chiese di perdonarla e di andare avanti con la sua vita, se lei non fosse tornata.  
«Ti amo, Nicholas, sei l’unico uomo che abbia mai amato.»  
Le sue lacrime e quelle del marito si mischiarono nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Passò il resto della notte attanagliata dall’ansia, senza riuscire a togliersi dalla mente il volto di Tom Riddle. Non dormì per niente, si alzò presto – prima che Nicholas potesse svegliarsi – e lasciò la casa, avendo cura di recuperare il mantello dal cassetto in cui l’aveva chiuso e la Scopalinda che conservavano per le emergenze.  
L’aria frizzante dell’alba le entrò nelle ossa, facendola tremare. O forse era la paura. Tirò fuori la bacchetta e, puntandola sul mantello, sussurrò: « _Sectatur fugentem_!»  
Il tessuto librò in aria, cominciando a muoversi verso nord; Morgana eseguì un incantesimo di Disillusione su di esso e su di sé per nascondere entrambi agli occhi dei Babbani che a breve sarebbero confluiti nelle strade. Salì sulla scopa e si mise in viaggio, mantenendosi all’altezza dei palazzi più alti.  
In poco tempo l’indumento la condusse fuori Londra, ma ci volle tutta la mattina prima che rallentasse la sua corsa e si abbassasse puntando verso una distesa verde. Strizzò gli occhi per mettere a fuoco il paesino di poche case in mezzo alla valle. Atterrò non molto lontana dal paese. Si portò la scopa dietro pur continuando a camminare per vedere dove si sarebbe fermato l’oggetto. Morgana non riconobbe il villaggio, ma riuscì a leggere il nome di sfuggita: Little Hangleton. Chissà perché pensava che il quartiere generale di Lord Voldemort si trovasse in un luogo meno ordinario di quello.  
Il mantello virò di scatto guidandola su per una collina che dominava tutto il paese. Una grande villa ne occupava la cima. Man mano che saliva verso la villa si accorse che era in realtà piuttosto malridotta. Disabitata. Una strana sensazione iniziò a farsi largo nel suo animo; il cuore accelerò i battiti.  
Era stato troppo facile recuperare quel mantello; sembrava troppo pulito e nuovo per essere stato dimenticato trent’anni prima da un giovane Tom Riddle; il comportamento di Sinister era stato particolarmente strano.  
La porta non era chiusa a chiave, cigolò mentre la apriva. L’interno era buio e polveroso, fece qualche passo in avanti. Il mantello si fermò di scatto e la porta dietro di lei si chiuse.  
Era una trappola.  
«Ti stavo aspettando» pronunciò una voce alle sue spalle.  
Non fece in tempo a girarsi.  
« _Stupeficium_!»  
Svenne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quanto mi spezza il cuore questo capitolo! Non ce la posso fare. Non sono pronta al finale. (Voi non siete pronti al finale).   
> Pure qui, non potete capire da quanto tempo avevo nella testa determinate frasi che sono state scritte! Metterle su carta è stato liberatorio.  
> Fun fact: quando il mio ragazzo ha letto il dialogo di Morgana con Silente che avevo scritto (che desideravo troppo inserire) mi ha detto "fa schifo, Silente non parlerebbe mai così, cambialo". Insomma, mi ha asfaltata. Seguendo i suoi consigli sono arrivata però a un risultato decisamente migliore e che mi soddisfa molto di più (aveva ragione lui, il dialogo faceva schifo, ho dovuto tagliare un sacco di cose).  
> -1 al gran finale! Spero siate carichi, spero abbiate l'ansia.   
> L'11 gennaio pubblicherò l'ultimo capitolo e l'epilogo. Stay tuned.   
> Grazie di star leggendo <3


	28. 28.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**28.**  
  
Quando riprese i sensi era legata.  
Le corde le stringevano le braccia a una vecchia sedia di legno. La bacchetta, come si immaginava, era stata portata via. Ma Tom Riddle non l’aveva lasciata a terra, il che era già un buon segno, e non sembrava le avesse fatto del male nel frattempo. Forse aveva anche lui voglia di fare quattro chiacchiere.  
«Apriamo un po’ le tende, che ne dici?» chiese con tono sarcastico una voce graffiante in fondo alla stanza.  
Subito la luce calda del sole di mezzogiorno entrò nella stanza, accecandola per qualche istante. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco la figura davanti a lei.  
Nonostante fosse invecchiato dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, Tom Riddle era ancora affascinante, ma non più bello come era stato durante gli anni di scuola. Il volto era scavato e la pelle delle mani così pallida che Morgana riusciva a vedergli le vene. Gli occhi erano neri. Non li ricordava così.  
Rimase impassibile davanti al suo ghigno malefico.  
«Sapevo che prima o poi avresti abbandonato la tua bella vita per corrermi dietro un’altra volta.»  
Morgana sentì il bisogno di vomitare.  
L’uomo rise crudele davanti alla sua espressione disgustata. Si tolse il mantello nero che aveva sulle spalle, lo piegò con precisione e lo appoggiò a una poltrona lì vicino. Anche l’abito che indossava sotto era nero, elegante, con ricami d’argento sulle maniche e sul busto. Le si avvicinò. Così tanto che Morgana riuscì a sentirne l’odore.  
Odore di sangue e di morte. Ricordava di conoscerlo; glielo aveva sentito addosso.  
Un ricordo scivolò fuori: quel ragazzo sopra di lei, con le mani sulla sua gola, la sensazione di star per morire. Strinse la sedia tra le mani, mentre il respiro accelerava.  
Le afferrò il mento con forza. «Dai, Morgana, parla con me. Pensavo fossi venuta qui per questo.»  
Ancora gli piaceva giocare al gatto col topo. Al serpente col topo. Ma lei non era più una ragazzina indifesa.  
Voltò la testa di scatto, liberandosi dalla stretta delle sue dita ossute.  
«Sono venuta qui per ucciderti» sputò dalle labbra, guardandolo in cagnesco.  
Tom Riddle rise di nuovo. «Non uscirai viva da qui.»  
Si leccò le labbra, come a pregustare il suo sangue. Quel gesto riuscì a farla rabbrividire.  
I pensieri si affastellavano nella sua testa, mescolandosi, sommandosi. Non sapeva cosa dirgli. Osservò la grande stanza illuminata che aveva l’aspetto di un vecchio salone: «Dove ci troviamo?»  
L’uomo davanti a lei aprì le braccia per indicare tutto quello che c’era intorno a loro: «Carina, no? Se il mio stupido padre Babbano non mi avesse abbandonato in un orfanotrofio, sarei vissuto qui. Chissà, magari poi me l’avrebbe lasciata e ci avrebbero vissuto anche i nostri figli.»  
«Smettila» ordinò gelida.  
Ma forse era più una preghiera. Tutto quello che usciva dalle sue labbra venefiche le faceva male in un modo mai provato prima e non capiva perché. Sentiva la testa scoppiare nel tentativo di ricordare.  
L’uomo sorrise.  
«Sei stata stupida, ma non mi stupisce. Credevi davvero che, facendo tutte quelle domande in giro, non mi sarei accorto che mi stavi cercando? È stato facilissimo metterti sulla pista giusta.» Dalla tasca tirò fuori la bacchetta di lei, soppesandola. «Cipresso, se non ricordo male. Quel vecchiaccio potrebbe averci preso un’altra volta.»  
Morgana scalpitò.  
Riddle si prese gioco della sua agitazione, negandole l’oggetto come a una bambina viziata e facendolo di nuovo sparire all’interno del suo abito.  
«Non ti ricordavo così loquace» gracchiò con voce secca Morgana, tirandosi un po’ più su sulla sedia. Le corde le segavano le braccia.  
Un sogghigno crudele gli sporcò il volto. Sembrava un’altra persona quando lasciava trasparire le sue emozioni.  
«Dimmi, come è stato ricordare tutto?» Le accarezzò una guancia, spostandole una ciocca di capelli da davanti al viso.  
La fissò con i suoi occhi neri, due pezzi di pietra, insondabili. Morgana distolse lo sguardo. Lo smarrimento negli occhi della donna non gli sfuggì.  
Si spostò da lei, colto da un’intuizione: «Tu non ricordi.» Fece qualche passo indietro. «O almeno, non tutto. Come lo sai?»  
Davvero non voleva soddisfare la sua curiosità, ma aveva anche lei bisogno di risposte.  
«Ho scritto un diario, ai tempi di scuola. Non sapevo di averlo finché non l’ho trovato.»  
«Ma così non è divertente.» Riddle scosse la testa, deluso. «Anche se…»  
Non continuò la frase finché non vide la curiosità divorare lo sguardo di Morgana.  
«Ho vinto io.»  
Non si aspettava una risposta del genere. Di che vittoria parlava? Trattenne il fiato aspettando che continuasse, ma non lo fece, allora lo incalzò lei.  
«Mi avevi giurato che avresti ricordato tutto.» Spostò una poltrona davanti a lei e ci si sedette. «Ti avevo chiesto di dimostrarmi se l’amore era davvero più forte della magia, come avete cercato di farmi credere per anni. Avevo ragione io, l’amore non è la forza più potente del mondo.»  
Morgana sgranò gli occhi. «Quello non era amore.»  
«Tu non lo ricordi» soffiò Riddle. «Io sì. Quando mi giravi intorno nonostante ti dicessi che non volevo avere nulla a che fare con te, quando mi sbattevi davanti i tuoi occhioni verdi credendo che io fossi solo uno difficile. Oh, e quando mi hai detto che mi amavi… allora ho realizzato che sarebbe stato davvero soddisfacente spezzarti il cuore.»  
Si alzò per tornare a girarle intorno e accarezzarle le braccia, i capelli, le labbra. Morgana voleva fuggire. Ogni suo tocco le ribaltava lo stomaco, sentiva le lacrime bruciare sotto le palpebre. Odiava ogni centimetro della sua pelle che entrava in contatto con lei.  
«Ero infatuata, manipolata da te. Non ero innamorata. O lo ero in un modo così distorto e sbagliato che ti lasciavo continuare a farmi del male.» Fece una pausa, cercando di mettere in ordine i pensieri. Aveva troppe cose da dire. «Ho sete.»  
L’uomo si allontanò, lasciandola sola. Tom Riddle si stava comportando come se fosse tutto un gioco, ma cosa voleva realmente da lei? Cosa aveva voluto tutto quel tempo? Non riusciva a darsi una risposta.  
Tornò con un bicchiere d’acqua in mano. Avrebbe potuto materializzarlo senza alcuno sforzo, ma aveva deciso di andare a prenderlo in un’altra stanza. Forse voleva darle un attimo di tregua.  
Le avvicinò il bicchiere alla bocca e la fece bere.  
«Adorabile tua figlia.»  
Morgana si immobilizzò sulla sedia, boccheggiando. Non Margaret, tutto ma non Margaret.  
Tom Riddle continuò: «Ho visto anche tuo marito. Mi somiglia.»  
Un fuoco le divampò nel petto, pronto a consumare l’uomo che aveva davanti e tutta la casa.  
«Nicholas non ha niente in comune con te» ruggì. «E non provare a toccare nessun altro della mia famiglia.»  
«Ah, parli di tuo padre?» si rigirò la bacchetta tra le mani. «Non sono stato io. Non personalmente, almeno. Tra l’altro non l’ho ucciso per farti un dispetto, anche se sarebbe stata un’idea carina; aveva iniziato a indagare su cose che non gli competevano. Un informatore interno me lo ha riferito, ho ordinato di farlo fuori. Solo dopo ho fatto caso al cognome.»  
«Non ti credo.»  
«Stupido da parte tua non farlo.»  
Morgana ignorò il commento: «Spiegami, Riddle, perché un ragazzo come te, brillante, talentuoso, affascinante, sarebbe diventato quello che è ora? Perché un ragazzo che poteva diventare Ministro della Magia senza battere ciglio ha preferito darsi all’illegalità?»  
«Eri più carina quando non ti facevi tutte queste domande» sghignazzò lui.  
«Smettila di parlare del passato come se fossimo stati davvero qualcosa.» Si sentiva mancare ogni volta che lui parlava di loro in quel modo. «Rispondi alla mia domanda. Qual è il tuo obiettivo?»  
«Vedi, Morgana, che tu lo voglia o no, siamo stati qualcosa. Potremmo dire che, nel corso degli anni, mi sono _affezionato_ a te. Mi piaceva averti intorno. Certo, per un motivo diverso dal tuo. Mi piaceva avere potere su di te, le tue decisioni, i tuoi sentimenti; vedere come lasciavi perdere ogni cosa appena te lo chiedevo, come scattavi appena mimavo un singolo gesto di carineria.»  
«RISPONDI ALLA MIA DOMANDA!» urlò Morgana. Se avesse potuto si sarebbe tappata le orecchie per non ascoltare le sue cattiverie.  
Tom Riddle si risedette, scocciato.  
«Non voglio essere Ministro della Magia. Voglio di più. Voglio il mondo ai miei piedi, che tutti riconoscano il mio talento e il mio potere.» Strinse le mani a pugno, irrigidendosi in tutta la sua figura. «Voglio un mondo di soli maghi dove i Babbani sono relegati ai margini della società e non più il contrario. Se solo fosse stato così, mio padre ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di abbandonarmi.  
«Qui è dove lo ho ucciso, sai? Ho sfondato la porta una sera d’estate e l’ho trovato qui, a versarsi da bere con i suoi genitori – i miei nonni.» In quella parola Morgana sentì tutto il disprezzo che lui covava per la sua famiglia. «Avresti dovuto vedere la loro faccia» rise di gusto, «mio padre sbiancò quando mi vide. Ero così uguale a lui. Li ho uccisi tutti e tre e me ne sono andato senza neanche voltarmi. Nessuno ha mai sospettato niente, sono stato bravo, no?»  
Morgana scosse la testa, forse solo in quel momento si rendeva conto di quanto fosse fuori di senno quell’uomo. Azzardò una domanda: «Come pensi di costringere un’intera società a modificarsi per sempre? Non credi che alla tua morte riporteremo tutto com’era prima?»  
«Ma io non morirò mai» disse serafico.  
La donna strabuzzò gli occhi: «Come?»  
«Horcrux.»  
Quella parola risvegliò in lei sensazioni che aveva cercato di soffocare. Era un Horcrux ciò che stava creando quel lontano giorno nel bagno delle ragazze. Le si contorse lo stomaco al pensiero di ciò che poteva aver fatto a lei; già all’epoca aveva preferito rimuovere qualsiasi cosa fosse successa. Forse era ancora peggio di quello che credeva la sé diciassettenne. Si spostò di lato e vomitò quel poco che aveva mangiato quasi otto ore prima.  
Tom Riddle le rialzò la testa con malagrazia, pulendole la bocca dai residui.  
«Ti prego» si stupì lei stessa del tono lamentoso che le uscì, «non dire altro.»  
Non voleva davvero sapere se ciò che sentiva nel profondo del suo animo era giusto. Represse un altro conato al pensiero.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’: Morgana cercava di allentare le corde che le legavano i polsi senza farsi vedere mentre lui la guardava indifferente, tamburellando con le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona. La piega all’angolo sinistro della bocca palesava il suo vago divertimento. Come se conoscesse le sue intenzioni.  
Quel pensiero la bloccò. Lei non era per lui una sconosciuta: aveva condiviso con lui le sue gioie e i suoi dolori; gli aveva regalato il suo corpo, il suo cuore, la sua anima. Non era una sfida ad armi pari. Non lo conosceva nello stesso modo in cui lui conosceva lei. Non più, per colpa sua.  
«Perché me? Perché hai scelto me?» si decise a fargli l’unica domanda di cui davvero le importava.  
Tom Riddle interruppe il suo picchiettio regolare, dipingendo sul volto un’espressione scocciata: «Lo hai già chiesto.»  
Morgana sbatté gli occhi confusa: «No, non l’ho chiesto. Non oggi, almeno.»  
Perché si stava giustificando con lui? Lui che la stava tenendo legata come se fosse – ancora – un oggetto di sua proprietà.  
«Dopo trent’anni ancora mi accusi di cose di cui non sono responsabile» schioccò la lingua. «Sei stata tu a corrermi dietro, baciarmi, confessarmi il tuo amore. È stato il tuo comportamento ingenuo a farmi desiderare di fartela pagare. Nessun’altra ha provato così tanto a scavalcare i miei no. Nessun’altra.  
«Sei stata l’unica. Questo un po’ mi intrigava. Ero divertito dal fatto che credevi di potermi salvare da me stesso. Non ti ho scelta, sei stata tu a cadere tra le mie braccia. Ancora, ancora e ancora. E a un certo punto è diventato più divertente farti credere che ricambiavo. Mi piaceva possederti.»  
Morgana tremò, non sapeva se per la rabbia o per la fame. Forse per la stanchezza. Sentiva la testa in fiamme: ogni parola pronunciata da quell’uomo creava una crepa nella barriera posta davanti alla sua memoria. I finti ricordi erano compromessi, ora riusciva a notarne l’incoerenza. Si gonfiavano come bolle di sapone fino a sparire. E prendevano il loro posto sensazioni sgradevoli, attacchi di panico, dolore infinito. Amore.  
Scosse la testa, fissandolo con odio: «Perché ti sei preso la briga di farmi dimenticare tutto?»  
«Eri un gioco.» Tom Riddle alzò le spalle, mentre le girava di nuovo intorno. «Ero curioso di vedere fino a che punto ti saresti spinta, quando avresti capito che era tutta una bugia. Eri un esperimento.  
«Avrei dovuto ucciderti allora, ma avrei rischiato troppo. Le tue _amiche_ ti giravano sempre attorno, Black o quella Sanguesporco. Mi sono detto… perché non continuare a giocare? Vediamo stavolta quanto ci mette a capire che è tutto finto. Be’, il gioco è finito e ho vinto io.»  
_Ero curioso di vedere quanto una stupida ragazzina come te potesse resistere. Hai superato le mie aspettative, non pensavo ne saresti uscita viva._  
«Non sono il TUO giocattolo. E non stavo nemmeno giocando!»  
Non lo era stata neanche allora. Era una persona che aveva sofferto, che aveva subito più di quello che chiunque debba soffrire. Tutto ciò per lui, che non le aveva mai dato alcun valore. Un singhiozzo le scosse il petto. Non voleva piangere davanti a lui, ma le aveva tolto tutto, cancellato ricordi, spezzato il cuore, e ancora si comportava come se fosse solo un gioco. Chissà se sarebbe diventata un Auror se lui non le avesse mai tolto i ricordi; chissà se avrebbe preferito una vita più tranquilla, al riparo da gente come lui.  
«Non avevi il diritto di cancellare sette anni della mia vita!»  
Riddle si bloccò a metà del suo passo e si voltò di scatto; il volto sfigurato dalla rabbia. «LO HAI GIÀ DETTO!»  
Se avesse potuto, avrebbe fatto un passo indietro. La rabbia di Tom Riddle la spaventò, forse perché da qualche parte ricordava di cosa fosse capace. Lui notò la sua paura, sorrise freddo e si ricompose.  
Le si avvicinò così tanto che avrebbe potuto morderlo.  
«Sai, ti ha sempre dato fastidio il fatto che non mi rendessi felice.»  
_Non ti dà fastidio che non mi rendi felice?_  
Era vero, lo ricordava. La ragazza che era stata era devastata dall’idea di non poter rendere felice quel ragazzo. Di non poterlo aiutare. Di non essere ciò che lui era per lei. Perché le stavano tornando in mente tutte quelle sensazioni? Non voleva ricordare, non in quel momento.  
Le sfiorò il collo, Morgana tremò sotto il suo tocco.  
Le mani intorno al suo collo – _l’unico regalo che ti ho fatto senza chiedere nulla in cambio_ – e quello stupido maledetto ciondolo che infestava la sua mente.  
Riddle sgranò gli occhi e si scostò di scatto da lei, accorgendosi che qualcosa non andava.  
«Tu!» la aggredì. «Maledetta!»  
Si era accorto che stavano arrivando. Cavolo, non aveva pensato al fatto che avrebbe rialzato le barriere magiche intorno alla casa. Ma davvero in quel momento non riusciva a pensarci, non riusciva a trattenerlo un altro po’.  
_Mi sei sempre sembrata piuttosto un agnello_.  
Glielo aveva dimostrato, l’avrebbe pagata per tutto quello che le aveva fatto.  
Sulle spalle le caddero tutti quegli anni passati, tutto quell’amore mai ricambiato. Un’onda oscura avvolse la sua mente, riportandole tutto indietro. Quanto era ironico che sul finire della sua vita stava recuperando i suoi ricordi.  
Lo vide rigirarsi la bacchetta tra le mani.  
_Finché indossi quella collana ho vinto io._  
«Non hai vinto» ansimò. «Lo hai preso tu.»  
Un guizzo di confusione velò lo sguardo di Tom Riddle, le labbra ancora increspate in un sorriso vittorioso.  
«Dove è il mio cuore di ossidiana, Tom?»  
Vide un lampo di luce verde e il sorriso dell’uomo che aveva amato spegnersi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo.  
> Siamo giunti all'epilogo, il prossimo capitolo che leggerete sarà l'ultimo e io ne approfitto per ringraziarvi qui di avermi letta, di aver letto questa storia, che meritava una fine. Forse non questa, ma una fine la meritava. Per me questa storia significa tantissimo. Quindi, ecco, avendola letta, avete letto anche un pezzo di me. Conservatela con cura. Grazie, davvero. 
> 
> Fun fact: questo capitolo è stato scritto a pezzi di dialogo. Sapevo già da 8 anni che questa sarebbe stata l'ultima scena e le parole che si dovevano dire erano tutte scolpite nella mia mente. Ho scritto prima quelle, poi la narrazione intorno è arrivata dopo. Spero abbiate amato questo scambio tanto quanto lo amo io.


	29. Epilogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia descrive una relazione abusiva. Se conosci qualcuno in una relazione del genere o ti riconosci in una relazione del genere, per favore chiama il 1522 o contatta il [centro antiviolenza](https://www.direcontrolaviolenza.it/i-centri-antiviolenza/lazio/) più vicino a te.

**Epilogo.**  
  
__

_Giugno, 1945._

  
  
Sapeva che sarebbe venuta. Glielo aveva letto negli occhi quando non era riuscita a dirgli chiaramente di no. L’aveva aspettata fuori dalla Sala Grande mentre sosteneva la prova orale dei M.A.G.O. di Incantesimi, la materia in cui era più brava. Era uscita da lì con gli occhi stanchi e la faccia stravolta. Lo aveva visto e gli aveva chiesto di lasciarla in pace, almeno quel giorno. Sembrava stesse per scoppiare a piangere. Le aveva chiesto di vedersi nel loro posto e non aveva ricevuto risposta.  
Ma era in ritardo, e a Tom Riddle non piaceva quando le persone erano in ritardo. Soprattutto non dopo che aveva fatto appello a tutto il suo fascino pur di convincerla. Poi riconobbe i suoi capelli biondi mentre saliva le scale verso il corridoio dove le aveva dato appuntamento e provò quella consueta, eppur sublime, sensazione di avere ragione.  
Appena gli fu più vicina Tom si staccò con eleganza dal muro al quale era appoggiato per andarle incontro. Scoccò una lunga occhiata all’esserino davanti a lui che si stringeva nelle spalle per difendere la poca carne che le era rimasta addosso. Notò che il ciondolo che le aveva regalato pendeva ancora dal suo collo e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
Morgana sussultò davanti a quello sguardo indagatore.  
«Indossi ancora la mia collana» le disse, arricciandosi un suo boccolo intorno alle dita.  
La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia e scostò con rabbia la sua mano lontana da lei. «Sono abituata a portarla, mi sento nuda senza.»  
L’esame non doveva essere andato bene. Ne aveva già avuta l’impressione, ma adesso ne era sicuro. Riconobbe le occhiaie e gli occhi arrossati per un pianto continuo.  
«Possiamo fare in fretta?» Si torceva le mani a disagio.  
Tom annuì, facendole strada attraverso lo specchio. Le chiese, gentile, se fosse ancora sua intenzione fare domanda all’accademia per Auror, ma non ricevette risposta nemmeno quella volta. Eppure ci stava provando a fare le cose nel modo giusto. Appuntò gli occhi sulla ragazza davanti a lui che strascicava i piedi verso la porta della soffitta e guardava a terra senza rispondere, testarda come un mulo. Alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Non era cambiato nulla dall’ultima volta che erano stati in quella stanza, quasi quattro mesi prima. Avrebbe dovuto far sparire il materasso. Morgana osservava la stanza con aria spaventata.  
«Cosa vuoi da me?» mugolò.  
Riusciva a leggere nei suoi occhi verdi la spossatezza, come a chiedersi cosa voleva da lei ancora e ancora. Le si avvicinò, alzandole il viso in modo che lo guardasse e tentò di baciarla.  
Morgana si ritrasse via, infastidita. Disgustata.  
«Volevo rendere le cose facili, ma tu non me lo permetti.» Buttò giù la maschera che aveva indossato fino a quel momento.  
Tirò fuori la bacchetta, la sua fedele compagna, e la puntò verso di lei. Dalla bocca le uscì un urlo soffocato. Gli piaceva spaventarla.  
«Vuoi uccidermi, vero?» sussurrò, appoggiandosi al muro.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, indugiando sui lineamenti terrorizzati del volto di lei. Rise. Morgana afferrò la bacchetta e la lasciò pendere inerte al suo fianco. Non aveva più voglia di combattere con lui.  
«Vuoi togliermi la memoria» espirò infine, con rinnovato disgusto.  
«Oh, ma che brava.» Tom batté due volte le mani con una lentezza esasperante. «Consideralo un regalo, l’ultimo. Per riprendermi l’unico regalo che ti ho fatto senza chiedere nulla in cambio.»  
Morgana capì e si protesse il petto con la mano libera, stringendo tra le dita quel vecchio ciondolo. «Non hai il diritto di cancellarti dalla mia vita.»  
«Posso farti quello che voglio, Morgana.» I denti si strinsero in un ghigno malefico.  
«Non sono tua!»  
Una morsa di fastidio gli chiuse lo stomaco. Quanto sarebbe stato soddisfacente sbattere il suo corpo contro il muro e morderle le labbra fino a farle uscire il sangue solo per dimostrarle che poteva farlo, che era sua, che non si sarebbe ribellata se lui avesse voluto.  
«Non sono tua» ripeté, scoppiando a piangere.  
Non provava niente davanti a quel viso solcato dalle lacrime. Non provava amore o pietà, solo gioia disumana. Vederla dipendere così tanto da una sua decisione lo faceva sentire potente. Non riusciva a definire alcun sentimento diverso da quello, non riusciva a capirlo, a provarlo.  
«Per favore, non togliermi anche questo» continuava a pregarlo lei, tra le lacrime.  
Perché non reagiva? Se davvero non voleva vedere i suoi ricordi cancellati perché non provava ad attaccarlo?  
L’odore della sua paura era percepibile anche a un metro di distanza.  
Morgana rialzò lo sguardo, fissandolo per la prima volta della giornata negli occhi: «Potrai anche cancellare quello che è successo, ma non quello che ho provato. Te lo giuro, Tom, che ti verrò a cercare.»  
«Ti aspetto.» Un sorriso affiorò sulle labbra. « _Oblivion_!»  
Senza difficoltà le scivolò nella mente, preparandosi a un lavoro di pochi minuti. Invece, i ricordi che lo riguardavano erano inestricabili, avviluppati intorno alla sua figura. Era ovunque nella mente di quella ragazza. Da quel primo giorno che si erano incontrati sul treno alla bacchetta bianca puntata su di lei che la terrorizzava come nient’altro.  
Quando completò l’opera non seppe quanto tempo era passato, ma era affaticato.  
Morgana era svenuta. Rinfoderò la bacchetta e si accovacciò accanto a lei. Si soffermò sul suo volto sereno, le spostò una ciocca dagli occhi chiusi: sembrava una bambola. Sganciò la catenina d’oro dal suo collo, indugiando sulla pelle pallida e liscia, e la fece scivolare nella sua tasca. Raccolse poi la ragazza da terra, trasportandola tra le braccia in infermeria.  
Aspettò con pazienza che si risvegliasse, spiegando alla signora Sparkleberry di come l’avesse ritrovata svenuta in un corridoio dalle parti della torre dei Grifondoro. Nonostante la donna gli avesse detto che non c’era bisogno che rimanesse, insistette che voleva assicurarsi che la ragazza stesse bene. L’infermiera le fece bere una Pozione Risvegliante e Morgana aprì gli occhi tra i colpi di tosse. Appariva meno stanca di prima.  
«Cosa è successo?» tossì ancora, spostando lo sguardo dall’infermiera a lui.  
Tom prese la parola: «Ti ho trovata svenuta al settimo piano, probabilmente stavi cercando di tornare in Sala Comune finiti gli esami. Ti ho portata subito in infermeria.»  
Morgana annuì, la signora Sparkleberry si allontanò.  
Non sembrava ricordare nulla, ma doveva esserne sicuro.  
«Dovresti riposarti e mangiare qualcosa. Capisco quanto i M.A.G.O. possano essere stressanti.»  
La ragazza annuì di nuovo, portandosi una mano alla testa e stringendo gli occhi: «Ho un gran mal di testa. Grazie di avermi portata qui, Riddle.»  
Tom sorrise cortese. «Dovere di Caposcuola.» Lasciò l’infermeria soddisfatto, senza voltarsi.  
  
__

_Maggio, 1946._

  
  
Tom puliva il bancone del negozio di Borgin & Burke con uno straccio altrettanto sporco. Aveva scelto quella sistemazione momentanea perché gli era necessaria per mettere le mani sul medaglione che una volta era appartenuto alla sua famiglia. Da Sinister, la cui fiducia era riuscito a conquistare in fretta, era venuto a conoscenza del fatto che tempo prima Burke aveva acquistato quel medaglione, appartenuto a Salazar Serpeverde in persona, da sua madre per qualche spiccio e rivenduto a peso d’oro a una ricca signora. Aspettava il momento in cui quella donna sarebbe tornata a comprare altro per poter recuperare ciò che gli spettava dalla nascita.  
Mentre riponeva lo straccio in un cesto sudicio, notò con la coda dell’occhio la porta del negozio aprirsi. Si preparò a sfoderare il suo sorriso migliore ma, voltatosi, si bloccò sul posto.  
Morgana Diaspro aveva varcato la soglia del negozio e si guardava attorno con aria curiosa. Morgana Diaspro con i suoi capelli biondi raccolti in uno chignon basso, le guance piene e un vestito colorato – tremendamente fuori luogo in un quartiere del genere. Sentì il sangue pulsare nelle vene a una velocità accelerata, chiedendosi cosa ci facesse lì: era troppo presto, non poteva essersi già ricordata di lui.  
Quando si avvicinò al bancone sorridendo, fece appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non lasciar trasparire nulla.  
«Salve!» lo salutò allegra lei, appoggiandosi al bancone. «Volevo fare qualche domanda al proprietario, se è qui.»  
Le spalle di Tom Riddle si rilassarono, non sembrava averlo riconosciuto. Tuttavia rimase all’erta.  
«Purtroppo il signor Burke non è qui e il signor Sinister è impegnato in magazzino» si sforzò di utilizzare il tono più cortese possibile. «Può chiedere a me.»  
La ragazza davanti a lui lo osservò con interesse, poi si illuminò: «Ehi! Ma io ti conosco, non sei Tom Riddle? Siamo andati a scuola insieme.»  
Uno spasmo attraversò la mano di Tom, nascosta dal bancone di legno.  
Piegò le labbra in un sorriso finto: «Ah, che coincidenza.»  
Gentile, distaccato, di poche parole. Non doveva darle occasione di ricordare.  
«Io sono Morgana Diaspro, ma è probabile che non ti ricordi di me. Non tutti sono stati alunni prediletti di Lumacorno per sette anni, prefetti, Caposcuola.» Lei aveva voglia di chiacchierare, invece. «Credevo fossi già sulla tua strada per conquistare il posto di Ministro.» Rise. Una risata cristallina che non sentiva da quel suo compleanno insieme.  
Tom piegò la testa di lato, sotto il suo sguardo Morgana si strinse un po’ nelle spalle. Oh, così andava meglio.  
«Non tutti possono permettersi di perseguire le proprie ambizioni appena finita la scuola» commentò freddo.  
La pietà che vide nei suoi occhi verdi gli fece venir voglia di farle del male per vederla sostituita dalla paura, un’emozione che le si addiceva molto di più. Represse i suoi istinti; la mano sotto il bancone stringeva spasmodicamente la bacchetta.  
«Cosa posso fare per te, Morgana Diaspro?» domandò, riprendendo il ruolo di commesso.  
Lei chiese informazioni su un certo Harry Wimple che, a quanto ne sapeva, aveva acquistato proprio in quel negozio un manufatto pericoloso di cui gli Auror si stavano occupando.  
Allora, alla fine, aveva fatto richiesta per diventare Auror. Sarebbe stato divertente.  
Dopo un po’ di calibrata reticenza le diede le informazioni che cercava, sperando di levarsela di torno.  
«Grazie, Riddle.» Gli porse una mano per salutarlo. «Posso chiamarti Tom?»  
Odiava il suo nome. Ma il modo in cui quelle tre lettere scivolavano tra le sue labbra, il modo in cui la lingua si arrotolava su ogni lettera accarezzandola, lo bruciava dentro. Un nome così comune detto da lei sembrava importante; lei lo faceva sembrare _speciale_.  
Si allontanò da quei pensieri, le strinse la mano. Morgana sgranò gli occhi al contatto e ritirò la mano come se avesse preso la scossa. Panico, glielo leggeva addosso. La osservò chiudere gli occhi e scuotere la testa, per scacciare la sensazione che provava.  
Un ghigno si materializzò sulla sua faccia. Il suo tocco sulla sua pelle ancora le faceva effetto.  
Lo salutò e prima di chiudere la porta dietro di lei disse: «Sono sicura che sentirò molto parlare di te.»  
«Ne sono sicuro anche io» replicò Tom alla porta ormai chiusa.  
Dalla tasca dei pantaloni tirò fuori la collana che le aveva regalato. Sapeva di non doverla portare con sé, ma era peggiore l’idea che lasciandola da qualche parte finisse nelle mani sbagliate. Se la rigirò tra le dita, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla porta nonostante se ne fosse andata. Il suo collo gli sembrava vuoto senza la collana che le aveva regalato e senza i lividi rimasti dai suoi morsi. Gli sarebbe piaciuto riempirlo di morsi di nuovo.  
Sinister rientrò dal retrobottega e notò il ciondolo che pendeva dalle sue dita.  
«Mi ricordo di quella collana!» Appoggiò la scatola che aveva in mano e si avvicinò al ragazzo. «Era così maledetta che te l’ho praticamente regalata. La donna a cui apparteneva ha fatto una pessima fine.»  
Tom Riddle si limitò ad annuire, fissando la porta e nascondendo il cuore nella stretta della sua mano.  
  
__

_Settembre, 1974._

  
  
«Morgana Fawley ha sacrificato la sua vita per dare a noi la possibilità di catturare un pericoloso criminale. È ora difficile per me fare un discorso funebre sapendo che non siamo riusciti a onorare il suo sacrificio. Ma la sua morte non sarà vana! Ognuno di noi è responsabile di ciò che è accaduto e non ci daremo pace finché Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato non sarà ad Azkaban.  
«Ringrazio personalmente Morgana per i servigi resi al Ministero, per essere stata un’Auror capace di destreggiarsi in ogni situazione, una grande amica e confidente, una dolcissima moglie e madre. Una donna realizzata sotto ogni punto di vista. Ci mancherà ogni giorno, fino alla fine dei nostri giorni, finché non sarà vendicata.»  
Tom Riddle ascoltava annoiato il discorso accorato di Lloyd Bones, capo degli Auror. Era una splendida mattina di settembre e il cimitero dove si trovavano era immerso nel verde. Le persone vestite di nero assiepate davanti alla bara rovinavano il paesaggio. Era davvero una splendida mattina.  
Mentre tentava di trasmutare i lineamenti del volto allungato di un ragazzino di nome Owen Chapman in un’espressione contrita, si interrogava su cosa era andato storto l’altro giorno. Si era lasciato ingannare. Preso da lei non aveva considerato il fatto che potesse aver chiamato aiuto, mandato un segnale o avvertito in anticipo dove sarebbe andata; era così convinto che sarebbe venuta da sola che non se ne era preoccupato. Quando aveva sentito le sue barriere magiche venire abbattute man mano, non aveva potuto far altro che Materializzarsi lontano dalla villa.  
Avevano trovato la donna lì e l’avevano portata via, ma lui non ci aveva messo molto a scoprire dove si sarebbe svolto il funerale. Era rimasta ancora una cosa in sospeso.  
Diede un’occhiata intorno. La cerimonia era finita senza che lui se ne fosse accorto: vide i presenti andare verso il marito per porgere le loro condoglianze o un ultimo saluto alla bara. Nicholas Fawley era in prima fila, tormentato dal dolore. Si rimangiò quello che aveva detto: non gli assomigliava poi così tanto.  
Poco più indietro ben quattro persone dai capelli biondi bloccavano l’accesso al feretro. Una la riconobbe, era Cassandra, e i bambini accanto a lei dovevano essere i suoi figli. Teneva fissa la mano sulla spalla della nipote, per consolarla. Non stava funzionando, considerando le lacrime che le rigavano il volto. Ricordava benissimo Morgana a quell’età: sua figlia, pur condividendone i colori, aveva lineamenti duri, simili piuttosto alla zia.  
Scorse Dorea Black, insieme al marito, avvicinarsi alla lacrimevole famigliola. Presto avrebbe pagato col sangue il rifiuto di schierarsi dalla sua parte, a differenza degli altri Black. In una lunga veste blu si accostò alla bara per dare l’ultimo saluto all’amica di una vita. Lei e Nicholas si abbracciarono. Subito li raggiunsero Lucas Diggory e sua moglie Rachel. Trattenne una smorfia di disgusto. Sapeva che lei aveva un ruolo di primo piano nell’ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale, si occupava dei commerci con l’America; una stupida Sanguesporco e una posizione così importante. Le due bambine lentigginose che li seguivano dovevano essere le loro figlie. Quel gruppetto era patetico.  
Si tenne alla larga da Albus Silente; se lo conosceva bene, era venuto proprio sperando di trovare anche lui. Per un attimo gli accarezzò il cervello l’idea che Morgana si fosse potuta confidare con il vecchio mago, ma la scartò subito dopo: Silente non le avrebbe mai permesso di andare ad affrontarlo da sola. Era invecchiato anche lui: la lunga barba bianca sfiorava la cinta scura che circondava l’abito color prugna. Vedendo come si teneva a distanza dalla famiglia, Tom Riddle seppe di aver immaginato bene.  
«Owen, andiamo anche noi?»  
Tom Riddle scosse la testa, annuendo al collega che lo aveva sollecitato: «Vai avanti tu, ora ti raggiungo.»  
Come era stupida la voce nasale di questo Sanguesporco. Solo l’idea di aver dovuto prendere le sue sembianze lo faceva rabbrividire, ma più tardi quell’Auror mediocre avrebbe pagato anche questo.  
Aspettò che la gente si allontanasse un po’ dalla cassa e, quando ci fu l’occasione, si diresse a grandi passi verso di essa.  
Nicholas Fawley lo intercettò sul cammino. Strinse le mani in un pugno.  
«Owen, ti ringrazio di essere venuto. So quello che Morgana ha significato per te come tua mentore.» Gli strinse una mano vigorosamente.  
«Sì… Non ho parole per descrivere quello che è successo. Tu-sai-chi la pagherà, dovessi andare a cercarlo io stesso!» tirò su col naso, per rendere la messinscena più credibile. «Condoglianze.»  
Almeno non si sarebbe stupito nessuno quando Owen Chapman sarebbe stato ritrovato morto in un vicolo buio.  
Nicholas fu bloccato da qualcun altro e lui riuscì a raggiungere la bara. Il legno era lo stesso della sua bacchetta, che le riposava accanto sui cuscini di velluto. I boccoli biondi adagiati sulle spalle le incorniciavano il volto sereno. Un vestito rosso fuoco le fasciava il corpo. Era ancora bella. E grazie a lui lo sarebbe rimasta per sempre.  
Infilò una mano nel taschino interno della giacca, tirando fuori quella collana che le era appartenuta e che era destinata a conservare in eternità. Si era davvero ricordata tutto o era stata solo una sua impressione? Nell’ultimo istante della sua vita lui era stato il suo ultimo pensiero. Eppure per lei continuava a non provare niente, se non un vago senso di possessione. L’amore di qualcuno non lo aveva cambiato, lui era stato più forte. Non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno.  
Lei era l’unica cosa che era rimasta in sospeso. L’unico ostacolo tra lui e la sua ascesa al potere era stato distrutto una volta per tutte.  
Appoggiò il cuore di ossidiana dentro la sua mano semi aperta e la richiuse quel tanto che bastava per nasconderlo alle altre persone. Lo aveva sfiorato il pensiero di renderlo un Horcrux, ma non avrebbe mai potuto. C’era già dentro l’anima di qualcun altro.  
Lord Voldemort spostò con freddezza gli occhi su quella donna che non era mai stata nulla di più di un gioco e si allontanò dal cimitero senza voltarsi mai indietro. E senza pensarci mai più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> Lo so, adesso mi odiate, lo so. Non volevo davvero ammazzare Morgana, non nella nuova versione (nella vecchia sì, per altri motivi), ma l'ho fatto per due motivi: il primo, il canon, dovevo restare fedele al canon; il secondo, la realtà, purtroppo molte relazioni del genere nella vita reale finiscono così. 
> 
> Ho adorato scrivere questo capitolo. L'ho scritto in pochissimi giorni (ed è il più lungo di tutti). Pensavo che non sarei riuscita a rendere credibili i pensieri di Tom e la sua mancanza di emozioni (positive) ma alla fine questo epilogo è formato da alcuni dei miei pezzi preferiti dell'intera storia. Ringrazio il mio ragazzo per avermi aiutata: senza di lui, la metà dei dialoghi di Silente e Tom farebbero schifo (più che altro, sarebbero patetici).
> 
> Sono davvero emozionata e vi ringrazio ancora per essere arrivati fino alla fine. Se questa storia vi è piaciuta, per favore, ditemelo! Scrivetemi un commento (anche se non siete registrati potete farlo) o mandatemi un messaggio su Instagram ([@hum.litt](https://www.instagram.com/hum.litt/?hl=it)). Anche il più piccolo apprezzamento significherà per me il mondo. Se poi vi è piaciuta tantissimo e vi va, condividetela con altre persone. Suggeritela ad amici e amiche Potterhead. Vi sarò per sempre grata. 
> 
> Finisco il mio lungo sproloquio qui, ringraziandovi per l'ennesima volta. Grazie grazie grazie.


End file.
